


Guerra de Genios

by Pilyarquitect



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Kidnapping, Mark Beaks isn't a good person, Obsession, brain wash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 95,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilyarquitect/pseuds/Pilyarquitect
Summary: Mark Beaks está impresionado con Huey y su habilidad para resolver el problema del traje de Gizmoduck, así que, quiere que el pequeño patito trabaje para él.Cueste lo que cueste.Mark Beaks is impressed with Huey and his ability to solve the Gizmoduck costume problem, so he wants the little duck to work for him.At any cost.





	1. ¿Interés u obsesión?

La situación por fin se había calmado, el alboroto anterior ya apenas era solo murmullos de la poca gente que aún estaba reunida alrededor del edificio. Todo parecía ser ahora un final feliz… más o menos feliz porqué todo el mundo estaba a salvo, pero no del todo feliz porqué al parecer, Gizmoduck había muerto salvándoles a todos ellos. Pero Mark Beaks no estaba feliz, no lo estaba en absoluto. Lo que había pasado allí esa tarde iba a arruinar buena parte de su imagen y de la imagen de Waddle, y eso era algo difícil de recuperar.

Tras lo sucedido, hacía apenas unos minutos, había quedado como un completo idiota, más que eso, como un irresponsable que, lejos de ayudar a la gente, los ponía a todos en peligro. Y todo este desbarajuste propiciado por un comentario que le enojó, un simple comentario pronunciado por alguien que hacía ya un tiempo que había dejado de admirarle, sin que él hubiese hecho nada para merecer tal desprecio por parte de esa persona.

Los ojos de Mark viajaron hacia el primer y auténtico responsable de todo lo que había sucedido allí esa tarde. Un joven patito vestido con una camiseta roja y una gorra del mismo color, Huey si recordaba bien, que allí estaba, de pie junto a una de las periodistas que había venido a cubrir su rueda de prensa. Mark centró toda su atención en él y se lo quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, ojos llenos de furia.

Si no hubiese sido por la intromisión de ese muchacho, su rueda de prensa no se habría convertido en una potencial masacre, pero ese no fue el caso, cuando bajó con el traje Waddleduck para su rueda de prensa diaria, allí se encontraba el patito, manifestándose en contra de Waddleduck ¿por qué? Si Mark había visto las noticias del día anterior, y sabía que ese chico había estado muy emocionado con la aparición de un nuevo superhéroe robótico. ¿Por qué motivo cambió de opinión en cuando ese superhéroe comenzó a trabajar para él? ¿Qué había de malo en que incluso él mismo como CEO e imagen principal de Waddle hubiera decidido ser él el nuevo Waddleduck? En serio, ese niño era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Pero había algo más acerca de ese joven patito, algo que ese chico fue capaz de resolver, a diferencia del fabricante del traje de Guizmoduck e incluso que el propio Mark, y ese algo fue el darle al traje un procesador orgánico y no uno artificial, un procesador que no estallaría si se sobrecargaba. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a tal conclusión y encima ser capaz de arreglar las conexiones del traje para que fuera una realidad en una situación de urgencia como la que tenían en ese momento? Era un misterio, pero a su vez eso le demostraba una cosa. Ese chico era un genio.

En realidad… Mark ya se había percatado de que ese niño era… eficiente, organizado, diligente y un trabajador comprometido en realidad, salvo cuando se volvió loco después de nombrar al otro niño vicepresidente. Pero dejando de lado ese pequeño detalle, Beaks lo vio después de haberlos despedido a ambos por todo el incidente del proyecto TAH-DAH. Sí, después de que los dos hermanos se fueran, Mark revisó el trabajo que habían hecho los dos patitos, y se dio cuenta de que el que vestía de rojo había hecho en unas pocas horas el trabajo que muchos de sus empleados hacían en días, era tan bueno que con solo unas pocas horas conocía casi perfectamente la distribución interna de su empresa.

Si todos sus trabajadores fueran tan eficientes como ese chico, su fortuna probablemente sería ahora mayor que la del mismísimo Scrooge McDuck. Ah, pero tuvo que darse cuenta de eso cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Había echado a perder una oportunidad única.

Centrando toda su atención nuevamente en el chico, un sentimiento de ira comenzó a crecer en su interior. Estaba furioso con él, pero al mismo tiempo también estaba fascinado, no paraba de venirle a la mente todo lo que podría conseguir si ese chico trabajara para él, tenía tantas ideas, tantos planes... pero por mucho que quisiera que ese chico estuviera a su servicio, sabía a ciencia cierta que eso era algo que jamás iba a suceder, él nunca aceptaría trabajar en Waddle de nuevo.

De repente, Mark vio como el chico miraba hacia abajo, hacia el agua y de repente gritaba:

“Hey, allí hay alguien”

La oficial de policía que había estado rondando por la zona rápidamente se acercó a mirar, y Mark se percató de que su rostro palideció, probablemente había reconocido a quien fuera que estaba allí, porqué casi al instante la escuchó gritar:

“¡Fenton!”

¿Fenton? ¿No era así como se llamaba el que iba en el traje de Gizmoduck? ¿Quería eso decir que Gizmoduck había sobrevivido? Genial, el otro máximo responsable de su caída de hoy.

Desde donde estaba sentado, Mark vio como las ayudas sanitarias rápidamente acudieron a ayudar a Fenton, lo pusieron en una camilla y lo llevaron a una ambulancia, con la oficial de policía siempre a su lado. Al pasar junto a él, Mark comprobó que efectivamente era el que llevaba el traje de Gizmoduck antes de que él se lo apropiara.

Mark sintió su ira crecer aún más, entre Gizmoduck y ese patito vestido de rojo lo habían arruinado todo. Además, el CEO de Waddle aún recordaba, no con mucho entusiasmo, que ese mismo patito lo acusó de haber secuestrado a su tío-abuelo durante la fiesta de cumpleaños que le organizó en la mansión. Pero él no había hecho nada, y encima fue expulsado de esa casa de muy mala manera, tirado sin ceremonias por una ventana, por no mencionar que fue capaz de tirar su último móvil de repuesto desde la azotea ¿cómo se podía ser tan cruel? Esos fueron algunos de los motivos que le incitaron a sentir rencor hacia ese chico, quería que el niño pagara por todas las humillaciones que había sufrido cada vez que se había encontrado con él.

Pero ¿cómo conseguir tal hazaña? Lo que estaba claro era que Mark no quería la típica venganza de torturar a su víctima hasta que suplicara por su muerte. No, esto no iba para nada con él y, por otro lado, aun había el hecho de que realmente deseaba tener a ese chico, y las ideas que pudiera tener, a su servicio. Y tal vez… tal vez hubiera un modo de conseguirlo. Podía probar a hablar con el chico, a ver si por algún milagro aceptaba trabajar para él, y, si lo hacía, le haría firmar un contrato que le vinculara a él de por vida. Pero, en caso de no aceptar, tendría que recurrir a… otros métodos para conseguir a ese nuevo empleado.

Mark sabía que estaba empezando a obsesionarse por ese chico, era lo mismo que le sucedió con GizmoDuck, pero en honor a la verdad, lo que había visto hacer a ese chico hacía unos minutos, juguetear con los cables y conectarlos a la primera para que las conexiones que había establecido realizaran la función que él quería, fue algo realmente brillante, y en tan poco tiempo y bajo presión y riesgo de su propia vida, simplemente magnifico. Necesitaba a ese chico, fuera como fuera.

Hablando del joven patito, parecía que el chico también se disponía a irse, pues lo vio sacar su teléfono, probablemente para avisar a alguien de que volvía a casa y a continuación comenzó a caminar para irse de allí.

Mark de inmediato se levantó y se puso de espaldas al chico, por si él lo esquivaba al verlo. Desde su posición estuvo vigilando de reojo sus movimientos, y cuando el patito pasó por su lado, rápidamente el CEO de Waddle se dio la vuelta y lo agarró del brazo para a continuación arrastrarlo al otro lado de la ambulancia en la que había estado sentado hasta ese momento para que pudieran… hablar tranquilamente, sin que nadie los viera y les molestara.

Sentir que de repente era agarrado y desviado de su rumbo hizo que Huey soltara un grito de asombro, pero Mark lo ignoró, hablaría con él, lo quisiera el chico o no.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie los veía, soltó al patito y se giró para estar cara a cara con él, y comenzó a hablar diciendo:

“Hola chico”

El joven vestido de rojo frunció el ceño y cruzándose de brazos preguntó con voz airada:

“¿Qué quieres ahora Beaks?”

De acuerdo esto iba a ser complicado, estaba claro que el joven aún estaba furioso con él, si quería tener la más mínima esperanza de conseguir que el chico trabajara para él, tendría que… mentir, aparentar para triunfar. Suerte que eso se le daba bien, primero tendría que fingir vergüenza y pena por lo sucedido y luego tendría que pasar a admirar y adular al chico por lo bien que había resuelto el problema, sí, si seguía esa estrategia, eso debería funcionar:

“Bien, verás… yo… quería disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado aquí y también… quería decirte que me has dejado muy sorprendido, más bien impresionado por cómo has conseguido que el usuario del traje de GizmoDuck tuviera el pleno control de sus funciones”

Beaks no sabía si Huey sabía quién era el que iba dentro de la armadura, así que decidió mantenerlo en secreto, por si el chico prefería admirar a un héroe de identidad secreta, en lugar de conocer quién se escondía debajo de ese casco.

Por otra parte, el CEO de Waddle comprobó con cierta alegría que las facciones de Huey se suavizaban ligeramente ante la mención de su trabajo con el traje. Sí, la adulación había funcionado.

El chico con gorra roja bajó ambos brazos y con voz más bien emocionada dijo:

“¿En serio?”

Beaks sonrió, tal vez sí lograría que el patito trabajara para él de buena gana. Así que, sin dejar de sonreír, respondió:

“Sí, en serio”

El chico entonces adoptó una postura reflexiva, y su mirada se desvió al suelo, al cabo de unos segundos, miró nuevamente Beaks y dijo:

“Está bien, acepto tus disculpas, aunque creo que deberías disculparte públicamente con todos los que han estado en peligro esta tarde, no solo conmigo”

Beaks sintió que comenzaba a hervirle la sangre, ¿cómo se atrevía un niño de diez años a sugerirle cómo debía actuar? Mark trató de calmarse, no quería que el chico viera a través de su máscara. En cambio, se quedó mirando al chico en silencio, pues el niño estaba mirando nuevamente al suelo, como si estuviera buscando el mejor modo de decir lo que fuera que quería decir a continuación. Cuando habló nuevamente, su voz salió ligeramente vacilante mientras decía:

“Y… gracias por… el elogio”

Tras decir esto, el joven se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Mark lo llamó para detenerlo, y cuando el joven se dio la vuelta de nuevo, él le habló diciendo:

“Oye, había otra cosa que quería comentarte, ¿te gustaría trabajar en Waddle?”

La respuesta por parte del chico no se hizo esperar:

“No” dijo rápida y secamente.

Su respuesta fue tan instantánea que Beaks se quedó brevemente sin habla. No había esperado que el joven fuera tan tajante con esa propuesta. Recuperándose tan rápido como pudo de la pérdida de habla, el CEO de Waddle dijo:

“¿Estás seguro de eso? No estoy sugiriendo que seas un simple becario, te ofrezco un puesto de verdad en mi empresa”

Huey frunció el ceño nuevamente, sus manos se cerraron en puños y con voz dura respondió:

“Nunca volveré a trabajar para ti Beaks, nunca jamás”

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se marchó de allí rápidamente. Beaks lo vio alejarse, la máscara que había llevado hasta ese momento cayó y reveló cuan furioso estaba en realidad. Miró al patito con los ojos entrecerrados y cuando éste desapareció de su vista dijo con voz siniestra:

“Eso ya lo veremos Huey”


	2. Un descubrimiento fascinante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste, los siguientes dos o tres capítulos serán, más o menos, un poco la calma antes de la tormenta.   
> En fin, disfrutad de la lectura
> 
> Yes, the second chapter of this story, I hope you like it, the next two or three chapters will be, more or less, a bit of the calm before the storm.  
> Anyway, enjoy reading

Huey caminaba airadamente por las calles de Duckburg, sus manos cerradas en puños temblaban de rabia ¿qué se había creído ese Beaks?

_“Oye, había otra cosa que quería comentarte, ¿te gustaría trabajar en Waddle?”_

¿De verdad pensaba que iba a trabajar para él?

_“No estoy sugiriendo que seas un simple becario, te ofrezco un puesto de verdad en mi empresa”_

¡Ni hablar, no lo haría! Que Beaks le hubiese hecho esa oferta, solo quería decir que lo que le dijo acerca de estar arrepentido por lo que había pasado y alabarlo por su trabajo, era todo mentira, una trampa para convencerlo de que no era tan malo como Huey creía y que merecía una oportunidad para que el patito vestido de rojo trabajara para él.

Pues bien, Huey no había sido tan estúpido como para caer en ese ardid. Beaks no conseguiría nada de él. Desde que el patito vestido de rojo se dio cuenta de que el CEO de Waddle era en realidad un farsante, había perdido todo el respeto y toda la admiración que sentía por él. Su vida sería mucho mejor si sus caminos no volvían a cruzarse.

Huey suspiró, esa tarde había estado a punto de morir, y todo porqué Mark Beaks apareció con el traje de Waddleduck y, tal vez no intencionadamente, hizo que el traje se sobrecargara. Lo que Huey no lograba entender de ese momento, fue que todo el mundo pensara que Beaks era en realidad Waddleduck. En serio, ¿nadie se había dado cuenta de que la forma del pico de Beaks y su color de plumas eran completamente distintos a los de la persona que había estado llevando el traje hasta ese momento? Incluso sus voces eran distintas. Por no mencionar que Gizmoduck le había salvado la vida a Beaks, no podían ser la misma persona, era absurdo

A veces Huey tenía la impresión de que él era el único que se daba cuenta de las cosas más obvias… de repente, y sin entender exactamente porqué, sus pensamientos viajaron hasta el pato que había aparecido cerca del agua después de que Gizmoduck se sacrificara para salvarlos. Huey recordó vagamente haber visto como ese pato era sacado a rastras del edificio de Waddle justo antes de que Beaks apareciera vestido con el traje, y no solo eso, sino que gritaba y gritaba afirmando que Beaks los pondría a todos en peligro.

¿Sabía ese pato algo que los demás ignoraban? ¿Sabía algo acerca del traje? Pensando más en ello, a Huey no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusión de que ese pato debía ser en realidad Gizmoduck. Era la única explicación. Él sabía que, si Beaks sobrecargaba el procesador del traje, éste estallaría, y eso era algo que solo podía saber alguien que conociera bien el traje y lo hubiera llevado.

El trillizo vestido de rojo quiso darse en ese momento una patada mental. ¿cómo había podido tardar tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de eso? Ese pato había quedado empapado y estaba malherido, y eso fue porqué él era Gizmoduck, él se había llevado el núcleo que estaba a punto de explotar, y contrariamente a lo que había creído Huey, había sobrevivido a la explosión. ¡El verdadero Gizmoduck estaba vivo! ¡Y ahora conocía su identidad secreta!

Pensar en eso, hizo que toda la furia que Huey había sentido hasta ese momento se desvaneciera. Ahora lo único que quería era ver a ese pato, y agradecerle personalmente que le hubiera salvado la vida, otra vez. Pero ¿cómo encontrarlo? ¿Qué sabía de él? Había escuchado a la oficial de policía llamarlo Fenton, así que ese debía ser su nombre. ¿Qué más? Pensando que Gizmoduck salió del laboratorio de Gyro, tal vez… tal vez el científico que trabajaba para su tío-abuelo conocía a ese Fenton, y con suerte, podría decirle a qué hospital le habían llevado.

Este último pensamiento, le instó a variar la ruta que estaba siguiendo. Haría una visita rápida a Gyro antes de volver a la mansión. Quería aprender todo lo que pudiera de Fenton, y por ahora Gyro Gearloose era el único que podía ayudarle.

* * *

Huey llegó corriendo a la caja fuerte de su tío-abuelo, una vez allí, de inmediato se dirigió al ascensor, dispuesto a bajar al laboratorio de Gyro, pero no le hizo falta hacerlo, pues cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelaron al mismísimo Gyro. Menudo golpe de suerte para Huey.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Huey comenzó a decir:

“Dr. Gearloose quería preguntarle-”

El científico paso al lado del patito cortando lo que él estaba diciendo y en su lugar habló él con rapidez:

“Ahora no tengo tiempo chico, tengo que ir al hospital”

Huey se dio la vuelta siguiendo a Gyro y le preguntó:

“¿Para ver a Fenton?”

Gyro se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo que había dicho el patito vestido de rojo, girándose para mirarlo a los ojos, le preguntó con voz ligeramente molesta:

“¿Cómo sabes tú eso?”

Huey se encogió de hombros y respondió con sinceridad:

“Me lo he imaginado, sé que se lo llevaron al hospital y precisamente quería preguntarle por él, para saber a qué hospital le habían llevado… ¿Puedo acompañarle a verle?”

Los ojos de Gyro se abrieron como platos, y Huey estaba seguro de que el científico estaba… contrariado de que alguien le hubiese hecho semejante pregunta. Cuando el científico logró recuperar la capacidad de habla respondió:

“¿Qué? Por supuesto que-”

“¿Sí?” le cortó Huey con voz entusiasta, pero Gyro de inmediato lo contradijo respondiendo:

“NO”

La sonrisa de Huey vaciló, realmente deseaba poder hablar con Fenton, tenía que conseguir que Gyro le permitiera acompañarlo.

“Oh por favor Dr. Gearloose, tengo que hablar con él” dijo el patito con voz suplicante al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos.

El científico cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro exasperado. ¿Qué interés podía tener ese patito en hablar con un simple becario? Becario al que había despedido en realidad, pero eso era igual, tenía que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza al chico. Abriendo los ojos nuevamente, Gyro le dijo al joven con gorra:

“¿Eres consciente de que está bastante malherido y de que tardará varias horas en despertar?”

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron ligeramente. Era cierto que cuando los sanitarios se lo llevaron se le veía bastante mal, pero eso daba igual, él quería ver a Fenton, y aunque él no estuviera consciente, darle las gracias, además, si sabía en qué hospital estaba, podría volver a visitarle cuando quisiera.

De repente, Huey sonrió con picardía, y mirando a Gyro a los ojos le preguntó:

“Entonces ¿por qué va a verle usted?”

Esta vez fue el turno del científico el de abrir los ojos, ¿por qué le hacía ese niño esa pregunta? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir con eso? Pensando en una respuesta que pudiera sonar convincente, Gyro respondió:

“Él es mi becario, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ¿cuál es tu excusa?”

Huey se sintió atrapado, ¿Qué podía responder a eso? ¿Debía decirle al científico que sabía que Fenton era Gizmoduck? No, probablemente al científico que trabajaba para su tío-abuelo eso no le haría mucha gracia. Pero entonces ¿qué debía responder? Sintiéndose inseguro de qué responder, el patito con gorra roja dijo:

“¿Darle… las… gracias?”

Maldita sea, eso había sonado como la mentira peor dicha de la historia. ¿Por qué tuvo que tartamudear de ese modo?

Gyro lo miró sospechosamente. Estaba claro que no le había creído, pero en lugar de manifestarlo, el científico preguntó:

“¿Y por qué motivo tendrías que darle las gracias?”

Huey no sabía qué hacer, el sabía, era muy consciente de que era un pésimo mentiroso. De los tres hermanos, Donald siempre acudía a él cuando quería respuestas porqué sabía que Huey no podía engañarle, y ya lo había intentado en varias ocasiones, pero siempre había sido un desastre. No, él era incapaz de mentir. Consciente de eso, decidió ir por el camino de la honestidad con Gyro, así pues, después de exhalar un suspiro, le dijo:

“Está bien, sé que él es Gizmoduck, sólo quería agradecerle que me salvara la vida”

Los ojos de Gyro se abrieron en estado de shock al escuchar eso. Seguramente se estaba preguntando cómo había podido descubrirlo, Huey le vio abrir y cerrar su pico variar veces, seguramente buscando el mejor modo de expresar lo que fuera que quería decir. Cuando finalmente Gyro consiguió hablar, lo hizo diciendo:

“¿Cómo has…? Te lo ha dicho él ¿verdad? ¡Yo lo mato!”

Oh, oh, acababa de poner a Fenton en un apuro, y el pobre pato no había hecho nada, Huey casi entró en estado de pánico, tenía que convencer a Gyro de que no había sido culpa de Fenton. Así pues, saltando hacia adelante, el patito con gorra roja agarró al científico por el brazo y rápidamente le dijo:

“No, él no me ha dicho nada, he sido yo que lo he deducido”

Huey no sabía si habían sido sus palabras o la expresión con la que miraba a Gyro, pero fuera una cosa o la otra, el científico pareció calmarse y con voz mucho más tranquila que antes habló nuevamente:

“¿Conque deducido eh? Arg, está bien, sube al coche, pero ni una palabra hasta que lleguemos allí ¿entendido?”

Huey sonrió, ¡lo había conseguido! ¡Podría ver al pato que se ocultaba bajo la máscara de Gizmoduck! Feliz de que su sueño estuviera a punto de hacerse realidad, exclamó:

“¡Entendido!”

Y dicho esto se subió rápidamente al coche de Gyro.

El viaje hacia el hospital fue tranquilo, muy tranquilo, pues fiel a su palabra, Huey no dijo ni una sola palabra. De hecho, el patito vestido de rojo notó como Gyro lo miraba de vez en cuando, probablemente esperando a que el chico dijera algo, pero Huey era un pato de palabra, y si había prometido que no diría nada, estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Al llegar a su destino, el científico paró el coche y de inmediato se bajó, con Huey siguiéndole de cerca. Nada más entrar, Gyro preguntó por la ubicación de Fenton, y tras recibir esa información, rápidamente se dirigió allí. Huey no se separó ni un solo momento del científico, pues temía que con lo rápido que iba Gyro, podría perderle si no estaba cerca de él en todo momento.

Cuando finalmente Gyro se detuvo, lo hizo frente a unas grandes puertas. Inseguro de porqué el científico se había detenido, Huey lo miró y Gyro a su vez le devolvió la mirada, pero no de un modo enojado, sino más bien… decepcionado, tal vez incluso ¿triste? Huey no entendía nada hasta que Gyro le dijo:

“Este es el final del camino para ti chico”

Huey se sintió como si se le cayera el alma al suelo ¿Qué quería decir con el final del camino? Mirando al científico estupefacto, el patito apenas pudo balbucear:

“¿C-cómo?”

Gyro suspiró, parecía cansado y realmente parecía que no quería decepcionar al chico, pero tenía que decírselo, así que le explicó:

“Fenton está al otro lado de esas puertas, pero en esta parte del hospital no permiten la entrada a niños”

Así que era eso, ¿una norma que era lo que le impedía la entrada a ese lugar?

“¿Qué? ¿Y no podrían hacer una excepción?” preguntó con tono suplicante.

Gyro negó con la cabeza y respondió:

“Me temo que no chico”

Estúpidas normas del hospital, a Huey le gustaban las normas y siempre las había cumplido, pero esa norma era injusta, ¿por qué no podía ir a ver a alguien que estaba herido y probablemente agradecería tener compañía? ¿Le prohibían la entrada por ser un niño? No tenían derecho a hacer eso ¿verdad? Huey sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, realmente quería ver a Fenton, y si era posible, hablar con él, pero estaba claro que eso no iba a suceder.

 “Pero yo-” comenzó a decir el joven patito, pero Gyro lo interrumpió diciendo:

“Mira, puedo hacer una cosa si quieres, en el caso, poco probable, de que Fenton esté despierto, le diré que venías a verle y que no te han dejado pasar”

Huey apartó la mirada, no le gustaba que Gyro tuviera que hacer de mensajero solo porqué el no había podido pasar, pero no es que tuviera muchas otras opciones.

El científico, viendo que el joven patito no parecía del todo satisfecho añadió:

“Y cuando lo saquen de la UCI, te… informaré de a qué habitación le trasladan. Estás bien con eso”

Huey olfateó, tratando de evitar derramar lágrimas frente a Gyro. Cuando logró controlarse lo suficiente, dijo:

“… sí, supongo… muchas gracias por todo Dr. Gearloose”

El patito vestido de rojo esbozó una sonrisa tras estas palabras, tratando de transmitirle al científico que lo que decía lo decía sinceramente, al fin y al cabo, no era culpa de Gyro que a él no le permitieran la entrada, es más, él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarle.

Gyro asintió en reconocimiento a las palabras de Huey y lo despidió diciendo:

“De nada chico, y ahora vete a casa”

Huey asintió y se marchó de allí con los brazos cruzados. Todo ese viaje había sido en vano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo ;)
> 
> Well, so far this chapter, I hope you liked it, if it's so, don't hesitate to leave a comment, that always encourages to continue writing ;)


	3. Definitivamente Gizmoduck es un héroe

Louie estaba aburrido, hacía un rato había tenido allí a Waddleduck sirviéndole… hasta que tuvo que irse para responder a otra llamada de auxilio. El patito vestido de verde estaba sentado en el sofá, pasando canales hasta que de repente, en las imágenes que se proyectaban algo, o más bien alguien llamó su atención.

Se trataba de su hermano mayor vestido de rojo, el cual parecía estar manifestándose en contra de Waddleduck frente a la sede de Waddle. ¿Por qué su hermano mayor haría algo así? Si el día anterior llegó a casa superemocionado porqué había un nuevo superhéroe en la ciudad. ¿a qué se debía un cambio tan radical?

Louie sintió interés inmediatamente por lo que estaba sucediendo, mirando el aparato televisivo vio que su hermano junto con toda la otra gente de repente miraba hacia arriba y cuando la cámara también se movió, reveló a Waddleduck que bajaba desde lo alto del edificio de Waddle, ¡genial! Parecía que iba a hacer algún discurso o algo así. Eso le dio a Louie una idea, ¿y si llamaba a Waddleduck en medio de su discurso? Eso podría ser divertido.

El patito vestido de verde estaba a punto de apretar el botón cuando Waddleduck levantó su máscara y reveló a…

“¿Mark Beaks? ¿Él es Waddleduck? No puede ser”

“¿Qué no puede ser Louie?” preguntó Dewey de repente desde detrás del hermano menor.

Louie saltó ligeramente, no se esperaba en absoluto que su hermano mayor inmediato apareciera allí, tan de repente, pero disimulando lo mejor que pudo, el trillizo más joven se centró en explicarle a su hermano lo que estaba viendo por televisión:

“Lo que no puede ser, Dewford, es que Mark Beaks sea Waddleduck, y al parecer, nuestro querido hermano Hubert tampoco lo cree, mira”

Y era cierto, en esos momentos, Huey estaba argumentando porqué motivos Beaks no podía ser Waddleduck, o al menos eso hacía hasta que una reportera lo apartó de un empujón para hablar ella con Beaks en su lugar. Los dos hermanos vieron al CEO de Waddle responder a la pregunta que le habían formulado y después se puso a bailar como solía hacerlo, de un modo bastante patético, en opinión de Louie.

Lo malo fue que, durante su baile, varias funciones del traje que llevaba puesto Beaks se activaron y múltiples láseres salieron disparados en diversas direcciones. Uno de los láseres impactó contra el cartel que sostenía Huey, haciendo que su hermano mirara aterrorizado al CEO de Waddle. Luego Dewey y Louie vieron la reacción lógica de la gente, salir de allí corriendo. Vieron que su hermano mayor también trataba de alejarse, pero por desgracia el patito tropezó y cayó al suelo.

“¡No Huey corre!” gritaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo al ver el peligro que amenazaba a su hermano vestido de rojo.

Ambos patitos suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron que otra persona, una policía al parecer, apartaba a su hermano justo a tiempo para que no recibiera un disparo.

Pero la tranquilidad de Dewey y Louie duró poco, pues al poco tiempo, un cohete salió disparado del traje e impacto en la base de la pantalla que estaba detrás de Beaks, lo que hizo que esta cediera y comenzara a caer…

“¡Oh, no! ¡Huey va a morir aplastado!”

Los dos hermanos miraron a su derecha solo para descubrir que allí estaba Webby, mirando el ‘espectáculo’ con ellos ¿cuándo había llegado? ¿Cómo no la habían escuchado llegar? Bueno eso era algo que ya le preguntarían, ahora lo importante era lo que le estaba a punto de suceder a su hermano.

Mirando nuevamente a la pantalla, Louie se sorprendió cuando vio que la gran estructura bajo la que estaba su hermano vestido de rojo de repente se estaba elevando. ¿pero qué-? La gran pantalla fue lanzada hacia la fachada de Waddle y se reveló que había sido Gizmoduck el que lo había hecho. Beaks, la oficial de policía y su hermano parecían estar ilesos, y todo gracias al verdadero héroe, Gizmoduck.

Saber que su hermano estaba bien hizo que Louie, junto con Dewey y Webby saltaran de alegría en el sofá. Irónicamente, Louie se dio cuenta de que su hermano corría alegremente alrededor de Gizmoduck, como si ya no quisiera que el superhéroe se marchara. Tendría que preguntarle a Huey qué había pasado cuando regresara a la mansión.

En su euforia de que su hermano y amigo estuviera a salvo, a los tres patitos les sorprendió que de repente Huey se subiera sobre los hombros de Gizmoduck. Vieron que estaban hablando, aunque no entendían que era lo que se decían. Huey de repente le dio unos golpes al casco del superhéroe robótico.

“Pero ¿qué hace ahora nuestro hermano?” preguntó Dewey con una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro.

Louie desvió la mirada del televisor a su hermano vestido de azul y con voz enojada preguntó:

“¿Y cómo esperas que yo lo sepa?”

Dewey también apartó su mirada del televisor, y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero Webby lo interrumpió diciendo:

“Parece que Huey está recableado el traje, mirad”

Los dos hermanos centraron nuevamente su atención en las imágenes de la pantalla y vieron que Webby tenía razón. Arqueando una ceja, Dewey volvió a hablar preguntando:

“¿Para qué iba a hacer eso?”

En serio, ¿tanto le costaba a su hermano ver que Louie sabía tan poco de la situación como él? ¿qué esperaba que contestara? Esta vez sin molestarse a mirar a su hermano, el trillizo vestido de verde contestó

“¡No lo sé Dewford! El único que puede responder a esta pregunta es Huey, y no está aquí, está allí”

Los tres patitos vieron entonces que su hermano conectaba dos cables y que al hacerlo una descarga eléctrica sacudía su cuerpo y lo hacía, literalmente, saltar por los aires, aterrizando en brazos de la oficial de policía que lo había salvado un rato antes.

Ver como su hermano y amigo se electrocutaba provocó gemido de dolor por parte de los tres patitos, he incluso Louie dijo:

“Ay, eso ha tenido que doler”

 A lo que el trillizo vestido de azul respondió:

“Y que lo digas”

“¿El qué ha tenido que doler?” sonó una voz de repente a sus espaldas.

Los tres niños se giraron sorprendidos gritando al mismo tiempo:

“¡Tío Scrooge!”

Pero el pato adulto ignoró por completo la reacción de sus sobrinos y de su sobrina honoraria y enfocando su atención en la pantalla, de repente preguntó:

“¿Ese es…?”

Los niños miraron de nuevo el televisor y Dewey con una sonrisa respondió:

“Sí, es Gizmoduck, pero ¿Adónde va?”

Y lo preguntaba porqué vieron como el superhéroe robótico de repente despegó y se fue volando con una bombilla parpadeante en sus manos.

Scrooge negó con la cabeza, aunque los niños no lo notaros, lo único que notaron fue que su tío- abuelo suspiraba y hablaba de nuevo diciendo:

“No, no me refería a Gizmoduck, me refería a vuestro hermano, ¿qué hace él allí?”

Los niños se miraron entre ellos y entonces Louie sonriendo tímidamente miró a Scrooge y respondió:

“No lo sabemos, exactamente”

Scrooge entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y dijo:

“Pues decidme exactamente lo que sabéis”

Louie, siendo el que había visto más de lo que había sucedido allí, abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de golpe cuando un ruido sordo procedente de sus espaldas lo sobresaltó. Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, vio junto con los demás que lo que parecía ser una explosión había tenido lugar en la zona por donde Gizmoduck se había alejado volando.

Los telespectadores vieron que su Huey y la oficial de policía estaban apoyados contra la barandilla del puerto mirando la gran nube que se generó tras el estallido.

Completamente atónito por lo que acababa de suceder, Dewey preguntó:

“¿Gizmoduck acaba de explotar?”

Webby parecía triste, mirando al trillizo mediano dijo en voz baja:

“Él se ha sacrificado para salvar a la gente que había allí, les ha salvado”

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Huey apareciera en pantalla explicando el sacrificio que Gizmoduck acababa de hacer por la ciudad, o eso hacia hasta que la misma periodista que tan groseramente lo apartó antes apareció reclamando el micrófono que le pertenecía, y su puesto frente a la cámara.

Huey tímidamente le devolvió a la mujer sus pertenencias, y entonces le vieron señalar hacia abajo, hacia el agua.

Intrigados por lo que Huey pudiera haber visto, los dos hermanos, junto con Webby y Scrooge estuvieron pendientes de la pantalla hasta que vieron que los sanitarios sacaban a un pato empapado e inconsciente de allí y lo ponían en una camilla para llevárselo. La oficial de policía estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de ese pato, al parecer lo conocía, tal vez eran familia o algo así. Louie pudo apreciar que su hermano mayor inmediato suspiraba de alivio a su lado. ¿conocía él también a ese pato? Tendría que preguntárselo más tarde.

Tras estas últimas imágenes, la conexión finalmente se cortó, y al hacerlo, Scrooge sacó su móvil y se alejó diciendo:

“Niños tengo que hacer una llamada importante, por favor, decidle a Huey que venga a verme cuando vuelva”

“Sí tío Scrooge” respondieron los patitos. Y luego se miraron preocupados entre ellos, pues no era habitual que Huey se metiera en líos.

* * *

El trillizo vestido de rojo aún tardó un muy buen rato en llegar, en serio, parecía que nunca iba a cruzar la puerta, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, su rostro reflejaba decepción y tristeza. ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Estaba así por lo de Gizmoduck? Probablemente, al fin y al cabo, Huey lo consideraba su nuevo ídolo, todos eran conscientes de ello, y encima, él había sido el que había estado allí presente, viendo como el superhéroe robótico se sacrificaba por ellos. Debía haber sido un golpe muy duro para el mayor de los hermanos.

Viéndole en ese estado, a los otros niños sintieron cierta aprensión a decirle al patito en cuestión que su tío-abuelo quería hablar con él, pero por otra parte, los niños tampoco querían arriesgarse a sufrir la ira del pato mayor por desobedecerle. Así pues, Louie respiró profundamente y le dijo a su hermano:

“Oye Huey, el tío Scrooge quiere hablar contigo”

El trillizo mayor miró a su hermano, y Louie pudo percatarse de que su hermano parecía haber estado llorando. ¿Tanto le había afectado lo de Gizmoduck?

Louie estaba a punto de preguntarle a su hermano si se encontraba bien, pero el trillizo mayor se adelantó preguntando en su lugar:

“¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde está?”

Louie permaneció en silencio unos segundos, tratando de procesar lo que le había preguntado Huey. Cuando finalmente el trillizo vestido de verde logró recuperar el habla para responder, lo hizo diciendo:

“Creo que en su estudio”

El trillizo mayor apartó la vista y asintió respondiendo:

“Está bien, ya voy”

Luego los tres patitos lo vieron caminar, escaleras arriba, hacia el estudio de su tío-abuelo. Mirándose unos a otros, decidieron seguirlo en silencio y, si podían, iban a escuchar la conversación que el joven mantuviera con Scrooge.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo en el que estaba el estudio de su tío, vieron que Huey estaba frente a la puerta entreabierta. El joven patito respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta.

_“Pasa”_

Se escuchó desde el interior. El trillizo vestido de rojo abrió aún más la puerta y entró, una vez dentro, los otros patitos se acercaron corriendo, si la puerta quedaba ajustada podrían escuchar, por desgracia, Scrooge habló nuevamente y dijo:

“Cierra la puerta Huey”

Oh no, ahora no podrían escuchar nada, porqué todos sabían que el despacho de su tío-abuelo estaba insonorizado, impidiendo que cualquier ruido pudiera ser escuchado desde el exterior. Los conductos de ventilación tampoco eran una opción, pues desde que Scrooge descubrió la habilidad de Webby para moverse por ellos, el rico pato había impedido el acceso a su despacho por ellos. Una táctica muy hábil para mantener su privacidad y/o secretos.

Los dos hermanos junto con su amiga, viendo que no había nada que pudieran hacer, se resignaron a esperar a que el trillizo mayor saliera de hablar con su tío.

Pasó un rato y cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, lo primero que vieron fue que la actitud de Huey ahora era radiante. En serio, parecía feliz, como si nada malo hubiera pasado y no tuviera tampoco ningún motivo para estar triste.

Scrooge salió justo detrás de él, y tampoco parecía enojado o furioso, sino que también parecía feliz. ¿qué había pasado allí dentro? Mirándose desconcertados unos a otros, Dewey se adelantó y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor le preguntó:

“¿De qué habéis hablado?”

Huey y tío Scrooge se miraron, ambos sonrieron y luego Huey miró de nuevo a su hermano y respondió:

“Lo que sucede en el despacho, se queda en el despacho”

Y tras estas palabras los dos se fueron andando tranquilamente por el pasillo dejando a los demás sin palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, si es así, por favor, comentad, o también si tenéis alguna sugerencia o queréis hacer hipotesis acerca de lo que va a ocurrir a continuación... en fin, como veais, solo... por favor, saber lo que piensan los lectores siempre anima a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Well, I hope you liked this chapter, if it's so, please comment, or also if you've any suggestions or want to hypothesize about what will happen next ... in short, it's your desicion, just... please, know what readers think always encourages me to continue writing.


	4. Nunca te volveré a fallar

Fenton estaba dolorido, parecía que no hubiera ni una sola parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera gritando de dolor. ¿Qué había pasado? Ah sí, la explosión, suerte que se auto eyectó justo antes de que el procesador artificial explotara. De no haberlo hecho, la explosión lo habría matado.

Pero no todo había sido tan fácil. A pesar de no recibir el impacto directo de la explosión, sí que fue alcanzado por la ola expansiva que lo hizo chocar con el agua y rebotar sobre ella varias veces hasta que finalmente cayó y se hundió en la sustancia líquida. Cualquier otro tal vez se habría dejado llevar por la corriente o se habría rendido. Pero Fenton no iba a rendirse. Tenía que llegar a la orilla. No podía dejar sola a su mamá.

Nadando como pudo y tratando de ignorar el dolor, el pato hispano logro llegar al muelle y subir trabajosamente la escalera. Una vez que logró llegar a la plataforma, sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó, lo último que vio mientras sus ojos se cerraban fue a una de las reporteras y el chico que le había ayudado a tener el control del traje.

Lentamente, los párpados de Fenton se separaron, y la habitación de un hospital apareció ante sus ojos. Mirando a su derecha, el pato vio que su madre estaba allí, dormida junto a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en esa posición? Con voz áspera, lo que indicaba que no había hecho uso de sus cuerdas vocales en bastante tiempo, el pato hispano habló diciendo:

“¿Mamá?”

Al instante su madre se despertó y se enderezó, cuando le miró, su rostro adquirió una expresión de alegría radiante y con voz emocionada exclamó:

“¡Pollito!”

Fenton volvió a mirar al frente mientras su madre se levantaba de la silla y dijo:

“Creo que me han despedido”

Y tras unos breves momentos de silencio añadió:

“Seguro que me han despedido”

Su madre le besó la cabeza y con voz suave le dijo a su hijo:

“Ahora solo descansa. Alguien ha pagado la mejor habitación del hospital”

Una voz repentina se unió a la conversación diciendo:

“Tengo que hablar contigo”

Madre e hijo miraron hacia la puerta y allí vieron al pato más rico del mundo, imponente, apoyado en su bastón como siempre. Fenton al verle habló sorprendido:

“¿Sr. McDuck?”

Su madre en cambio sonó más emocionada cuando dijo:

“¿Scrooge McDuck? Mejor os dejo a solas”

Y recogiendo sus pertenencias caminó hacia la puerta, Scrooge se quitó el sombrero para despedirla, pero la mujer se volvió hacia su hijo y le dijo:

“A ver si le sacas algún dinero, está forrado”

Esas palabras provocaron una mirada de desaprobación en el rostro de Scrooge, aunque la mujer no lo notó. Fenton por su parte sonrió nerviosamente, no sabiendo como esconderse después de lo que acababa de hacer su madre.

Scrooge de pronto volvió a su expresión seria y caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación habló diciendo:

“Sabes, paso mucho tiempo viajando y no estaré aquí para ayudar a Duckburg”

Luego se volvió hacia Fenton y guiñándole un ojo le dijo:

“Necesito a alguien que se encargue de que todo esto siga en pie para cuando vuelva”

No muy seguro de lo que estaba insinuando el pato más rico del mundo, Fenton se lo quedó mirando extrañado, Scrooge pareció entender su desconcierto, pues de pronto se giró hacia la puerta y gritó:

“¡Gyro!”

El científico entró de repente con una bolsa de lona en sus manos, dejándola en el suelo la abrió y sacó el casco del traje de Gizmoduck al mismo tiempo que decía:

“El Sr, McDuck está muy impresionado con mi armadura de héroe y cree que a pesar de que literalmente todas las pruebas concebibles están en contra, tú eres la persona indicada para probar el nuevo modelo”

Dejó el casco sobre la cama y añadió:

“La armadura es estanca y utilizará tu cerebro como procesador central, arg, adelante”

Fenton se miró el casco y luego pronunció las palabras que activaban la armadura:

“Blathering Blatherskite”

Al instante el casco voló sobre su cabeza, haciéndole reír de felicidad, el resto de piezas de la armadura fueron colocándose también en su lugar, lo que provocó que Fenton en un momento dado exclamara:

“Creo que necesito otra escayola”

Cuando finalizó su transformación, Fenton se puso en pie y miró a Scrooge y a Gyro con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Scrooge asintió y habló a continuación diciendo:

“Así me gusta chico, trabajas para mí ahora, solo tienes que darme un nombre que poner en los cheques”

Sin dejar de sonreír, el pato hispano respondió a la pregunta diciendo:

“Puede llamarme Gizmoduck”

Otro asentimiento por parte del pato mayor antes de que respondiera:

“Está bien que sea Gizmoduck”

Gyro cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Fenton sabía que al científico le desagradaba ese nombre, pero ¿qué podía hacer Fenton? Fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió y con ese nombre se quedó, aparte de que a él sí que le gustaba ese nombre.

Gyro abrió nuevamente los ojos y habló diciendo:

“En fin, yo me voy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, y no olvides que aunque ahora trabajes para el sr. McDuck, sigues siendo mi becario, quiero verte en el laboratorio tan rápido como tengas el alta médica ¿entendido?”

Fenton tragó saliva nerviosamente y respondió:

“Sí Dr. Gearloose”

Con eso Gyro se marchó. Fenton lo vio irse, y cuando se quedaron solos Scrooge y él, Fenton suspiró, había algo que tenía que decirle a su nuevo jefe, así que, con voz seria, el pato hispano habló diciendo:

“Muchas gracias Sr. McDuck, pero debo serle sincero, nada de esto habría sido posible sin la ayuda de alguien”

Scrooge arqueó una ceja y habló, aunque su voz parecía más bien curiosa que enfadada:

“¿Ah sí? ¿De quién?”

Fenton jugueteó con sus pulgares y con total honestidad respondió:

“Un niño de unos diez años con camiseta roja y una gorra también roja sobre su cabeza”

Scrooge sonrió, ¿por qué parecía estar feliz con esa noticia? ¿Acaso había algo que Fenton había pasado por alto? Scrooge preguntó entonces, con un toque de diversión en su voz:

“¿Y qué te hace pensar que sin él no lo habrías logrado muchacho?”

Fenton suspiró, bajó los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y respondió a la pregunta explicando:

“Fue a él a quien se le ocurrió la idea de utilizar mi cerebro como procesador central”

Scrooge asintió y con voz suave dijo simplemente:

“Ya veo, me gusta tu sinceridad”

Luego volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y dijo:

“Ya puedes pasar”

Fenton se giró sorprendido y entonces le vio, el mismo patito del que hacía nada había estado hablando, estaba allí en la puerta, de pie, parecía vacilante con la idea de entrar en la estancia.

Nada más reconocerle, Fenton giró completamente su cuerpo para estar cara a cara con el chico y con voz emocionada exclamó:

“¡Eres tú!”

El niño tomó una respiración profunda y aventurándose a entrar en la habitación, dijo al superhéroe:

“Hola Fenton… quiero decir Gizmoduck, soy Huey”

Scrooge se movió hasta situarse al lado del patito y colocándole una mano en el hombro, le dijo a Fenton:

“Gizmoduck, te presento a mi sobrino-nieto Hubert Duck”

Fenton se los quedó mirando a ambos, el niño… Huey, lo había llamado por su nombre, ¿conocía su identidad? ¿cómo? ¿Quién se lo contó? Mirando al rico pato que estaba a su lado, Fenton preguntó:

“¿Le contó quién soy?”

Pero antes de que Scrooge pudiera responder, Huey se adelantó y habló diciendo:

“No, lo descubrí por mi cuenta, pero prometo guardar el secreto, de verdad”

Scrooge también dio un paso al frente y habló a continuación al pato hispano explicándole:

“Huey insistió en venir para darte las gracias por salvarle la vida”

Dicho esto, el pato mayor se recolocó su sombrero de copa y se despidió diciendo:

“Bien os dejo solos, creo que tenéis cosas de las que hablar”

Scrooge salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tras esto, los dos patos se quedaron solos. Fenton animó a Huey a sentarse en una silla y él tomó asiento en la otra. Una vez hecho esto, Fenton se rascó la nuca y comenzó a hablar con cierto nerviosismo diciendo:

“Así que… querías darme las gracias, ¿por qué?”

Huey sonrió amablemente y respondió diciendo:

“Por salvarme la vida… por salvarnos la vida a todos allí en Waddle”

¿En serio? ¿era eso lo que quería agradecerle? Si Fenton consideraba todos los hechos sucedidos ese día como un fracaso, si no hubiera aceptado trabajar para Beaks, jamás habría sucedido algo así. Y, de hecho, si lograron salir con vida de allí ese día, no fue gracias a Fenton, sino precisamente gracias al patito que ahora estaba sentado frente a él.

Suspirando, Fenton cerró los ojos y respondió:

“Pero yo… no merezco ese agradecimiento, en realidad, soy yo el que debería darte las gracias a ti chico”

Huey le miró con los ojos abiertos al máximo de su capacidad y luego con voz sorprendida dijo:

“¿A mí? Pero si yo no hice nada”

Fenton soltó una leve risita y respondió al patito explicando:

“¿Nada? Tu fuiste la primera persona que verdaderamente creyó que yo podía ser un héroe, por no hablar de como fuiste capaz de conectar el traje con mi cerebro”

Huey sonrió levemente ante la mención de la última parte, y respondió diciendo:

“Sí, tengo un pequeño y doloroso recuerdo de ese momento”

Fenton abrió los ojos con horror, era cierto, el niño se había electrocutado cuando recableó el traje. Con voz ligeramente angustiada, el pato mayor preguntó:

“¿Estás bien?”

El patito vestido de rojo miró a Fenton y se apresuró a responder:

“Sí, sí, estoy bien, no fue nada grabe”

Y le ofreció al pato hispano una sincera sonrisa. Fenton a su vez también sonrió, ese chico era demasiado amable con él. Apartando la vista y mirando sus manos, el pato mayor habló a continuación diciendo:

“Hagamos un trato, yo acepto tu agradecimiento si tú aceptas el mío, ¿de acuerdo?”

La sonrisa de Huey se amplió y el chico a continuación respondió:

“¡De acuerdo!”

Y tras esto se lanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo. Fenton se sorprendió por la acción repentina del niño. El rápido movimiento le hizo aullar de dolor, pues en ese momento recordó que a pesar de llevar el traje tenía varias partes del cuerpo dañadas seriamente.

Huey de inmediato se apartó, temiendo que el hubiera sido el responsable de hacerle daño a Fenton, aunque el otro pato le aseguró que no fue así.

Con la ayuda de Huey, Fenton se quitó el traje de Gizmoduck y lo volvieron a meter en la bolsa. Tal y como había anticipado el pato adulto, ahora necesitaba otra escayola. Mientras él llamaba a alguien del personal del hospital, le pidió a Huey que escondiera la bolsa en el armario, no quería que nadie más supiera que él era Gizmoduck.

El patito inmediatamente hizo lo que Fenton le había pedido y cuando terminó, miró la hora en su teléfono y anunció que tenía que irse, pero antes de hacerlo, le pidió a Fenton si podría volver a visitarle. El pato hispano sonrió ampliamente y le aseguró al patito que podía venir siempre que quisiera. Esto trajo una sonrisa al patito vestido de rojo y prometió que volvería pronto a visitarle.

Fenton se quedó nuevamente solo hasta que llegó una enfermera que al ver el estado de Fenton gritó horrorizada y llamó a más trabajadores para que ayudaran a reponer la escayola rota del pato malherido.

Cuando le preguntaron cómo había sucedido eso, Fenton simplemente respondió que trató de moverse y acabó cayendo de la cama, lo cual llevó que al tratar de levantarse se le rompieran buena parte de las inmovilizaciones que llevaba.

Afortunadamente el personal del hospital pareció comprar su excusa, por lo que nadie en ese entorno sabría que en realidad se le rompió la escayola al ponerse su traje de Gizmoduck. Su secreto estaba a salvo.

Pasaron varios días y Fenton se fue recuperando rápidamente. Huey venía a verle siempre que tenía tiempo, el patito era muy considerado y afectuoso en ese sentido, siempre procurando traerle al pato adulto cosas para que estuviera entretenido o bien contándole historias de sus aventuras o ideas para mejorar el traje…

La verdad, ese chico tenía muy buenas ideas, tal vez sería bueno que Huey pudiera presentarle esas ideas al Dr. Gearloose, seguro que serían buenas implementaciones para su traje. Pero además de todas esas ideas, a Fenton lo que más le alegraba de ese chico era su amabilidad y su generosidad, de todas las veces que vino a visitarle, ni una vez hizo nada de su propio interés, siempre intentaba satisfacer cuanto le fuera posible al otro pato. Era un rasgo de carácter verdaderamente admirable, y Fenton secretamente cada vez más sentía que el verdadero héroe era Huey y no él.

Cuando finalmente le dieron el alta, Fenton se entristeció un poco, se había acostumbrado a las visitas casi diarias de Huey, y ahora no podría gozar de la compañía del patito, a no ser que viniera a verle al laboratorio, pero ese sería un entorno diferente, ya no tendrían la oportunidad de hablar del mismo modo que en el hospital, pero por otra parte, estar por fin  fuera de ese edififcio, le permitía también iniciar sus funciones de héroe como Gizmoduck, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera, no quería defraudar a nadie, sobre todo, no quería volver a defraudar a la primera persona que creyó en él.

Cuando salió a la calle, con la bolsa de lona colgada bajo su brazo, y respiró el aire exterior por primera vez en varios días, Fenton se sintió fortalecido. Había echado de menos andar por la calle. De repente, un coche con algunos Beagle Boys seguido por un coche de policía pasó frente a él. Eso le hizo sonreír, había llegado el momento de empezar con su nuevo trabajo. Moviéndose hacia un rincón, el pato hispano dejó la bolsa en el suelo y gritó:

“¡Blathering Blatherskite!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien este es el nuevo capítulo, espero poder mantener esta racha de actualizar cada semana, aunque no sé si lo lograré, al menos lo intentaré.
> 
> Si os está gustando esta historia, por favor me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones al respecto de la historia, por faver, dejadme conocer lo que pensáis, eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo
> 
>  
> 
> Well this is the new chapter, I hope I can keep this update run every week, although I don't know if I will achieve it, but at least, I will try.
> 
> If you're liking this story, please I'd love to know your opinions about the story, for faver, let me know what do you think, that always encourages me to keep writing


	5. Separados

Habían pasado varias semanas desde los eventos de Gizmoduck en Waddle. Al parecer el superhéroe había sobrevivido, para gran sorpresa de todos. La situación en la ciudad parecía haberse normalizado de nuevo, y el índice de criminalidad había descendido, no hacía falta nombrar gracias a quién.

El día de hoy era sábado, y Webby estaba muy emocionada, hacía mucho tiempo que no habían salido a jugar al parque juntos Lena, los trillizos y ella ¡Seguro que lo iban a pasar en grande! La chica vestida de rosa estaba tan emocionada que no podía parar de brincar por toda la mansión, deseaba que su amiga adolescente llegara lo antes posible para poder marcharse cuanto antes.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, ni cinco segundos después Webby ya estaba al lado de la puerta abriéndola. Al otro lado de esa puerta estaba Lena, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

“¡Lena! ¡Me alegra que por fin hayas llegado!”

Lena saludo a su amiga y con voz confiada dijo:

“¿Cómo iba a perderme la oportunidad de verte y de meterme con tus amigos Rosita?”

Webby sabía que Lena no decía eso en serio, los trillizos eras sus amigos, Lena era su amiga, así que todos eran amigos ¿no? Lena sólo estaba bromeando con lo de meterse con los tres hermanos, seguro.

“Jajaja, eres muy graciosa Lena, estoy segura de que nos lo pasaremos muy bien todos juntos” le dijo la joven a su amiga adolescente, pero Lena simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo:

“Si tú lo dices”

En ese momento llegaron Huey, Dewey y Louie bajando por las escaleras, y Dewey dijo:

“Vamos Lena, Webby tiene razón, seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien”

Ante esas palabras, Lena se cruzó de brazos mirando altivamente a los trillizos y entonces dijo con voz sarcástica:

“Oh mira, pero si es el Azulito y sus hermanos”

Webby vio que los trillizos fruncían el ceño ante ese recibimiento, de acuerdo, tal vez las bromas de Lena a veces… eran un poco despiadadas, per nada que no se pudiera perdonar, ¿verdad?

Webby estaba a punto de hablar, pero Huey se le adelantó diciendo:

“Lena, por favor, no empieces”

Lena cambió su atención de Dewey a Huey y con voz alegre dijo:

“Tranquilo Rojo, solo era una broma. Está bien, ¿nos vamos o qué?”

Webby vio que Huey parecía que iba a decir algo más, y sabiendo que el trillizo vestido de rojo había heredado el temperamento de la familia McDuck, temía que la cosa acabara en discusión si no le detenían.

Afortunadamente, Webby no fue la única en darse cuenta de eso, y la joven se alegró cuando Louie paso su brazo por los hombros de su hermano mayor para silenciarlo y habló él antes de que lo hiciera Huey diciendo:

“Sí, vamos”

Por el rabillo del ojo, Webby vio que Huey le lanzó una mirada enojada a su hermano vestido de verde, pero, afortunadamente, no hizo nada más. Resignándose, él también se puso en camino dirección al parque.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de juegos del parque, las dos chicas de inmediato se fueron al balancín, mientras que Dewey se fue corriendo a las barras, practicando todas las formas posibles de cruzar de un lado a otro sin caerse.

Louie optó por ponerse en el columpio y balancearse suavemente mientras miraba su teléfono móvil. Y por último Huey simplemente se sentó en un banco y comenzó a leer tranquilamente su manual de los Woodchuck Junior.

Pasó el rato y Webby de repente se dio cuenta de que cada vez había menos gente en el parque. Eso era extraño, era un sábado por la tarde, y normalmente a estas horas siempre había mucha más gente. Pero hoy el parque estaba prácticamente vacío. ¿qué estaba pasando?

Webby saltó de repente del balancín, algo de lo que se arrepintió cuando escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Lena seguido de un golpe y un gruñido.  _Ooops_ … tal vez debería haberla advertido de que iba a hacer eso. Al parecer, el ruido hecho por Lena también alertó a Huey, quien levantó la vista de su libro para ver qué había sucedido, pero Webby no estaba para eso, tenía que asegurarse por sí misma que Lena estaba bien, así pues, girándose hacia su amiga adolescente, Webby adquirió una expresión de culpa mientras decía:

“Lo siento Lena”

Lena se incorporó frotándose la zona del cuerpo que se había golpeado al caer al suelo, y mirando a su amiga con simpatía le dijo:

“No, tranquila Webby, no pasa nada, sólo avísame la próxima vez si te cansas del balancín”

Webby rápidamente alzó las manos y dijo a modo de explicación:

“¡Oh no! No es que me haya cansado”

Esto extrañó a Lena, quién al instante alzó una ceja y miró a Webby confundida y a continuación le preguntó:

“Entonces ¿por qué has saltado?”

Webby miró a su alrededor y luego otra vez a Lena y respondió diciendo:

“Es que es raro”

A Lena por supuesto esa respuesta le pareció insatisfactoria, así que cruzándose de brazos volvió a preguntar:

“¿El qué?”

Webby puso una expresión de gravedad y respondió a la pregunta diciendo:

“Que ya casi no hay nadie en el parque… de hecho, creo que solo quedamos nosotros cinco”

Huey, con su guía aún entre sus manos, se acercó entonces a las dos chicas, al parecer había estado pendiente de la conversación que mantenían, y llegados a este punto, decidió unirse al diálogo diciendo:

“Tienes toda la razón Webby, esto es muy raro”

“¿El qué es raro Huey?” preguntó Dewey de repente al mismo tiempo que saltaba de las barras en las que había estado jugando. Huey abrió el pico para responder a su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Louie se acercó a los otros patitos mirando a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que hablaba:

“Eh chicos ¿me lo parece a mí o somos los únicos que hay en el parque?”

Huey cambió el enfoque de un hermano al otro, y con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz respondió a la pregunta de su hermano:

“Eso es precisamente lo que estábamos comentando Louie” y añadió más para sí mismo que para el resto:

“Esto no me gusta nada”

Webby estaba a punto de sugerir que tal vez deberían irse de allí, pero cuando abrió el pico para hablar, un ruido captó su atención, mirando hacia el origen del ruido, vio una lata que se acercaba rodando directamente hacia ellos. ¿eso era…?

_¡Oh no!_

“¡Cuidado!” gritó la joven con urgencia.

Un instante después de decir esa palabra, la lata estalló y de su interior salió un humo blanco que rápidamente envolvió a los cinco patitos, haciéndoles toser al acto. Louie de inmediato entró en pánico y con voz varias octavas más altas de lo natural, preguntó histérico:

“¡¿Qué es eso?!”

Webby le cogió del brazo, tratando de apartarle del humo, también empujó a los demás, instándoles a correr. Al tiempo que hacía esto y entre toses, la joven vestida de rosa respondió a la pregunta del trillizo más joven diciendo con voz alarmada:

“¡Una bomba de humo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Corred, y tratad de no respirar!”

Los cinco patitos comenzaron a correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Webby comprobó con horror como uno por uno los tres hermanos iban cayendo sobre la hierba, mirando a su derecha, la joven con lacito vio que su mejor amiga también había perdido ya el conocimiento. Sólo quedaba ella, pero por desgracia, se sentía débil, y sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella también cayera dormida. Finalmente cayó al suelo, por la posición en la que había caído, en su campo de visión podía ver a los trillizos relativamente lejos unos de otros.

De repente la joven escuchó pasos que se acercaban, y casi al instante unas patas que parecían ser de halcón aparecieron a la vista. Fuera quien fuese el dueño de esas patas pasó junto a Dewey, más allá de Louie y se detuvo junto a ¿Huey? ¿Qué quería esa persona de Huey? Webby trató de moverse, pero fue inútil, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver con impotencia cómo la figura misteriosa se agachaba junto al trillizo vestido de rojo y lo recogía en sus brazos, esa persona parecía ser muy grande y musculosa, pues el patito parecía del tamaño de un bebé en los brazos de su secuestrador.

Tras coger al trillizo mayor, Huey fue levantado del suelo y desapareció de la vista de Webby. La persona que lo cargaba se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar para irse, pero se detuvo momentáneamente frente a ella y dijo:

“Vaya, ¿aún estas consciente? Eres más fuerte de lo que creía, pero es igual, no podrás impedir que me lleve a este patito”

Y por mucha rabia que le diera, Webby sabía que tenía razón, no podía hacer nada para evitar que secuestraran a Huey. Sintiendo que había fracasado estrepitosamente, Webby finalmente cayó en la desdicha de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Webby no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando finalmente se despertó, pero cuando lo hizo, lo primero que notó fue que ya no estaba sobre la hierba, en el parque, no, estaba en su cama, en la mansión. ¿cómo había llegado allí? Webby gimió, y lentamente se incorporó. La joven trató de recordar qué había sucedido. Pero todo lo que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de un extraño agarrando a Huey. ¡Oh no! ¡Huey había sido secuestrado!

De un salto Webby se puso de pie, y se tambaleó aún ligeramente inestable sobre sus pies. Pero pronto se recuperó y fue en ese momento cuando notó que Lena estaba durmiendo en la cama suplementaria en la que se acomodaba cuando se quedaba a dormir en la mansión.

Tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarla, Webby caminó a toda prisa y salió de su habitación para bajar inmediatamente después por las escaleras, tenía que hablar con alguien, tenía que contarle lo que sabía. Al llegar a la planta baja, Webby vio a Donald en el salón. Estupendo, alguien con quién hablar. La joven comenzó a correr hacia el pato vestido de marinero, pero se detuvo cuando vio el rostro de Donald.

Parecía… desmoronado, Webby nunca había visto al tío de sus amigos tan triste. En ese momento la joven se percató de que el pato adulto tenía algo entre sus manos. La guía de los Woodchuck Junior de Huey.  _Oh vaya_ , Donald ya sabía lo de Huey. En ese momento, Dewey y Louie aparecieron acompañados de Scrooge desde la cocina, al parecer ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de su presencia aún.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de Donald, seguramente para intentar consolarle, pero ¿cómo consolar a alguien que acababa de perder a un ser querido en circunstancias misteriosas?

Scrooge se sentó al lado de Donald y colocándole una mano en el hombro, le dijo:

“Anímate sobrino, ya verás cómo lo encontraremos”

Dewey que se había sentado al otro lado de su tío, añadió tratando de sonar optimista:

“Sí, anímate tío Donald, probablemente a Huey lo haya secuestrado alguien para pedir un rescate, si lo pagamos nos lo devolverán”

Desde su posición, Webby vio que Louie se golpeaba la frente y con voz más bien enojada le respondía a su hermano:

“Eso no ayuda Dewey, además, si fuera así entonces, ¿por qué no nos han secuestrado a todos?”

Donald cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar eso, sin duda no queriendo imaginar cómo sería si en lugar de haber desaparecido uno de sus sobrinos hubiesen desaparecido los tres.

Dewey abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperando en absoluto esa pregunta. Cuando respondió, lo hizo diciendo:

“… no lo sé, tal vez, algo les impidió cogernos a todos y solo tuvieron tiempo de coger a uno de nosotros”

Scrooge negó con la cabeza y respondió al trillizo vestido de azul diciendo:

“Lo dudo mucho, muchacho, según nos dijeron, alguien estuvo alejando a la gente del parque con la excusa de una amenaza de bomba, parecía que estaba planificado para atacaros solo a vosotros”

Y Louie añadió justo después:

“Además, si quieren un rescate, ¿por qué no se han puesto en contacto con nosotros aún?”

Dewey alzó las manos para callar a su tío-abuelo y a su hermano y que dejaran de mostrarle los fallos en su teoría. Viendo que lo del secuestro para pedir rescate no era un motivo viable, el hermano mediano probó entonces con otra teoría:

“Está bien, está bien, entonces… supongo que solo necesitaban a uno de nosotros y cogieron a Huey porqué él estaba más cerca, fue casualidad que se lo llevaran a él”

“No fue casualidad” dijo Webby de repente.

Los demás presentes en la sala se giraron sorprendidos hacia la joven, pues no esperaban que ella estuviera allí y mucho menos que dijera algo así.

Scrooge fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa y con voz inquisitiva le preguntó a Webby:

“¿Cómo sabes que no fue casualidad muchacha?”

La chica vestida de rosa se puso las manos detrás de la espalda y mirando hacia el suelo, como si estuviera avergonzada, respondió:

“Yo… aún estaba consciente cuando cogieron a Huey, la persona que lo secuestró fue directamente a por él a pesar de ser a quien tenía más lejos de donde estaba”

Dewey se levantó de golpe al escuchar eso y haciéndole frente a Webby, prácticamente le gritó a la cara:

“¡¿Viste como se llevaban a mi hermano y no hiciste nada para evitarlo?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que lo secuestraran?!”

Parecía a punto de saltar sobre la joven, pero Louie se interpuso agarrando a su hermano por los hombros y diciéndole:

“Dewey, cálmate, Webby jamás permitiría algo así si pudiera evitarlo”

Webby sabía que Dewey hablaba dominado por el dolor, pero eso no quitó que le dijo la hiriera. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la joven explicó:

“Yo… lo intenté, pero estaba demasiado débil no pude moverme”

Scrooge también se había levantado, aunque a diferencia de Dewey él mantuvo la calma. Se acercó a Webby y arrodillándose a su lado le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo con voz suave:

“Sé que hiciste cuanto pudiste. Solo dime una cosa ¿pudiste al menos ver cómo era el que se lo llevó?”

La joven negó con la cabeza y respondió mirando al viejo pato:

“No, sólo vi que tenía patas de halcón, que parecía ser bastante musculoso y que su voz era profunda y grave, es todo lo que sé”

Dewey que se había derrumbado en los brazos de su hermano menor de repente se animó y con voz que indicaba urgencia preguntó:

“¿Has dicho un halcón?”

La joven lo miró sorprendida y respondió:

“Sí, ¿por qué?”

Dewey se quedó pensativo. Todos los demás le miraban con mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. ¿qué le pasaba al trillizo vestido de azul? Hablando por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Donald se acercó a su sobrino mediano y le preguntó:

“¿qué pasa Dewey?”

El niño vestido de azul alzó la vista y respondió a su tío diciendo:

“Creo… creo que ya sé quién se ha llevado a Huey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Bien en primer lugar quiero desearos a todos una feliz Pascua, que este día de gran júbilo y alegría sea de gran provecho para todos. En segundo lugar, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado :3 si es así por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario, me encantaría saber qué opinión tenéis de este trabajo, si tenéis alguna sospecha acerca de quién es el trillizo con magia, si sospecháis qué podría suceder a continuación... cualquier duda o comentario que tengáis en general de esta historia
> 
> English  
> Well first of all I want to wish you all a happy Easter, that this day of great joy and joy will be of great benefit to all. Second, so far this chapter, I hope you liked it: 3 If so, please do not hesitate to leave a comment, I would love to know what you think of this work, if you have any suspicion about who is the triplet with magic , if you suspect what could happen next ... any questions or comments that you have in general about this story


	6. Despertar entre enemigos

Huey se sentía mareado, la cabeza le daba tantas vueltasque  se sentía como si se hubiera subido a una montaña rusa veinte veces seguidas. ¿qué había estado haciendo antes de quedarse dormido?

De repente un ruido captó su atención, en realidad, era un conjunto de golpes suaves, como los de unos dedos contra una pantalla táctil. ¿Estaba Louie buscando algo con su móvil? ¿Por qué lo hacía tan cerca de su cama? Moviéndose, el patito se puso bocarriba y luego lentamente abrió los ojos, y lo que vio le sorprendió. El techo estaba mucho más lejos de lo normal. Eso era raro, si él dormía arriba del todo en la litera, y a veces, solo alargando la mano casi alcanzaba a tocar el techo ¡¿Dónde estaba durmiendo?!

En ese momento, los eventos anteriores a quedarse dormido volvieron a él. Descubrir que estaban solos en el parque, la bomba de humo, sentirse débil, caer sobre la hierba y finalmente perder el conocimiento. ¡¿Había sido secuestrado?! ¿Estaban sus hermanos, Webby y Lena también allí? ¿Dónde estaban exactamente?

Completamente despierto ahora, el trillizo mayor se sentó de golpe, y al hacerlo, Huey se encontró mirando una pared con una enorme W pintada en ella. ¿estaba en-?

“Vaya, veo que al fin te has despertado” dijo una voz a su derecha de repente. Huey se quedó petrificado, pues de inmediato reconoció esa voz.

Girándose lentamente hacia la persona que había hablado, el patito vestido de rojo se encontró mirando a los ojos del CEO de Waddle.

“¡¿Mark?!”

“El mismo” respondió el loro multimillonario. Huey retrocedió ligeramente con disgusto, realmente esperaba no volver a verle nunca.

Beaks, con su smartphone aún en sus manos, le estaba mirando con una sonrisa, que podría considerarse siniestra, en su rostro. Huey frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué lo había llevado a Waddle? ¿Qué quería de él? ¿Y dónde estaban los otros?

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, el CEO de Waddle volvió a hablar diciendo:

“Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué haces aquí, ¿no es así Huey? Bien antes de decírtelo, permíteme que te diga que tus hermanos y tus amigas no están aquí. Estamos solos”

Huey no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado y se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa. Al menos los otros no eran prisioneros de ese pájaro loco, estaban a salvo, eso era lo más importante para él.

Aclarándose la garganta, el CEO de Waddle llamó la atención del joven patito y cuando se aseguró de que el chico le estaba mirando, le dijo sin dejar de sonreír:

“Te he hecho venir para que… trabajes para mi”

Huey se puso furioso, ¿aún seguía con eso ese loro? ¿No podía aceptar un no por respuesta? Huey se movió, salió de la cama en la que lo había acostado Mark y una vez de pie se cruzó de brazos y con voz enojada dijo:

“Mi respuesta sigue siendo NO, nunca trabajaré para ti Beaks” la última parte la dijo apuntando al loro con su dedo índice.

Mark cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Eso extrañó al joven, ¿acaso sabía Beaks algo que él desconocía? El loro abrió nuevamente los ojos y miró a Huey, solo que esta vez sin sonreír, parecía enojado, y Huey sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda por la forma en que le miró. Cuando Mark habló, su voz sonó fría y dura:

“No, no, veo que no lo entiendes chico, no es un ofrecimiento esta vez, no tienes opción. O trabajas para mí o no saldrás nunca de aquí”

A Huey le entró el miedo, aunque hizo todo lo posible para esconderlo. No podía permitir que Beaks supiera que estaba asustado, y sabiendo lo mal mentiroso que era, era consciente de que le sería muy difícil engañar a Beaks.

Huey bajó los brazos sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, luego desvió ligeramente la mirada y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Tal vez no tuviera que fingir, no si podía escapar, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa, el patito con gorra roja miró nuevamente a Beaks y con voz pícara le dijo:

“¿Ah no? ¡Pues mira como lo hago!”

Nada más decir esto, el joven patito salió corriendo de allí. Una vez fuera de la sala, se tomó un breve momento para orientarse. Estaba en la novena planta del edificio, según el plano que había al lado del tobogán que encontró, así que si bajaba por allí llegaría a la séptima planta y desde allí sólo tenía que seguir el recorrido que mentalmente se estaba trazando para poder salir.

Huey se alegró de que en su momento decidiera estudiar el edificio de Waddle y conocer su distribución interna, porqué ahora le era de mucha ayuda. El joven corrió y corrió, si no se daba prisa, podrían cogerle los guardias y llevarlo otra vez ante Beaks y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Si caía nuevamente en manos del CEO de Waddle, el loro no le dejaría escapar nuevamente. Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad mientras la tuviera.

Pero, por otra parte, Huey sintió que había algo raro. No había ni un solo trabajador, nadie. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Reflexionando sobre ello, el niño de diez años pensó él había sido secuestrado en sábado, lo que quería decir que hoy era domingo. Entonces, siendo domingo era improbable que hubiese gente trabajando allí, pero Huey no estaba del todo convencido. Tendría que haber guardias al menos, y no se veía ni un alma por ningún sitio.

Huey negó con la cabeza. No podía pensar en eso, tenía que escapar y volver a su casa, o al menos encontrar a alguien a quien contarle que había sido secuestrado por Mark Beaks, ya faltaba poco, pronto estaría en la planta baja y una vez allí, lo único que tenía que hacer era correr hacia la entrada y una vez fuera podría…

El patito se detuvo en seco ante la vista que le recibió. En lugar de ver los edificios de Duckburg, lo que apareció ante sus ojos fue un grande y frondoso bosque. ¿cómo era eso posible? Si el edificio del que acababa de salir era el edificio de Waddle, ¿Cómo podía estar en medio de un bosque?

Tan confundido estaba Huey que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por detrás hasta que fue agarrado por el cuello de la camisa y levantado del suelo, poco después notó que su espalda chocaba con algo… más o menos blando, un cuerpo seguramente, por último, un brazo fuerte y musculoso se envolvió alrededor de su abdomen y lo inmovilizó efectivamente.

Genial, había sido atrapado de nuevo. El niño de diez años forcejeó, tratando de escapar de su captor, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Viendo que era una pérdida de tiempo, Huey dejó de moverse, no le haría ningún bien si malgastaba todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, tendría que encontrar otra oportunidad de escapar.

Resignado, el patito vestido de rojo alzó la vista para ver quién le había atrapado, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocerle.

“¿Falcon Graves?”

El halcón miró al patito a los ojos. Su mirada era fría y distante.

Huey se estremeció por esa mirada, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para centrarse en ello, pues pronto la voz de Beaks llegó a sus oídos cuando el loro habló diciendo:

“Sí, así es, ¿no te lo había dicho? Le contraté para que te secuestrara”

Huey miró primero a Mark y después nuevamente a Graves, y con voz ligeramente temblorosa le dijo al halcón:

“P-pero yo pensé que eras saboteador de empresas, q-que solo robabas secretos para quien te contratara”

El halcón le miró nuevamente y comenzó a responder:

“Sí, así es jovencito, pero-”

Graves fue repentinamente interrumpido por Beaks que explicó con voz alegre y despreocupada:

“Lo que pasa es que le convencí diciendo que en tu cabeza había muchos secretos que estarían a disposición de la empresa en la que te pusieras a trabajar en el futuro, y que quería esos secretos antes que nadie más pudiera tenerlos. Por lo que secuestrarte era técnicamente robar futuros secretos de empresa. Es lo que llamo… una inversión de futuro”

Huey frunció el ceño, sus brazos estaban libres, así que, alzando su brazo derecho, señaló a Beaks mientras que al mismo tiempo le hablaba a Falcon:

“¿En serio aceptaste este trabajo de él?”

El halcón soltó un resoplido y contestó al niño de diez años diciendo:

“Puede que no sea lo más ético, pero está bien pagado”

Beaks intervino en la conversación diciendo:

“Oye esa es buena, en fin, ahora que esto está aclarado, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no estamos en Duckburg”

Naturalmente eso lo había dicho mirando a Huey, quien simplemente permaneció en silencio mirando al CEO de Waddle con furia.

Ante el silencio intencionado del patito, Beaks se encogió de hombros y dijo:

“Me lo tomaré como un sí, bien, lo que ves aquí es un prototipo del edificio de Waddle que hice construir cuando empecé a hacer mi fortuna”

Huey arqueó una ceja y preguntó:

“¿Un prototipo?”

Beaks asintió al joven y le respondió:

“Sí, digamos que es algo así como una maqueta a escala real del diseño que quería para mi empresa. Lo hice construir para ver si me gustaba y mira, realmente me gustó ya que lo hice construir exactamente igual en Duckburg”

Huey miró hacia abajo, si esto era un edificio idéntico al de Duckburg, tal vez podría encontrar en su interior algún modo de comunicarse con su familia, pero antes de hacer eso, tenía que decirles dónde estaba exactamente, así que, con voz inocente, el trillizo vestido de rojo preguntó:

“De acuerdo ¿y dónde hiciste construir este prototipo?”

Beaks que había vuelto a poner su atención en su teléfono móvil, respondió:

“Lo hice construir en- Oh, eres muy listo chico, por poco consigues que te diga dónde estamos, pero no, me he contenido a tiempo, soy el mejor”

Huey soltó un suspiro, su plan había fallado, tal vez Beaks era más listo de lo que parecía en realidad. Tratando de disimular su decepción por no conseguir respuesta, el patito siguió mirando al CEO de Waddle a los ojos mientras él habló diciendo:

“La localización de este lugar es secreta, nadie sabe que este edifico existe, y, de hecho, nadie sabe que este terreno es de mi propiedad, me encargué personalmente de que no constara en ningún registro, así que nadie sabe que estás aquí Huey”

Esta última declaración hizo que los esfuerzos por ocultar su miedo se desvanecieran, y el patito vestido de rojo sintió como sus ojos se abrían con temor y sintió que las lágrimas estaban comenzando a formarse en ellos, aunque se negó a dejar que fluyeran libremente. No quería que Beaks y Graves le vieran llorar.

además, el patito también sintió que su corazón se aceleró al igual que su respiración. Si no podían encontrarle ¿qué iba a ser de él?

Instando a Falcon Graves a seguirle, Beaks habló entonces diciendo:

“Venga vamos, entremos”

Dentro del edificio, Mark lideró el camino hasta una sala, abrió la puerta y permitió el paso del halcón con Huey. Después entró él y cerró la puerta. En el interior de la sala había una gran mesa con sillas a su alrededor. Beaks le dijo entonces a Graves que sentara a Huey en una de las sillas. El halcón así lo hizo, y tras dejar al niño allí, le puso una mano en el hombro, ejerciendo una ligera presión para evitar que el patito se moviera y volviéndose hacia Beaks le preguntó:

“¿No sería mejor atarle para impedir que escape?”

Mark miró a Huey y luego con voz despreocupada respondió:

“No, no creo que sea necesario, este chico es lo suficientemente listo como para saber que no puede escapar, no creo que intente hacer nada”

Falcon asintió y soltó el hombro de Huey. El trillizo vestido de rojo se sintió aliviado por el hecho de saber que no iban a atarle. Era como un pequeño consuelo en su pésima situación. Pero por otra parte le hizo sentir rabia que Beaks pareciera conocerle tan bien ¿cómo había aprendido todo eso sobre él?

Huey estaba mirando la superficie de la mesa, mientras sus manos estaban en su regazo, se negaba a mirar a ninguno de los dos pájaros que estaban allí con él ¿Por qué Beaks los había llevado a esa sala? ¿qué iba a pasar a continuación? De repente algo entró en su campo de visión. Algún tipo de documento impreso.

Alzando la vista, el joven patito vio que había sido Beaks el que le había tendido ese documento. Huey miró al CEO de Waddle con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿qué eran esos papeles que le estaba mostrando Beaks?

El loro pareció entender la pregunta interna que se formulaba el niño vestido de rojo, así que le dijo:

“Esto es un contrato para que lo firmes y trabajes para mí”

 _¿En serio?_ ¿No pensaba darse nunca por vencido? Huey frunció aún más el ceño, vio que al lado del documento había además un bolígrafo para firmarlo, pero el patito vestido de rojo no tenía intención alguna de firmar ese contrato, es que, aunque lo hiciera, ese documento no sería valido, él era menor de edad, por todas sus plumas, sólo podría ser válido en el caso que fuera su tío Donald quién lo firmara, y él sabía perfectamente que su tío jamás accedería a algo así. ¿es que Beaks no podía ver eso?

El trillizo mayor cogió el documento con ambas manos y ante la estupefacción del CEO de Waddle, lo rompió primero por la mitad, luego otra vez, y otra. Cuando terminó dejó los pedazos sobre la mesa frente a Mark Beaks. Hecho esto, el patito miró al loro desafiante.

“Esta es mi respuesta” añadió después cruzándose de brazos.

Desde algún lugar a sus espaldas, Huey escuchó a Graves soltar una ligera risita, lo que lo hizo sonreír internamente.

Pero el momento de alegría duró poco, porqué de repente y sin previo aviso, Huey sintió que era empujado hacia atrás, inmovilizado en la silla. La acción fue tan repentina que le hizo cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró mirando al rostro lleno de odio de Mark Beaks. En ese momento, a Huey se le hizo muy difícil respirar y sintió que gotas de sudor se acumulaban en su frente. ¿Qué iba a hacerle Beaks?

El CEO de Waddle sin apartar la mirada del aterrorizado patito dijo con voz dura:

“He intentado hacer esto por las buenas, dándote la oportunidad de trabajar para mí de forma legal y justa, pero te has negado a hacerlo, bien pues, mi paciencia se ha agotado Huey, voy a conseguir lo que quiero, y quiero que tú estés bajo mis órdenes para siempre”

Dicho esto, el loro se apartó y agarrando a Huey por el brazo comenzó a arrastrarlo quién sabía adónde. Huey trató de resistirse, pero fue inútil, para ser un loro alto y desgarbado, Beaks era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía.

El loro caminó por los pasillos del edificio con el niño a rastras hasta que llegó ante una puerta, la cual abrió revelando una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, ni siquiera luces, parecía un pequeño armario.

Huey tragó saliva, temiendo lo que pensaba hacer Beaks a continuación. Mark le miró una última vez con odio antes de decirle:

“Vas a trabajar para mí Huey, de algún modo u otro”

Y con eso, el loro lanzó al niño vestido de rojo dentro del pequeño espacio y tras hacerlo cerró la puerta con llave dejando al aterrorizado patito completamente a oscuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Hasta aquí este capítulo, este en particular marca un punto de inflexión donde las cosas irán... cuesta abajo, en fin espero que os haya gustado, si es así, por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario, me encantaría conocer vuestra opinión.
> 
> English  
> So far this chapter, this in particular marks a turning point where things will go ... downhill, okay I hope you liked it, if so, please do not hesitate to leave a comment, I would love to hear your opinion.


	7. Disculpas y sospechas

Tras contarle a su familia lo de Falcon Graves y de cómo su hermano y él lucharon contra el halcón para impedir que lanzara a Mark Beaks de una azotea, Dewey miró a Webby, pero ella deliberadamente apartó la mirada, lo que hizo que el trillizo vestido de azul se sintiera profundamente culpable.

Había acusado a la joven de no impedir que Huey fuera secuestrado y no era justo. Webby no era de esa clase de personas que abandona a los demás, ni por asomo. ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar en algo así? Le debía a la chica una disculpa colosal.

Dewey vio que Webby de repente se dio la vuelta y abandonó la estancia, ¿adónde iba? El trillizo mediano estaba a punto de seguirla, pero su tío lo detuvo preguntando:

"¿Por qué crees que ese Falcon Graves estaría interesado en secuestrar a Huey?"

Dewey miró a su tío con tristeza, sinceramente, no sabía cómo responder a eso, pero lo intentó de todos modos diciendo:

"No lo sé, tal vez porqué Huey fue el que ideó el plan para detenerlo, yo solo luché contra él hasta que Huey hizo que se interesara por el maletín que yo llevaba"

Ante la mención de un maletín, Scrooge frunció el ceño y le preguntó al trillizo vestido de azul:

"¿Un maletín? ¿Qué maletín?"

Dewey miró a su tío-abuelo y respondió:

"Un maletín de Glomgold que estaba en vuestro club de millonarios, al lado de una armadura. Resultó que estaba lleno de dinero"

El ceño fruncido de Scrooge se profundizó y llevándose las manos a las caderas habló nuevamente diciendo:

"¿Le robaste un maletín lleno de dinero a Glomgold?"

Dewey rápidamente alzó las manos y dijo defendiéndose:

"En primer lugar no sabía que estaba lleno de dinero, en segundo lugar, deberíais mejorar la seguridad de vuestro club, cualquiera podría haberlo cogido"

Scrooge soltó un suspiro exasperado y negando con la cabeza dijo:

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde, muchacho, ahora debemos centrarnos en por qué querría Graves secuestrar a Huey, ¿tal vez quería venganza?"

Louie hizo un ruido de disconformidad, había algo de la hipótesis propuesta por su tío-abuelo que no encajaba, y así lo expuso cuando dijo:

"Si es así, si ese tal Graves se enfrentó a mis dos hermanos, ¿por qué sólo querría vengarse de Huey? ¿No sería lógico que fuera a por los dos y no solo a por uno?"

Scrooge miró a su sobrino más joven y asintió en conformidad mientras respondía:

"Tienes razón Louie, tiene que haber algo más, algo que se nos escapa"

Dewey miró nuevamente hacia la puerta por la que se había marchado Webby, no podía esperar más tiempo, tenía que disculparse con ella por lo que le dijo, así pues, el trillizo mediano caminó presurosamente hacia la puerta mientras decía:

"Sí, eh… vosotros id pensando en eso, yo tengo que ir a… un momento al baño"

Dewey salió de la sala de estar y miró en todas las direcciones. ¿Por dónde se había marchado Webby? Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que disculparse con ella. ¿Pero dónde podía haber ido? Pensando un poco, Dewey llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente Webby había vuelto a su habitación. Al fin y al cabo, Lena aún estaba allí. Tal vez… Webby había ido a comprobar como estaba su amiga, sería lógico.

Dewey rápidamente comenzó a subir las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación de su amiga y a medida que se acercaba, voces procedentes de la habitación llegaron a sus oídos:

_"¿Así que se han llevado a ese patito vestido de rojo?"_

Esa era Lena, al parecer ya se había despertado.

_"Sí…"_

Esa era Webby. Su voz sonaba tan triste y herida… y todo por su culpa, tenía que remediarlo. A medida que Dewey se acercó, Lena siguió hablando:

_"Pero Webby, según me has contado tú no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo, no debes sentirte culpable"_

Dewey se estremeció, había culpado a Webby porqué ella fue la última en sucumbir al sueño, pero Dewey era consciente de que ella no podría haber hecho nada, Dewey recordó muy bien la sensación de que su cuerpo cada vez era más pesado, la consciencia bailando, gritando para que se pusiera a dormir… de hecho, el trillizo mediano estaba admirado de que la joven hubiera resistido tanto tiempo.

_"Lo sé… pero aun así… las palabras de Dewey…"_

Dewey se detuvo en seco, realmente le había hecho daño a Webby, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan insensible? Tomando una respiración profunda, Dewey estaba a punto de seguir cuando la voz enojada de Lena dijo:

_"Ese patito es tonto"_

Dewey sintió una punzada de ira, ¿cómo se atrevía Lena a decir eso? Él siempre había tratado de ser amable con ella, ¿por qué no podía la adolescente hacer lo mismo? Dewey apretó sus puños y estaba a punto de gritar alguna obscenidad cuando la voz de Webby lo silenció:

_"¡Lena no digas eso!"_

¿Acababa de defenderle? Si no se lo merecía, ¿por qué lo hacía? Lena por otra parte, tampoco parecía entender porqué Webby le defendía, pues con voz enojada dijo:

_"No Webby, él se equivoca, no tenía ningún derecho a decir lo que te dijo"_

Dewey escuchó que Webby suspiraba antes de responder:

_"Pero puede que tenga razón, debería haberme esforzado más, debería-"_

Dewey ya no pudo soportarlo más, rápidamente se plantó frente a la puerta e impidiendo que la joven terminara su frase, le dijo con cierta alarma en su voz:

"¡No! Webby yo sé que tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste"

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron ante la nueva voz incorporada a la conversación, y mirando al pato vestido de azul, Lena fue la primera en reaccionar, y lo hizo llevándose las manos a las caderas y hablando nuevamente con voz enojada:

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándonos?"

Dewey se puso nervioso, y con un ligero tartamudeo, el trillizo mediano respondió:

"Yo eh… acabo de llegar, apenas he escuchado nada"

Lena frunció aún más el ceño y dijo a continuación:

"Está bien, si acabas de llegar, ya puedes irte por donde has venido"

Dewey abrió los ojos como platos, ¿con qué derecho le decía eso? Entrecerrando los ojos, el trillizo mediano respondió:

"No"

Lena lo miró extrañada y preguntó:

"¿Cómo que no?"

Dewey dio un paso al frente y con voz decidida dijo:

"No puedo irme… no hasta que hable con Webby"

Lena se cruzó de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos al pato vestido de azul le dijo:

"Pues ella no quiere hablar contigo, así que aire"

Dewey miró a Webby, casi suplicando que su amiga dijera algo. Ella lo miraba con tristeza, entonces, soltando un suspiro, se giró hacia su amiga adolescente y dijo:

"Lena, espera ¿qué quieres decirme Dewey?"

El trillizo mediano se alegró de que Webby le permitiera hablar con él, aunque… lo que quería decirle… deseaba que solo ella lo escuchara, ella y nadie más, así que mirando primero a Lena y después de nuevo a Webby, dijo con cierto nerviosismo:

"Yo… podríamos hablar en privado"

Lena saltó de inmediato ante esas palabras diciendo:

"Ni hablar"

Pero Dewey ignoró a la adolescente y mirando directamente a su amiga, le dijo en tono suplicante:

"Por favor Webby"

La joven miró a Dewey con cierta incertidumbre, pero finalmente, exhaló un suspiro y volviéndose hacia su amiga le dijo suavemente:

"Lena, ¿te importa darnos cinco minutos?"

La adolescente abrió los ojos desconcertada y mirando a Webby le dijo enojada:

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Después de lo que te dijo?"

"Sí" fue lo único que respondió Webby.

Lena cerró la boca y totalmente perpleja no pudo hacer otra cosa que abandonar la habitación. Cuando salió, Dewey cerró la puerta, luego se volvió a mirar a su amiga y tras tomar una respiración profunda, le dijo:

"Webby yo… lo siento por lo que te dije"

La chica con lacito en el pelo forzó una sonrisa y respondió lo más animada que pudo:

"Oh, no tienes de qué disculparte Dewey, lo entiendo… Huey es tu hermano, no el mío"

Dewey inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos le dijo:

"No Webby, para nosotros tú eres como una hermana, no tenía ningún derecho a decirte lo que te dije. Estaba tan confundido, asustado, preocupado… que cuando te oí decir que Huey no fue secuestrado al azar, algo dentro de mí simplemente se rompió, y te dije cosas horribles cuando no te las merecías"

Cuando terminó de hablar, Dewey parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, lo que hizo que tentativamente Webby se acercara a él y le diera un abrazo. Ese gesto hizo que el trillizo vestido de azul finalmente se derrumbara y las lágrimas cayeron libremente por su rostro.

Webby le dio a Dewey suaves palmadas en la espalda, tratando de consolarlo, y cuando el hermano mediano pareció calmarse un poco, le dijo con voz dulce:

"No te preocupes, lo encontraremos"

Dewey se separó del abrazo con Webby y miró a la chica con una sonrisa triste. Realmente quería creer que encontrarían a Huey, pero Falcon Graves era un profesional. ¿cómo iban a encontrarle? Pensando en ese halcón… Dewey pensó que su hermano pequeño estaba en lo cierto, si Graves buscaba venganza, ¿por qué sólo se llevó a Huey? ¿Por qué lo dejó a él?

"Louie tiene razón" dijo repentinamente.

Webby miró a Dewey con cara rara y le preguntó extrañada:

"¿Qué?"

Dewey la miró con los ojos bien abiertos durante unos momentos hasta que recordó que su amiga no había escuchado esa parte de la conversación, entonces, le explicó:

"Oh es verdad, tú ya te habías ido. Louie dijo que no entendía por qué Graves solo se llevó a Huey, sería lógico pensar que también querría vengarse de mí, ya que los dos le plantamos cara ¿Por qué solo secuestró a Huey?"

Webby adquirió una postura pensativa, pues lo que había dicho Dewey, tenía lógica. Tras unos instantes de reflexión, la joven dijo:

"Tal vez… tal vez ese Falcon no lo hizo por motivación propia, puede que alguien le contratara para hacerlo ¿a cuanta gente conocemos que tenga algo contra Huey?"

A Dewey le asustaba pensar que su hermano pudiera tener enemigos que tuvieran un odio único y personal contra él. ¿Cuánta gente podría tener algo contra Huey? A parte de los enemigos de su tío Scrooge… ¿Quién más? Además, alguien con el dinero suficiente como para pagar a Graves. Vaya eso era algo a tener en cuenta también:

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir Webby, pero Graves es un profesional, no creo que todo el mundo pueda permitirse pagar a alguien como él" le dijo entonces a Webby.

La otra chica adquirió nuevamente una postura pensativa y al cabo de poco volvió a hablar diciendo:

"Eso podría reducir la cantidad de sospechosos. En realidad, creo que solo conocemos a dos personas capaces de hacerlo, y de las dos ¿quién tiene algo contra Huey y tiene además el dinero suficiente como para pagar a alguien para que lo secuestre?"

Dewey pareció pensarlo por unos momentos y luego sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras levantaba un dedo.

Webby se lo quedó mirando unos instantes, esperando a ver si decía algo, pero al ver que el chico vestido de azul no decía nada, fue ella la que habló diciendo:

"Mark Beaks"

"Sí, eso, Mark Beaks, eso es lo que iba a decir" dijo Dewey a toda prisa, como si él también hubiera estado pensando en eso.

Webby decidió ignorar eso, y en su lugar, le cogió la mano al trillizo mediano al mismo tiempo que decía:

"Vamos, tenemos que contarle esto a los demás"

Y así salieron corriendo de la habitación, Lena se sobresaltó al verlos, y Dewey creyó ver, aunque fuera solo por un momento, que la sobra de Lena tenía ojos rojos, pero eso era imposible, probablemente algún efecto óptico o algo así le había hecho ver cosas que en realidad no estaban allí, debió ser eso.

En fin, como fuera, los dos patitos con Lena detrás de ellos, bajaron corriendo las escaleras y se reunieron con el resto de la familia en el salón.

Una vez allí, entre Webby y Dewey, explicaron al resto la hipótesis que se les había ocurrido con respecto al secuestro de Huey. Esa nueva posibilidad, solo hizo que tanto Scrooge como Donald se enfurecieran. Si Beaks realmente esa el responsable del secuestro de Huey, entonces, los dos patos adultos se iban a asegurar de dejarle claro a ese loro pretencioso que nadie se metía con su familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Siento que Dewey se comportó como un completo idiota en el último capítulo en el que apareció, así que necesitaba hacer que se disculpara con Webby, espero que os haya gustado, además, el chico es observador, hasta cierto punto, y me gusta pensar que escucha a sus hermanos y tiene en cuenta lo que ellos puedan pensar. Así pues con esas premisas, salió este capítulo.  
> En fin, si os ha gustado el capítulo, no dudéis en dejar un comentario dándome vuestra opinión o si tenéis alguna idea de lo que podría suceder o de lo que Beaks tenga planeado.
> 
> English  
> I feel that Dewey behaved like a complete idiot in the last chapter he appeared in, so I needed to make him apologize to Webby, I hope you liked it, besides, the boy is an observer, up to a point, and I like to think that listen to your brothers and take into account what they may think. So with those premises, this chapter came out.  
> Anyway, if you liked the chapter, do not hesitate to leave a comment giving me your opinion or if you have any idea of what could happen or what Beaks has planned.


	8. Nuevo plan de acción

Tras encerrar a Huey en ese oscuro y diminuto espacio, el pequeño patito no tardó ni cinco segundos en golpear la puerta desesperadamente, suplicando que le sacaran de allí. Pero Beaks no iba a hacerlo, ya que el niño había rechazado trabajar para él de buena gana, Mark iba a asegurarse de que ese patito se convirtiera en alguien que le siguiera ciegamente.

Iba a doblegar la voluntad de Huey para que solamente respondiera ante él y ante nadie más. Sí, ese patito vestido de rojo iba a ser el más sumiso y fiel trabajador bajo su cargo. Y cuando consiguiera esa hazaña, explotaría al chico hasta prácticamente la extenuación.

Nadie le decía que no a Mark Beaks, ¡Nadie!

El CEO de Waddle se detuvo cuando escuchó que Graves se acercaba, parecía sorprendido, tal vez porqué siempre le había parecido que Beaks era una persona muy despreocupada y superficial, y verle tan furioso con ese chico lo dejó… aturdido. Pero a Mark le daba igual lo que ese halcón pensara de él, lo que le importaba en esos momentos, era darle nuevas instrucciones a Graves con respecto al patito encerrado.

Cuando el halcón se detuvo al lado de Beaks, su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada tras la cual estaba el trillizo vestido de rojo golpeando y golpeando para que le dejaran salir. Si Graves sentía lástima por ese chico, lo disimuló muy bien. Desviando su atención de la puerta a Beaks, Falcon habló entonces preguntando:

“¿Sr. Beaks qué va a hacer con ese chico?”

Mark miró al halcón con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y hablando con voz furiosa respondió:

“¿Que qué voy a hacer? Voy a conseguir que trabaje para mí, y ya que por las buenas no lo he conseguido, estoy probando una nueva táctica, y te necesito para ello”

Los ojos de Graves se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar eso, entonces el halcón preguntó:

“¿A mí?”

Beaks asintió, se alejó unos pasos del halcón con las manos a su espalda, y dándose la vuelta para mirarle a la cara le respondió:

“Sí, verás yo he de volver a Duckburg a encargarme de unos asuntos, y mientras estoy fuera, quiero que te ocupes del chico”

Graves se puso claramente furioso, pues su profesión no incluía cuidar de niños secuestrados, y así lo expresó gritando:

“¡Pero yo no soy una niñera!”

Beaks sonrió, sabía que lo que decía el halcón era cierto, pero ya estaba preparado para esa conversación, así pues, con voz tranquila le respondió:

“Ya lo sé, pero una de las cláusulas del contrato que firmaste, especificaba que te encargarías de Huey siempre que yo te lo ordenara, que es lo que estoy haciendo ahora”

Los ojos de Graves se abrieron con sorpresa, era cierto que había firmado un contrato, pero recordó haberlo leído detenidamente para ahorrarse problemas, así que esta vez con voz confundida dijo:

“No recuerdo esa cláusula tan específica”

Beaks sonrió aún más, y sacando el documento firmado por Falcon, le señaló concretamente la parte en la que hablaba de la cláusula que comentaban mientras decía:

“Estaba en la letra pequeña”

Graves tomó el documento de las manos y mientras leía la parte marcada, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y finalmente dijo:

“Yo… usted… arg… está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?”

Mark le dio la espalda al halcón, y caminando hacia una ventana, miró hacia el bosque al otro lado de esta mientras respondía:

“Oh son tareas sencillas, en primer lugar, no puedes hablar con él, ni una sola palabra, está en aislamiento total y así debe seguir por varios días”

Graves respondió:

“Eso… parece fácil”

El CEO de Waddle asintió levemente y prosiguió con su… lista de tareas:

“Después, quiero que lo alimentes sólo una vez al día, con comida suficiente para que sobreviva y nada más”

Después de darle esa segunda tarea, los ojos de Graves se abrieron en estado de shock, una cosa era tratar al chico como un prisionero, ya que técnicamente lo era, pero otra cosa muy distinta era practicar en él la tortura, y alimentarlo menos de lo necesario era como una especie de tortura. Así pues, aunque a Graves no podía negarse a las órdenes de Beaks, le preguntó ligeramente preocupado:

“¿Eso no es un poco cruel? ¿Teniendo en cuenta que es un niño y todo eso?”

Beaks se volvió y miró al halcón con furia evidente en los ojos, el CEO de Waddle no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie fuera contra sus órdenes. Se iba a hacer lo que él ordenara y punto. Así que con voz airada le respondió a Graves:

“Tú has caso de lo que te digo, sólo una comida al día, ah y no le alimentes nunca a la misma hora, que su cuerpo no se acostumbre a un horario de alimentación, quiero que pierda la noción del tiempo”

Graves estaba consternado por el odio que emanaba de Beaks en ese momento. Todo lo que quería hacerle a ese niño… excedía en toda regla lo que él le haría a alguien. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que estuvo a punto de tirar al loro que tenía delante por una azotea.

Pero una cosa era un acto violento como tirar a alguien desde una gran altura (sabiendo que había camas elásticas debajo) y otra era la de torturar a alguien de ese modo. Tomando una respiración profunda, el halcón miró a Beaks a los ojos y le preguntó:

“¿Y para qué son todas estas medidas?”

Beaks miró hacia dónde estaba encerrado Huey, al parecer el niño había desistido en golpear la puerta, y en su lugar, podía escucharse un suave llanto procedente de su interior. El CEO de Waddle sonrió con malicia y mirando nuevamente a Graves, le respondió diciendo:

“Quiero probar algo llamado persuasión coercitiva o conocido vulgarmente como _lavado de cerebro_ ”

Nuevamente los ojos de Falcon se abrieron en estado de shock, ¿había escuchado bien? Negando con la cabeza, el halcón preguntó con voz incrédula:

“¿Quiere lavarle el cerebro a ese niño?”

El loro volvió a mirar nuevamente a través de la ventana y con voz oscura respondió:

“Sí, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que ese niño me obedezca solo a mí”

El halcón cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro y cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, le dijo al otro pájaro:

“Sr. Beaks está realmente obsesionado con ese chico”

Sin darse la vuelta, Mark se encogió de hombros y respondió:

“Puede, pero él ha conseguido algo que nadie había logrado jamás”

Graves ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido ¿qué había logrado ese niño? Con voz curiosa, el halcón preguntó:

“¿Ah sí? ¿El qué?”

Mark se giró nuevamente hacia Falcon Graves y con los ojos aún llenos de furia respondió a la pregunta diciendo:

“Acabar con mi paciencia, ha conseguido que ya no solo quiera que trabaje para mí, sino que sea más bien como un esclavo, servil y obediente solo ante mí, y no descansaré hasta que lo consiga”

Graves permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, probablemente, asimilando la respuesta que Beaks acababa de darle. Probablemente no compartía la opinión del loro, pero allí él solo era un empleado, no podía opinar.

De repente, una pregunta… delicada le vino a la mente, y aunque un poco inseguro de si debía formularla o no, el halcón al final resolvió que era mejor plantear esa pregunta y esperar que Beaks no se enfureciera.

Así pues, aclarándose la garganta, Graves preguntó:

“Sr. Beaks, una última pregunta ¿Que hago si el chico pide ir al baño?”

Beaks miró a Falcon con mucha menos ira que antes, y tras considerarlo unos instantes, respondió diciendo:

“Tráele un cubo y papel higiénico. Que todo lo que tenga que hacer lo haga en ese cubo. El hecho principal, es que ese patito no puede salir de esa habitación, por nada del mundo”

Graves soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, realmente la idea de tener que ir lavando ese cubo no le fascinaba principalmente, pero de nuevo, él era un empleado, trabajando bajo contrato. No podía desobedecer a Beaks, aunque con gusto lo haría si no fuera porqué el loro le pagaba un sueldo muy generoso por ese trabajo. Realmente, con el dinero que iba a ganar valía todo este trabajo añadido que tenía ahora el halcón.

Cuando Graves abrió nuevamente los ojos, miró a Mark y le preguntó:

“¿Hay algo más que deba tener en cuenta?”

Beaks desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la puerta tras la cual estaba Huey, llantos mezclados con hipo eran perfectamente audibles todavía, y probablemente lo serían durante un rato. Tras unos segundos de mirar hacia esa puerta, Mark respondió a la pregunta de Graves:

“No, por ahora no, del resto me encargaré yo cuando lo tenga… todo listo”

Y girándose dispuesto a marcharse, el CEO de Waddle dijo:

“Bien, yo me voy ya, lo dejo todo en tus manos Graves, volveré en unos días”

Y tras estas palabras, el loro se fue. Tenía que volver a Duckburg a preparar la siguiente parte de su plan, el cual pondría en marcha cuando considerara que Huey tenía la mente lo suficientemente debilitada como para poder manipularla. Y Mark ya sabía cómo manipularía la mente de ese patito, tenía pensado conseguir que el chico dudara de su familia, hasta el punto en que llegara incluso a creer que sus seres queridos lo despreciaban y hasta incluso lo odiaban, todo eso lo conseguiría obviamente, mostrándole al niño pedazos de información cuidadosamente seleccionada, y llegando incluso a mentirle con tal de corroborar su historia.

El CEO de Waddle se alegró de que le familia de Huey no se hubiera dado cuenta de que aún tenía hackeadas las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, eso le daba horas y horas de grabación, y seguro que podía usar esas imágenes para ‘convencer’ al patito vestido de rojo de que su familia no le quería.

Si lograba que el patito se sintiera solo y abandonado, le sería más fácil a Beaks conseguir que el chico desarrollara dependencia por él. Tendría que ser paciente y cuidadoso.

Beaks llegó a Waddle por la tarde. Dejando de lado sus vigilantes de seguridad, el edificio estaba vacío, lo cual le dejaba en la situación perfecta para comenzar con su búsqueda de imágenes que mostrarle a Huey. Entrando en su despacho, el loro se sentó y cogiendo su portátil comenzó con la búsqueda de las grabaciones que tenía de la mansión McDuck. Revisando y revisando imágenes, encontró la primera que podría servirle. En ella se veía a uno de los dos hermanos de Huey sentado tranquilamente en el salón cuando de repente llegó el otro claramente enojado.

* * *

 

_Escena_

_El trillizo vestido de azul entró en la sala dónde estaba el más joven mirando la televisión, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños. Acercándose hacia el sofá, el niño se dejó caer en él, al lado de su hermano._

_El niño con sudadera verde miró momentáneamente al otro patito antes de volver a centrar su atención en el programa que estaba viendo y luego dijo:_

_“Vamos Dewey se nota que estás furioso, ¿quieres decirme qué te molesta?”_

_El niño vestido de azul miró a su hermano y con el ceño fruncido le preguntó:_

_“¿No estás harto de que Huey nos organice el día?”_

_El chico de verde se encogió de hombros y sin mirar a su hermano le respondió:_

_“Un poco la verdad, la mayoría de las veces, preferiría quedarme sentado viendo la televisión en lugar de hacer cualquiera de las actividades que Huey haya planeado”_

_Dewey exhaló un suspiro cansado y luego con un tinte de enojo aun perceptible en su voz, dijo:_

_“No sé Lou, a veces creo que Huey se cree mejor que nosotros solo porqué es el mayor”_

_Su hermano parecía estar de acuerdo, pues no tardó en responder:_

_“Ya… es como si pensara que por ser el mayor tiene derecho a darnos órdenes como si fuera un sargento o qué se yo”_

_El trillizo vestido de azul se movió para estar cara a cara con su hermano y a continuación le dijo casi gritando:_

_“Solo porqué naciera tres segundo antes que yo, eso no le da derecho a darme órdenes como si yo fuera su esclavo”_

_Louie se giró alarmado hacia su hermano y con voz ligeramente en pánico preguntó:_

_“¿Crees que Huey nos considera sus esclavos?”_

_La respuesta no tardó en llegar:_

_“Sí”_

_Pero casi al instante la expresión del patito vestido de azul cambió y sus facciones se llenaron de culpa y remordimiento cuando habló nuevamente diciendo:_

_“Bueno, la verdad es que no, sé que no nos considera sus esclavos, solo hace de hermano mayor, pero se toma demasiado en serio su papel”_

_El niño suspiró y prosiguió diciendo:_

_“Aunque… debo admitir que a veces, el hecho de que Huey sea tan organizado, incluso con nuestra propia agenda, me ha ayudado a no olvidarme de algunas cosas importantes”_

_Louie sonrió ante ese comentario y añadió:_

_“Sí, como cuando teníamos esa excursión con el colegio, si no hubiese sido por nuestro hermano, nos habríamos presentado allí sin tener nada de lo necesario para esa salida”_

_El chico se azul sonrió también y cambiando a una expresión, más o menos seria, dijo:_

_“Sí, aunque nunca lo admitiré frente a él, Huey y su orden han hecho que nuestras vidas sean mejores… estoy contento de que Huey sea nuestro hermano mayor”_

_El chico vestido de verde se giró para mirar nuevamente la televisión al mismo tiempo que respondía:_

_“Sí, yo también”_

_Fin de la escena_

* * *

 

Bueno, sería suficiente con mostrarle a Huey sólo la primera parte de esa conversación hasta el sí tajante del patito vestido de azul, pues el chico no necesitaba saber que sus hermanos después habían admitido su orgullo de tenerlo como hermano mayor. Esa parte… era totalmente inadecuada para su plan.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que seguir haciendo Beaks era buscar más escenas como esa, una… o más por cada miembro de la familia.

Beaks estaba a punto de seguir buscando más escenas cuando de repente, una llamada por el comunicador interno de la empresa le detuvo de hacerlo.

Molesto por ese hecho, el CEO de Waddle respondió a la llamada con voz seca:

“¿Qué es lo que pasa?”

La voz al otro lado del intercomunicador tardó unos momentos en responder, y cuando lo hizo, anunció:

_“Sr. Beaks, perdón por interrumpirle, pero… ha venido la policía y quieren hablar con usted”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Uf Mark... ¿qué puedo decir? Supongo que esperaba más de él como villano, y al no verlo en la serie, me lo imaginé y le di forma, decidme qué opináis de su maldad y crueldad, y si creeis que Huey... podrá soportar tales abusos.   
> En fin, como siempre, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, y, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo
> 
> English  
> Uf Mark ... what can I say? I guess I expected more from him as a villain, and when I didn't see it in the show, I imagined him and gave him shape, tell me what you think of his evil and cruelty, and if you think that Huey ... will be able to withstand such abuses.   
> Well, as always, I hope you liked the chapter, if so, do not hesitate to leave a comment, and, we'll see you in the next chapter


	9. Es una promesa

Fenton estaba volando en esos momentos dirección al edificio de Waddle, el Sr. McDuck le había llamado y le había puesto al corriente de la situación. Ese niño, Huey, la primera persona que creyó en él, el que fue capaz de arreglar su traje, el que tantas horas pasó en el hospital haciéndole compañía mientras se recuperaba… había sido secuestrado, y el primer sospechoso era Mark Beaks, ¿quién más podría ser?

El pato hispano no conocía mucho a los enemigos de la familia McDuck, pero sí que conocía lo suficiente a Beaks como para creer que ese loro le guardaba un resentimiento profundo al patito vestido de rojo. Fenton sólo podía esperar que en el caso de que Huey estuviera en manos de Beaks, pronto sería rescatado, y que, si él no era el responsable de su desaparición, entonces salieran pronto pistas que los llevaran hacia el secuestrador o secuestradores del chico.

A decir verdad, Fenton estaba preocupado. No sabía en qué situación estaba Huey ni qué tenían planeado hacer con él aquellos que lo cogieron. Lo único que sabía el superhéroe, pues así se lo contó el Sr. McDuck, era que su captura fue planeada y deliberadamente sólo contra él.

Sí, el pequeño patito era el único objetivo de los secuestradores, pero ¿cuál era el motivo? Fenton deseaba con todo su corazón que en Waddle encontraran respuestas, y con suerte, al chico o sino algo que les condujera hasta él.

Cuando llegó allí, lo primero que vio Fenton, fue que allí estaba su madre, junto a otros oficiales y junto a Sr. McDuck y su familia. El pato hispano tragó saliva, su madre no sabía que él era ahora un superhéroe, y por razones obvias, no quería que lo supiera, aún así, Fenton sabía que habría ocasiones en las que tendría que trabajar codo con codo con la policía, es decir, con su madre. Sólo esperaba que ella jamás descubriera su identidad. Cuanto menos supiera, más a salvo estaría.

Aterrizando a una distancia prudencial para no hacerle daño a nadie, Gizmoduck rápidamente se acercó al Sr. McDuck y a su familia, y una vez a su lado, dijo:

"Sr. McDuck, he venido tan rápido como he podido tras recibir su llamado"

Scrooge le miró y asintiendo con el rostro serio respondió:

"Bien muchacho, me alegra que estés aquí"

Fenton no podía culpar al Sr. McDuck por su seriedad, sobre todo dada la gravedad de la situación. Pero a pesar de que Fenton sabía lo que le pasaba a la familia, no lograba entender cómo habían podido determinar que Beaks era el culpable del secuestro de Huey, y así lo expuso Gizmoduck diciendo:

"Si no es mucho preguntar, ¿qué los ha llevado a pensar que el culpable de todo esto es Mark Beaks?"

Scrooge miró a los tres patitos que estaban a su lado, y poniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de la única chica del grupo, el pato más rico del mundo respondió:

"Esta joven vio al secuestrador… parcialmente, pero con lo que vio, llegamos a la conclusión de que era alguien llamado Falcon Graves, quién ya en el pasado había trabajado para Beaks"

Fenton abrió su pico para decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento, apareció el CEO de Waddle, parecía claramente furioso, al verlos a Scrooge, a su madre, como oficial superior de los policías allí reunidos, y a él mismo, el loro rápidamente se acercó a ellos bramando fuertemente:

"¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!"

La madre de Fenton, en seguida tomó la iniciativa, y dando un paso más cerca de Mark, respondió con calma:

"Sr. Beaks, es sospechoso del secuestro de un niño"

El CEO de Waddle retrocedió aparentemente sorprendido, aunque Fenton no podía saber si su sorpresa era real o fingida. Entonces, el loro preguntó:

"¡¿Secuestro?! ¿Secuestro de quién?"

La siguiente persona que habló, fue el otro pato adulto, que estaba al lado del Sr. McDuck, y parecía bastante afligido por la situación. Cuando ese pato habló, lo hizo prácticamente saltando sobre Beaks gritando:

"¡De mi sobrino! Y si descubro que le has hecho algo entonces te voy a… AQKKAYQBA"

Vaya, así que ese pato vestido de marinero era el tío de Huey, y muy probablemente hijo o sobrino del Sr. McDuck.

Fenton vio que Scrooge rápidamente se interpuso entre ese pato y el CEO de Waddle, al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar al pato vestido de marinero diciendo:

"Vamos Donald, cálmate, que te pongas así no nos ayudará en nada"

Mark entrecerró los ojos y centrando toda su atención en el pato con sombrero de copa, el CEO de Waddle se cruzó de brazos y le dijo con voz enojada:

"No me digas Scrooge, ¿crees en serio que la desaparición de ese niño sobrino tuyo es obra mía? ¿O todo esto es en realidad una artimaña para desacreditarme y que jamás llegue a ser más rico que tú?"

Esta vez fue el turno de Scrooge el de entrecerrar los ojos, y devolviéndole la mirada al CEO de Waddle, le respondió con voz confiada:

"No necesito recurrir a tales extremos para ganar más dinero que tú Beaks, pero una cosa sí la comparto con mi sobrino, si realmente eres tú el responsable de la desaparición de Huey, me encargaré personalmente de acabar contigo"

Beaks movió los brazos exasperadamente, como si para él toda esa situación fuera absurda, y mirando nuevamente a la madre de Fenton dijo:

"Oh, vamos, esto es ridículo oficial ¿para qué iba a querer yo secuestrar a ese chico? No tengo nada contra él"

Antes de que ninguno de los adultos pudiera responder, una nueva voz se unió a la conversación diciendo:

"Eso no es verdad"

Todos miraron hacia abajo sorprendidos, y vieron que quien había hablado era el patito vestido de azul, Dewey si recordaba bien Fenton, cuyas manos estaban cerradas en puños y miraba a Beaks con una expresión enojada. El loro centró su atención en el pequeño y preguntó:

"¿Cómo?"

El patito vestido de azul apuntó al CEO de Waddle con su dedo y acusó a Mark diciendo:

"Sé perfectamente que detestas a mi hermano, no lo soportas"

El otro patito, el que vestía de verde se puso al lado de Dewey y añadió:

"Sí, es verdad, además, vimos lo que pasó el otro día por televisión, ahí pudo verse bastante bien que precisamente… no te cae muy bien nuestro hermano"

Mark se llevó una mano al pecho y sonando enojado, respondió a los dos patitos diciendo:

"¿Me acusáis solo por unas imágenes que salieron por la televisión?"

El chico que vestía de azul lejos de ceder a las palabras de Beaks, entrecerró los ojos, mirando al loro con furia y con voz tranquila, tal vez demasiado tranquila dada la situación, dijo:

"El tipo que secuestró a Huey es Falcon Graves, a quien tú contrataste para robar el proyecto TAH-DAH, proyecto que en realidad nunca existió"

El loro se cruzó de brazos ante esas palabras, y con voz molesta respondió a esas acusaciones diciendo:

"Yo no contraté a ese tal Graves, y mi proyectó sí existió, y fue robado, dices todo esto porqué os despedí a tu hermano y a ti cuando erais mis becarios"

Eso pareció agotar la paciencia de Dewey, quien con voz claramente furiosa explotó gritando:

"¡Mientes!"

Mark entrecerró los ojos mirando al chico y respondió diciendo:

"No puedes demostrarlo"

Loro y patito se miraron mutuamente con furia, parecía que en cualquier momento uno iba a saltar sobre el otro, hasta el punto en que Fenton dudaba de si debía intervenir o no.

Afortunadamente, alguien más decidió intervenir, poniendo fin a esa discusión, y esa persona fue su madre, quien, poniéndose entre ambos, miró al CEO de Waddle y le dijo:

"Sr. Beaks aparte de las suposiciones de este chico y de su familia, la policía tiene motivos para sospechar de usted, recuerde que yo estuve aquí, el día del incidente con Waddleduck, y vi que la relación entre ese chico y usted podía considerarse… tensa"

El CEO de Waddle cambió su enfoque del hermano de Huey a la oficial de policía que se había interpuesto entre ellos, y hablando con dureza, le dijo a la mujer:

"¿Y eso es suficiente para creer que yo le he secuestrado?"

Fenton sonrió con orgullo cuando vio que su madre se cruzaba de brazos y con voz confiada respondía:

"Es suficiente para considerarle sospechoso, y eso nos autoriza a investigarle y registrar sus propiedades"

Mark entrecerró los ojos a la mujer, pero finalmente, acabó cediendo mientras decía:

"Registren lo que quieran, no encontraran al chico, porqué yo no le he secuestrado"

Su madre dio un paso hacia el loro diciendo:

"Si está tan seguro de eso…" luego se volvió a sus agentes ordenándoles:

"Vosotros, comenzad a registrar el edificio"

Lugo se giró nuevamente hacia el CEO de Waddle y le dijo:

"Y usted señor Beaks, necesitaré una lista de sus propiedades para registrarlas también, y no omita ninguna, sabe que podemos contrastar fácilmente la información que nos proporcione"

Beaks soltó un bufido y dijo que naturalmente que no omitiría nada, pues el loro afirmaba y aseguraba que no tenía nada que esconder.

Fenton frunció el ceño, pues a pesar de las afirmaciones de Beaks, el pato hispano le vio sonreír con cierta malicia, como si escondiera algo y supiera que no había modo alguno de que le descubrieran. Eso le hizo sospechar, era muy probable que ese loro supiera más de lo que les había contado en realidad.

La policía rápidamente inició el proceso de inspección del edificio, Beaks se mostró muy colaborativo con ellos, permitiéndoles el acceso a todo el edificio, para demostrar así que él no escondía nada. También les dio a las autoridades una lista de todas sus propiedades, añadiendo que si querían que él estuviera presente cuando lo registraran que solo tenían que avisarle.

Toda esta actitud tan… cooperativa, solo acrecentó las sospechas de Fenton de que Beaks escondía algo, tenía que hablar con él en privado. Pero no podía hacerlo mientras se estuviera llevando a cabo el registro, en el cual por razones obvias no dejaron participar a la familia del Sr. McDuck. Afortunadamente, a él sí que le dieron vía libre para investigar cuanto quisiera, algo que Fenton hizo obviamente, tratando de no dejar ni un solo espacio por inspeccionar.

Cuando la policía anunció que no habían encontrado nada y que se retiraban, Fenton lo vio como la oportunidad para hablar con Beaks, y así, mientras su madre y los otros oficiales estaban transmitiendo sus resultados a la familia del desaparecido, Gizmoduck se fue directamente al despacho de Beaks, pues sabía que el loro se había dirigido allí cuando la policía le anunció que habían acabado.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Beaks, vio que el loro estaba haciendo algo con su portátil. A Fenton se le ocurrió que tal vez, si lograba hackear los servidores de Beaks, tal vez podría obtener más información, y determinar así si el loro les había mentido, algo que el pato hispano tenía ya como una certeza casi absoluta.

Ese pensamiento le puso tan furioso, que entró en el despacho antes de que pudiera detenerse prácticamente gritando:

"Beaks, ¿dónde está el chico?"

El CEO de Waddle saltó ligeramente ante la repentina interrupción, y rápidamente bajó la pantalla del portátil, probablemente tratando de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el loro se recuperó del 'susto' adoptó una postura confiada, y mirando a Fenton a la cara le dijo:

"Recuerda que sé quién se esconde debajo de ese traje Gizmoduck, así que no te atrevas a acusarme o a amenazarme, porqué entonces, tu secreto podría descubrirse, y ambos sabemos que eso no te interesa"

Dejarse llevar por la ira había sido un error, pero en defensa de Fenton, él estaba tan preocupado por Huey que no había podido evitar reaccionar así contra la persona más sospechosa de su desaparición.

Tomando una respiración profunda, el pato hispano trató de controlar su creciente ira, y hablando con voz mucho más calmada y tal vez, con un toque de súplica, Fenton le dijo a Mark:

"Escucha Beaks, sólo quiero que me digas si sabes algo de Huey"

El loro sonrió y recostándose en su silla, dijo alegremente, casi como si se burlara:

"Oh, así que le conoces por su nombre"

Fenton se enderezó, Beaks estaba jugando con él, ¿con que intención? No podía determinarlo, pero no podía permitir que ese pájaro descubriera más información de la necesaria, así pues, respondió:

"Es el sobrino-nieto, actualmente secuestrado, de mi jefe, es normal que sepa su nombre si me han llamado para que lo busque"

El loro sonrió aún más, parecía no creer el motivo por el que Fenton conocía el nombre del chico, y así lo demostró cuando preguntó:

"¿Seguro que no es porqué tienes una relación más estrecha con él que con los otros niños de McDuck?"

El pato hispano se apresuró a responder:

"¡No tiene nada que ver con eso!"

Pero estaba claro que Beaks no le había creído, pues enseguida habló nuevamente diciendo:

"Oh, supongo que intentas convencerme de no conoces tan bien a ese chico porqué en el caso de que fuera yo quien le hubiera secuestrado, crees que utilizaría ese conocimiento para hacerle daño, ¿no es así?"

De acuerdo ya era suficiente, Beaks había cruzado una línea al sugerir que podría dañar a Huey en el caso de tenerle, lo cual, era lo más probable. Golpeando la mesa del CEO de Waddle, el superhéroe dijo enojado:

"Eres un monstruo Beaks, definitivamente, el mayor error que cometí en mi vida fue aceptar trabajar para ti"

El loro entonces entrecerró los ojos, y levantándose, apuntó a Gizmoduck con el dedo índice y le respondió:

"No, tú mayor error fue creer que podías llevar ese traje y ayudar a la gente. ¿Ahora qué? No has podido ayudar siquiera a un pobre chico que ha sido secuestrado sin dejar rastro, y en lugar de buscarle, vienes aquí acusándome de ser el responsable de su desaparición"

Luego, Mark se apartó de él y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, habló diciendo:

"Sé que ese chico confía ciegamente en ti Gizmoduck, y tú, le has fallado"

Fenton cerró sus manos en puños, sabía que lo que decía ese loro era cierto, había fallado a Huey, no pudo protegerle, pero eso no le daba derecho a Mark a decir esas palabras. Encarándose a él, el superhéroe habló lentamente y con voz clara diciendo:

"Te prometo Beaks que encontraré a Huey, y si resultas ser tú el culpable de su secuestro, haré que la justicia caiga sobre ti del modo más severo posible"

Beaks se volvió a mirarle con esa sonrisa petulante aún en su rostro, y con voz alegre respondió:

"Oh, mira como tiemblo, jamás lograrás nada,  _amigo_ "

La voz de Fenton sonó mucho más dura y peligrosa que antes cuando respondió:

"No estés tan seguro Beaks, no descansaré hasta que le encuentre, eso es una promesa"

Tras estas palabras, el pato hispano pudo ver un leve destello de miedo en los ojos de Beaks, eso fue suficiente para él. Ya no le quedaba nada por hacer allí, sabía que no conseguiría nada más en ese lugar, pero sabía también cómo avanzar a partir de allí, aunque, para hacerlo, necesitaba la ayuda del doctor Gearloose. Con esto en mente, Fenton salió del edificio y tras despedirse del Sr. McDuck se fue volando directamente hacia el laboratorio. Había mucho trabajo que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Y hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, me di cuenta de que Fenton AKA Gizmoduck llevaba bastante sin aparecer, y que lo justo sería darle un poco de protagonismo también, ¿no os parece? En fin, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, si es así no dudéis en dejar un comentario.
> 
> English  
> And so far this chapter, I hope you liked it, I realized that Fenton AKA Gizmoduck hadn't appeared in a long time, and that it would be fair to give him a little prominence too, don't you think? Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, if so don't hesitate to leave a comment.


	10. Relaciones y noticias

Donald estaba desolado, había pasado ya una semana y no había noticias de Huey. Cada día que pasaba, hacía que el pato vestido de marinero se sintiera más y más desesperado. Hace tiempo perdió a su hermana, y eso le dolió… casi tanto como la desaparición de su sobrino mayor, pero la diferencia entre Della y Huey era que Della era una adulta que tomó sus propias decisiones, aunque estas trajeran las consecuencias que trajeron.

Huey en cambio era un niño inocente que fue arrebatado, por la fuerza, de su familia y sin que él quisiera ser separado de ella.

 _“Tranquilo Donald, lo encontraremos”_ le había dicho su tío Scrooge, pero… ¿estaba su tío realmente convencido de ello?

Donald no sabía qué hacer, no sabían el motivo por el que Huey había sido secuestrado. Pero sí había una cosa de la que Donald estaba prácticamente seguro, y era de que el culpable del secuestro de Huey era Mark Beaks. No tenían pruebas de ello, pero Donald sentía en su interior que él era el culpable.

 _“Nos ha dado acceso a todas las partes del edificio, incluso a aquellas de acceso restringido, e incluso se ha ofrecido a estar presente cuando registremos sus otras propiedades”_ eso fue lo que les había dicho la oficial Cabrera cuando sus agentes y ella terminaron su registro del edificio de Waddle.

Aunque para muchos la cooperación de Beaks con la policía en los registros que los agentes de la ley estaban llevando a cabo podría parecer el modo que tenía el loro de demostrar que él no era el culpable, para pato vestido de marinero eso era muy raro. Siendo justos, Donald no entendía mucho de esos temas, pero viendo a su tío trabajar, al pato marinero le costaba trabajo creer que el dirigente de una empresa de tecnología se mostrara tan cooperativo, especialmente corriendo el riesgo que con esos registros se filtrara información de alguno de sus proyectos secretos.

Todo era demasiado sospechoso.

Donald suspiró, hasta la fecha, siempre que la policía había contactado con su familia, había sido para decirles lo mismo, que seguían sin ninguna pista del paradero del trillizo vestido de rojo, parecía como si el chico se hubiese desvanecido.

Donald suspiró nuevamente. Él era perfectamente consciente de que no era el único que sufría. Su tío Scrooge parecía estar moviendo cielo y tierra tratando de encontrar a su sobrino-nieto mayor, no parecía querer reparar en gastos si así se aseguraba que su familia estaba a salvo.

Beakley se había volcado en mantener a la familia unida cuanto pudiera, sabiendo que no podía permitir que perdieran la esperanza de que Huey volviera.

Duckworth se había vuelto muy silencioso, si bien era verdad que el fantasma apenas conocía a los chicos, también era cierto que en el poco tiempo que los había conocido, les había tomado bastante aprecio, y saber que uno de ellos estaba desaparecido… dejó al mayordomo fantasmal bastante afectado.

Por lo que respecta a los niños… Webby no paraba de consultar mapas y más mapas, tratando de determinar posibles lugares en los que podría encontrarse Huey, además de trazar una especie de red centrada en Huey, sus aficiones, gustos, amigos, enemigos y, en definitiva, toda la información relacionada con el trillizo vestido de rojo. Una tarea encomiable, pero Donald sabía que sería muy difícil por no decir imposible que la joven pudiera determinar la ubicación de su amigo desaparecido aplicando ese método de búsqueda.

Y, por último, Dewey y Louie… Donald sabía que sus otros dos sobrinos probablemente eran los que lo estaban pasando peor. Pues, aunque no lo admitieran tan abiertamente como Huey, a los dos también les gustaba ser trillizos, y saber que uno de ellos faltaba… era como si les faltara una parte de sí mismos, y ambos patitos eran conscientes de eso.

Donald entendía perfectamente esa sensación, pues con Della era lo mismo. Ambos eran mellizos, y cuando Della desapareció… Donald sintió un profundo vacío que no sabía si jamás podría llenarse. Pero con el tiempo y gracias a sus sobrinos, Donald logró, más o menos, llenar el vacío que Della dejó. Sí, sus sobrinos le salvaron. Cada uno de ellos tenía ciertas actitudes, gestos, modos de proceder… pequeños detalles que, en mayor o menor medida, le recordaban a su hermana y que hacían que Donald sintiera que no la había perdido del todo, no mientras tuviera a los niños con él.

Pero Dewey y Louie… ellos necesitaban a su hermano mayor, tanto o más de lo que le necesitaba Donald. Sin él, los dos trillizos más jóvenes parecían perdidos, como almas que vagan sin rumbo.

Hablando de Dewey y Louie, tal vez no estaría de más comprobar cómo estaban los chicos. Así pues, el pato adulto se fue a la habitación de los trillizos y lentamente abrió la puerta. Al principio se asustó cuando no vio a ninguno de ellos en sus propias camas, pero luego se dio cuenta. Los dos hermanos más jóvenes estaban ambos acurrucados y durmiendo juntos en la cama del trillizo mayor. Donald no pudo evitar conmoverse ante eso, era como si Dewey y Louie sintieran que, durmiendo allí, tenían a su hermano mayor más cerca.

Eso hizo que le doliera el corazón.

Donald cerró nuevamente la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que los dos patitos estaban soñando… más bien teniendo una pesadilla, y aún más increíble, los dos estaban teniendo la misma pesadilla en realidad.

* * *

 

_Sueño_

_Huey estaba sentado en el suelo, en una pequeña habitación completamente oscura, su espalda apoyada contra la pared, con las piernas contra su pecho, sus brazos rodeando las piernas y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. El trillizo vestido de rojo parecía estar más delgado, sus mejillas se veían un poco hundidas, como si no estuviera comiendo todo el alimento que necesitara._

_Se le veía bastante cansado, y también quedaba bastante claro que el chico había estado llorando… mucho, tal y como lo mostraban los rastros de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas._

_A un lado podía verse un cubo con un rollo de papel higiénico al lado, lo que hacía percatarse de la denigrante situación en la que se encontraba el trillizo mayor._

_La cabeza de Huey se animó cuando de repente se escuchó un ruido, como el de una llave girando. El chico al instante se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, esperando con ansiedad a que esta se abriera. La puerta se abrió un poco, permitiendo que una fina línea de luz entrara en el pequeño espació, pero no se abrió lo suficiente como para que el patito pudiera salir de allí. En ese espacio apareció entonces la figura de Falcon Graves. El patito alzó la vista, mirando el halcón con ojos suplicantes, y entonces le dijo:_

_“Por favor, déjeme salir de aquí. Aunque sólo sean cinco minutos”_

_Nuevas lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos mientras miraba Graves esperando una respuesta. El halcón miró al niño con dureza, como si dijera: ‘apártate o cierro otra vez la puerta’_

_Los ojos del patito vestido de rojo se abrieron con miedo y lentamente retrocedió, permitiendo así que el halcón entrara en el pequeño espacio con un plato de comida y un vaso de agua, los cuales dejó en el suelo. Tras hacer esto, Graves se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Huey, como indicándole que allí se quedaría hasta que el chico comiera._

_Huey miró la comida con tristeza y soltó un suspiro cansado, y tras acomodarse lo mejor que pudo en el suelo, comenzó a comer lentamente lo que el halcón le había traído, alternándolo con algún trago de agua de vez en cuando. Era como si el joven supiera que ese era todo el alimento que iba a ingerir en quién sabía cuánto tiempo, y por eso comía tan despacio._

_Cuando terminó de comer, Graves recogió el plato y el vaso y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un tirón en su americana. Mirando hacia abajo, el halcón vio a Huey mirándole nuevamente con ojos suplicantes._

_“Por favor…” dijo el chico en apenas un susurro._

_Falcon frunció el ceño y empujó al chico haciéndole tambalearse, pero la fuerza del golpe no fue suficiente como para hacerle caer._

_Cuando Huey alzó nuevamente la vista, vio cómo se cerraba la puerta y volvía a quedarse nuevamente a oscuras. El pico del patito comenzó a temblar, y nuevas lágrimas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí, volver con su familia… pero… a cada rato que el chico pasaba allí, solo, en completa oscuridad, sentía que sus esperanzas de desvanecían como las nubes en un día de viento._

_Al final Huey cayó de rodillas y su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante, lo único que impidió que hiciera contacto con el suelo fue que apoyó todo el peso de la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre las palmas de sus manos. Y así, en esa posición, el patito comenzó a sollozar abiertamente. Entre sollozos, el chico dijo en apenas un susurro:_

_“Por favor… que alguien me saque de aquí… no sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar”_

_Y después añadió:_

_“Tío Donald, chicos, Webby, tío Scrooge, Sra. Beakley, Launchpad, Duckworth… quiero volver a casa_ ”

_Fin del sueño_

* * *

 

Dewey y Louie gritaron de repente el nombre de su hermano mayor, el grito fue tan repentino e inesperado que Donald saltó al escucharlo y rápidamente volvió al cuarto de los trillizos a ver cómo estaban sus sobrinos.

Al llegar, ambos estaban llorando, abrazados el uno al otro. Donald no perdió el tiempo y trepó hasta la cama superior, sus chicos necesitaban consuelo, le necesitaban.

Nada más acabar de subir a la cama superior, los dos niños se lanzaron a los brazos de su tío, llorando, sollozando y temblando incontrolablemente. Donald los abrazó con fuerza, pues poco más había que él pudiera hacer, no podría hablar con ellos hasta que no se calmaran un poco.

El grito de los chicos debió alertar al resto de los habitantes de la mansión, pues pronto todos estaban reunidos en la habitación de los trillizos, contemplando la escena entre Donald y sus sobrinos. Pasados unos minutos, los chicos parecieron calmarse lo suficiente como para poder romper el abrazo, Donald se separó de ellos y les preguntó:

“Chicos ¿Qué ha pasado?”

Dewey después de secarse las lágrimas, miró a su tío y respondió:

“Yo… tuve una pesadilla en la que salía Huey, tío Donald, estaba encerrado en un cuarto pequeño, completamente oscuro, y no lo dejaban salir de allí…”

Louie intervino de repente añadiendo:

“Y estaba más delgado, como si apenas le dieran de comer y también parecía que había estado llorando, mucho”

Dewey miró a su hermano menor y exclamó:

“¡Exacto!”

Scrooge que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, de repente habló diciendo:

“Esperad un momento, muchachos ¿estáis diciendo que habéis tenido el mismo sueño?”

Los dos trillizos más jóvenes se miraron y después miraron a su tío-abuelo antes de que Dewey respondiera:

“Eso… parece”

Scrooge frunció ligeramente el ceño y mirando a los dos niños se centró entonces en el trillizo vestido de verde y le dijo:

“Está bien, si es así… Louie, ¿qué sucedió a continuación?”

El chico vestido de verde pareció sorprenderse por lo que le pedía su tío-abuelo y explicó:

“Un halcón abrió la puerta de la habitación llevando un plato de comida y agua”

Scrooge asintió e instó al niño a seguir preguntando:

“Ese halcón… ¿cómo era?”

Louie lo pensó un instante y respondió:

“Era alto y musculoso, plumaje marrón, vestido con traje, mirada dura, cejas gruesas y las plumas de la cabeza peinadas hacia atrás”

Terminada esa descripción Scrooge se volvió hacia su otro sobrino y le preguntó:

“¿Su descripción encaja con la tuya Dewey?”

El chico vestido de azul asintió y respondió:

“Sí, y puedo decir que ese halcón era Falcon Graves”

Donald arqueó la ceja y mirando a su tío le preguntó:

“¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto tío Scrooge?”

El pato mayor miró a su sobrino y con voz paciente explicó:

“Creo que los niños más que un sueño, lo que vieron fue lo que está experimentando Huey”

Webby abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa pieza de información y con voz emocionada preguntó:

“¿En serio?”

Scrooge miró a su sobrina honoraria y respondió:

“Lo creo bastante probable, se dice que los gemelos y los trillizos a veces tienen una especie de conexión que los mantiene unidos a pesar de que físicamente estén separados”

Luego se volvió nuevamente hacia los dos trillizos más jóvenes y les dijo:

“Es probable que lo que vosotros dos vierais en ese sueño fuera fruto de esta conexión que tenéis entre vosotros”

Dicho esto, el pato más rico del mundo preguntó:

“Bien, ¿qué sucedió a continuación?”

Dewey tomó una respiración profunda y prosiguió explicando:

“Graves le dio a Huey la comida, y se quedó allí con él hasta que se la terminó de comer, y cuando lo hizo…”

La voz de Dewey se apagó, por lo que Louie siguió con la explicación diciendo:

“Graves salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta dejando a Huey otra vez a oscuras…”

Dicho esto, los dos niños se miraron entre ellos con expresión preocupada, expresión que no pasó desapercibida para el resto de los presentes, así pues, cruzándose de brazos, Beakley preguntó:

“Chicos… ¿sucede algo más?”

Los niños bajaron la mirada y después Dewey dijo:

“Huey… él parecía qué…”

Louie tomó una respiración profunda y concluyó diciendo:

“Parecía a punto de rendirse”

Dewey le agradeció a su hermano que fuera él el que hubiese concluido la explicación, y luego, mirando a su tío Donald, el patito vestido de azul dijo con voz ligeramente nerviosa:

“Tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrarle tío Donald, nos necesita”

Como si eso fuera una señal, el teléfono móvil de Scrooge sonó en ese instante. Todos se quedaron mirando el aparato de oro mientras el pato con sombrero de copa respondía:

“¿Diga? ¿Quién es?... Ah Gyro, espera te pondré en altavoz”

El pato multimillonario activó el altavoz del teléfono y hecho esto, dijo:

“Ya está Gyro, puedes hablar”

Al poco la voz del científico se escuchó mientras el hombre explicaba:

_“Sí, como le decía Sr. McDuck, mi becario tuvo la idea de diseñar un dispositivo capaz de hackear cualquier sistema informático que estuviera en un radio de acción de veinte metros a la redonda. Creemos que de este modo podríamos descubrir más información acerca de lo Beaks podría estar ocultándonos”_

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación tras esta explicación, hasta que Scrooge logró articular:

“Gyro eso es…”

La voz del doctor Gearloose se escuchó entonces cuando preguntó:

_“¿Una completa estupidez?”_

Pero Scrooge con voz emocionada, simplemente respondió:

“No, una genialidad, ¿para cuándo podríais tenerlo listo?”

Gyro habló nuevamente diciendo:

_“Ya está listo, solo hace falta instalarlo, ¿cuándo querría hacerlo?”_

Scrooge miró al resto de los ocupantes de la sala, vio su determinación, su seguridad, y supo enseguida qué respuesta debía dar, y así lo hizo respondiendo:

“De inmediato”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. En realidad, antes de este venía otro, pero tras releérmelo, llegué a la conclusión que quedaba mejor poner primero este capítulo y a continuación el que vendrá la semana que viene. Si os ha gustado, hacédmelo saber, me encanta conocer vuestra opinión, y a veces me ayuda a darme cuenta de aspectos o detalles en los que no había profundizado o tal vez sí, pero no lo suficiente.  
> Lo que quiero decir es que, gracias por vuestro apoyo y hasta el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> English  
> Well here is the next chapter, I hope you liked it. Actually, before this one came another, but after I reread it, I came to the conclusion that it was better to put this chapter first and then the one that will come next week. If you liked it, let me know, I love knowing your thoughs, and sometimes it helps me to realize aspects or details in which I hadn't deepened or maybe yes, but not enough.  
> What I want to say is that, thanks for your support and we'll see in the next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado ya diez días, diez días desde que Graves le trajo a Huey, desde que habló con el chico y desde que lo dejó encerrado en esa pequeña habitación bajo los 'cuidados' del halcón. Beaks aún quería esperar unos pocos días más antes de presentarse otra vez ante el chico e iniciar la segunda parte del plan. pues supuso que en ese tiempo la psique del chico ya se habría debilitado lo suficiente como para poder…  _jugar_  con ella.

Durante estos primeros días, Beaks había estado ocupado acudiendo a cada uno de los registros de sus diversas propiedades, obviamente, al CEO de Waddle no le sorprendió que registraran dichas propiedades múltiples veces por si había decidido trasladar a su 'prisionero' a uno de los lugares en los que ya hubiesen buscado, e incluso que hicieran registros simultáneos en dos o tres de estas propiedades. Pero al loro no le importaba, él sabía que jamás encontrarían a Huey, porqué el chico no estaba en ninguno de esos edificios. No había forma de que pudieran encontrarle.

Durante ese tiempo, Mark también estuvo buscando más muestras de desprecio y desconfianza que mostrarle al patito vestido de rojo, la verdad, había encontrado auténticas minas de oro revisando las grabaciones que tenía en su poder, y que guardaba muy celosamente en un espacio de alta seguridad de internet, prácticamente imposibles de hackear.

En algunas de estas grabaciones de algún u otro modo aparecía alguna situación en la que Huey había sido regañado, castigado o menospreciado por parte de algún otro habitante de la mansión, nada demasiado serio o exagerado, pero dado el frágil estado en el que estaría el patito cuando le mostrara estos videos, era prácticamente seguro que Mark conseguiría implantar en la mente del chico la semilla de la duda.

Una de estas grabaciones, por ejemplo, mostraba:

* * *

_Escena_

_Huey estaba tranquilamente sentado en el comedor leyendo un libro cuando desde la cocina salió el ama de llaves de Scrooge, quien, al verle, de repente se dirigió hacia él, y le llamó:_

_"Huey"_

_El niño levantó la vista de su libro y mirando al ama de llaves, respondió:_

_"Sra. Beakley ¿qué pasa?"_

_Beakley se acercó un par de pasos más, y mirando al niño vestido de rojo con expresión dura, le explicó con voz severa:_

_"Antes he pasado delante de vuestra habitación y como la puerta estaba abierta, he visto que todo estaba muy desordenado. Tenéis que ordenarlo"_

_Los ojos de Huey se abrieron como platos, y levantándose de la mesa, miró a la mujer y respondió:_

_"Sí, ya lo sé, pero yo-"_

_La mujer se cruzó de brazos y cortó al niño diciendo:_

_"Nada de peros, Huey, ve ahora mismo a ordenar tu habitación"_

_Huey estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada desde el vestíbulo y no lo vio, pero en ese momento, sus hermanos aparecieron, y al ver que Beakley estaba sermoneando al trillizo mayor, lenta y silenciosamente, dieron marcha atrás. Podía verse claramente que el ama de llaves los había visto irse, pero en lugar de llamarles, su atención seguía centrada en el chico frente a ella, quien, simplemente bajó la cabeza y mansamente respondió:_

_"Sí… ya voy"_

_Huey salió del comedor, y a los pocos segundos, los otros dos trillizos entraron en el comedor con sonrisas triunfantes en sus rostros, se habían librado de tener que ordenar su cuarto._

_O eso creían._

_"Dewey, Louie" llamó entonces el ama de llaves. Los dos niños se volvieron hacia ella y hablando al mismo tiempo respondieron:_

_"¿Sí Sra. Beakley?"_

_Y Dewey añadió:_

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

_La mujer llevándose las manos a las caderas les dijo a los dos chicos:_

_"Vosotros me ayudaréis a limpiar el resto de la casa"_

_Ambos niños abrieron los ojos como platos, y sus protestas no se hicieron esperar:_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Por qué?"_

_Parecían indignados con la idea de tener que ayudar a limpiar toda la casa. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerlo? Ese no era su trabajo, ellos eran parte de la familia McDuck, no tenían porqué hacer tareas de limpieza doméstica._

_Beakley los miró a ambos, y cruzándose de brazos respondió a sus protestas explicando:_

_"No creáis que no he visto como es escondíais mientras hablaba con vuestro hermano. Recoger la habitación es trabajo de los tres, además sé que Huey es el más ordenado de los tres, así que vamos, vosotros me ayudaréis"_

_Los dos niños parecieron quedar derrotados ante esa explicación, así que no les quedó más remedio que hacer lo que la mujer les decía, y se pasaron el resto del día limpiando la casa entera, mucho más trabajo que el que habrían tenido si sólo hubiesen tenido que recoger su propia habitación._

_Fin de la escena_

* * *

También estaba esta otra:

* * *

_Escena_

_Webby estaba en el despacho de Scrooge inspeccionando lo que parecía ser un atlas mundial mientras el rico pato parecía estar leyendo algún tipo de documento antiguo con la ayuda de una lupa._

_De repente la joven levantó la vista del atlas y dijo con voz emocionada:_

_"Creo que he encontrado el valle en el que podría esconderse el gran tesoro perdido del dragón Kilgharrah"_

_Scrooge también levantó la vista de lo que fuera que estaba leyendo, y con una enorme sonrisa respondió:_

_"Muy bien muchacha, yo casi he descifrado la totalidad de este pergamino que nos permitirá superar los diversos obstáculos que nos encontremos allí"_

_Webby se puso de pie y juntando sus manos, le dijo al pato adulto:_

_"Será una aventura verdaderamente emocionante, ¿verdad Sr. McDuck?"_

_Scrooge soltó una suave risa y respondió:_

_"Y lo creo jovencita, y si tú vienes, seguro que tendremos éxito en encontrar ese tesoro"_

_La sonrisa de Webby vaciló momentáneamente antes de añadir:_

_"Sí pero no solo yo, los chicos también ayudarán, seguro"_

_Scrooge dejó de sonreír, y mirando hacia otro lado, dijo entre dientes:_

_"Sí... algunos más que otros, me temo"_

_Webby abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa y temor, y dijo a continuación:_

_"No diga eso Sr. McDuck los chicos aman ir de aventuras con usted"_

_El pato con sombrero de copa volvió a sonreír, con ternura y hablando con voz suave, le dijo a la chica:_

_"Te lo dije muchacha, llámame, tío Scrooge"_

_La joven con lazo en el pelo parecía avergonzada, y con cierto nerviosismo, respondió:_

_"Sí… lo sé… tío Scrooge, es que todavía no me acostumbro a ello"_

_Scrooge siguió sonriendo y le dijo entonces a la joven:_

_"Bien cuando tengamos todos los preparativos listos, nos iremos a ese lugar"_

_La emoción volvió a la voz de la joven cuando ella dijo:_

_"¡Estoy deseando hacerlo!"_

_Scrooge se rio nuevamente y le frotó la cabeza a la joven. Después de eso, ella abandonó el despacho. Scrooge la vio irse y luego sacó un reloj con cadena de su bolsillo, y tras mirarlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la hora. A continuación, el pato exclamó._

_"¡Curse me kilts! Voy a llegar tarde a la reunión con el consejo"_

_El pato se guardó su reloj y justo en ese instante, Huey apareció por la puerta con su guía de los Woodchuck junior en sus manos, diciendo:_

_"Tío Scrooge quería hablarte de-"_

_El rico pato interrumpió al niño vestido de rojo diciendo con voz dura:_

_"Ahora no muchacho, no tengo tiempo"_

_El niño pareció sorprenderse por la dureza en la voz de su tío abuelo, pero eso no le impidió intentar insistir en lo que fuera que el niño quería decir:_

_"Pero tío Scrooge, es algo relacionado con nuestra próxima aventura, creo que-"_

_Nuevamente el joven fue interrumpido con su tío-abuelo, quien hablando aún más duramente que antes, le dijo al niño:_

_"Te he dicho que ahora no tengo tiempo Huey, ya me lo contarás en otro momento"_

_Y con eso, el pato adulto abandonó el espació dejando al trillizo mayor con una expresión de decepción en su rostro_

_Fin de la escena_

* * *

Y después estaba una de sus favoritas:

* * *

_Escena_

_El bote de Donald estaba en llamas, y pudo verse en ese momento al pato vestido de marinero salir de su interior completamente furioso. Cuando llego a tierra, el pato gritó con voz potente:_

_"¡HUBERT!"_

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el pato mencionado saliera por la puerta de casa, su expresión mostrando una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo por haber sido llamado de ese modo, y por su nombre completo, por su tío. Cuando el niño llegó ante el pato adulto, se lo quedó mirando con cierto temor mientras decía:_

_"¿Si tío Donald? ¿Qué pasa?"_

_El pato adulto se miró a su sobrino mayor con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo con voz enojada:_

_"Le enseñaste a Dewey cómo hacer pólvora"_

_Los ojos del niño vestido de rojo se abrieron con sorpresa y con voz ligeramente nerviosa respondió:_

_"Uhhh, sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?"_

_Donald entrecerró los ojos aún más que antes, y señalando hacia su barco en llamas respondió con otra pregunta:_

_"¿A ti qué te parece por qué lo pregunto?"_

_Huey siguió con la mirada a la dirección a la que señalaba su tío, y cuando vio el barco en llamas, sus ojos se abrieron aún más que antes y a continuación el chico preguntó:_

_"¿Dewey ha hecho eso?"_

_Donald se cruzó de brazos y respondió a su sobrino diciendo:_

_"Obviamente, y lo más interesante, es que él me ha contado que tú le enseñaste cómo hacerlo"_

_Huey retrocedió un par de pasos como si se sintiera traicionado y trató de justificarse diciendo:_

_"Dewey me dijo que era para un proyecto de la escuela"_

_Donald miró al chico con dureza y preguntó:_

_"¿Y te lo creíste?"_

_El chico con gorra roja bajó la cabeza y humildemente respondió:_

_"Yo… sí"_

_Su tío cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de su pico. Luego, tras negar con la cabeza abrió nuevamente los ojos y le dijo al trillizo mayor:_

_"Huey, debes ser consciente de que lo que has hecho está muy mal"_

_Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y cuando los abrió, le dijo al chico:_

_"Estás… castigado a no salir de tu habitación hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo"_

_El niño vestido de rojo levantó la cabeza rápidamente y hablando con voz urgente, trató de apelar a la bondad de su tío diciendo:_

_"Pero, tío Donald, esta tarde tengo reunión con mi grupo de los Woodchuck junior"_

_Donald negó con la cabeza y respondió a su sobrino diciendo:_

_"Castigado sin ir allí también, ahora ¡vete a tu cuarto!"_

_El niño retrocedió aún más, y bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota, respondió mansamente:_

_"Ya voy"_

_Después de que Huey desapareciera en el interior del edificio, Dewey apareció por el otro lado y acercándose al pato adulto, le dijo:_

_"Tío Donald"_

_El pato vestido de marinero respondió:_

_"¿Sí Dewey?"_

_El trillizo vestido de azul tomó una respiración profunda, y luego le preguntó a su tío:_

_"¿Por qué has sido tan duro con él?"_

_Donald suspiró y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del trillizo mediano le dijo:_

_"Escucha Dewey, Tú has hecho mal utilizando la pólvora para… incendiar mi barco, pero Huey debe aprender que se equivocó enseñándote cómo se hacía"_

_El niño vestido de azul arqueó una ceja, claramente no convencido con la explicación de su tío, y así lo expresó diciendo:_

_"Pero yo lo engañé para que me enseñara a hacerlo, no creo que mereciera un castigo tan injusto, ya sabes cuánto le gusta ser un Woodchuck Junior, a mí ni siquiera me has castigado"_

_Donald suspiró nuevamente y le dijo al niño:_

_"Cierto, no te he castigado aún, pero por lo que respecta a Huey, él debe aprender que las decisiones que toma traen consecuencias"_

_Dewey miró hacia la habitación que compartía con su hermano y después nuevamente a su tío y comenzó a decir:_

_"Pero este castigo…"_

_Donald silenció al niño y le respondió:_

_"No te preocupes Dewey, conozco a Huey lo suficientemente bien como para saber que pronto aprenderá la lección. No estará mucho tiempo castigado. Tú, por el contrario, no irás a ningún sitio, ni siquiera de aventuras con tu tío Scrooge hasta que me ayudes a reparar todo lo que tu incendio le ha hecho a mi barco"_

_Los ojos del trillizo vestido de azul se abrieron como platos ante esa declaración de su tío, y luego dijo a modo de protesta:_

_"¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no es justo!"_

_Su tío se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con expresión incrédula, a lo que Dewey únicamente dijo:_

_"… de acuerdo, sí que lo es"_

_Final de escena_

* * *

Todo esto por ahora era suficiente para Mark, retocando un poco estos videos, y mostrándoselos a su… invitado, estaba seguro de que el chico comenzaría a dudar de que su familia le quisiera. Pronto conseguiría que Huey solamente le siguiera a él. No había nada que pudiera salirle mal. Salvo… había tal vez un pequeño obstáculo que Beaks tendría que solucionar, y ese obstáculo era Gizmoduck. Ese… superhéroe era una amenaza para sus planes, aunque por otra parte… claro, ¿por qué no? Beaks era muy consciente de la admiración y la confianza que Huey sentía por Gizmoduck. Si podía conseguir que esa confianza se convirtiera en un profundo miedo hacia él, entonces… entonces ¡su venganza sería completa!

Conseguiría que Gizmoduck se sintiera completamente desolado al saber que el que una vez fuera su primer y mayor admirador ahora le temía. Y aún sería peor cuando se diera cuenta de que ese mismo patito sólo seguía y obedecía a aquél que le hizo perder la confianza en él la primera vez.

¡Era el plan perfecto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Bueno, sé que este capítulo seguramente ha parecido un poco aburrido y de relleno (y probablemente así sea), pero, considero que era necesario para el desarrollo de futuros eventos, así que por favor, no seais muy duros. A pesar de ello, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.
> 
> P.D. si alguien está interesado, estoy escribiendo otra historia en la que uno de los trillizos tiene magia y es, involuntariamente, el responsable de que Poe De Spell (hermano de Magica) se haya convertido en un cuervo. Lo comento por si a alguien le interesa leerlo.
> 
> English
> 
> 548/5000  
> Well, I know that this chapter has probably seemed a bit boring and a filling chapter (and probably it is), but, I think it was necessary for the development of future events, so please, don't be too hard. Despite this, comments are always welcome.
> 
> P.S. if anyone is interested, I'm writing another story in which one of the triplets has magic and is, unwittingly, responsible of how Poe De Spell (Magica's brother) has become a crow. I mention it in case someone is interested in reading it.


	12. Empieza la fase dos

Beaks llegó temprano al lugar en el que tenía encerrado a Huey. Habían pasado ya quince días desde que lo llevó allí. El loro supuso que ese tiempo era más que suficiente para dar paso a la siguiente fase de su plan, para el cual, tenía que hacer varios preparativos antes de ir a ver a su invitado. El CEO de Waddle bajó del coche y entró en el edificio. Una vez dentro, se movió por los pasillos, preparando cuanto necesitaba.

En el transcurso de realizar todos estos preparativos, el loro se encontró con Graves, quien rápidamente exigió explicaciones por parte de Beaks de por qué no se había puesto en contacto con él en tantos días. Pero en su defensa, Beaks no podía arriesgarse a contactar con el halcón y que la policía lo interceptara y los localizara.

Beaks supuso que en algún momento sería considerado sospechoso de la desaparición de Huey, lo que el loro no esperaba, era que fuera considerado sospechoso tan temprano; y que la policía supiera que quien secuestró al patito fue un halcón quién, por casualidades de la vida, asumieron que era Falcon Graves, no facilitó para nada las cosas.

Naturalmente, eso es todo lo que Beaks le contó a Graves en cuando éste le exigió explicaciones. Una vez… aclarado todo, y habiendo finalizado al fin todos los preparativos, Beaks ordenó al halcón que se mantuviera fuera de la vista mientras él trataba con Huey.

El loro se encaminó entonces hacia el cuarto oscuro en el que estaba encerrado el trillizo mayor. Al llegar allí, se detuvo frente a la puerta. Hacia quince días que no veía a ese chico, solo podía esperar que Graves hubiese hecho un buen trabajo ocupándose de él.

Tras tomar una respiración profunda, Beaks insertó la llave en la cerradura y lentamente la hizo girar cuando terminó, abrió la puerta por completo, dejando que la luz del exterior inundara el espacio. Con una breve inspección, pronto descubrió a quién quería ver.

Huey estaba acurrucado en un rincón, abrazándose las piernas y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, parecía verdaderamente miserable y completamente sin esperanza. El CEO de Waddle lo observó con atención, estaba mucho más delgado que la última vez que lo vio, realmente Graves hizo un gran trabajo alimentándolo lo justo para que se mantuviera con vida y poco más. También vio que estaba sucio, bastante en realidad, y varias plumas de su cuerpo estaban desaliñadas y descolocadas.

Sí, era obvio que el chico no había salido de allí en todo ese tiempo. Y el hecho de que Huey no se moviera ahora que la puerta estaba completamente abierta, significaba que sabía que no podía salir de allí, aunque tuviese el paso libre. Realmente Graves había hecho un trabajo magnifico, el niño vestido de rojo estaba listo para la siguiente fase.

Adentrándose más en la habitación, Beaks se aclaró la garganta y llamó al patito:

“Hola Huey”

La cabeza del niño se alzó de golpe al escuchar su voz, levantándose en seguida, el CEO de Waddle vio que Huey le miraba aterrorizado, y su rostro estaba manchado con evidentes rastros de lágrimas. El chico debía haber pasado horas y horas llorando. Oh, cuanta complacencia sintió Mark ante el miedo evidente en los ojos del niño, pero ahora no podía mostrar su satisfacción, no, tenía que conseguir que el niño creyera que en verdad quería ayudarle, así pues, con voz calmada le dijo:

“Huey, tranquilo”

El chico vestido de rojo negó con la cabeza y lentamente retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared del fondo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con voz ligeramente ronca y asustada susurró:

“Por favor… no”

Beaks dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que decía:

“No, no, no, no debes tenerme miedo Huey, no voy a hacerte daño”

El niño cerró los ojos con fuerza y nuevamente con voz apenas audible dijo:

“Ya me lo ha hecho…”

Claramente el chico no confiaba en él, pero ahí estaba la cosa, esta fase del plan implicaba ganarse la confianza del patito, hacer que creyera que él era el único que quería ayudarle. Así pues, Beaks avanzó un par de pasos y le dijo a Huey:

“No, yo no quería que pasara esto… no esperaba que en mi ausencia… te trataran así, estoy aquí para sacarte de aquí”

Los ojos del trillizo mayor se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar eso, y algo que parecía ser esperanza, brilló en su mirada. Hablando con una mezcla de vacilación y ligero júbilo, el chico preguntó:

“¿Puedo… volver a casa?”

Los ojos de Beaks se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿volver a su casa? ¡Ni hablar! ¿Cómo podía ese niño preguntar algo así? El CEO de Waddle no podía permitir eso, no podía permitir que el chico abandonara el lugar y regresara con su _familia_ , si lo hiciera todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido inútiles... Además del hecho de que le detendrían por secuestro. No Huey no podía irse de ese lugar, al menos no hasta que estuviera seguro de que se había convertido en alguien que solo le obedecería a él. Y para eso aún quedaba trabajo por hacer.

Pero claro, tampoco podía decirle eso a Huey, así que tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, el loro gris le dijo al niño vestido de rojo:

“Yo no he dicho eso, sólo que voy a sacarte de aquí, de este cuarto quiero decir, vamos ven”

El semblante de Huey cambió y la tristeza y la desesperación regresaron, el chico bajó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, negándose a mirar a Mark. El CEO de Waddle dio otro paso hacia el chico, y no le pasó inadvertido que con cada paso que daba hacia él, más y más tenso parecía ponerse el patito, pero no era como si importara, de acuerdo con su plan, era el momento de sacar al niño de allí y de… cuidarlo afectivamente, mostrando cariño y preocupación (algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado). Así pues, cuando estuvo frente a él, Beaks se arrodilló para esta al nivel de ojos del trillizo mayor y con voz suave le dijo:

“Vamos Huey, ¿no quieres salir de este cuarto?”

El patito le miró a los ojos, pero siguió sin moverse, por lo que Beaks alargó su mano y agarró el antebrazo del chico con gorra roja. Huey se puso rígido, pero no se resistió, dejó que Beaks lo llevar adonde él quería.

Suavemente, Beaks guio a Huey fuera del espacio en el que el chico había estado encerrado hasta ese momento. El pobre muchacho tuvo que protegerse los ojos ante el repentino cambio de luz, algo que tampoco sorprendió a Beaks, pues estando durante tanto tiempo a oscuras, era normal que sus ojos no estuvieran acostumbrados a tanta luz. De hecho, casi sentía lástima por él, pero el chico se lo había buscado cuando se negó a aceptar su oferta.

Tratando de evitar pensar en eso, Beaks se centró en lo que debía hacer ahora, y lo primero que, era demostrarle a Huey que se preocupaba por él, por lo que permitir que se limpiara y alimentarle debidamente, indicándole que encontraba alarmante lo sucio y lo delgado que estaba, era ahora su máxima prioridad.

Una vez que el chico estuviera higiénicamente limpio y bien nutrido, procedería a tener una… sesión de cine con él, y cuando finalizara, dejaría que el chico durmiera en una cama apropiada en una habitación decente.  El motivo por el que primero quería que viera los videos y después durmiera, era para que las dudas que esperaba se implantaran en su mente, crecieran y fructificaran durante su estado letárgico de sueño. Cuanta más confusión pudiera provocarle al chico con respecto a su familia, más fácil le sería a él presentarse como alguien que quería ayudarle y le apoyaba sin condiciones.

Beaks caminó por los pasillos del edificio agarrando el brazo del trillizo vestido de rojo. A diferencia de la última vez, el chico no forcejeó ni intentó liberarse del agarre, más bien todo lo contrario, seguía a Beaks en silencio y sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia. Tal vez porqué temía las consecuencias de desobedecer al loro gris.

Beaks siguió andando hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, la cual abrió revelando un enorme y lujoso baño, con ventanas altas y que no se podían abrir, pero que aportaban buena iluminación a la estancia. Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa al ver eso y luego miró a Mark confundido. El loro lo miró con la mejor sonrisa que pudo poner y le dijo:

“He pensado que te gustaría… asearte un poco, y cuando estés limpio te llevaré a otro sitio, pero tranquilo, no es ese cuarto en el que has estado hasta ahora”

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron aún más que antes, probablemente no entendía por qué de repente su secuestrador era tan amable con él, pero todo estaba planeado, por supuesto, aunque el chico no tenía que saber eso. Beaks de repente aparentó acordarse de algo, y registrando una bolsa que traía consigo, sacó una camisa de botones roja y un jersey granate y se los entregó al patito diciendo:

“Oh y toma esto, es ropa limpia, sé que te gusta el color rojo, así que le la he cogido roja, obviamente”

Huey miró la ropa que le mostraba Beaks, y alargando los brazos de un modo vacilante, la cogió y bajando la cabeza respondió:

“… gracias”

Beaks le indicó al chico que entrara en el baño, y después de que él entrara, cerró la puerta para darle intimidad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Beaks escuchara el agua correr, indicándole que el chico ya había empezado a limpiarse.

Apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta, el loro sacó su móvil para ver las últimas novedades relacionadas con él y con su empresa. Mientras hacía esto, Graves se le acercó, parecía indignado, cuando estuvo a su lado, el halcón le dijo:

“Sr. Beaks, me dio la orden de vigilar y encargarme de ese niño bajo unas condiciones concretas, ¿y quince días más tarde llega y empieza a cambiarlo todo? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debe ese cambio tan drástico?”

El loro se volvió hacia Falcon con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y con voz animada le respondió:

“Graves, hiciste un gran trabajo con ese niño, ahora está débil, física y psíquicamente, está vulnerable… manipulable. Lo que quiero conseguir ahora, es que el chico se convenza de que quiero lo mejor para él, que quiero ayudarle, por lo que, no podía permitir que me viera como su torturador y su salvador al mismo tiempo, ¿no crees?”

Los ojos de Graves se abrieron ligeramente antes de que el halcón dijera:

“… no, supongo que no, entonces, ¿mi trabajo ha acabado?”

Beaks miró al halcón directamente a los ojos, su sonrisa desapareció, y entonces el loro dijo con voz seria:

“No, todavía no”

Graves levantó los brazos y con voz exasperada protestó:

“Oh vamos, ¿qué más quiere que haga?”

El loro no se inmutó por el arrebato de Falcon, sino que, con voz calmada y paciente, le explicó al halcón:

“Lo que planeo hacer a continuación, es generar en ese chico la sensación de que solo estará a salvo cuando yo esté presente, necesito que te encargues de él y lo… cuides del mismo modo que has hecho hasta ahora siempre que yo no esté, pero tranquilo, esta vez mis ausencias no serán tan prolongadas, solo unos cuatro o cinco días, compensado con un par o tres de días que los pasaré aquí”

Graves arqueó una ceja mirando a Mark con recelo antes de preguntarle con voz incrédula:

“¿Esto va en serio?”

Beaks asintió y con voz tranquila respondió:

“Absolutamente. Oh, y vamos a implementar un pequeño cambio”

Graves ladeó la cabeza completamente extrañado ¿a qué se refería Beaks con eso?

“¿Qué… tipo de cambio?” preguntó con cierta aprehensión.

Mark miró a Graves de arriba abajo, casi como inspeccionándolo, y cuando terminó, contestó a la pregunta del halcón diciendo:

“En tu vestuario, siempre que el chico te vea, tendrás que llevar puesto algún elemento que él identifique como alguien de su familia, quiero que asocie los malos tratos con sus seres queridos. Eso hará que la desconfianza por su familia crezca, al mismo tiempo que irá creciendo su confianza hacia mí”

Los ojos de Falcon se abrieron con sorpresa y con voz indignada preguntó:

“¡¿Qué?! ¿De verdad espera que haga eso?”

Mark lo miró directamente a los ojos y respondió:

“No lo espero, lo harás y punto”

Luego el loro gris pareció acordarse de algo, y cambiando de tono y su forma de mirar al halcón le dijo:

“Solo para estar seguros, el chico no ha salido en ningún momento de la habitación, ¿verdad?”

Graves soltó un suspiro y respondió

“No señor Beaks, al principio el niño me pedía salir, aunque solo fuera por unos escasos minutos, pero no se lo permití ni una vez, y con el paso de los días, él pareció comprender que no podía salir de allí, aunque se abriera la puerta, y ya no se molestaba en preguntarlo, simplemente se quedaba allí sentado… a veces incluso, cuando le traje comida tuve que hacer algún ruido para captar su atención”

Beaks sonrió ampliamente y hablando con voz llena de júbilo, expresó:

“Excelente”

El sonido del agua se detuvo en ese instante, lo que indicaba que el patito no tardaría en salir del baño. Volviéndose primero hacia la puerta y después otra vez hacia Graves, Beaks le dijo al halcón:

“Escóndete de nuevo, que él no te vea”

El halcón soltó un enorme suspiro, y hablando con voz de fastidio, dijo:

“Sí, sí, ya voy”

Pasado un rato no muy largo, la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando al trillizo mayor completamente limpio, todas sus plumas recolocadas en su sitio, vestido con la ropa que Beaks había traído y, para disgusto de Mark, la gorra que siempre llevaba estaba colocada de nuevo sobre su cabeza. Beaks había esperado que, al ponerse ropa nueva, dejaría esa ridícula gorra con su antigua ropa, pero el chico parecía tenerle mucho apego a esa prenda. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto…

Negando rápidamente con la cabeza para evitar que el niño notara su disgusto por llevar aún puesta la gorra, el loro sonrió lo mejor que pudo y mirando al chico le dijo:

“Oye Huey, te queda muy bien esa ropa ¿te gusta?”

Huey no contestó, simplemente bajó la mirada y giró la cabeza, claramente no muy cómodo llevando ropa a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Beaks estaba comenzando a hartarse de que el chico no hablara, por lo que le dijo:

“Vamos Huey, puedes hablar, cuando te conocí eras un chico muy elocuente, ¿por qué no dices nada ahora?”

El niño miró a Beaks con temor inhalando bruscamente como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Vaya realmente parecía estar traumatizado, tratando de respirar calmadamente para ganar control de sí mismo, Huey respondió:

“Y-yo l-lo siento, llevo m-mucho tiempo sin hablar c-con nadie, no sé yo… la ropa es… bonita… gracias”

Beaks fingió preocupación por el chico y arrodillándose a su altura, algo que hizo saltar a Huey ligeramente, le dijo:

“No tienes porqué disculparte, no has hecho nada malo, solo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo siempre que quieras y de lo que quieras ¿entendido?”

Mirando al CEO de Waddle aun con miedo, el niño vestido de rojo asintió lentamente. Eso fue lo suficientemente bueno para Beaks por el momento. Así pues, irguiéndose nuevamente, el loro dijo a continuación:

“Bueno, ahora que estás limpio, acompáñame, tengo una sorpresa para ti”

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron nuevamente, parecía confundido y a la vez un poco asustado, por lo que, con voz temblorosa, el niño vestido de rojo preguntó:

“¿Una… sorpresa?”

Beaks sonrió, sí, tenía una sorpresa para el niño, primero le daría de comer y después le mostraría la recopilación de videos de su familia, que con sumo cuidado había seleccionado y retocado. Estaba ansioso por hacer que el chico se pusiera en contra de su familia, sería algo verdaderamente magnífico. Tomando al chico de la mano y hablando con, tal vez, más entusiasmo del esperado, Mark dijo:

“Sí, una sorpresa, vamos, estoy seguro de que te encantará”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Me siento mal por el pobre Huey, no se merece todo lo que está pasando.  
> P.D. quiero agradecer a Zeragii el maravilloso cuadro que hizo y del cual dejo el enlace: https://www.deviantart.com/zeragii/art/Arrinconado-797542312 Muchísimas gracias por hacer esto amiga
> 
> English  
> Well, so far this chapter, I hope you liked it. I feel bad for poor Huey, he doesn't deserve everything that is happening to him.  
> P.S. I want to thank Zeragii for the wonderful picture she made and from which I leave here the link: https://www.deviantart.com/zeragii/art/Arrinconado-797542312 Thank you very much for making this my friend.


	13. Nuevos descubrimientos

Fenton estaba, actualmente, sentado frente a la pantalla de su ordenador tratando de mejorar el algoritmo de decodificación que el Dr. Gearloose y él diseñaron para romper los firewalls de la caja virtual que encontraron entre todos los datos que hackearon de los sistemas de Mark Beaks. El pato hispano trató duramente de reprimir un bostezo que amenazaba con escapar y mostrar así cuan cansado estaba Fenton en realidad ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el becario del científico principal del Sr. McDuck había dormido?

El pato hispano no lo recordaba, pero lo que aún podía recordar, fue lo contento que se puso cuando el Sr. McDuck dio su aprobación inmediata para instalar el dispositivo que Fenton le había dicho a Gyro que podían inventar para hackear los sistemas del CEO de Waddle.

Fue la mejor noticia que había escuchado en su vida, mejor incluso que cuando el Sr. McDuck le dijo que podía ser Gizmoduck y además cobrar por ello estando bajo sus órdenes, pues Fenton era muy consciente que gracias a la aprobación del rico pato de seguir adelante con el plan que había trazado, ahora estaban, casi con total seguridad, más cerca de encontrar a Huey.

Aunque si bien era cierto que gracias a que el Sr. McDuck dio su consentimiento para seguir adelante, si no hubiese sido por el Dr. Gearloose y su rápido pensamiento, tal vez jamás habrían logrado instalar el dispositivo

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_Entre el Dr. Gearloose y Fenton, los dos habían logrado desarrollar un dispositivo que les permitiría hackear los sistemas informáticos de Mark Beaks, idea suya si se le permitía decir._

_Cuando lo terminaron, el Dr. Gearloose inmediatamente llamó al Sr. McDuck para comunicarle lo que en su opinión era una locura de plan. Ni que decir tiene que cuando Scrooge dio su consentimiento inmediato para usar su invención, Fenton estaba que no podía contenerse de alegría, estaban un paso más cerca de encontrar a Huey._

_Cuando el Sr. McDuck dio su aprobación para llevar a cabo el plan que habían trazado, Fenton de inmediato dijo las palabras:_

_“¡Blathering Blatherskite!”_

_Su traje de inmediato voló y lo cubrió. Fenton sonrió de nuevo ahora estaba listo para irse, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Gyro le preguntó:_

_“¿Adónde crees que vas?”_

_Fenton se volvió a mirar a Gyro y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, le respondió:_

_“Al edificio de Waddle a poner el dispositivo”_

_El científico principal del Sr. McDuck entrecerró los ojos y cruzándose de brazos le preguntó a su becario con voz irónica:_

_“Claro, ¿y de verdad esperas que Beaks te permita entrar a su despacho e instalar este pequeño aparato?”_

_Fenton se giró por completo hasta estar cara a cara con el Dr. Gearloose y hablándole en un tono de voz urgente, le dijo al científico:_

_“Pero, bien tenemos que ir allí”_

_Gyro suspiró y negando con la cabeza, le dijo entonces al pato hispano:_

_“Escúchame becario, ni como Fenton ni como Gizmoduck podrías entrar en ese edificio sin levantar sospechas, lo último que necesitamos es que Beaks descubra este dispositivo. Obviamente, eso quiere decir que yo tampoco puedo ir allí, como científico principal del Sr. McDuck, seguro que mi presencia en ese sitio sería… muy sospechosa”_

_Las esperanzas de Fenton comenzaron a decaer, si no podían infiltrarse en Waddle, ¿cómo iban a conseguir pistas que los llevaran hasta Huey? Con un toque de preocupación en su voz, el pato hispano sugirió:_

_“Entonces… lo que puedo hacer es volar hacia allí y ponerlo en la ventana de su despacho, ¿qué le parece esa solución?”_

_Nuevamente Gyro negó con la cabeza y a continuación respondió:_

_“Pésima, para que este dispositivo funcione al máximo de su rendimiento, debe estar lo más cerca del despacho de Beaks sin obstáculos que dificulten la transmisión, además es muy improbable que nadie te vea, si te ven eso les hará sospechar y podrían nuevamente descubrir el dispositivo”_

_Esa respuesta no complació a Fenton, ¿qué opciones le quedaban si no podían ir allí? Entonces sería como si todo su trabajo no hubiese servido para nada. Hablando con urgencia en su voz, el pato hispano preguntó:_

_“¿Y cómo sugiere entonces que lo hagamos?”_

_Gyro miro el dispositivo que habían inventado entre su becario y él y hablando más para sí mismo que para Fenton, dijo:_

_“Esta pequeña joya debe instalarla alguien a quien Beaks no pueda negarle la entrada”_

_Fenton ladeó la cabeza y con voz extrañada preguntó:_

_“¿Y quién sería esa persona?”_

_El científico sonrió con picardía, y hablando con voz confiada, respondió:_

_“Tengo a alguien en mente”_

* * *

_La persona en cuestión en la que pensaba el Dr. Gearloose, resultó ser, ni más ni menos, que la madre de Fenton. El pato hispano tuvo que admitir que el científico tenía razón, como oficial de policía, Beaks no podía negarle la entrada a su madre, realmente ella era la mejor candidata para instalar su invención. El único problema, era que tenían que convencerla a ella primero para que accediera a hacerlo, y Fenton sabía que esa no sería una tarea sencilla._

_Cuando la mujer acudió a su llamada y se presentó en el laboratorio, su primera respuesta fue negativa, a pesar de la insistencia de Gyro y de su hijo. Y no podían culparla por pensar así, pues para ella esto era infringir la ley, y como policía, no podía tolerar un acto así._

_“Pero Mamá por favor, esta podría ser la única manera de obtener pistas que nos lleven hasta Huey”_

_La madre de Fenton negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos mientras respondía:_

_“No, pollito, no puedo hacer lo que me pides, debes dejar que la policía haga su trabajo”_

_Fenton dio un paso hacia ella y comenzó a decir:_

_“Pero Mamá…”_

_Gyro se acercó también en ese momento y tras aclararse la garganta, le dijo a la madre de Fenton:_

_“Oficial Cabrera, no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero, Beaks es un hombre bastante inteligente, no tanto como yo, pero obviamente lo suficiente como para despistar a la policía en caso de que él sea el culpable. Lo único que queremos es tener otra… vía para encontrar información de ese chico, pero es obvio que ni su hijo ni yo podemos acercarnos lo suficiente a Beaks como para instalar este dispositivo”_

_La oficial de policía miró al científico y después nuevamente a su hijo y a continuación preguntó:_

_“¿Y por ese motivo me lo pedís a mí?”_

_Fenton soltó un suspiro y mirando a su madre con ojos suplicantes, respondió:_

_“Entiéndelo Mamá, eres la única que puede hacerlo”_

_La expresión de su madre se suavizó, pero estaba claro de que aún dudaba de que ese modo de proceder fuera el más adecuado o correcto, y con voz vacilante, comenzó a decir:_

_“Pollito, yo…”_

_Pero su hijo la interrumpió de repente, juntando sus manos y mirándola con ojos suplicantes le dijo:_

_“Mamá, por favor, no puedo fallarle a ese chico, se lo debo”_

_La madre de Fenton ladeó la cabeza y entonces con voz más bien curiosa, preguntó:_

_“¿Cómo que se lo debes?”_

_Fenton abrió los ojos en estado de shock, acababa de meter la pata, ¿Qué podía responder ahora? Balbuceando, el pato hispano comenzó a decir:_

_“Yo… esto…”_

_La oficial Cabrera adoptó una expresión preocupada y preguntó:_

_“¿Qué pasa pollito?”_

_Fenton se puso aún más nervioso. ¿qué podía decir? ¿Debía confesarle a su madre que él era Gizmoduck? Sin duda, si lo hiciera, eso probablemente la ayudaría a entender mejor sus palabras. Suspirando nuevamente, Fenton comenzó a decir:_

_“Mamá yo…”_

_Pero Gyro trató de detenerlo diciendo:_

_“No pensarás decírselo”_

_Fenton cerró los ojos, era igual lo que dijera el Dr. Gearloose, Fenton sabía que nada iba a detenerle ahora, así que, abriendo los ojos para mirar a su madre, le dijo:_

_“Mamá, yo soy Gizmoduck”_

_En lugar de mostrar sorpresa o desconcierto por lo que acababa de escuchar, la oficial Cabrera sonrió ampliamente con una actitud que parecía decir: ‘sospecha confirmada’._

_Fenton arqueó una ceja, esa definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba, así que, hablando con voz sorprendida, le preguntó a su madre:_

_“¿Cómo es que no pareces sorprendida?”_

_La mujer soltó una ligera risita y contestó a la pregunta de su hijo diciendo:_

_“Piensa hijo mío que soy policía, no me fue muy difícil descubrirlo”_

_Y Fenton sabía que su madre tenía razón, la verdad, el pato hispano nunca logró ocultarle ningún secreto a ella, pues ya desde que él era niño, ella sabía cuándo su hijo le escondía algo, y siempre, siempre, siempre, lograba descubrir de qué se trataba. A veces era sumamente frustrante, no podía siquiera hacerle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños sin que ella lo descubriera._

_Negando con la cabeza, el pato hispano se centró nuevamente en el tema que tenían entre manos y le dijo:_

_“Entonces… ¿nos podrías ayudar con esto? Tú misma me dijiste que se te acababan las opciones para poder encontrar a Huey. Esto podría proporcionarnos alguna pista”_

_La oficial Cabrera soltó un suspiro y finalmente, accedió diciendo:_

_“De acuerdo, lo haré, pero quiero dejar muy claro que no estoy de acuerdo con hacer esto y que aunque me duele decir esto, todas las pruebas que reunáis haciendo esto, no serán válidas ante ningún tribunal. Si lo hago es simplemente porqué espero que nos dé alguna pista de donde está el niño”_

_Fenton sonrió con tristeza y contestó a su madre diciendo:_

_“Lo sé Mamá, pero no te lo pediríamos si no estuviéramos prácticamente convencidos que nos puede llevar hasta Huey”_

_La madre de Fenton cerró los ojos momentáneamente y cuando los abrió de nuevo, dijo:_

_“Bien Pollito, ¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?”_

* * *

 

_El resto del plan se desarrolló a la perfección, la madre de Fenton se presentó en Waddle para anunciarle que habían terminado con el registro de sus propiedades, lo cual era cierto, y que parecía no tener nada que ver con la desaparición de Huey._

_Por otra parte, la mujer policía le dijo al CEO de Waddle que no lo descartaban como sospechoso dados los antecedentes del loro con el chico, y que seguirían investigando, por lo que seguían pidiendo su colaboración en cuanto le pidieran._

_En medio de esta reunión con Beaks, a la oficial Cabrera no le fue difícil instalar el dispositivo que le habían dado Gyro y Fenton, y cuando salió de Waddle, la mujer rápidamente llamó a su hijo comunicándole que había culminado con éxito su parte del plan. Fenton se lo agradeció y tras comunicárselo al Dr. Gearloose, este último procedió a activar el dispositivo y de inmediato comenzó la llegada de todos los archivos que ese dispositivo estaba extrayendo de los servidores de Beaks, montones y montones de datos, de los cuales la inmensa mayoría eran fotos, videos, memes y similares que el CEO de Waddle publicaba en sus redes sociales._

_Al ver tal cantidad de información, en su mayoría inútil, Fenton supo de inmediato que tenían mucho trabajo por delante…_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

 

Los primeros cinco o seis días después de recopilar toda esa información, los trabajadores del laboratorio se dedicaron a hacer una selección de lo que podrían ser pistas que los llevaran hasta Huey. Tuvieron que descartar muchos, muchos, muchísimos archivos que consideraron literalmente basura. En serio ¿cómo podía Beaks tener tal cantidad de fotos? Casi parecía que se hacía una foto por segundo, era algo verdaderamente aterrador.

Evidentemente, los cuatro trabajadores del departamento tecnológico de industrias McDuck, decidieron ignorar todo lo que procediera de las redes sociales del CEO de Waddle. Lo cual suponía descartar prácticamente todo lo que procediera de internet. Fue en este proceso de selección, descartando todo lo que tuviese que ver con internet, Fenton casi descartó el acceso a una caja virtual de alta seguridad.  

Afortunadamente, el pato hispano se dio cuenta a tiempo de que esa caja no era como los demás archivos que estaba revisando. Eso, eso podría ser algo importante, podría ser verdaderamente una pista. Y tras una inspección más acurada, vio que efectivamente esa caja virtual debía ser algo que Beaks no quería que nadie viera, pues la tenía protegida con un elevado número de firewalls, y muy probablemente varias contraseñas también, iba a llevar bastante tiempo abrir esa caja, pero Fenton no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

No, tal y como le había dicho a su madre, no podía fallarle a Huey, no, el chico le necesitaba, e iba a hacer cuanto pudiera para salvarle la vida, incluso si eso significaba, que él tenía que morir para que el chico estuviera a salvo.

Fenton se frotó los ojos, tratando de dejar de ver doble. Vaya, probablemente estaba más cansado de lo que creía, pero en su defensa era por una buena razón, así que trató de restarle importancia. El Dr. Gearloose debió haber visto a Fenton frotándose los ojos, porqué de repente suspiró y acercándose a él le dijo:

“Escucha becario, aunque normalmente admiro a aquellos que hacen horas extras a pesar de saber que no cobraran por ello, creo que sería bueno que descansaras un poco. Tienes un aspecto horrible, y es mucho viniendo de mí”

Fenton se giró a mirar al científico y le respondió:

“Pero Dr. Gearloose, dos cosas, primera, yo… como becario no cobro, y segunda, no estoy cansado, puedo seguir”

Gyro enarcó una ceja y con voz ligeramente molesta, dijo:

“Está bien, la primera era un decir por decir, y en cuanto a la segunda, ¿de verdad?”

El pato hispano se apresuró a responder:

“Por supuesto”

Mirando al pato obviamente cansado y después a la pantalla del ordenador, y finalmente le dijo entonces a Fenton:

“Entonces explícame todas estas series de números sin sentido que has escrito, reconócelo, ya no sabes ni lo que estás haciendo”

Fenton miró la pantalla en la que evidentemente los números estaban puestos sin ton ni son, completamente al azar y sin responder a ninguna finalidad. Mirando a Gyro, el pato hispano se dio cuenta de que Manny y Lil-bulb se habían unido a la conversación. Verlos allí presentes a ellos también, le hizo reírse con nerviosismo y comenzó a decir:

“Yo…”

El científico jefe levantó la mano para silenciar a su becario y habló él en su lugar diciendo:

“Sé que estás preocupado por ese chico, pero no le hará ningún bien que en cuando llegue el momento no puedas siquiera sostenerte en pie. Descansa un poco y yo seguiré con esto”

Fenton abrió los ojos sorprendido, era raro, por no decir completamente algo fuera de lo común que Gyro mostrara tal grado de preocupación, no es que el pato hispano no creyera que Gyro no se preocupaba por los demás, simplemente, nunca había mostrado tal grado de lo que parecía ser afecto antes.

Viendo que no había nada que hacer y que estaba luchando en una batalla perdida, el pato hispano suspiró y con voz derrotada le dijo al Dr. Gearloose:

“Está bien”

Justo en ese momento una alarma sonó, indicando que el último firewall había sido superado. Fenton y Gyro se miraron momentáneamente antes de que su atención se centrara nuevamente en la pantalla, donde vieron que solo había sido necesario superar los firewalls, pues esa caja no parecía tener contraseñas. Eso quería decir que... ¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Tenían acceso a la caja virtual! Había llegado el momento de descubrir qué escondía Beaks.

Con la mano ligeramente temblorosa por la emoción, Fenton movió el ratón y abrió la caja, y cuando comenzaron a ver lo que había allí dentro, los ojos de ambos se abrieron en estado de shock, al igual que también se habrían abierto los de Manny y los de Lil-bulb si los hubieran tenido… siendo justos, Manny tenía ojos, pero eran de piedra y no podían abrirse más de lo que ya estaban abiertos.

Tras inspeccionar cuanto había en esa caja, Gyro miró a todos los que trabajaban con él en el laboratorio y con voz decidida les dijo:

“Tenemos que informar al Sr. McDuck y a su familia de inmediato”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> ¡Team Science! Quería escribir un capítulo como este para ver más profundamente en qué habían estado trabajando Gyro & co mientras Huey y su famili pasaban por lo que pasaban, también quería mostrar a la madre de Fenton sabiendo la verdad pero ocultándola, ella es policia al fin y al cabo, y me cuesta creer que no sepa quién es su hijo, así que pensé, 'tal vez lo sabe, pero espera que Fenton se lo diga cuando esté listo'.   
> En fin espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, sé que muchos (o tal vez todos esperábais la continuación de lo que le está pasando en estos momentos a Huey, y lo siento si esto no era lo que esperábais, os prometo que el próximo contendrá lo que muy probablemente todo el mundo espera)
> 
> English  
> Team Science! I wanted to write a chapter like this to see more deeply what Gyro & co had been working on while Huey and her family were going through what was happening, I also wanted to show Fenton's mother knowing the truth but hiding it, she is a policeman at last and I think it's hard to believe he does not know who his son is, so I thought, 'Maybe she knows, but she hopes that Fenton will tell her when he's ready'.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I know that many (or maybe you all expected the continuation of what is happening to Huey right now, and I'm sorry if this was not what you expected, I promise that the next one will contain what most probably everyone expects)


	14. Cayendo en la oscuridad

Caminando por los pasillos de ese prototipo del edificio de Waddle, Huey no podía parar de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué sorpresa le había preparado Mark? ¿Era algo bueno o algo malo? Si era algo malo, temía lo que podría ser, dada la inestabilidad mental del loro, pero si, por el contrario, era algo bueno… entonces se sumaba a la lista de cosas inexplicables que el loro había hecho desde que llegó y sacó a Huey del lugar en el que había estado encerrado hasta ese momento ¿Por qué de repente Beaks lo trataba tan bien? ¿por qué incluso le dio ropa limpia del mismo estilo que utilizaba Mark? Huey se sintió tan incómodo cuando se puso esa ropa y vio que era idéntica a la de ese loro que le faltó tiempo para ponerse su querida gorra de nuevo sobre su cabeza, al menos tener ese complemento que lo caracterizaba, le hacía sentirse un poco menos extraño. ¿Por qué Beaks le hizo vestirse de ese modo? ¿a qué clase de juego estaba jugando ahora?

Y a pesar de que el CEO de Waddle le aseguró que él no había querido en ningún momento que el patito vestido de rojo sufriera del modo en que había sufrido, Huey no podía abandonar la idea de que aunque Beaks afirmó que no lo sabía, él había sufrido bajo las manos de Falcon, quien trabajaba para Beaks, así que, en última instancia, el chico había sufrido por culpa de Mark Beaks, en opinión del trillizo mayor, el desconocimiento de un hecho no te exime de su responsabilidad.

Pero Huey tenía miedo de decirle eso al loro gris, pues con lo voluble que era el estado de ánimo del pájaro adulto, temía que cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera implicara que sería encerrado de nuevo, y Huey no quería eso, no quería volver a la oscuridad y al aislamiento absolutos. Ese cuarto en el que, seguro que estuvo al menos varios días, o semanas, tal vez incluso meses… y Falcon… no había hecho que su estancia allí fuera más agradable. Hablando del halcón, ¿dónde se había metido? ¿Iba a volver para hacerle más daño? Huey esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hiciera, había pasado demasiado tiempo atormentado por lo que Falcon podría hacerle.

A decir verdad, ahora que pensaba en ello, Huey ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su secuestro, lo único que sabía era que había estado encerrado prácticamente todo ese tiempo en ese oscuro lugar… pensar en ese cuarto, hizo que el chico cerrara los ojos con fuerza y comenzara a temblar, algo que no le pasó inadvertido a Mark.

El CEO de Waddle se detuvo de repente, lo que provocó que Huey también se detuviera, abriendo los ojos de golpe, vio que Beaks le miraba con lo que parecía ser preocupación, ¿estaba el loro realmente preocupado por él?

Entonces Mark se agachó, lo que causó en respuesta que Huey retrocediera involuntariamente, el chico no confiaba en ese loro y no lo haría nunca.

Beaks no pareció molestarse por la reacción del patito, pero Huey seguía en alerta continua, no quería hacer enfadar a su secuestrador otra vez, no quería volver a verle con esa expresión de odio con la que lo miró justo antes de encerrarlo. Mirando al CEO de Waddle con los ojos bien abiertos, el patito habló con voz temblorosa diciendo:

“L-lo s-siento”

Beaks ladeó la cabeza y preguntó:

“¿Por qué lo sientes?”

El patito cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, luego hablando nuevamente con vacilación, dijo:

“Por… ha-haberme apartado”

Beaks le puso entonces una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que Huey sintiera un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, si Beaks se dio cuenta de eso o no, Huey no lo sabía, de lo único que el patito fue consciente, fue de lo que el CEO de Waddle le dijo a continuación:

“No tienes que disculparte por eso, sé que no me tienes mucho afecto, pero solo quiero que sepas que intento ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?”

Huey alzó la cabeza y miró a Beaks confundido, cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos lo entendía. Huey no confiaba en su voz para emitir una respuesta, así que simplemente asintió. Beaks por su parte sonrió, y poniéndose de pie, dijo entonces:

“Bien entonces, no perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a comer”

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa, y hablando con voz incrédula, preguntó:

“¿A… comer?”

Esta vez fueron los ojos de Beaks los que se abrieron, y hablando con un ligero tono de decepción, el loro dijo entonces:

“Oh vaya, se me ha escapado, esa era la sorpresa que te había preparado, una gran y suculenta comida”

Huey ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba saber qué estaba tramando Beaks, así que aún con un atisbo de temor a que Beaks enfureciera por preguntar eso, el chico habló a continuación formulando la siguiente cuestión:

“¿Po-por qué hace esto?”

Mark se separó de él ligeramente sorprendido y hablando en un tono de voz que sonaba como si estuviera genuinamente preocupado, el loro dijo:

“¿Cómo que por qué? Me preocupa lo delgado y lo pálido que estás Huey, así que pensé que debías tener mucha hambre y he hecho preparar una buena y abundante comida, solo para ti”

Huey abrió los ojos en estado de shock, apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y el hecho de que su estómago decidiera hacer ruidos indicando que debía aceptar esa oferta, tampoco ayudó a que se recuperara antes. Con voz entrecortada, el chico musitó:

“Y-yo no sé q-qué decir”

Mark soltó una suave risa que sorprendió nuevamente al patito vestido de rojo, y entonces, el CEO de Waddle dijo:

“No es necesario que digas nada, simplemente, ven conmigo para que puedas comer”

Huey asintió suavemente y dejó que Beaks lo guiara nuevamente por los pasillos de ese edificio. Al entrar en el comedor, los ojos del trillizo mayor se abrieron como platos, dada el hambre que tenía el chico, temía que todo eso no fuera más que un sueño, un engaño de su subconsciente haciéndole creer que iba a saciar el apetito que hacía días que el chico tenía.

Mark instó entonces a Huey a sentarse en una silla y a continuación le dijo:

“Puedes comer cuanto quieras de lo que hay en esta mesa, vamos, adelante”

Huey no podía creerlo, allí había mucha más comida de la que podría comer en toda su vida, y toda parecía tan apetitosa… con cierta vacilación, cogió algo de una de las bandejas y se lo comenzó a comer… no esto no era un sueño, había leído que en los sueños no notas el gusto de los alimentos que ingieres, y esta comida era realmente deliciosa, Huey no estaba soñando. Más animado ahora, siguió comiendo, cogiendo un poco de aquí y de allá, todo esto mientras Beaks le observaba.

A decir verdad, que el CEO de Waddle no le quitara los ojos de encina le hacía sentirse incómodo, pero con el hambre que tenía el chico, ignoró esa sensación y se centró en nutrir su cuerpo con todo el alimento del que había sido privado en estos últimos días. Además, en realidad… tampoco quería que Beaks se fuera, no quería quedarse solo… no otra vez.

Cuando finalmente sintió que ya no podía comer nada más, Huey apartó suavemente el plato de delante de él, indicándole a Beaks que había terminado. Después, el chico se quedó allí sentado, con el rostro entristecido. Beaks debió notarlo, porque de repente le preguntó:

“¿Qué te pasa Huey? ¿Es que acaso la comida no estaba buena?”

El chico vestido de rojo miró al CEO de Waddle con los ojos bien abiertos y se apresuró a responder:

“¿Qué? Oh, no, no es eso, todo estaba muy rico, es solo que…”

La última parte la dijo apartando la mirada, y Huey pudo sentir que Beaks lo miraba, esperando a que terminara, pero ¿cómo decírselo? El loro de repente preguntó:

“¿Qué pasa?”

Huey cerró los ojos con fuerza y susurrando respondió:

“Quisiera volver con mi familia”

Sabía que Beaks le había escuchado, pues al instante, el loro se enderezó y dijo:

“Entiendo… pero no puedo dejarte marchar”

Huey miró a Beaks con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas no derramadas, y entonces con voz temblorosa le suplicó:

“¿Por qué no? Por favor, prometo que no le diré nada a nadie, nadie sabrá que fue usted quien me secuestró”

Las esperanzas de Huey se desvanecieron casi por completo cuando Beaks negó con la cabeza, indicando que no iba a ceder. Entonces, el CEO de Waddle dijo:

“Primero, no hace falta que me hables tan formalmente Huey, en segundo lugar, me encantaría dejarte marchar, pero no puedo, aunque sí que puedo hacer otra cosa, de hecho, pensé que te gustaría ver a tu familia, así que se me ocurrió recuperar algunos de los videos en los que aparecen ellos, de cuando hackeé el sistema de seguridad de la mansión. Aún… no he tenido tiempo de ver esos videos, pero si quieres podemos mirarlos juntos ¿Te parece bien que hagamos eso?”

La última parte la dijo mirando a Huey con una sonrisa, Huey no entendía por qué, pero Beaks parecía realmente ansioso para que accediera a ver esos videos, y asustado de lo que podría pasar si decía que no, el patito respondió:

“… Sí… supongo”

La sonrisa de Beaks se amplió aún más y con voz entusiasta, el loro dijo:

“Está bien entonces, vamos a ver esos videos”

Y rápidamente, Mark lo condujo hasta una sala en la que ya había un proyector y un portátil preparados. Beaks hizo que Huey se sentara en una de las sillas que allí también había y encendiendo los aparatos, comenzó a reproducir los videos:

* * *

 

_Escena_

_Webby estaba en el despacho de Scrooge inspeccionando lo que parecía ser un atlas mundial mientras el rico pato parecía estar leyendo algún tipo de documento antiguo con la ayuda de una lupa._

_De repente la joven levantó la vista del atlas y dijo con voz emocionada:_

_“Creo que he encontrado el valle en el que podría esconderse el gran tesoro perdido del dragón Kilgharrah”_

_Scrooge también levantó la vista de lo que fuera que estaba leyendo, y con una enorme sonrisa respondió:_

_“Muy bien muchacha, yo casi he descifrado la totalidad de este pergamino que nos permitirá superar los diversos obstáculos que nos encontremos allí”_

_Webby se puso de pie y juntando sus manos, le dijo al pato adulto:_

_“Será una aventura verdaderamente emocionante, ¿verdad Sr. McDuck?”_

_Scrooge soltó una suave risa y respondió:_

_“Ya lo creo jovencita, y si tú vienes, seguro que tendremos éxito en encontrar ese tesoro"_

_La sonrisa de Webby vaciló momentáneamente antes de añadir:_

_"Sí pero no solo yo, los chicos también ayudarán, seguro"_

_Scrooge dejó de sonreír, y mirando hacia otro lado, dijo entre dientes:_

_"Sí... algunos más que otros, me temo"_

_Su tío Scrooge de repente sonrió y le dijo entonces a la joven:_

_“Bien cuando tengamos todos los preparativos listos, nos iremos a ese lugar”_

_La emoción volvió a la voz de la joven cuando ella dijo:_

_“¡Estoy deseando hacerlo!”_

_Scrooge se rio nuevamente y le frotó la cabeza a la joven. Después de eso, ella abandonó el despacho._

_Huey apareció entonces por la puerta con su guía de los Woodchuck junior en sus manos, diciendo:_

_“Tío Scrooge quería hablarte de-”_

_El rico pato interrumpió al niño vestido de rojo diciendo con voz dura:_

_“Ahora no muchacho, no tengo tiempo”_

_El niño pareció sorprenderse por la dureza en la voz de su tío abuelo, pero eso no le impidió intentar insistir en lo que fuera que el niño quería decir:_

_“Pero tío Scrooge, es algo relacionado con nuestra próxima aventura, creo que-”_

_Nuevamente el joven fue interrumpido con su tío-abuelo, quien hablando aún más duramente que antes, le dijo al niño:_

_“Te he dicho que ahora no tengo tiempo Huey, ya me lo contarás en otro momento”_

_Y con eso, el pato adulto abandonó el espació dejando al trillizo mayor con una expresión de decepción en su rostro_

_Fin de la escena_

* * *

 

Huey sintió que se le humedecían los ojos viendo eso, recordaba ese día, había ido a ver a su tío-abuelo para decirle que había encontrado un texto que narraba la historia del tesoro y del dragón que iban a buscar en su siguiente salida, pero el viejo pato lo ignoró. Lo que el trillizo mayor no sabía, era que Webby había estado poco rato antes con su tío-abuelo y que él la había tratado con dulzura mientras que a él le habló con desprecio y casi como un estorbo.

¿Acaso se había estado refiriendo a él concretamente cuando habló de sus hermanos y él? Pero si Huey se esforzaba por dar lo mejor de sí mismo en cada aventura a la que iban. Y Webby… ¿por qué no dijo nada? ¿No eran amigos? ¿Por qué no los defendió? ¿Es que acaso ella pensaba igual que su tío-abuelo?

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro… no quería parecer débil…

_“Huey”_

El chico abrió los ojos nuevamente y alzó la vista cuando escuchó su nombre, y vio que era otro video que se estaba reproduciendo:

* * *

 

_Escena_

_Huey levantó la vista de su libro para mirar al ama de llaves, que era quien lo había llamado, y entonces respondió:_

_“Sra. Beakley ¿qué pasa?”_

_Beakley se acercó un par de pasos y mirando al niño vestido de rojo con expresión dura, le explicó con voz severa:_

_“Antes he pasado delante de vuestra habitación y como la puerta estaba abierta, he visto que todo estaba muy desordenado. Tenéis que ordenarlo”_

_Los ojos de Huey se abrieron como platos, y levantándose de la mesa, miró a la mujer y respondió:_

_“Sí, ya lo sé, pero yo-”_

_La mujer se cruzó de brazos y cortó al niño diciendo:_

_“Nada de peros, Huey, ve ahora mismo a ordenar tu habitación”_

_Huey estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada desde el vestíbulo y no lo vio, pero en ese momento, sus hermanos aparecieron, y al ver que Beakley estaba sermoneando al trillizo mayor, lenta y silenciosamente, dieron marcha atrás. Podía verse claramente que el ama de llaves los había visto irse, pero en lugar de llamarles, su atención seguía centrada en el chico frente a ella, quien, simplemente bajó la cabeza y mansamente respondió:_

_“Sí… ya voy”_

_Y con eso, Huey salió del comedor._

_Fin de la escena_

* * *

 

Los ojos de Huey estaban abiertos con incredulidad, la Sra. Beakley había visto como sus hermanos entraban en el comedor y después salían ¿y no les dijo nada? ¿Por qué? El chico también recordó ese día, tuvo que recoger él solo toda la habitación, y eso que el 98% del desorden que allí había, era obra de sus hermanos, no suyo, se pasó prácticamente toda la tarde recogiendo.

Huey sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y esta vez, no hizo nada para impedir que fluyeran libremente. ¿Por qué le estaba mostrando todo eso Beaks? Un nuevo video comenzó a reproducirse ante sus ojos:

* * *

 

_Escena_

_Dewey entró en la sala dónde estaba el Louie mirando la televisión, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños. Acercándose hacia el sofá, el niño se dejó caer en él, al lado de su hermano._

_El niño con sudadera verde miró momentáneamente al otro patito antes de volver a centrar su atención en el programa que estaba viendo y luego dijo:_

_“Vamos Dewey se nota que estás furioso, ¿quieres decirme qué te molesta?”_

_El niño vestido de azul miró a su hermano y con el ceño fruncido le preguntó:_

_“¿No estás harto de que Huey nos organice el día?”_

_El chico de verde se encogió de hombros y sin mirar a su hermano le respondió:_

_“Un poco la verdad, la mayoría de las veces, preferiría quedarme sentado viendo la televisión en lugar de hacer cualquiera de las actividades que Huey haya planeado”_

_Dewey exhaló un suspiro cansado y luego con un tinte de enojo aun perceptible en su voz, dijo:_

_“No sé Lou, a veces creo que Huey se cree mejor que nosotros solo porqué es el mayor”_

_Su hermano parecía estar de acuerdo, pues no tardó en responder:_

_“Ya… es como si pensara que por ser el mayor tiene derecho a darnos órdenes como si fuera un sargento o qué se yo”_

_El trillizo vestido de azul se movió para estar cara a cara con su hermano y a continuación le dijo casi gritando:_

_“Solo porqué naciera tres segundo antes que yo, eso no le da derecho a darme órdenes como si yo fuera su esclavo”_

_Louie se giró alarmado hacia su hermano y con voz ligeramente en pánico preguntó:_

_“¿Crees que Huey nos considera sus esclavos?”_

_La respuesta no tardó en llegar:_

_“Sí”_

_Fin de la escena_

* * *

 

Huey no pudo evitar soltar un grito de asombro ante lo que acababa de escuchar, sabía que ahora estaba llorando abiertamente, pero le daba igual, ¿eso era lo que sus hermanos pensaban de él? Ver esas imágenes para Huey fue como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón, se sintió traicionado.

Entre lágrimas, el patito vio que un nuevo video estaba comenzando. Huey en realidad no quería verlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla en cuando vio quién aparecía en ella:

* * *

 

_Escena_

_El bote de Donald estaba en llamas, y pudo verse en ese momento al pato vestido de marinero salir de su interior completamente furioso. Cuando llego a tierra, el pato gritó con voz potente:_

_“¡HUBERT!”_

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el pato mencionado saliera por la puerta de casa, su expresión mostrando una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo por haber sido llamado de ese modo, y por su nombre completo, por su tío. Cuando el niño llegó ante el pato adulto, se lo quedó mirando con cierto temor mientras decía:_

_“¿Si tío Donald? ¿Qué pasa?”_

_El pato adulto se miró a su sobrino mayor con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo con voz enojada:_

_“Le enseñaste a Dewey cómo hacer pólvora”_

_Los ojos del niño vestido de rojo se abrieron con sorpresa y con voz ligeramente nerviosa respondió:_

_“Uhhh, sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?”_

_Donald entrecerró los ojos aún más que antes, y señalando hacia su barco en llamas respondió con otra pregunta:_

_“¿A ti qué te parece por qué lo pregunto?”_

_Huey siguió con la mirada a la dirección a la que señalaba su tío, y cuando vio el barco en llamas, sus ojos se abrieron aún más que antes y a continuación el chico preguntó:_

_“¿Dewey ha hecho eso?”_

_Donald se cruzó de brazos y respondió a su sobrino diciendo:_

_“Obviamente, y lo más interesante, es que él me ha contado que tú le enseñaste cómo hacerlo”_

_Huey retrocedió un par de pasos como si se sintiera traicionado y trató de justificarse diciendo:_

_“Dewey me dijo que era para un proyecto de la escuela”_

_Donald miró al chico con dureza y preguntó:_

_“¿Y te lo creíste?”_

_El chico con gorra roja bajó la cabeza y humildemente respondió:_

_“Yo… sí”_

_Su tío cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de su pico. Luego, tras negar con la cabeza abrió nuevamente los ojos y le dijo al trillizo mayor:_

_“Huey, debes ser consciente de que lo que has hecho está muy mal”_

_Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y cuando los abrió, le dijo al chico:_

_“Estás… castigado a no salir de tu habitación hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo”_

_El niño vestido de rojo levantó la cabeza rápidamente y hablando con voz urgente, trató de apelar a la bondad de su tío diciendo:_

_“Pero, tío Donald, esta tarde tengo reunión con mi grupo de los Woodchuck junior”_

_Donald negó con la cabeza y respondió a su sobrino diciendo:_

_“Castigado sin ir allí también, ahora ¡vete a tu cuarto!”_

_El niño retrocedió aún más, y bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota, respondió mansamente:_

_“Ya voy”_

_Huey se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en la mansión._

_Final de escena_

* * *

 

Las manos de Huey estaban cerradas en puños, todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento habían sido como traiciones, pero esta fue la que más le dolió a Huey, su propio tío, la persona que lo crio y cuidó durante años, también le había hecho daño. Lo que había hecho su tío, aunque a ojos normales podría parecer un castigo justo, para Huey fue como el peor ataque, pues en esa ocasión su tío le había quitado algo que Huey verdaderamente amaba.

El pico de Huey tembló, y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que suaves sollozos escaparan de él. Todo lo que había visto… ¿era eso lo que en verdad su familia pensaba de él? No, no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una farsa, un truco de Beaks para alcanzar su propósito, y sin embargo esos videos… Huey no sabía qué pensar. Estaba confuso, cansado y encima le dolía la cabeza. Bajo tales condiciones era incapaz de encontrar la respuesta a su dilema.

El patito lloró desconsoladamente, su cuerpo temblaba, agravando su dolor de cabeza, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Una mano de repente se posó sobre su hombro, y Huey supo enseguida que se trataba de Beaks. El loro se movió alrededor del patito hasta estar frente a él, y entonces… lo abrazó.

Huey no se resistió ni se apartó, simplemente se quedó quieto, dejando que Mark lo envolviera en sus brazos y le diera el consuelo que en ese momento tanto necesitaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Bien, creo que no me equivoco si digo que este es un capítulo que todos habéis estado esperando. Yo por mi parte, solo puedo decir que espero que os haya gustado y que hayais disfrutado leyendo. 
> 
> Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos
> 
> English  
> Well, I think I'm not wrong if I say that this is a chapter that you've all been waiting for. For my part, I can only say that I hope you enjoyed it and that you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Comments are always welcome


	15. ¿Es este el plan de Beaks?

Dewey y Louie estaban sentados en el salón, mirando la televisión… en realidad, ninguno de los dos hermanos parecía estar prestando mucha atención al programa que se emitía. Todo lo que hacían era mirar a la pantalla, pero sin ser realmente conscientes de lo que aparecía en ella. ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo sabiendo que su hermano estaba desaparecido y siendo sometido a tormentos como los que habían visto en su sueño? Nadie tendría que pasar por eso, nadie, y mucho menos a alguien como Huey.

Tanta incertidumbre estaba destrozando a los dos trillizos más jóvenes. ¿qué era lo que querían de su hermano las personas que lo secuestraron?

Webby entró en ese momento en el salón, y al ver cómo estaban los dos hermanos, su también frágil estado de ánimo decayó aún más. Webby había intentado desde el secuestro del trillizo mayor, mantener una actitud optimista, pero con el paso de los días, esa tarea se había vuelto más y más difícil, hasta el punto en que incluso ella misma estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo.

Webby había estado investigando por su cuenta, pero todas sus vías de investigación habían terminado en callejones sin salida, Lena incluso se ofreció a ayudar, aportando ideas, algunas un poco descabelladas, de lo que podría haberle sucedido al patito vestido de rojo. Webby apreció la ayuda, pero desafortunadamente, fue del todo inútil también, y la joven con lacito en el pelo ya no sabía por dónde avanzar, se había quedado sin pistas, sin puntos que conectar en su tablero. Todo lo que tenía eran muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.

La joven estaba estancada, y eso la hacía sufrir y también la hacía sentirse inútil, pero con solo ver a los otros dos trillizos, Webby se dio cuenta de inmediato que ellos estaban sufriendo más que cualquier otro en la mansión. Es más, después del sueño que los dos niños revelaron haber tenido referente a su hermano desaparecido, el estado de ánimo de Dewey y Louie había alcanzado límites increíblemente bajos. Pero Webby no sabía como ayudar a sus amigos, no sabía cómo hacer que se sintieran mejor, ella no… no sabía qué hacer.

La joven con lacito en el pelo de repente escuchó que el patito más joven exhalaba un suspiro antes de preguntar:

“¿Cómo crees que debe estar?”

La pregunta obviamente iba dirigida a Dewey, y no a ella, por lo que Webby se alegró de no tener que dar su opinión en ese asunto tan… delicado. El trillizo mediano miró a su hermano y con voz que era una mezcla de tristeza y cansancio, preguntó:

“¿Te refieres a Huey?”

Louie pareció molestarse, pues mirando al chico vestido de azul, habló entonces con voz indignada diciendo:

“¿Quién más podría ser?”

Dewey alzó las manos como muestra de rendición y hablando con un ligero toque de alarma en su voz, se apresuró a responder:

“Eh, tranquilo Lou… yo solo…”

Louie pareció calmarse instantáneamente, y apartando la vista avergonzado, admitió entonces:

“Lo sé Dewey, lo siento, es que… no quiero, pero, no paro de imaginarme todos los tormentos por los que debe estar pasando Huey ¿cómo puede alguien hacerle algo así a él?”

El trillizo mediano exhaló un suspiro y hablando con voz triste respondió a su hermano pequeño diciendo:

“No lo sé Louie, pero hasta que no tengamos alguna pista de dónde podría estar, tampoco podemos ayudarlo”

El rostro de Louie adquirió una expresión aún más amarga que antes y hablando con voz miserable, el más joven de los hermanos habló nuevamente más para sí mismo que para su hermano:

“Y mientras él va sufriendo y pasando por quién sabe qué torturas”

Dewey también bajó la mirada, el programa de televisión que supuestamente estaban mirando quedó completamente olvidado, y a continuación, el trillizo vestido de azul expresó:

“Lo sé y créeme si te digo que me encantaría poder ir ahora mismo adonde sea que esté nuestro hermano y sacarlo de allí”

Webby se sorprendió cuando de repente escuchó un olfateo, y mirando hacia los dos hermanos, vio que Louie tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para evitar llorar. Entonces, hablando con voz triste y temblorosa, el patito vestido con sudadera dijo:

“Sólo quiero que vuelva a casa”

Dewey miró a su hermano menor, y Webby se percató que él también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque a diferencia de Louie, el trillizo mediano parecía estar teniendo más éxito en controlar sus emociones. A continuación, el hermano mediano paso su mano por los hombros del trillizo más joven y hablando con voz comprensiva, trató de calmar a Louie diciendo:

“Yo también, se me ponen las plumas de punta de solo pensar en cómo debe estar sintiéndose él ahora, solo y separado de nosotros”

Webby ya no pudo soportarlo más, decidió que era el momento de hacer saber a los dos hermanos que estaba allí, siendo testigo de su dolor y de sus temores, así pues, la joven dijo:

“Yo… también estoy preocupada por lo que le puede estar pasando a Huey”

Los dos hermanos miraron sorprendidos a la joven, obviamente sin saber que ella estaba allí de pie, al instante los dos patitos preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

“¿Webby?”

Y tras enjuagarse las lágrimas, el patito vestido de verde añadió con cierto temor:

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?”

Webby supuso que su amigo estaba avergonzado por si ella lo había visto llorar, así que, y yendo en contra de sus principios, la joven ocultó… parcialmente cuánto sabía en realidad:

“Oh, no mucho… lo justo para ver cuan preocupados estáis por Huey, algo que entiendo y que si bien seguro que no tanto como a vosotros, a mí también me preocupa cómo pueda estar él ahora”

Los dos hermanos se miraron momentáneamente y mirando nuevamente a Webby, el trillizo vestido de azul le dijo entonces:

“Oh Webby, sabemos que tú también te preocupas mucho por nuestro hermano, él es también tu amigo, al igual que nosotros”

La joven suspiro y mirando al suelo respondió:

“Ya, pero vosotros sois hermanos…”

Saltando del sofá a toda prisa, Dewey se acercó a la joven y colocándole una mano sobre el hombro le dijo a su amiga:

“Y tú, aunque no de sangre, eres también nuestra hermana, es normal que también estés extremadamente preocupada por Huey, sería una estupidez pensar lo contrario”

Webby alzó la vista y sonrió con tristeza mirando al trillizo mediano, a continuación, inhaló para hablar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida porqué en ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. ¿quién podía ser? ¿A qué venían? ¿Podría ser…? ¿Podría ser que fuese alguien que traía noticias de Huey?

Ese pensamiento debió ser compartido por los tres niños, pues pronto, todos ellos estaban corriendo directos a la puerta para ver quién acababa de llegar. Ni que decir tiene que los tres patitos se sorprendieron al ver que Donald ya estaba en la puerta abriendo para ver quién estaba allí. ¿cómo pudo llegar tan rápido? ¿Había él tenido el mismo pensamiento que ellos? Seguramente, pues todos sabían que, para Donald, Huey era como un hijo, lo mismo que los otros dos trillizos. Por ese motivo no fue muy difícil adivinar que su tío también pensó que le traían noticias de su sobrino desaparecido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Webby se percató de que el resto de los habitantes de la mansión también se estaban acercando al hall. Estaba claro que indudablemente todos habían pensado lo mismo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, tras esta aparecieron Gyro con Lil-bulb sobre su hombro y Manny y Fenton ambos lados del científico principal de Scrooge. Webby se sorprendió al ver al pato hispano, parecía estar muy, muy, muy cansado, ¿es que acaso no había dormido tratando de encontrar a Huey? ¿Conocía ese pato al trillizo vestido de rojo? ¿Eran amigos? Ahora que lo recordaba, durante un tiempo, Huey salía casi a diario de la mansión diciendo que iba a visitar a un amigo al hospital, ¿Era ese pato el amigo al que se refería el trillizo mayor?

Probablemente así era, porque ahora que lo recordaba, ese pato también estuvo cuando todo el incidente de Waddle, y Dewey, Louie y ella vieron por las noticias cómo se lo llevaba una ambulancia. Huey también estuvo en ese sitio, él vio en primera persona cómo se lo llevaban. Probablemente, y siendo la clase de persona que era Huey, se preocupó por ese pato y su amistad nació a partir de ese hecho y de ir a visitarle. Lo que Webby no podía imaginar, era que ese pato también trabajara para Scrooge. Pero, en fin, eso no era lo importante ahora. Hablando del pato multimillonario, cuando llegó junto a los demás, saludó a los recién llegados diciendo:

“¡Gyro! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí todos?”

El científico inhaló lentamente y respondió:

“Sr. McDuck, hemos venido porqué hemos hecho un descubrimiento asombroso, pero también sumamente preocupante, y pensamos que, dada la gravedad de la situación, lo mejor era venir y mostrarles mis-nuestros hallazgos en persona”

El Sr. McDuck dio un paso atrás, alentando a los demás a abrir paso al mismo tiempo que les decía a los recién llegados:

“Está bien, pasad, pasad, y contadnos lo que sepáis, deprisa”

Y así entraron y se dirigieron todos al salón donde les indicaron que se sentaran y tras estar todos acomodados, Gyro comenzó a explicar:

“Bien, después de informarles del dispositivo que inventamos, logramos instalarlo en el despacho de Beaks, los detalles de cómo lo hicimos son innecesarios. Instantáneamente comenzaron a llegarnos todos los archivos de ese loro, la inmensa mayoría de ellos se podían catalogar como basura, pero, mi ayudante logró encontrar una caja virtual de alta seguridad. Parecía que Beaks no quería que nadie viera lo que escondía allí, así que, hemos invertido todos nuestros esfuerzos en abrir esa caja hasta que, finalmente hoy, lo hemos conseguido”

Siendo el cabeza de familia, y sabiendo que todos parecían asustados por formular la pregunta, Scrooge fue quien expresó lo que todos se cuestionaban preguntando:

“¿Y qué… había dentro de esa caja?”

Fenton fue el que respondió a esa pregunta diciendo:

“Lo que hemos encontrado allí en primer lugar es un contrato, un contrato a nombre de Hubert Duck. Al parecer Beaks pretendía que el patito firmara ese documento”

Donald se levantó al instante, y aunque le costó un poco, Webby entendió todo lo que el pato vestido de marinero dijo a continuación:

“¿Cómo? ¿Hacerle firmar un contrato a mi sobrino? Pero si es menor de edad, ¡eso sería ilegal!”

Scrooge se levantó también y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, trató de calmar al exaltado pato diciendo:

“Cálmate Donald, supongo que Beaks no tuvo en cuenta ese pequeño detalle”

Luego se volvió hacia su científico y a continuación preguntó:

“¿Qué más encontrasteis Gyro?”

El caballo sin cabeza Manny, dio unos cuantos golpes en el suelo, Webby aún no había aprendido del todo el lenguaje que utilizaba el caballo para comunicarse, pero eso daba igual, por ahora, ya que Gyro sí parecía haberle entendido a la perfección, ya que el pollo dijo a continuación:

“Sí, sí Manny, ya lo sé, lo que encontramos también allí, fue un montón de información sobre cómo hacer algo llamado persuasión coercitiva, o como la gente lo llama vulgarmente, lavado de cerebro”

Webby saltó sorprendida cuando esta vez fue su abuelita la que repentinamente con voz ligeramente furiosa exclamó:

“¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pretendes decirme que quieren lavarle el cerebro a un niño de diez años? En todos mis años como espía jamás había visto tal acto de crueldad contra alguien”

Gyro miró al ama de llaves con una expresión neutral y respondió:

“Por muy duro que parezca, eso es una parte de lo que hemos encontrado”

Ligeramente preocupada, Webby se inclinó hacia adelante y preguntó con voz vacilante:

“¿Qué quiere decir con eso?”

El científico se volvió a mirarla y simplemente respondió:

“Porqué aparte de toda esta información, encontramos también, videos de las cámaras de seguridad de esta mansión”

Al instante todos los habitantes de la mansión saltaron al mismo tiempo exclamando:

“¡¿Qué?!”

Fenton habló entonces explicando:

“Sí, al parecer, Beaks hackeó el sistema y se hizo con varias grabaciones”

Dewey se echó hacia atrás en el sitio donde estaba sentado y habló con voz confundida diciendo:

“No entiendo qué relación tiene con lo que tratáis de decirnos”

Gyro se volvió hacia el trillizo mediano y hablando con voz molesta, le dijo al patito:

“La relación jovencito está en que, todos los videos que hemos visto que Beaks tiene en ese espacio, son videos en los que de alguna manera ese chico con gorra es malentendido, castigado, despreciado o sermoneado, por algún motivo u otro, los sermones y los castigos son justificados obviamente, pero, había también, una carpeta en la que estaban esos mismos videos, pero modificados”

Donald abrió los ojos con temor y preguntó con aprehensión:

“¿Modificados?”

Fenton miró al pato vestido de marinero y le explicó con actitud triste:

“Sí, parecía como si Beaks solo quisiera que se viese que a Huey se le trataba como un estorbo, alguien… despreciable en ciertos aspectos o como si no mereciera ser tenido en cuenta. En condiciones normales, alguien de mente fuerte vería dichos videos y no pasaría nada, pero… si previamente lograran debilitar a la persona lo suficiente…”

Gyro tomó entonces la palabra y acabó la explicación:

“El sujeto entonces sería más susceptible a creer que lo que se le está mostrando es la verdad. No tendría la mente lo suficientemente clara como para emitir juicios críticos ante lo que se le está mostrando”

Scrooge se interesó vivamente en ese punto de la conversación, y con voz intrigada, preguntó:

“¿Habéis dicho debilitarle? ¿Cómo exactamente?”

Fenton fue el que nuevamente respondió, y lo hizo explicando:

“Conforme a la investigación que había hecho Beaks, se puede conseguir este debilitamiento aislando por completo a la persona, encerrándola en algún lugar sin contacto con nadie y también con debilitamiento psicofísico que consiste en un debilitamiento físico de la persona que también lo lleva a un debilitamiento psíquico que lo hace…”

El pato hispano se calló cuando vio las expresiones de los habitantes de la mansión, era como si lo que les estuviese explicando ya lo supieran o lo hubiesen visto de algún modo, así que con voz extrañada les preguntó:

“¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué ponéis esas caras?”

Webby miró a los dos trillizos más jóvenes, quienes habían apartado la mirada, completamente afligidos, luego volviéndose hacia el pato adulto respondió por ellos diciendo:

“El otro día, Dewey y Louie soñaron con Huey, dijeron que estaba encerrado en un cuarto, completamente a oscuras, que estaba delgado y que no le dejaban salir de allí, por nada del mundo”

Dewey alzó la vista de repente y hablando con voz vacilante, dijo:

“Otra cosa que no dijimos entonces, fue que tampoco le hablaban, era como si no quisieran que mantuviera una conversación con nadie”

Los ojos del pato hispano se abrieron de golpe y más que para sí mismo que para los demás presentes, dijo:

“Pero si era solo un sueño…”

Dewey se levantó de golpe y plantándole cara a Fenton, le gritó a modo de protesta:

“¡Los dos lo tuvimos al mismo tiempo y viendo exactamente lo mismo!”

Fenton retrocedió sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo una expresión de comprensión comenzó a formarse en su rostro. Después, llevándose una mano debajo del pico, habló con voz reflexiva diciendo:

“Si eso es lo que le está pasando a Huey, eso quiere decir que Beaks ha puesto en marcha su plan”

Una nueva voz sonó en ese momento, una voz débil y temblorosa, que, con un volumen apenas audible, preguntó:

“¿De… verdad creéis que eso es lo que quieren hacerle a mi hermano? ¿Lavarle el cerebro?”

Gyro inhaló y con voz neutral, respondió:

“Desgraciadamente sí, y nos lo confirma otra cosa que encontramos, al parecer, ese loro pretende hacer un seguimiento del proceso de lavado de cerebro en ese chico, supongo que para documentar cuan eficaz ha sido o qué medidas debe tener en cuenta para futuras ocasiones, contratiempos que puedan surgir-”

“¡Basta!”

Webby vio que Dewey bajó la mirada tras ese grito, sus manos se cerraron en puños y comenzó a temblar. _Oh, oh_ eso no podía ser una buena señal, lo cual se confirmó cuando el trillizo mediano alzó de nuevo la vista mirando a Gyro con furia evidente y prácticamente le gritó:

“Está bien, habéis venido aquí a decirnos el mal que le están haciendo a Huey, pero ¿tenéis también una sola pista de dónde se encuentra?”

Gyro frunció el ceño y mirando al niño vestido de azul, le respondió con voz dura:

“Oye chico, hacemos todo lo que podemos para ayudar, tengo varios proyectos que han quedado apartados, _olvidados_ , sólo para centrarnos en esto y desgraciadamente no, no tenemos ni una sola pista de dónde puede estar ese chico, aún no al menos, pero seguiremos buscando, que no te quepa la menor duda de eso”

Tratando de sonar optimista, Webby se volvió a los trabajadores del laboratorio y dijo:

“Pero, con lo que habéis encontrado, eso nos confirma que es Beaks el que ha secuestrado a Huey ¿no? Ahora podemos ir a la policía y mostrarles-”

Fenton cortó a Webby negando con la cabeza y diciendo:

“Me temo que eso no será posible”

Ante la convicción Fenton, Donald preguntó con un ligero toque de desesperación en su voz:

“¿Por qué no?”

Fenton apartó la mirada y adoptando una postura de suma tristeza, respondió:

“Mi madre fue quién instaló el dispositivo, pero ya nos dijo que todo lo que obtuviéramos de aquí no podría constar como pruebas ya que se había conseguido de forma ilegal. Lo único que podemos hacer, es seguir indagando y encontrar alguna pista que nos revele la ubicación de Huey”

Aunque fue de reojo, Webby vio que los ojos de Louie se abrieron de repente, parecía estar pensando en algo. Centrándose más en el trillizo más joven, la chica con lacito comprobó que efectivamente, el joven con sudadera estaba pensando en algo. Es más, fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba pensando el joven, pronto lo expresó diciendo con voz reflexiva:

“¿Ubicación? Ubicación… ubicación…”

No pudiendo aguantarlo más, la joven de repente le preguntó a su amigo:

“Louie, ¿qué pasa?”

El joven con sudadera miró a su amiga y explicó:

“Es que… se me acaba de ocurrir, no le conozco mucho, pero por lo que he visto, Beaks parece ser móvil-dependiente, si ese dispositivo que habéis dicho ha hackeado todos los aparatos de ese loro, eso quiere decir que también ha hackeado su móvil, ¿no?”

Scrooge también se interesó por lo que estaba diciendo Louie, así que le preguntó:

“¿Adónde quieres llegar muchacho?”

El trillizo más joven, se giró hacia su tío-abuelo y prosiguió con su explicación diciéndole:

“Puede que si Beaks no nos dice dónde está Huey, entonces su móvil sí lo haga, si somos capaces de localizarlo mediante la señal GPS, eso en el caso de que la tenga encendida”

Los ojos de Gyro se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar eso y hablando con voz sorprendida, le dijo a Louie:

“Oye eso… es una gran idea en realidad, ¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?”

Sonriendo con picardía, Scrooge miró al científico y respondió:

“Tranquilo Gyro, les pasa a los mejores”

Fenton se levantó de repente y hablando con voz emocionada dijo:

“Entonces, tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra de inmediato, volvamos al laboratorio y-”

Pero fue cortado por Gyro que le respondió:

“Tú vete a casa becario”

Fenton abrió los ojos en estado de shock y trató de protestar:

“¿Qué? Pero Dr. Gearloose yo…”

Gyro alzo una mano y no le dejó seguir hablando, en su lugar fue él el que habló:

“Nada de peros, ¿recuerdas nuestra última conversación? Sigue vigente, así que vete y descansa”

Los ojos de Fenton se abrieron aún más que antes y a continuación bajó la cabeza afligido y respondió:

“Sí Dr. Gearloose… avíseme si encuentra algo”

Gyro asintió y respondió a su vez diciendo:

“Lo haré”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Bien ahora ya sabemos todo lo que Beaks escondía en su caja virtual algo que sin duda a dejado a la familia profundamente afectada.   
> No hay mucho más que decir supongo, si os ha custado, comentad
> 
> English  
> Well now we know everything that Beaks hid in his virtual box something that has undoubtedly left the family deeply affected.  
> There is not much more to say, I suppose, if it has affected you, comment


	16. Aclaraciones

Desde el rincón en el que estaba escondido Falcon, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No podía creer que el chico al que estuvo vigilando durante quince días ahora estuviese permitiendo que Beaks le abrazara. ¿Cómo era posible? Si desde el principio quedó bien claro que ese patito detestaba al CEO de Waddle. ¿por qué ahora se dejaba consolar por él? Al principio Graves pensó que el chico lo hacía por miedo, pero su postura, su… tranquilidad ante el gesto de Mark le hizo darse cuenta de que su aceptación de ese abrazo era total y absolutamente genuina, eso no podía ser fruto del miedo.

En honor a la verdad, al halcón le costaba mucho trabajo creer que el chico vestido de rojo hubiese quedado tan afectado después de haber visto los videos que le mostró Beaks. Si se notaba en seguida que el loro había modificado todos y cada uno de esos videos o simplemente los había cortado en el punto en el que a él le interesaba. ¿cómo no pudo darse cuenta de eso ese niño con gorra?

Pero luego, Falcon recordó lo que le había dicho Beaks. El niño estaba cansado, agotado física y mentalmente, gracias a _su_ trabajo en cuidarlo. En ese estado de cansancio, era lógico pensar que al chico le costaba más distinguir detalles sutiles que mostraban la falsedad de lo que acababa de ver.

Graves suspiró, en estos últimos días, sus emociones tampoco habían sido las más positivas del mundo, estaba enojado, molesto, furioso… en el tiempo que pasó desde que Beaks se fue hasta que regresó, el halcón había estado casi tan atrapado como ese patito. La diferencia entre ambos estaba en que Graves podía ir adonde quisiera del edificio, si necesitaba salir para conseguir suministros, podía hacerlo sin problemas, aunque el primer punto de civilización, estaba bastante alejado de su ubicación, lo que significaba un largo viaje en auto para llegar allí. Pero al menos, Graves podía salir, y, además, tenía acceso a internet, siempre usando cuentas falsas para que no pudieran rastrearle obviamente, pero nada de lo que podía hacer era suficiente, y eso le frustraba. Y Graves pagó toda su frustración en Huey, ya que técnicamente, era culpa del niño que ambos acabaran en esa situación.

Si el chico hubiese aceptado desde el principio el ofrecimiento de Beaks, ninguno de los dos se habría visto obligado a quedarse en ese lugar. Pero el chico tuvo que actuar obstinadamente y declinar, también hay que decirlo, de un modo muy original, la oferta del loro, lo que los llevó a ambos a estar atrapados durante dos semanas en ese lugar.

Graves en cierto modo agradeció que Beaks llegara, pues no sabía si hubiese podido aguantar mucho más tiempo ocupándose del niño sin tener noticias de su empleador. El halcón aún recordaba, por ejemplo, lo que sucedió el primer día que fue a llevarle comida al chico.

En el momento en el abrió la puerta, cometió el error de abrirla por completo, dándole al chico vía libre para que saliera corriendo, para sorpresa del halcón. Falcon de inmediato dejó caer el plato y el vaso y se lanzó a perseguir al patito. No tardó mucho en atraparle, y a pesar de las súplicas del muchacho, Graves volvió a encerrarle de nuevo. Tras asegurarse que el chico no escaparía, tomó la decisión de privarle de comida hasta el día siguiente como castigo por su intento de fuga, pero eso… era algo que Beaks no necesitaba saber, al fin y al cabo, el patito no estuvo fuera de ese cuarto ni siquiera tres minutos.

Además, tras su pequeño… desliz, cada vez que Graves iba a ver al chico, abría la puerta solo un poco, para asegurarse de que el chico no podía salir. En los primeros días, constantemente tuvo que esperar a que Huey se apartara o bien mirarlo con dureza ya que no podía hablarle. Con el paso del tiempo, el chico llegó a comprender que por mucho que la puerta se abriera, a él no se le permitía salir de allí, así que, tras la primera semana, el niño simplemente dejó de intentar salir de allí cada vez que Graves aparecía, incluso dejó de pedírselo al halcón. Otro momento, que al parecer fue sumamente amargo para el chico, fue el momento en el que Graves le trajo el cubo y el papel higiénico donde el chico tenía que hacer sus necesidades. El halcón no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa y horror en su facciones, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

En todos esos días, el halcón había sido testigo del progresivo deterioro del chico, al principio lleno de esperanza y luchando por escapar en cada ocasión que se le presentaba, pero poco a poco, fue perdiendo esa esperanza y su actitud obstinada y decidida se fue rompiendo hasta que finalmente no quedó nada más que un triste muchacho, completamente desolado y aparentemente convencido de que no podía escapar.

Falcon centró de nuevo su enfoque en Beaks y Huey en el momento en el que escuchó al loro decir:

“Vamos Huey tranquilízate, yo estoy aquí, contigo”

Claro, como si eso fuera consuelo suficiente para el chico. Sorprendentemente, en lugar de expresar su molestia por recibir consuelo de Mark, todo lo que el patito balbuceó en medio de su llanto fue:

“Yo… yo… no puedo… esos videos…”

Beaks envolvió nuevamente al chico entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que decía:

“Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso, si hubiese sabido cual era el contenido, jamás te los habría mostrado”

Desde su posición, Graves vio que el chico vestido de rojo estaba temblando, sus ojos se cerraron, pero eso no impidió que el flujo de lágrimas siguiera cayendo, aunque con menos afluencia que hacía un rato. El niño vestido de rojo tomó varias respiraciones profundas antes de lograr hablar nuevamente, y cuando lo hizo, lo que dijo fue:

“Yo… me cuesta creer que… son mi… familia, ¿por qué?”

Beaks se separó del patito para poder mirarlo a los ojos y con voz preocupada le dijo al chico:

“Oh Huey, parece que tu familia no te quiere tanto como creías”

Los ojos del chico con gorra roja se abrieron en estado de shock y nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que el niño negaba con la cabeza y decía:

“No… eso no es… no puede ser verdad… ¡tiene que ser una mentira! Tiene que serlo…”

Cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, el niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente. Graves casi sintió lástima por el chico, casi.

“Huey cálmate, estás muy alterado, creo que necesitas descansar, duerme un poco y ya verás como todo estará mejor mañana, vamos te acompañaré a tu habitación”

Apartando las manos de su rostro, el halcón vio que el patito reflejó un miedo profundo cuando escuchó esas palabras, su pico se abrió y cerró varias veces hasta que finalmente logró preguntar:

“¿H-habitación?”

El CEO de Waddle ladeó la cabeza y respondió:

“Sí, a una habitación, una habitación de verdad, no ese cuartito en el que estabas. Te espera una habitación grande y bien iluminada, con una gran y suave cama para que puedas dormir y recobrar fuerzas”

El halcón vio como Beaks sonreía ampliamente, para mostrarle al chico que no estaba mintiendo, luego le alargó la mano a Huey y aunque aún un poco vacilante, el niño la tomó y permitió que el CEO de Waddle nuevamente le guiara hacia donde él quería.

¿Acababan de traicionarle sus ojos? ¿Ese chico acababa de aceptar por propia voluntad ir con Mark Beaks? ¿Cómo había el loro conseguido tal prodigio? ¡Era inaudito! Siguiéndolos a ambos a una distancia prudencial, pasaron de nuevo por el comedor en el que Beaks había permitido que el niño se alimentara. Otro punto que Graves no lograba entender, si a él, Beaks le dijo que alimentara al muchacho con escasa comida, ¿por qué de repente permitió que el chico se alimentara hasta saciarse? Era cierto que una sola comida no solventaba varios días de malnutrición, pero, aun así, eso era como dar un paso atrás en toda la labor que había hecho en los últimos días ¿no? ¿Por qué su empleador actuaba de ese modo?

El halcón vio en ese momento cómo Beaks abrió una puerta y entró en junto con Huey en su interior. Graves ya sabía qué había al otro lado de esa puerta, pues hubo momentos en los que su aburrimiento llegó hasta tal punto, que su única distracción fue explorar cada rincón de ese inmenso edificio. Por ese motivo, sabía que al otro lado de esa puerta había una habitación con una cama y mesita de noche, un escritorio con silla, y hasta un espacioso armario, sí, una habitación más que grande y completamente equipada para una persona. Falcon ya no sabía que pensar, ¿En serio esperaba el CEO de Waddle obtener buenos resultados haciendo todo eso?

Viendo que al parecer Beaks tardaría un rato en salir de esa habitación, y sabiendo que el loro le había ordenado que el chico no le viera, Graves decidió irse al comedor a probar algo de la suculenta comida que Mark había preparado para el niño, lo consideró… un pago adicional por su trabajo, y era lo justo en su opinión, porque vigilar a un prisionero, nunca es una tarea agradable, especialmente si ello incluye limpiar sus… mejor olvidar esa parte.

Mientras Graves estaba comiendo, Beaks apareció de repente por la puerta, el halcón se lo quedó mirando con cierta… aprehensión, temiendo que le dijera algo por estar comiéndose lo que en principio estaba destinado a ese patito. Pero lejos de enfurecerse o reprenderle por lo que estaba haciendo, el loro gris, lo único que hizo fue decir:

“Que aproveche”

Ni que decir tiene que los ojos de Graves se abrieron con sorpresa ante esas palabras, no se lo esperaba en absoluto. En serio ¿cómo funcionaba la mente de ese pájaro? Graves no exageraba si decía que Mark Beaks era el ser más extraño con el que se había encontrado nunca. Tragando rápidamente lo que estaba masticando, el halcón dejó de lado la comida y se acercó su empleador para… exponer las dudas que tenía:

“Sr. Beaks ¿puede contestarme a esto? ¿cómo ha conseguido que ese patito acepte las muestras de afecto procedentes de… alguien a quien era bien sabido que detestaba?”

Beaks sonrió con suficiencia, y mirándole a los ojos, le respondió:

“Oh, vamos, sé que estás hablando de mí, y la respuesta es sencilla. Ese niño ha estado aislado, privado de cualquier contacto o interacción social con nadie y durante un tiempo muy prolongado. Esto ha generado en él una necesidad de cariño y afecto tremendamente severas, y en su condición, está dispuesto a aceptar cualquier muestra de preocupación hacia él, venga de quien venga”

El halcón entrecerró los ojos ante esa explicación, lo que decía el loro era cierto, pero eso no lo explicaba todo, así que siguió preguntando:

“¿Y qué espera conseguir haciendo eso?”

Beaks endureció la mirada y respondió con voz ligeramente molesta explicando:

“Pero Graves, si ya te lo he explicado, quiero que ese patito solo confíe en mí, quiero que llegue a creer que solo podrá descansar cuando yo esté, quiero que crea que solo podrá estar bien alimentado si estoy yo, quiero que piense que solo cuando yo esté presente se le concederá moverse libremente, en definitiva, quiero que desarrolle dependencia hacia mí, que llegue al absoluto convencimiento de que sólo conmigo podrá estar a salvo. Y es por ese motivo aún necesito que sigas encargándote de Huey”

Falcon suspiró con fastidio, la idea de tener que encargarse aún de ese muchacho no le gustaba lo más mínimo, pero tampoco podía hacer nada mejor. Y ahora que lo pensaba…

“Hablando del chico, ¿dónde está ahora?” le preguntó al CEO de Waddle, a lo que éste respondió:

“Está durmiendo, el chico, estaba temeroso de quedarse solo, por lo que no he podido salir de allí hasta que no se ha dormido, y creo que además… probablemente estará asustado de la oscuridad durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo”

Los ojos de Graves se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa al escuchar eso, y con voz incrédula preguntó:

“¿De verdad?”

Beaks sonrió con lo que parecía ser crueldad, lo que le demostró a Falcon que todo el cariño que había mostrado hacia el patito no era más que una máscara, una actuación para conseguir un fin. Entonces, con voz alegre, el loro gris respondió a Graves diciendo:

“Totalmente, no ha querido siquiera intentar dormir si no había una luz encendida cerca. Realmente estar en la más absoluta oscuridad durante tantos días, le ha afectado seriamente”

A Graves no le pasó desapercibido que Beaks parecía lleno de júbilo ante el actual estado del niño. Realmente estaba disfrutando con el sufrimiento de ese chico, lo cual le llevó a su siguiente pregunta:

“Sr. Beaks, ahora que ha instalado al niño en esa otra habitación, ¿quiere eso decir que esa será su nueva ‘cárcel’?”

“En absoluto” respondió Beaks casi al instante.

Esa respuesta extrañó profundamente a Graves. Si esa habitación no era la nueva ‘cárcel’ del patito, entonces, ¿por qué Beaks lo había llevado allí para que durmiera? Arqueando una ceja, el halcón preguntó entonces completamente extrañado:

“¿Cómo?”

Con los ojos llenos de furia, el CEO de Waddle lo miró y entonces respondió a la pregunta explicando:

“Huey sólo ocupará esa habitación cuando yo esté aquí. Cuando esté fuera, volverás a encerrarlo en el otro cuarto. Eso reforzará la idea de que sólo conmigo estará a salvo”

No queriendo llevarle la contraria a Beaks y tratando de impedir que su temperamento extremadamente voluble se desatara, el halcón se limitó a decir:

“Comprendo… otra cosa, ¿iba en serio lo de disfrazarme?”

Ante esa pregunta, Beaks sonrió ampliamente y con voz mucho más alegre que antes respondió:

“Por supuesto que sí Graves, de hecho, he traído cuanto podrías necesitar y hasta máscaras para cubrir tu rostro. Cada una de esas máscaras tiene la cara de cada uno de los seres queridos de Huey. Oh y acabo de recordar un par de cosas más”

Los ojos de Graves se abrieron nuevamente con sorpresa y a continuación, el halcón preguntó:

“¿Un par de cosas?”

Beaks sonrió nuevamente con malicia y respondió a su empleado explicándole:

“Sí, primero, ya no hace falta que no le hables al chico, es más, hazlo, pero hazlo para decirle palabras hirientes, palabras de desprecio, esto sumado al hecho de que te verá disfrazado como a alguien de su familia, le hará creer con el tiempo, que sus seres queridos no solo le maltratan, sino que le desprecian”

Graves estaba que no podía contenerse del asombro. ¿cómo podía ese loro ser tan retorcido como para hacerle algo así a un pobre chico? ¿Era en realidad tan grabe la afrenta que ese patito le había hecho al loro gris?

Tragando saliva con temor, el halcón se atrevió a preguntar:

“¿Y… la segunda cosa?”

Beaks sonrió aún más que antes, sus ojos reflejaban ahora pura maldad mezclada con una furia inconmensurable. Y cuando el loro habló, lo hizo con voz siniestra e impregnada de odio:

“Quiero que reserves tu mayor crueldad contra Huey para cuando te disfraces de Gizmoduck, quiero que el niño llegue a temerle tan profundamente que solo nombrar a ese superhéroe haga que el muchacho tiemble de miedo. De hecho, ya sé lo primero que quiero que hagas disfrazado de Gizmoduck”

En este punto, Falcon ahora sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de su empleador, así que con cierto temor a lo que el loro le ordenaría que hiciera, pero manteniendo al mismo tiempo una postura estoica que impidiera ver cuan nervioso estaba en realidad, el halcón preguntó:

“¿El qué?”

Beaks frunció el ceño y respondió:

“Quiero que cojas la gorra que siempre lleva el chico y la quemes frente a sus ojos”

Falcon arqueó simplemente arqueó una ceja, ¿eso era todo? ¿quemar una gorra? Con voz extrañada, el ave de plumaje marrón, preguntó entonces:

“¿Con qué finalidad?”

Beaks desvió la mirada, y llevándose las manos a la espalda, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación explicándole al halcón:

“Ese chico está muy apegado a esa prenda en concreto, aunque no entiendo por qué, pero, si ve a alguien parecido al superhéroe que tanto admira destruyendo esa posesión suya tan valiosa para él, hará que comience a dudar de dicho superhéroe, y si a eso se le suman los peores tratos que pueda recibir, entonces esas dudas se convertirán en miedo hacia él”

El loro gris se detuvo de repente y volviéndose a mirar a Falcon, lo llamó:

“Ah y Graves”

El halcón miró también a su empleador.

“¿Sí Sr. Beaks?”

La mirada de Beaks se endureció de repente, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Graves, aunque afortunadamente para él, el loro gris pareció no darse cuenta de eso. No, el otro pájaro presente en la sala, lo que hizo fue decir:

“Como petición especial, graba el momento en el que quemes la gorra del chico, quiero ver su reacción ante ese suceso”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Fue divertido hacer este capítulo desde el punto de vista de Falcon, creí que él estaba un poco abandonado, solo apareciendo esporádicamente o siendo nombrado, así que le di un capitulo entero. Creo que la parte que más gracia me hizo de escribir, fue la perte de la comida.  
> Bien, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y nos vemos en el próximo.
> 
> English  
> It was fun to make this chapter from Falcon's point of view, I thought he was a little abandoned, only appearing sporadically or being named, so I gave him a whole chapter. I think the part that made me the most grace to write was the part of the food.  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you in the next one.


	17. Visiones contradictorias

Louie se sentía extraño, era… era como si estuviese flotando en medio de la oscuridad… un momento, por supuesto que estaba oscuro si tenía los ojos cerrados, ¡qué estúpido! Suerte que sus hermanos no estaban allí para ver eso.

El trillizo vestido de verde abrió los ojos y el entorno en el que se encontró le sorprendió inmensamente. Estaba… estaba en medio de una inmensa llenura, toda cubierta de niebla. ¿Pero qué-? ¿Qué sitio era ese?

Mirando a su alrededor el trillizo vestido de verde divisó una figura, que parecía tan confundida como él. Aunque estaba un poco… no, bastante indeciso, Louie decidió acercarse a ver quién era, y en cuando lo hizo, vio que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Dewey. Ambos hermanos se miraron y al reconocerse mutuamente, ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron, agradecidos de que no fuese otra persona… o cosa. Tras finalizar el abrazo, entonces el más joven de los dos preguntó:

“Uhhh… Dewey ¿tú sabes dónde estamos?”

El trillizo vestido de azul miró a su alrededor brevemente y luego encogiéndose de hombros, respondió:

“Pues no, no tengo ni idea, pero parece…”

Antes de que Dewey pudiese decir lo que estaba pensando, Louie alzó una mano para silenciar a su hermano y a continuación, habló él en su lugar diciendo:

“Ni se te ocurra decir el cielo”

Los ojos del trillizo mediano se abrieron con sorpresa y tratando de hablar disimuladamente, dijo con voz nerviosa:

“¿Qué…? Yo no iba a decir eso”

Louie se cruzó de brazos, y arqueando una ceja, dijo con voz ligeramente burlona preguntó:

“¿Ah no? Entonces ¿qué ibas a decir”

Los ojos de Dewey se abrieron aún más que antes y un ligero sudor comenzó a acumularse en su frente y luego hablando de un modo aún más nervioso que antes, el joven vestido de azul finalmente reconoció:

“Iba a decir- iba a decir… de acuerdo sí, iba a decir el cielo”

Louie cerró los ojos y suspiró con fastidio, realmente conocía bien a su hermano, abriendo de nuevo los ojos, miró a su hermano mayor inmediato y con voz de fastidio, le dijo:

“Ya pues esto no puede ser el cielo”

Dewey ladeó la cabeza y con voz extrañada, preguntó:

“¿Y por qué no?”

Louie suspiró y con voz que era una mezcla de molestia y aburrimiento, sobre todo aburrimiento, el trillizo vestido de verde explicó:

“Para que estuviésemos en el cielo tendríamos que estar _muertos_ , y no lo estamos, yo me siento muy vivo, también, dudo que el cielo tenga este aspecto, demasiado…”

Louie siempre se había imaginado el cielo como el mejor lugar imaginable, un lugar lleno de… tesoros… por todas partes, y este sitio… distaba mucho de ser lo que él imaginaba. Durante sus momentos de reflexión interna, Dewey de repente trató de concluir la frase de su hermano diciendo:

“¿Aburrido?”

“Vacío” aclaró Louie.

El trillizo vestido de azul frunció el ceño y cruzándose de brazos, le dijo entonces a su hermano con sudadera:

“De acuerdo entonces… según tu experta opinión, ¿qué sitio es este?”

Louie se llevó la mano a la barbilla y tras considerarlo durante un rato, finalmente dijo:

“Si tengo que apostar, diría que es un sueño, _mi_ sueño ya que soy muy consciente de lo que está pasando”

Tras esa explicación, Dewey dejó caer sus brazos y se acercó a su hermano y con voz muy convencida, le dijo:

“¿Tu sueño? Lo siento Lou, pero ahí te equivocas, porqué yo también soy muy consciente de lo que está pasando, esto tiene que ser mi sueño”

Louie arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a su hermano con una expresión indescifrable. Él sabía muy bien que en sus sueños, cuando adoptaba esa expresión, sus hermanos eran capaces de saber qué estaba pensando el trillizo más joven, a diferencia de cuando estaba despierto, así que si quien tenía delante era realmente Dewey, entonces su hermano no sería capaz de saber en qué estaba pensando Louie-

“¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así Lou? ¿es que acaso tengo monos en la cara o algo?”

Vaya, realmente ese era Dewey, entonces, esto llevaba al trillizo más joven a su pregunta inicial, la cual exteriorizó diciendo:

“Venga ya, si los dos somos conscientes de lo que está pasando, entonces ¿qué es este sitio?”

Louie lo preguntaba porqué estaba positivamente seguro de que no habían salido de la mansión desde que recibieron la visita de Gyro y su grupo de frikis de la ciencia. No, ninguno de ellos había salido, y de hecho, después de lo que les habían contado, los dos trillizos más jóvenes se habían ido a su habitación y se habían subido a la cama de Huey y se habían quedado allí sentados, buscando algo de consuelo estando entre las cosas de su hermano mayor. Esa era una costumbre que adquirieron desde el secuestro del patito vestido de rojo. Después de eso… el trillizo con sudadera no recordaba nada más salvo despertarse en ese extraño lugar.

La voz de Dewey de repente captó la atención del trillizo más joven:

“Oye Louie, ¿no crees que podría ser… algo como lo que… como hace una semana cuando tuvimos los dos el mismo sueño?”

Louie nuevamente arqueó una ceja, esa era… una posibilidad, pero parecía muy inverosímil, ya que lo que estaban viendo actualmente y que los dos fueran capaces de hablarse mutuamente era algo extremadamente distinto a lo de la otra vez, y así lo expresó el chico diciendo:

“Pero en esa ocasión, lo que vimos fue lo que estaba experimentando Huey, ni siquiera recuerdo poder interactuar con lo que estábamos viendo”

Dewey desvió la mirada, realmente no parecía querer recordar ese suceso, pero aún así, el trillizo mediano trató de mantener su postura respondiendo:

“Lo sé… pero a lo mejor no siempre es igual, puede que esto sea otro tipo de… conexión con Huey, como lo que dijo el tío Scrooge. Mira, sé que parece de locos, pero tal vez lo que deberíamos hacer, es inspeccionar un poco el lugar”

Louie entrecerró los ojos, y algo molesto, respondió a su hermano con voz sarcástica:

“Oh te refieres a inspeccionar esta vasta llanura”

Esta vez fue Dewey el que entrecerró los ojos, y respondió al sarcasmo de su hermanito preguntando:

“¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor?”

Louie abrió la boca para responder, pero se encontró conque realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso, y tras un pequeño rato de reflexión silenciosa, el niño vestido de verde finalmente respondió:

“… no, la verdad es que no”

A Louie no le pasó desapercibido que su hermano sonrió de un modo triunfante ante las palabras del más joven, pero pronto lo disimuló y hablando más seriamente que antes, Dewey dijo:

“Bien, entonces vamos”

Los dos trillizos más jóvenes, comenzaron a andar dirección a… en realidad, no sabían adónde iban, todo parecía ser igual. ¿qué clase de sitio era ese? Louie no sabía qué hacer, pero Dewey tenía razón, quedarse quietos no serviría de nada, simplemente… se aburrirían, ¿y entonces qué? El mejor curso de acción era intentar descubrir qué sitio era ese.

De repente el chico con sudadera divisó algo a lo lejos, parecía una silueta que se movía, la figura de un pato… un niño que miraba a su alrededor frenéticamente. ¿quién podía ser? Con cierto temor, los dos trillizos se acercaron lentamente, porqué sí, Dewey también le había visto. A medida que se acercaban cautelosamente a esa figura, Louie pudo distinguir que ese niño llevaba algo sobre su cabeza, una… ¿gorra? ¿Era ese-?

“¡Huey!”

El gritó había procedido de Dewey, quien al instante se puso a correr hacia la figura recién identificada. Louie no tardó ni medio segundo en seguir su ejemplo, ambos estaban felices de ver a su hermano, pero… algo no estaba bien… Louie se había dado cuenta en el momento en el momento en el que Dewey dijo el nombre de su hermano mayor.

Esa figura… el patito que identificaron cómo su hermano se había puesto rígido al escuchar la voz del trillizo azul, y después había comenzado a darse la vuelta muy lentamente para enfrentarlos, pero lo que ya fue determinante para asegurar que algo no iba bien, fue el rostro de Huey, quien los miraba a ambos con… ¿miedo? ¿Estaba Huey asustado de ver a sus hermanos? Uno habría pensado que el trillizo vestido de rojo habría sentido una felicidad y una dicha inmensa al ver a su familia de nuevo, y no todo lo contrario.

Los dos hermanos más jóvenes, aun con sonrisas en sus rostros, se detuvieron a pocos pasos del trillizo mayor, quien simplemente se quedó allí de pie, como si estuviera petrificado. Louie le vio cerrar las manos en puños y levantarlas hasta su pecho, algo que el chico hacía cuando tenía miedo o estaba nervioso o ambas cosas a la vez.

Y ahora que se daba cuenta, el chico vestido de rojo llevaba ropa distinta a su habitual polo rojo, llevaba una camisa de botones con un jersey granate, casi parecía que vestía igual que… ¡no! Louie sabía que su hermano jamás se vestiría como ese loro, pero ahora, viéndole así… ¿qué estaba pasando?

Al ver su postura, la sonrisa de los dos trillizos más jóvenes cayó, y entre ellos se instaló un silencio incómodo, silencio que fue roto por Dewey cuando el chico habló:

“Huey-”

Pero eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el trillizo mayor de repente exclamara:

“¡No! No te acerques”

Louie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su hermano, así que con ligera alarma, le dijo:

“¿Qué? Pero Huey si somos nosotros”

Y Dewey añadió:

“Vamos hermano, ¿qué te pasa? Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti”

Huey retrocedió ligeramente, bajando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y cerrando los ojos, el chico preguntó:

“¿H-habéis estado preocupados por mí? ¿lo decís de verdad o es una mentira como las demás?”

Vale, Louie se estaba comenzando a preocupar ante la extraña actitud de su hermano, así que con un poco de pánico subyacente en su voz, preguntó:

“¿Pero de qué estás hablando Huey?”

Los dos hermanos menores pudieron ver que el pico de Huey temblaba, entonces, hablando con voz temblorosa, el patito vestido de rojo preguntó:

“¿Realmente… realmente os preocupáis por mí? ¿Cualquiera de los de la mansión?”

La pregunta pareció indignar a Dewey, quien, frunciendo el ceño, preguntó a su vez con voz dura:

“¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que sí Huey”

Louie trató de hablar mucho más suavemente que su hermano cuando a continuación explicó:

“Desde que desapareciste, hemos estado moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrarte, supimos casi desde el principio quién te secuestró, y hace apenas unas horas, nos han confirmado quién contrató a Graves para hacerlo”

Huey se encogió visiblemente, su cuerpo temblaba, y parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no ponerse a llorar, finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a sus hermanos, sus ojos brillaban y en ellos se podía ver claramente el sentimiento del dolor y la traición. Entonces el mayor preguntó:

“¿Cómo puedo creeros después de- después de…?”

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta ya que un sollozo escapó en ese momento de su pico, el patito mayor bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con sus hermanos. Dewey y Louie se miraron momentáneamente y entonces Dewey se acercó un poco más a su hermano al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba:

“Huey, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te ha hecho algo Beaks?”

El trillizo mayor alzó la cabeza, completamente sorprendido y con un ligero tartamudeo preguntó:

“¿C-cómo…? ¿cómo sabéis que ha sido…?”

Louie suspiró y con voz suave, respondió a su hermano diciendo:

“Te lo hemos dicho, sospechábamos que fue él quien ordenó secuestrarte, pero hasta hace poco no hemos tenido pruebas que lo confirmaran”

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron más que antes, parecía… parecía que finalmente les creía. El chico con gorra preguntó con un toque de esperanza en su voz:

“¿T-tenéis… pruebas? Y… ¿sabéis adónde me llevó?”

Negando con la cabeza, fue Dewey el que respondió, y lo hizo diciendo:

“Eso no lo sabemos, pero sí sabemos más cosas Huey”

Con un ligero toque de pánico, el hermano mayor preguntó:

“¿Qué cosas?”

Bajando la vista al suelo con tristeza, Louie respondió:

“Lo que Beaks planea hacerte”

Huey inhaló bruscamente ante esa respuesta, y después, con voz que mostraba ansiedad, dijo:

“¿Planea hacerme? P-pero si desde que ha vuelto me ha tratado… bien, ¿qué quieres decir con lo de que sabéis qué planea hacerme?”

Dewey abrió los ojos sorprendido y entonces preguntó:

“Espera, ¿has vuelto a ver a Beaks? ¿Te ha dejado salir de ese cuarto oscuro?”

Huey se volvió a mirar a Dewey con temor y con voz temblorosa le preguntó:

“¿C-cómo sabíais dónde estaba encerrado?”

Era como si el trillizo mayor no hubiese querido que se supiera que lo habían mantenido encerrado en ese lugar, pero ya era tarde para eso… los dos trillizos más jóvenes se miraron momentáneamente y entonces Louie explicó:

“Hace una semana tuvimos un sueño y lo vimos, vimos también cómo te trataba Graves, y hace unas horas, Gyro y su equipo nos han dicho que el lugar en el que te encerraron y la forma en que te trataron es parte del plan de Beaks”

Retrocediendo asustado, el chico con gorra roja, preguntó:

“¿Q-qué plan?”

Dewey suspiró y sin rodeos, dijo:

“Beaks quiere lavarte el cerebro”

“¡¿Cómo?!” gritó Huey en un grito estrangulado, y casi al instante, el chico comenzó a respirar demasiado rápido, como si estuviera hiperventilando, parecía estar teniendo un ataque de pánico o algo así.

Adelantándose hasta estar a su lado, Louie le puso una mano en el hombro a Huey y con voz suave, le dijo:

“Tranquilo Huey, respira… respira, cálmate”

No sabía si funcionaría, pero al parecer, sí que fue efectivo, pues el trillizo mayor poco a poco logró controlar nuevamente su respiración, y cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente, preguntó con voz temerosa:

“¿Q-qué queréis decir con lo de l-lavarme el cerebro?”

Dewey se puso al otro lado de su hermano, tratando de transmitirle su amor y apoyo. Louie entonces siguió hablando con suavidad y le explicó:

“Beaks pretende ponerte en nuestra contra, creo que quiere que desconfíes de nosotros y dependas de él, quiere controlarte por completo”

Huey le miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando, era como si de algún modo no pudiera confiara en que Beaks nunca le haría algo así. Entonces, Dewey decidió intervenir diciendo:

“Sí, y Fenton nos dijo que eso se conseguía debilitando a la persona de forma física y también de forma psico… pisco… patolo… arg ¿qué palabra era?”

Huey cambió su atención de un hermano a otro y dijo simplemente:

“¿Psicológica?”

Dewey sonrió y asintió a su hermano mayor y a continuación siguió explicando:

“Sí, eso, Fenton nos dijo que esa clase de debilitamiento se conseguía aislando por completo a la persona”

Louie decidió finalizar él la explicación, diciendo:

“Y que cuando estuviese lo suficiente mente débil, entonces se le podía manipular”

Huey le miró con una expresión de horror en el rostro y con voz temerosa, preguntó:

“¿Manipular? ¿cómo?”

Esta vez fue Dewey el que respondió a su hermano, y lo hizo explicando:

“De acuerdo con lo que nos contaron los científicos del tío Scrooge, controlando la información que se le da a la persona y también presentándose ante ella como la única que verdaderamente se preocupa por ella”

Louie inhaló y exhaló profundamente, y luego agarró a su hermano mayor por los hombros, y mirándole directamente a los ojos, le dijo con voz seria:

“Huey… sea lo que sea lo que Beaks te haya dicho o haya hecho, no es real, lo hace para manipularte… de un modo mucho más oscuro del que yo jamás lo haría… lo que quiero decir con esto, es que no puedes creer nada de lo que ese loro te enseñe o te diga, no es verdad, no lo hace para ayudarte, sino para hacerte daño”

Huey se llevó las manos a la cabeza, actuaba como si sintiera dolor, parecía… desorientado, confundido, luego y para sorpresa de Louie, su hermano cayó de rodillas, y con voz débil dijo:

“Yo… yo… no sé qué pensar”

Louie miró a Dewey, por el modo de actuar de su hermano, parecía que había pasado algo más que el simple hecho de haber estado encerrado. Entonces, como una luz de inspiración, el trillizo más joven creyó descubrir qué había sucedido, y así lo expresó diciendo:

“Huey… Beaks ya te ha mostrado los videos ¿no?”

El trillizo mayor alzo la cabeza y miró a su hermano con ojos sorprendidos y con temor en su voz, preguntó:

“¿Cómo sabéis lo de los videos?”

Louie miró a Dewey y luego nuevamente a su hermano con expresión culpable, y con voz ligeramente avergonzada, admitió:

“Es algo que Gyro también nos dijo que habían encontrado, videos de la mansión, algunos de ellos modificados, para que Beaks te enseñara lo que él quería que vieses, no la realidad”

Huey se levantó de golpe, sorprendiendo por segunda vez al más joven de los trillizos, pues ahora Huey parecía molesto por alguna razón, cosa que demostró con sus siguientes palabras:

“Me… cuesta creer eso después de ver que Beakley no os impidió marcharos a los dos mientras que a mí me mandó a recoger nuestra habitación solo”

Los dos trillizos más jóvenes se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿de qué estaba hablando Huey? Entonces… lo recordaron, _ese_ día… uno de los peores días de su vida sin duda. Louie exhaló un suspiro y entonces le dijo a su hermano mayor:

“Oh eso, sí, es verdad, Beakley no nos impidió irnos… en ese momento”

Huey pasó de molesto a desconcertado, y con voz sorprendida, preguntó:

“¿Qué?”

Dewey se acercó nuevamente a Huey y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, le explicó:

“Lo que no creo que sepas, es que la Sra. Beakley nos castigó a ayudarla a limpiar el resto de la mansión por intentar escaparnos de nuestras obligaciones, creo que salimos perdiendo”

Huey miró a sus dos hermanos, pasando de uno al otro, buscando algún indicio de mentira en ellos, y al no hallarlo, preguntó:

“P-pero ¿y el resto de las cosas que me mostró Beaks?”

Louie también se acercó a su hermano y con voz comprensiva, le dijo:

“Estoy totalmente seguro de que todo estaba manipulado para que vieses lo que Beaks quería que vieras, no era real, te engañó”

Dewey se puso delante de su hermano mayor y poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros, le miró directamente a los ojos y con voz seria con un toque de preocupación, le dijo al trillizo mayor:

“Huey escucha, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarte, y creemos que ya hemos hallado una forma de localizarte, tú tienes que ser fuerte, no dejes que Beaks gane, sigue luchando y recuerda que nosotros… toda nuestra familia te quiere ¿de acuerdo?”

Huey miro a su hermano con cierta confusión, y aunque no parecía del todo convencido, respondió:

“… de acuerdo”

Tras estas últimas palabras, todo se volvió negro alrededor de Louie, y lo siguiente que supo fue que se había de despertado de golpe en la cama de Huey, con Dewey a su lado, los dos se miraron, con una simple mirada, comprendieron que lo que habían visto era real, que habían visto y hablado con su hermano. Sólo podían esperar que para el trillizo mayor eso fuera más que un sueño, que realmente las palabras que le habían dicho le ayudaran a seguir luchando y a no sucumbir a los planes de Beaks.

Eso era todo lo que Louie deseaba, poder recuperar a su hermano antes de que fuera tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Desde que escribí el primer sueño de Dewey y Louie, había querido hacer algo como esto, espero que os haya gustado, a mí me gusta bastante el resultado final, espero que a vosotros también. En fin, si os ha gustado, por favor dejad un comentario, siempre me encanta saber qué piensa la gente.
> 
> English  
> Since I wrote the first Dewey and Louie's dream, I'd wanted to do something like this, I hope you liked it, I really like the final result, I hope you do too. Anyway, if you liked it, please leave a comment, I always love to know what people think.


	18. ¿Hay solución o no?

Fenton estaba en esos momentos entrando en su casa. Tras salir de la mansión McDuck, el pato hispano se había dirigido hacia allí, para hacer, aunque fuese a regañadientes, lo que había acordado con el Dr. Gearloose, descansar. Sinceramente, Fenton hubiese preferido volver al laboratorio y seguir trabajando en soluciones que les ayudaran a encontrar a Huey, pero el pato de plumaje marrón no podía negar que Gyro tenía razón, si no descansaba, no sería de mucha ayuda cuando llegara el momento de rescatar al patito. Y Fenton era muy consciente de que siendo Beaks el responsable de lo ocurrido, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

Pero por mucho que quisiera, Fenton sentía que no podría descansar, estaba demasiado preocupado por ese pequeño, y después de descubrir lo que había en esa caja y de escuchar lo que habían dicho los dos hermanos de Huey, su preocupación se había incrementado exponencialmente, alcanzando niveles que podrían llevarle a potenciales ataques de ansiedad, algo que Fenton nunca había sufrido.

Si Beaks le viese en esos momentos, probablemente se estaría regocijando ante el dolor y la preocupación del pato hispano. Oh, cuantas ganas tenía Fenton de borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, quería que ese loro gris y sin escrúpulos pagara por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a alguien tan bueno y gentil como Huey. Ese chico no merecía ser tratado del modo en el que estaba siendo tratado. No, él merecía estar en su casa con su familia, con sus amigos, con la gente que le quería, y no solo, atrapado con gente que le odiaba y que buscaban hacerle daño.

Fenton suspiró, ciertamente, cuanto más pensaba en eso, más difícil se le hacía la idea de que conseguiría descansar. Entrando en su habitación, el pato con camisa y corbata vio su cama y con expresión triste se dirigió hacia allí. Le había prometido al Dr. Gearloose que intentaría descansar, y Fenton era un hombre de palabra.

Echándose en la cama sin apenas molestarse en cambiarse de ropa, el pato hispano notó que casi al instante sus parpados se cerraban, y que cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse despierto ¿pero qué…? Vaya debía estar mucho más cansado de lo que creía, incapaz de luchar más, el pato de plumaje marrón acabó sucumbiendo, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo únicamente debido a su estado de agotamiento.

* * *

 

_Los ojos de Fenton se abrieron lentamente y se encontró en medio de un pasillo blanco ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué sitio era ese? Mirando en ambas direcciones del pasillo, el pato hispano no sabía hacia dónde ir._

_“¡Ayuda!” gritó una voz repentinamente. Fenton reconoció esa voz, ¡era Huey!_

_El pato de plumaje marrón comenzó a correr en la dirección de la que procedía el grito de auxilio, pero por más que corriera, jamás parecía llegar al final del pasillo, es más, parecía que dicho pasillo se hacía cada vez más y más largo, impidiendo divisar el final. Pero Fenton no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, Huey le necesitaba, y él le ayudaría, costara lo que constase._

_“¡Huey!” gritó Fenton._

_“¿Fenton? ¡Fenton! ¡Estoy aquí!” respondió el patito con una mezcla de emoción y miedo en su voz._

_El pato de plumaje marrón aumentó la velocidad de su carrera y finalmente logró llegar al final del pasillo, y al hacerlo, se encontró de repente en un gran espacio oscuro, y en el centro de este espacio, estaba Huey, iluminado por un haz de luz procedente del techo. Fenton vio que las manos del patito estaban conectadas al suelo con cadenas, y que el chico solo podía moverse tan lejos como se lo permitiera la longitud de estas cadenas._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, el patito vestido de rojo miró al adulto y con voz suplicante le llamó:_

_“F-Fenton por favor, sácame de aquí… antes de que vuelva”_

_“Tranquilo Huey, ya voy” respondió el pato mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el niño aterrorizado._

_“Me temo que te equivocas, amigo” dijo una tercera voz de repente, una voz que hizo hervir la sangre de Fenton al mismo tiempo que hacía que el niño vestido de rojo comenzara a temblar de miedo._

_Mirando a su alrededor el pato hispano no pudo distinguir de dónde procedía la voz, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, así que Fenton optó por llamar al propietario de esa voz, diciendo:_

_“¿Qué pasa Beaks, no puedes con la gente de tu tamaño y te dedicas a amenazar a niños?”_

_El loro gris, aún oculto, soltó una risa y habló a continuación diciendo:_

_“Oh, no, veo que no lo entiendes, no elegí a este chico por azar, sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía”_

_Los ojos de Fenton se abrieron con sorpresa ante esas palabras, y con voz preocupada, preguntó:_

_“¿A qué te refieres?”_

_Nuevamente, el loro gris habló, poniendo esta vez, una voz alegre y confiada que hizo que escalofríos constantes recorrieran la espalda del pato adulto. El loro parecía estar burlándose de él mientras decía:_

_“¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de la amistad que os une a ambos? Sabía que, haciéndole daño a él, te haría daño a ti”_

_Esas palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso en la paciencia de Fenton, cerrando sus manos en puños, el pato hispano comenzó a temblar antes de gritar con fuerza:_

_“¡Eres un cobarde Beaks! Sal de una vez y enfréntate a mí”_

_Otra risa por parte de Beaks se escuchó antes de que el loro dijera:_

_“Oh, si eso es lo que quieres…”_

_Y con eso un nuevo haz de luz iluminó otra parte de la sala, revelando a… una versión espeluznante de Mark Beaks. Algo verdaderamente aterrador, pues el loro gris era el triple de alto y su masa corporal era al menos diez… no cincuenta veces más que antes, en serio parecía un monstruo… enorme y musculoso, que le miraba con una sonrisa maníaca en su pico y ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre._

_Fenton retrocedió conmocionado ante el cambio drástico del CEO de Waddle, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, no podía dejarse intimidar por ese tipo, así que frunciendo el ceño y dando un paso al frente, el pato de plumaje marrón gritó:_

_“¡Blathering Blatherskite!”_

_Fenton se quedó allí, esperando a que su armadura apareciera y le convirtiera en Gizmoduck, pero pasó el rato y nada sucedió, lo que hizo que el pato de plumaje marrón se preocupara. Entonces Beaks comenzó a reír nuevamente y mientras señalaba hacia otra parte de la habitación, dijo burlonamente:_

_“Oh, me temo que no servirá de nada que digas esas palabras, verás… creo que he tenido un pequeño accidente con tu armadura”_

_El pato hispano siguió con la mirada hacia donde señalaba el loro, y allí vio su armadura completamente destrozada, hecha añicos, estaba…_

_“¡Fenton!”_

_El pato saltó ante el repentino grito, y al girarse vio que el Beaks monstruoso tenía a Huey en una de sus manos, levantado en el aire, y que, al levantarlo, había arrancado las cadenas que lo conectaban al suelo, eso mostraba cuan grande era su fuerza. A Fenton se le rompió el corazón al ver cuan asustado estaba el chico siendo suspendido en el aire por ese loro maníaco. Recuperándose de su shock inicial, valientemente Fenton dio un paso al frente y gritó:_

_“¡No! ¡Beaks suéltale!”_

_Beaks sonrió con crueldad y respondió al pato hispano diciendo:_

_“No, el chico se quedará conmigo para siempre. Tú, por otro lado… ¡en menos de cinco segundos estarás muerto!”_

_Y con eso, el Beaks monstruoso levantó su pata y la bajó rápidamente con la clara intención de aplastar a Fenton._

* * *

 

“¡No!” Gritó Fenton despertándose repentinamente de su pesadilla. El pato se quedó allí jadeando pesadamente. Un sudor frío por todo su cuerpo tembloroso.

¡Que sueño tan horrible!

Mirando hacia su ventana, Fenton vio que estaba amaneciendo, ¡caramba había estado durmiendo toda la noche! Fenton miró su móvil para ver si el Dr. Gearloose le había dicho alguna novedad y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que no había dormido sólo unas horas, sino que había dormido ¡más de un día! ¿cómo había podido dormir tanto? ¿por qué nadie le había despertado?

Fenton literalmente saltó de la cama y a toda prisa salió de la habitación. Tenía que ir al laboratorio, tenía que ir otra vez con Gyro y el resto del equipo, ¡tenía que saber si habían hecho progresos! Fenton corrió hacia la cocina, donde se encontró con su madre, quien naturalmente se sorprendió al ver a su hijo allí, pero Fenton no perdió tiempo, debía ir al laboratorio cuanto antes.

Comiendo algo rápidamente, para suplir el alimento que no había ingerido en un día entero, Fenton salió corriendo de casa. Sabía que, si necesitaba comer más, en el laboratorio tenía un alijo para emergencias.

El pato hispano llegó al laboratorio en un tiempo récord. En serio, nunca había ido tan rápido en su vida. Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, Fenton buscó a Gyro con la mirada, y al encontrarlo, rápidamente se acercó hacia él y con voz tal vez demasiado fuerte, le llamó:

“¿Dr. Gearloose?”

Soltando un enorme grito, el pollo saltó al menos dos metros por encima del nivel de la silla en la que estaba sentado. En serio, era todo un récord para alguien que no hacía ejercicio. Girándose hacia el pato hispano, Gyro le dijo con voz enojada:

“¡¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme así?!”

Fenton se rascó la nuca con cierto nerviosismo y a continuación respondió:

“Lo siento, es solo que… acabo de despertarme”

El científico principal de Scrooge arqueó una ceja y con voz ligeramente confundida, preguntó:

“Disculpa ¿qué?”

El pato de plumaje marrón tomó una respiración profunda y le explicó a su jefe:

“Digo que he estado durmiendo un día entero, ¿por qué nadie vino a decirme si había habido novedades?”

Gyro se lo quedó mirando en silencio durante unos momentos y finalmente respondió:

“Nadie te ha avisado porqué no ha habido novedades”

Fenton no podía creer que no hubiese novedades, ¿cómo no podía haberlas? ¿En un día no habían sido capaces de mirar el registro del GPS de Beaks? Con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo en su voz, Fenton preguntó:

“¿Cómo?”

El Dr. Gearloose soltó un suspiro cansado, quizás porqué ya había anticipado que Fenton reaccionaría de ese modo, y no podía culparlo, el pobre pato era quizás el que estaba más preocupado por el bienestar de Huey Duck.

Mirando al pato hispano con cierta… compasión, Gyro le explicó a su becario:

“Verás, probamos la idea de ese niño vestido de verde y miramos el registro del GPS del móvil de Beaks, pero ese loro parece ser más listo de lo que pensábamos”

La furia había desaparecido del rostro de Fenton, y la preocupación lo había sustituido, y su tono de voz lo confirmó cuando preguntó:

“¿Qué quiere decir Dr. Gearloose?”

Gyro suspiró nuevamente y respondió a la pregunta formulada explicando:

“Lo que quiero decir es que Beaks apagó su GPS hace quince días, justo cuando desapareció ese niño, solo volvió a estar activo cuando ya estaba aquí en Duckburg y ahora, actualmente, lleva dos días con el GPS apagado, no sabemos dónde está”

Fenton no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír, creían que finalmente tenían una ventaja, y resulta que nuevamente ese loro se les había adelantado. Cayendo casi en un estado de shock el pato hispano preguntó con un hilo de voz:

“¿Es… eso… cierto?”

Gyro frunció ligeramente el ceño, tratando de mantener una fachada estoica, pero su voz reveló que él también estaba preocupado cuando explicó:

“Lo que oyes becario, al parecer ese… pseudocientífico ha parecido tener en cuenta el hecho de que podía ser rastreado por su smartphone y ha tomado precauciones al respecto”

Los ánimos y las esperanzas de Fenton cayeron en picado, chocando estrepitosamente con el suelo y con voz ligeramente temblorosa, preguntó:

“Es decir que… ¿estamos como al principio?”

Gyro cerró los ojos exhalando un suspiro y respondió:

“Sí, eso parece”

Fenton parpadeó un par de veces para evitar derramar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos, y de repente, una idea le vino a la mente.

“O puede que no” dijo con voz más animada sorprendiendo a los demás ocupantes del laboratorio. Reuniéndose rápidamente alrededor del pato hispano, Manny fue el primero en expresar lo que todos se estaban preguntando:

 _“¿A qué te refieres?”_ cuestionó golpeando el suelo.

Fenton los miró a todos con una sonrisa y respondió:

“Si tenemos hackeado el móvil de Beaks, tal vez podamos activar su GPS a distancia y saber así dónde está”

Gyro se llevó la mano debajo del pico, adoptando una postura pensativa, y tras pensarlo durante unos instantes, finalmente dijo:

“Podríamos intentarlo, aunque no garantizo resultados”

Fenton se giró hacia el científico y con cierta urgencia, le dijo al pollo:

“Lo sé Dr. Gearloose, pero tenemos que hacer cuanto esté en nuestras manos para ayudar”

Gyro entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, y finalmente cedió diciendo:

“Arg… está bien, adelante”

Fenton sonrió ligeramente agradeciendo que el Dr. Gearloose hubiese aceptado y de inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra. Por desgracia no lograron activar el GPS del móvil de Beaks algo que Gyro confirmó explicando:

“Ya dije que no garantizaba resultados, si fuese alguien normal, a estas alturas ya lo habría conseguido, pero alguien con cierta… destreza para la tecnología como ese loro, es más difícil, me llevará por lo menos dos días conseguir acceso para encenderlo”

Aunque desanimado por no haber conseguido su propósito, Fenton se animó al saber que aún tenían posibilidades, y con voz más alegre le dijo a su superior:

“Está bien, pues centrémonos en esto por ahora… si le parece bien Dr. Gearloose”

El científico suspiró y respondió:

“Tampoco es que tengamos otra vía por la que avanzar, así que adelante”

Fenton sonrió sinceramente, en verdad el Dr. Gearloose podía parecer alguien que no se preocupaba por los demás, pero él estaba seguro de que, eso solo era una fachada, si no, no dedicaría su vida a hacer inventos para ayudar a la gente, especialmente sabiendo que no obtenía ni la mitad de los beneficios que Beaks por sus creaciones.

Negando con la cabeza, Fenton decidió que también él debía ponerse a trabajar, así que, yendo a su escritorio, el pato hispano encendió el ordenador y al hacerlo, se encontró con una sorpresa, por lo que de inmediato llamó a Gyro diciendo:

“Dr. Gearloose, parece que Beaks ha actualizado ese documento del progreso en el lavado de cerebro a Huey… Oh Dios mío, ¡es horrible!”

“¿Qué es lo que pasa becario?” dijo el científico acercándose a él. Manny y Lil-bulb también se acercaron curiosos. Entonces Fenton comenzó a leer en voz alta:

“Aquí dice: ‘ _tras quince días de aislamiento absoluto, el sujeto estaba listo para la segunda fase. Se ha mostrado muy sumiso y obediente, pero claramente aún desconfía de mí’_ ”

Esas palabras hicieron que la sangre de Fenton comenzara a hervir, pero trató de contenerse y siguió leyendo:

“ _’La reproducción de los clips de la familia ha producido el efecto deseado en el sujeto, tal vez incluso mejor del esperado, y puede verse claramente que su creencia en ellos ha comenzado a flaquear’_ ”

 _Oh no_ … Fenton sabía cuanto amaba Huey a su familia, y que ese loro estuviese consiguiendo su objetivo no era en absoluto una buena señal. Tras esta breve reflexión, el pato hispano prosiguió con la última anotación:

“ _’El curso de acción actual es seguir socavando la confianza del niño hacia sus seres queridos y reforzar su dependencia hacia mí_ ’”

Un silencio incomodo se instauró en el laboratorio cuando Fenton terminó de leer. De repente se escuchó una inhalación brusca y a continuación Gyro dijo:

“Vamos, ¿qué estáis haciendo? Perdéis el tiempo, debemos hacernos con el control del GPS de Beaks, y tenemos que hacerlo para ayer, ¿entendido? ¡Quiero a todo el mundo trabajando!”

“ _Sí, Dr. Gearloose_ ” respondieron los otros tres ocupantes del laboratorio.

De inmediato se pusieron manos a la obra para conseguir el control completo del móvil de Beaks con la esperanza de poder por fin descubrir dónde mantenía encerrado a su prisionero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Estoy actualizando esto ahora porqué no se si mañana me daría tiempo, solo quiero decir que espero que os guste el capítulo, este en realidad no sabía muy bien como hacerlo pero al comenzar a escribir, acabó saliendo prácticamente sólo.  
> Disfrutad
> 
> English  
> I'm updating this now because I don't know if tomorrow I'll have time to do it, I just want to say that I hope you like the chapter, this one I really didn't know how to do it but when I start writing, it ended up practically itself.  
> Enjoy


	19. Destruir aquello que amas

Huey estaba sentado, con las piernas contra su pecho, mirando la puerta enfrente de él con temor. El patito no lo entendía, no entendía por qué le habían encerrado de nuevo en esa pequeña y oscura habitación. Hacía apenas unos pocos días Beaks le había permitido salir de ese cuarto, permitió que comiera siempre que tenía hambre, le dejó ir adonde quisiera, siempre que él le acompañara (salvo cuando iba al baño claro). El loro incluso permitió que el patito saliera del edificio y anduviera por los alrededores, alegando que le sentaría bien respirar aire puro.

A decir verdad… Huey agradeció profundamente que Beaks le permitiera hacer todas esas cosas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que soñó la primera noche que pasó fuera del cuarto oscuro. En ese sueño, sus hermanos parecían tan reales y también tan convencidos de lo que le estaban diciendo… pero, por otra parte, Huey no sabía si podía confiar en lo que había soñado, pues ya le había pasado al pobre chico en ocasiones anteriores, soñar con que al fin venían a rescatarle, sólo para abrir los ojos y descubrir que aún seguía encerrado en ese horrible lugar.

Una vez soñó que aparecía el tío Donald pateando la puerta, arrancándola de sus bisagras sólo para a continuación correr y envolver a Huey en un abrazo protector. En otra ocasión soñó que era Webby, haciendo uso de sus herramientas, quien lograba abrir la puerta y aparecía con sus características gafas de visión nocturna. Su desesperación por salir de ese lugar llegó hasta tal punto que incluso soñó que Duckworth aparecía atravesando la puerta y de algún modo le daba al patito la habilidad de hacerlo él también ¿Cómo podía confiar en ese sueño cuando su propia mente ya le había engañado antes?

Y, sin embargo, lo que Dewey y Louie le habían contado, tenía… sentido. Era cierto que había estado encerrado durante un tiempo indeterminado, y era muy consciente de que eso le había debilitado, y que después de eso, de repente Beaks reapareció y comenzó a tratarlo bien, pero ¿realmente era eso parte del plan de lavado de cerebro? Costaba de creer, y lo de esos vídeos… reflexionando sobre ello, Huey se daba cuenta ahora de que muchos de ellos parecían acabar de repente, como si faltara una parte de ellos, realmente… realmente ¿podría haber sucedido que la Sra. Beakley obligara a sus hermanos a ayudarla a recoger y limpiar el resto de la casa? La verdad, ese día, Huey no los vio en toda la tarde, aunque claro puede que eso se debiera a que había estado encerrado en su cuarto recogiendo… él solo, y que sus hermanos sabiendo eso, evitaron pasarse por allí.

Arg, todo era demasiado confuso, y lo que Graves había empezado a hacer ahora, no le estaba ayudando en absoluto.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_Al tercer día después de que Beaks permitiera a Huey salir del cuarto oscuro, mientras Huey aún dormía, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, despertando al patito al instante, al mirar a quien había abierto la puerta, el trillizo mayor se congeló de miedo, pues ante sus ojos apareció Graves vestido con un traje de marinero como el de su tío Donald y una mascarilla con la cara de su tío que cubría su rostro. ¿Por qué había reaparecido el halcón tan de repente? ¿Y por qué iba disfrazado de su tío Donald? ¿Dónde estaba Beaks?_

_El patito vio con temor como Graves se acercaba a él y al estar a su lado, le dijo:_

_“Ven conmigo”_

_El miedo de Huey se incrementó exponencialmente ante el tono que uso el halcón para decir esas palabras, y el hecho de que su voz se oyera ligeramente amortiguada debido a la máscara que llevaba no ayudó a que pareciera menos espeluznante._

_Tragando saliva densamente, el niño preguntó:_

_“¿A… adónde?”_

_Nuevamente sonando con voz amenazante, Falcon respondió:_

_“Al sitio al que merece ir alguien como tú”_

_Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa y con voz preocupada, preguntó:_

_“¿C-cómo?”_

_La voz de Graves parecía aún más amenazante que antes cuando respondió:_

_“Lo que has oído chico, venga, vamos”_

_Y con eso, Falcon agarró a Huey por la muñeca y sacándolo de la cama, literalmente lo arrastró por los pasillos, algo que parecía haberse convertido en costumbre cada vez que algún adulto le sacaba de una habitación. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Huey apenas podía seguir el ritmo del halcón, ya que el gran pájaro avanzaba rápidamente y no se preocupaba de que el chico pudiera ir tan rápido como él._

_El corazón de Huey latía con fuerza, pues no sabía a dónde le estaban llevando esta vez, es decir, no lo sabía hasta que Graves no se detuvo frente a… ¡No! ¿Por qué allí? El trillizo mayor sintió su respiración acelerada y al instante trató de escapar del agarre de Graves suplicando:_

_“¡No, no! Por favor, ¡allí otra vez no!”_

_Huey podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos y posteriormente rodando por sus mejillas. No lo entendía, Beaks le había sacado de allí, ¿Por qué Graves lo encerraba de nuevo? A pesar de sus luchas por escapar, el halcón no parecía dispuesto a ceder, ya que apretando su agarre sobre el chico y hablando con voz dura le dijo:_

_“No estás en posición de discutir”_

_A continuación, el pájaro de gran tamaño abrió la puerta, revelando el oscuro espacio que tanto temía, y al instante, tiró al patito adentro, y después le dijo al niño vestido de rojo:_

_“Te quedarás aquí castigado”_

_Huey se levantó al instante, volviéndose a mirar al halcón con la cara manchada por la suciedad del suelo y las lágrimas que seguían saliendo sin cesar de sus ojos y a continuación le preguntó con voz temblorosa:_

_“¿Por qué?”_

_La voz de Graves era profunda y llena de odio cuando respondió:_

_“Porqué no eres nadie, no mereces que pierda el tiempo contigo”_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

 

Después de eso, Graves le había visitado en varias ocasiones, siempre disfrazado de algún miembro de su familia. La verdad… Huey tenía la impresión de que el halcón le visitaba más a menudo que durante su primera estancia en ese cuarto, y por raro que parezca, el chico preferiría que no fuera así. Estando nuevamente encerrado allí, Huey había vuelto a la rutina de ser alimentado con muy escasa comida, pero, además, cada vez que el ave musculosa entraba, bien fuese para traerle comida o simplemente para controlarle, siempre le decía algo, palabras sumamente hirientes.

El trillizo mayor se sentía mucho más cansado que antes, aunque no sabía si era por lo alterado que lo dejaban todas esas cosas que Graves le decía o que sentía que apenas descansaba, en serio, a veces tenía la impresión de haber dormido apenas unos minutos antes de que el halcón apareciera de nuevo para decirle alguna de sus expresiones:

_Graves-Dewey: “Eres un desastre”_

_Graves-Webby: “Nadie quiere estar contigo”_

Huey creía- no, _estaba_ convencido de que su familia jamás diría esas cosas de él…

_Graves-Louie: “Sólo eres un empollón y a nadie le gustan los empollones”_

_Graves-Donald: “No eres más que un bebé llorón”_

Pero… cada vez que Graves entraba por esa puerta, cada vez que hablaba, al patito vestido de rojo se le hacía más difícil convencerse de que quien le decía eso no era su familia.

_Graves-Scrooge: “Eres una vergüenza para la familia”_

_Graves-Duckworth: “No vales para nada”_

Huey cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a los oídos, quería callar las voces en su cabeza, todo lo que Graves le había dicho, pero por mucho que lo intentara, todas y cada una de las cosas que le había dicho seguían sonando y sonando en su mente.

_Graves-Donald: “Tu sitio es este”_

_Graves-Scrooge: “Te mereces todo lo que te está pasando”_

_Graves-Beakley: “Eres débil”_

El patito sintió humedad bajando por su cara… estaba llorando de nuevo, pero ya no le importaba, le daba igual si le veían así, ya que… tal vez… tal vez sí que era un chico débil, podría ser que en realidad no mereciera el respeto y el amor de su familia… podría ser que en realidad ellos le odiaran y todo lo que Graves le decía fuera en el fondo verdad…

¡No! No podía pensar así, Dewey y Louie le habían dicho en su reunión extra… ¿corporal? que todo esto era una táctica de Beaks para lavarle el cerebro, no podía perder la confianza en su familia, ellos le querían, pero por otro lado… ¿y si solo había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? ¿Y si todo lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho era fruto de su imaginación? Un pequeño intento de su mente para mantener viva la llama de la esperanza en sus seres queridos, ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber-?

El curso de pensamiento de Huey se interrumpió cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe llegó hasta sus oídos. Con temor, Huey abrió los ojos y alzó la vista, y al hacerlo se le enganchó el aliento. Ante sus ojos estaba Graves nuevamente, solo que esta vez el disfraz que llevaba no era de nadie de su familia o de la mansión, no, el disfraz que llevaba el halcón era el de Gizmoduck y la verdad es que era un disfraz muy, muy realista, casi parecía el traje auténtico.

La verdad, si no fuera por el pico y el plumaje de un marrón más oscuro que el de Fenton, Huey habría creído que ciertamente tenía ante sus ojos al verdadero Gizmoduck. El patito vestido de rojo se puso de pie en cuando el halcón se adentró en la habitación. ¿Por qué ahora iba disfrazado del superhéroe que él admiraba? ¿Qué pretendía hacer?

Graves se acercó aún más a él y todo lo que Huey pudo hacer fue presionar su espalda contra la pared. No podía escapar, no había salida, estaba… acorralado. El patito vestido de rojo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, pero no apartó la vista del halcón disfrazado.

Por su parte, el ave de plumaje marrón se acercó hasta estar frente al chico y una vez allí, alargó la mano. Huey cerró los ojos con miedo, pero todo lo notó, fue que de repente su gorra le era quitada. Abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, el niño miró al adulto, que ahora sostenía la única prenda de ropa que no le hacía sentirse raro, ¿qué pretendía hacer el halcón con eso?

“¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemela!” gritó el chico con enojo dando un paso al frente, a pesar de que ese tal vez no fuera el movimiento más inteligente por hacer.

Aunque su rostro estaba cubierto por la máscara, Huey supuso que el halcón tenía el ceño fruncido, pues contestó con voz dura y seca:

“No”

Su respuesta parecía tan llena de odio que Huey sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, y enseguida retrocedió con los ojos bien abiertos. Su espalda tocó la pared otra vez, Huey no entendía nada ¿por qué el halcón le había quitado su gorra? Tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, el niño vestido de rojo preguntó con cierto tartamudeo en su voz:

“¿P-por qué n-no?”

Graves se inclinó ligeramente hacia el chico asustado y con voz profunda le respondió:

“Voy a darte una lección”

Temblando aún más que antes, Huey sintió que su respiración se aceleraba, por lo que antes de hablar, trató de controlar sus entradas y salidas de aire, y cuando logró restablecerse lo suficiente, el trillizo mayor preguntó:

“¿Una… lección? ¿Qué… clase de lección?”

Graves se enderezó de nuevo y respondió simplemente:

“Una que te enseñará respeto”

Y a continuación, alzando su mano libre, reveló un encendedor en ella, el cual procedió a encender, una llama amarillenta aportó algo de luz a ese lúgubre espacio. Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con horror cuando adivinó lo que parecían ser las intenciones de Graves, así que, saltando hacia adelante en un intento, fallido, de agarrar su gorra, el chico gritó alarmado:

“¡No! ¡Espera! ¿qué vas a hacer?”

Graves lo miró y respondió:

“Te lo he dicho chico, darte una lección”

Viendo que el halcón acercaba la llama a su amada prenda, Huey saltó y agarró el brazo de Graves con el que sostenía la gorra. Al mismo tiempo que hacía eso, el patito exclamó:

“¿Cómo va a ser una lección quemar mi gorra? Por favor, no hagas esto… ¡no me la quites!”

Graves miró al chico por unos instantes y después con una sacudida literalmente se quitó a Huey de encima, haciéndole caer al suelo. El chico se incorporó rápidamente, sólo para ser testigo de como Graves prendía fuego a la gorra y la dejaba caer en el suelo. Al ver esto, el patito de inmediato trató de correr hacia su prenda en llamas al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

“¡NO!”

Pero no llegó muy lejos porqué Graves lo levantó del suelo y aprisionó su pequeño cuerpo por el abdomen con la falsa armadura de Gizmoduck. El niño estaba literalmente atrapado en un abrazo de hierro, pero eso no le impidió luchar por intentar liberarse al mismo tiempo que decía:

“Hey, no, ¡suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que apagar el fuego! tengo que-”

Pero el halcón disfrazado del superhéroe que tanto admiraba le cortó diciendo:

“No, lo que tienes que hacer es observar cómo eso se consume hasta que ya no quede nada”

Huey dejó de luchar y alzó la vista para mirar el rostro de Falcon, y aunque estaba oculto bajo el casco, podía distinguir por sus facciones que el halcón estaba disfrutando con lo que sucedía. El niño dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia su sombrero envuelto en llamas.

No podía creerlo, no podía creer que le estuviesen haciendo esto ¿Por qué? ¿no les bastaba con mantenerle prisionero allí? ¿Por qué tenían que quemar su preciada gorra? Por lo que parecía ser ya la millonésima vez Huey sintió algo líquido bajando por su rostro, y su visión borrosa le confirmó que sin duda eran lágrimas. Aunque distorsionado, podía ver el color amarillento y rojizo de las llamas, y cómo lentamente estas llamas eran cada vez más y más pequeñas, hasta que finalmente ya no quedó nada.

Justo cuando se apagó el fuego, Graves lo soltó, y Huey cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, con la cabeza agachada, su cuerpo temblando de dolor y rabia. Estaba llorando, un llanto amargo mezclado con hipo. Lo detestaba, detestaba a Graves, detestaba que se disfrazara, detestaba que le tratara de ese modo tan cruel, detestaba que usando los miembros de su familia le dijera esas cosas tan horribles, detestaba a su familia y a Gizmoduck…

_Espera_

¿Detestaba a su familia y a Gizmoduck? _¡No! ¡Eso no era cierto! ¡No les detestaba!_ Era Graves, no eran ellos, ninguna de las veces, pero… en el fondo de su mente, un pensamiento estaba tomando cada vez más fuerza, podría ser que lo que Graves le decía, todas y cada una de esas cosas, fuera lo que en verdad su familia pensaba de él; por lo que, en definitiva, en realidad sí sería su familia quien le estaría diciendo esas cosas. Y lo que había sucedido hacía apenas unos minutos… podría ser que Gizmoduck no quisiera ayudarle en realidad, que lo que quisiera el pato superhéroe fuese hacerle daño, pues de todo lo que había sucedido, él había sido el único en realizar acciones, más o menos físicas contra él.

Gizmoduck también debía pensar que era un inútil, y no solo lo debía pensar, sino que debía creer que merecía ser castigado por ello.

Huey alzó la vista de nuevo. Allí, en medio había un montón de cenizas con lo que solía ser su gorra. Si Graves quería hacerle daño usando a su familia y a Gizmoduck, realmente lo había conseguido, y Huey ya no sabía si podría volver a confiar en el auténtico superhéroe ni en ninguno de sus seres queridos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> La verdad, me siento muy mal por Huey en este capítulo, tal vez me pasé un poco con él, pobre chico.   
> En fin espero que os haya gustado.  
> AVISO IMPORTANTE: A partir del dia 1 hasta el 17 de agosto, estaré de campamentos, así que no podré actualizar hasta que regrese :( 
> 
> English  
> Actually, I feel really bad for Huey in this chapter, maybe I was a little hard with him, poor boy.  
> Anyway I hope you liked it.  
> IMPORTANT NOTICE: From day 1 to August 17, I will be in camps, so I will not be able to update until I return :(


	20. La última esperanza

Scrooge se paseaba arriba y abajo por su despacho. Su cerebro era un hervidero de ideas con todo lo que había sucedido. Desde que Gyro y su equipo les informaron de cuanto habían descubierto, Scrooge de inmediato solicitó ver todo el contenido mencionado. Naturalmente, como precaución, impidieron que los niños pudieran ver ese contenido, ya que Scrooge consideró que la información que se les había dado a los muchachos era más que suficiente.

El pato escocés recordaba haberse quedado estupefacto ante lo que vio, los videos, el contrato, toda la búsqueda relacionada con la manipulación… realmente ese loro había hecho un gran trabajo previo y parecía dispuesto a llevar su plan a cabo hasta el final, lo que significaba que Huey tenía un tiempo limitado antes de que el pobre chico sucumbiera a la manipulación de Beaks.

Por otra parte, Scrooge pidió a su científico que le diera una copia de ese contrato. Quería estudiarlo, estudiarlo a fondo, saber qué era lo que ese loro planeaba hacerle a su sobrino capturado. La verdad, lo que el rico pato vio en ese contrato, hizo que se le helara la sangre.

“Oh ¡Curse me kilts!”

Ese Beaks… ¡era un monstruo! Pretendía hacer trabajar a Huey de una forma excesiva, excesiva incluso para un adulto, y el loro no parecía tener ningún reparo en mostrarlo. El documento que Scrooge había estado estudiando dejaba entrever que ese loro pretendía convertir a Huey en un esclavo, literalmente, y si además lograban lavarle el cerebro tal y como habían descubierto que querían hacer, entonces… entonces el chico no cuestionaría ni trataría de escapar, sería como una marioneta en manos de ese loro perverso.

¡No! No podían permitir que eso sucediera, no podían tolerar que Huey acabara en esa situación, ya que, además de lo que Scrooge vio como las obligaciones laborales de Huey, también se dio cuenta de que ese contrato era vinculante de por vida, es decir, que si Beaks lograba que su sobrino firmara ese documento, eso significaba que perderían a su sobrino para siempre… bueno en realidad… aunque Huey firmara eso, no sería válido, tal y como había indicado Donald, ya que Huey era menor de edad y por lo tanto su firma no sería valida, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Mark Beaks había hecho hasta ahora, el pato escocés estaba seguro de que a él no le importaría ese detalle.

“Si te tuviera ante mis ojos yo- yo…”

Scrooge suspiró indignado, estaba seguro de que, tras conseguir que su sobrino firmara ese papel, seguramente el CEO de Waddle lo pondría a trabajar de inmediato, lo más seguro en un lugar oculto como hasta ahora, esperando el momento en el que Huey fuese mayor de edad, pues llegado ese momento, entonces sí que sería imposible recuperar al muchacho.

Scrooge suspiró, no quería pensar así, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más difícil se le hacía creer que recuperarían a su sobrino, y sabía muy bien que en cuando lo recuperaran, el pobre chico estaría sin asombro de duda, traumatizado. Seguramente le esperaba un largo proceso de recuperación, recuperación en la que todos deberían participar por supuesto.

Pero Huey no era el único, y Scrooge lo sabía, había alguien más, alguien que ahora ya necesitaba ayuda para superar el duro golpe que había recibido. Su sobrino Donald. Sí, el pobre muchacho estaba visiblemente destrozado ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? Para el pato vestido de marinero fue un duro golpe ver el contenido de esa caja. Scrooge le había aconsejado que no lo hiciera, pero Donald insistió en verlo también, alegando que quería saber exactamente qué se le estaba haciendo al trillizo mayor. Eso resultó… ser un tremendo error.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_Previendo que muy probablemente Scrooge querría ver qué había en la caja virtual que habían logrado encontrar entre todas las pertenencias de Beaks, Gyro había copiado los archivos y los había traído para mostrárselos a su jefe, algo que Scrooge agradeció._

_Los adultos se dirigieron al despacho de Scrooge, el único lugar en el que el rico pato sabía que los niños no podrían escuchar. Fuera como fuese, quería evitar que los chicos vieran era información. Al llegar allí, todos entraron salvo Donald y él, Scrooge había detenido a su sobrino antes de que este entrara diciéndole:_

_“Donald… creo que sería mejor que tú tampoco vieses qué hay ahí dentro”_

_El pato vestido de marinero frunció el ceño y respondió al pato mayor:_

_“¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando tío Scrooge? Por supuesto que tengo que verlo, quiero saber qué le está haciendo ese loro a mi chico”_

_Scrooge negó con la cabeza y le dijo al pato más joven:_

_“Muchacho no creo que sea una buena idea”_

_El ceño de Donald se profundizó y con voz ligeramente enojada, replicó:_

_“No trates de impedírmelo tío Scrooge”_

_Scrooge soltó un suspiro cansado y respondió:_

_“Muchacho, yo solo…” pero se detuvo de repente, pues sabiendo lo tozudo que era su sobrino, sabía que no lograría nada. Es más, su actitud obstinada y persistente era sumamente enojante para el rico pato, tanto que frunciendo el ceño le dijo con voz molesta:_

_“Está bien, haz lo que te plazca, ya eres mayorcito”_

_Donald entrecerró los ojos, pero Scrooge no se dejó intimidar por esa mirada. Si Donald no quería escucharle, ya se las apañaría._

_Tras entrar todos en el despacho y cerrar la puerta para evitar que los niños los escucharan, Gryo les mostró cuanto había en esa caja virtual. Ni que decir tiene que en cuando vieron el contenido de esa caja, se quedaron… sobrecogidos por decir lo menos, no esperaban para nada algo así._

_Fue realmente mucho peor de lo que esperaban, especialmente la parte de los videos, cada modificación que Beaks había hecho estaba claramente destinada a hacer creer que Huey era despreciado y odiado por su familia._

_Los ojos de Donald se abrieron con horror ante lo que vio, especialmente el video que le involucraba a él directamente. Scrooge no podía culparle, pues él se sentía igual cuando vio su propia escena. El pato multimillonario vio a su sobrino retroceder temblorosamente al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente. parecía conmocionado, al borde de un ataque. Su voz entrecortada era apenas audible cuando balbuceó:_

_“Oh esto no puede… no… esto- esto no es lo que-”_

_A pesar de saber que había tenido razón, lo último que Scrooge sintió, fueron deseos de jactarse ante su sobrino, pues sabía que el pato vestido de marinero lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era consuelo._

_Acercándose al pato más joven, Scrooge le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:_

_“Donald… yo… quería evitar… evitarte esta mala experiencia…”_

_Donald miró a su tío con ojos brillantes, estaba claro que el pato marinero estaba a punto de llorar, a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que hacía por evitar verter sus lágrimas. Cuando habló, su voz sonó urgente y angustiada:_

_“Tío Scrooge yo- Huey- tenemos que sacarle de allí, tenemos que rescatarlo cuanto antes”_

_Scrooge sintió que se le rompía el corazón ante ese tono de voz, su sobrino parecía tan… perdido, necesitado de esperanza, y por poco que fuera, Scrooge estaba dispuesto a darle esa esperanza:_

_“Lo sé muchacho, lo sé, y lo haremos”_

_Donald olfateó, y nuevamente su voz sonó débil e insegura cuando preguntó:_

_“¿Estás seguro?”_

_Scrooge asintió y con voz decidida respondió:_

_“Te lo prometo Donald”_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

 

Scrooge suspiró nuevamente, desde que habían visto el contenido de esa caja, Donald vagaba por la mansión como si no tuviera ningún propósito en la vida, como… como… como un muerto viviente. Si tan solo hubiese escuchado y le hubiese hecho caso… Scrooge temía que Donald quedaría seriamente afectado por el contenido de la caja, al fin y al cabo, él fue quien crio a los chicos durante diez años, era lógico esperar que él fuese quien sufriría más.

De hecho, Scrooge era muy consciente de que, si Della o Donald fuesen los que estuviesen en la situación de Huey, su propio estado de ánimo no sería mucho mejor que el del pato vestido de marinero, no probablemente estaría esquizofrénico, removiendo cielo y tierra para encontrarles. En realidad, eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero el CEO de Waddle era un tipo realmente listo, y sabía cubrir muy bien sus huellas, tal y como ya habían podido comprobar.

Los pensamientos de Scrooge volvieron a Donald. Su sobrino no tenía ni de lejos todos los recursos que Scrooge poseía, lo que quería decir que, de estar en esa misma situación, pero, sin contar con su ayuda, Donald probablemente estaría más perdido de lo que estaba en esos momentos. De hecho, al ver a su tío en su condición actual, los niños no perdieron tiempo en señalar que el pato vestido de marinero parecía ser Zombie o algo así, y la verdad… tenían razón.

Hablando de los chicos, ellos también parecían preocupados por el actual estado de su tío, estaban perplejos y asustados de lo que había provocado que de repente Donald actuara del modo en el que lo hacía, y no era de extrañar, porque ver a la persona que los cuidó desde que salieron del cascarón, alguien enérgico y entregado, de repente actuar casi como un vegetal, eso asustaría a cualquiera.

Y estaba además… ese otro asunto, el asunto que Dewey y Louie le habían presentado esa misma mañana:

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_Scrooge estaba todavía durmiendo, la verdad, el rico pato consideraba un milagro que hubiese logrado conciliar el sueño, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio lo despertaron._

_Molesto y malhumorado por haber sido despertado tan ‘violentamente’ Scrooge salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a gritar a quién estuviese al otro lado por su falta de consideración._

_Abrió la puerta y su rostro se suavizó cuando vio a quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, pues vio a Dewey y Louie mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos, parecían… conmocionados, algo les había pasado a sus sobrinos._

_“Muchachos, ¿qué os pasa?” les preguntó con preocupación evidente en su voz. Los dos niños se miraron y luego Louie jugueteando con sus manos, dijo:_

_“Hemos… hemos tenido un sueño tío Scrooge”_

_Los ojos del pato escocés se abrieron con sorpresa, y con voz aún más preocupada que antes, volvió a preguntar:_

_“¿Otro sueño relacionado con Huey? ¿Qué habéis visto esta vez?”_

_Otra breve mirada entre ambos extrañó a Scrooge, y lo que Dewey explicó justo después, aún lo dejó más desconcertado:_

_“Ha sido más que un sueño tío Scrooge”_

_Scrooge abrió y cerró su pico varias veces, aunque ningún ruido salió de ellos, tras varios intentos, finalmente logró preguntar:_

_“¿Qué queréis decir con eso?”_

_Louie seguía jugueteando con sus manos, algo extraño, pues el muchacho normalmente escondía las manos en sus bolsillos, aunque claro, llevando pijama en lugar de su sudadera habitual, no era de extrañar que no tuviera bolsillos en los que meter sus manos._

_Tras unos momentos de silencio incómodo, el trillizo más joven finalmente respondió:_

_“Hemos… hemos hablado con Huey”_

_Abriendo los ojos hasta el máximo de su capacidad, lo único que Scrooge pudo vocalizar fue:_

_“¿C-cómo?”_

_Nuevamente fue Louie el que habló, y lo hizo explicando:_

_“Sé que suena extraño, pero así es, le hemos visto, hemos hablado con él, y sabemos que Beaks lo ha sacado de ese cuarto y le ha mostrado los videos”_

_“¡¿Qué?!” gritó Scrooge alarmado al escuchar la última parte. Los dos niños saltaron hacia atrás asustados ante la repentina reacción de su tío-abuelo, y Scrooge comprendía que hubiesen reaccionado así, pero lo que los niños no sabían, era lo que implicaba que su hermano mayor ya hubiese visualizado los videos. Eso les daba menos tiempo del que Scrooge creía tener._

_Scrooge escuchó a Dewey inhalar profundamente antes de que el trillizo vestido de azul dijera:_

_“Lo que decimos tío Scrooge, es verdad, hemos hablado con Huey, ambos lo hemos hecho”_

_Tratando de mantener la calma, el pato escocés trató de ver el lado positivo a esa situación preguntándoles a los niños:_

_“Y ¿él os ha dicho algo? ¿cómo le habéis visto?”_

_Nuevamente, los dos muchachos se miraron con preocupación y con voz angustiada, Dewey dijo:_

_“Parecía confundido, alterado, y no parecía confiar del todo en nosotros”_

_Y luego Louie añadió:_

_“Tío Scrooge… crees que Huey llegará a odiarnos”_

_Scrooge miró a sus sobrinos con tristeza, quería creer que eso no sucedería nunca, pero viendo lo que le estaban haciendo a Huey, y sabiendo todos los procedimientos que Beaks estaba empleando para conseguir el éxito, Scrooge cada vez dudaba más que eso no llegara a suceder. Sin embargo trató de sonar lo más sincero posible cuando respondió al niño diciendo:_

_“Espero que no muchacho, realmente, espero que no”_

_Y luego preguntó:_

_“¿Hay algo más que vuestro hermano os haya dicho o hayáis visto?”_

_Los niños se miraron otra vez, y luego de nuevo a Scrooge, y Dewey comenzó a responder_

_“No, salvo…”_

_Intrigado, Scrooge preguntó:_

_“¿Salvo qué?”_

_Louie suspiró y respondió diciendo:_

_“Huey iba vestido igual que Beaks, excepto por la gorra”_

_Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron una vez más con miedo, miedo que se reflejó cuando habló nuevamente:_

_“¿En serio?”_

_“Sí, ¿por qué?” respondió Louie, y Dewey añadió:_

_“¿Acaso pasa algo con eso?”_

_Scrooge inhaló bruscamente, no podía contarles eso a los niños, así que, tratando de invitarlos a irse, el rico pato respondió:_

_“No, no muchachos, no pasa nada, gracias por… contarme esto, ahora… volved a vuestro cuarto”_

_Ambos niños miraron a su tío-abuelo extrañados, pero obedecieron respondiendo:_

_“Sí tío Scrooge”_

_Scrooge los vio irse y al desaparecer de su vista, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y suspiró al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos._

_Lo que los niños habían dicho… que Beaks hubiese vestido a Huey con ropa como la suya, indicaba que el loro pretendía romper cualquier lazo que Huey tuviese con su pasado, incluso los más pequeños y triviales, otro de los datos que estaban en esa caja virtual que Gyro y su equipo les mostraron._

_Afortunadamente, de un modo consciente o no, su sobrino mayor, había conservado su gorra, un elemento característico y muy personal suyo. Eso le daba al viejo pato esperanzas respecto a la resistencia que Huey estaba ejerciendo al proceso de lavado de cerebro. Scrooge solo esperaba que no llegaran demasiado tarde._

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

 

La verdad, lo que Dewey y Louie le contaron a Scrooge referente al sueño que habían tenido, dejó al pato escocés sumamente preocupado. Realmente… realmente necesitaban encontrar a Huey cuanto antes. Si no… temía el estado mental de su sobrino y el daño permanente que eso podría producirle-

El ruido repentino de su móvil casi lo hizo sufrir un ataque al corazón, ¿quién le llamaba ahora? Mirando el aparato, reconoció el número de inmediato y sin perder tiempo descolgó:

“¿Hola? ¿Gyro? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Sabéis ya donde está mi sobrino? ¿Cómo lo encontramos?”

Scrooge sabía que había hecho demasiadas preguntas en muy poco tiempo, pero la preocupación por el muchacho le impulsaba a querer saber cuanto pudiese. Al otro lado del aparato, su científico habló entonces respondiendo:

_“Sr. McDuck tenemos… malas y buenas noticias”_

El pato escocés entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué significaba eso? Inhalando y exhalando para calmarse, habló nuevamente diciendo:

“¿Cómo que malas y buenas noticias? Explícate muchacho”

Escuchó a Gyro suspirar antes de que el pollo respondiera:

_“Logramos acceder al registro GPS del móvil de Mark Beaks, pero por desgracia, ese loro apagó la señal GPS en los espacios de tiempo en los que asumimos que estuvo con su sobrino”_

El miedo se apoderó de Scrooge cuando escuchó esas palabras. ¡No! Era como lo de Della otra vez, tantos esfuerzos invertidos… ¿y no podría recuperar a su familia?

“¿C-cómo? ¿Quiere eso decir que no podemos saber dónde está Huey?” preguntó con un toque de desesperación en su voz.

Tras un breve silencio, su científico habló de nuevo explicando:

_“Esa era, la mala noticia Sr. McDuck, la buena, es que hemos logrado también el control del GPS de ese loro, lo que significa que la próxima vez que lo apague podremos volver a encenderlo de forma remota y podremos así determinar dónde está”_

El miedo se tornó rápidamente en júbilo al escuchar que había un nuevo motivo para la esperanza, por lo que hablando mucho más tranquilo que antes, Scrooge ordenó:

“Estupendo, pues hacedlo de inmediato”

Gyro hizo algún ruido inexplicable y a continuación dijo simplemente:

_“… No podemos”_

Eso enfureció a Scrooge, ¿cómo que no podían? ¡Si acababa de decir que podían hacerlo! ¿Por qué motivo ahora decía que no?

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?” preguntó el pato escocés con rabia evidente en su voz.

La respuesta de Gyro no se hizo esperar:

“Porqué Beaks tiene su GPS activado, lo que significa que sabemos dónde está”

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron de golpe, había… olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Arg, los nervios y el estrés estaban sin duda sacando lo peor de él. Scrooge tomó varias respiraciones profundas y cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente, respondió:

“Claro… es cierto, tienes toda la razón Gyro, bueno cuando llegue el momento, avisadme de inmediato ¿entendido?”

El pollo respondió casi al instante diciendo:

“Sí Sr. McDuck, así lo haremos”

Scrooge asintió y habló nuevamente preguntando:

“¿Hay algo más que queráis decirme?”

Hubo un pequeño rato de silencio, casi tan prolongado que Scrooge abrió el pico para hablar nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a hacerlo, Gyro habló antes admitiendo:

“… En realidad… sí, hay algo más, verá…”

Scrooge comenzó a escuchar con atención, y a medida que iba escuchando, sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando escuchó lo que Beaks había escrito acerca de su sobrino, de la actitud que mostraba, de lo que planeaba hacer… eso… eso ¡era horrible!

Huey era tal vez el más obediente de los niños, pero jamás actuaria de un modo tan sumiso y según parecía asustadizo. Además… la declaración de que le había mostrado los videos, era una muy mala señal, especialmente sabiendo que todo el tiempo previo a eso, el muchacho había estado aislado y en un estado de debilitamiento constante. Si Beaks le había puesto esos clips justo después de sacarlo de ese cuarto, entonces eso seguro que produciría un efecto devastador en el chico.

Pero de lejos, lo que más le sorprendió y le asustó, fue el escuchar que ese loro pretendía acabar con la confianza que Huey sentía hacia su familia. ¿cómo pretendía hacerlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que el muchacho perdiera realmente su fe en su familia?

Ahora más que nunca, era imperativo que lograran encontrar al trillizo mayor. Cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto en el que ese loro loco estaba más cerca de alcanzar su fin.

Esto, esto se había convertido en una carrera contrarreloj para salvar la vida de Huey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Hola a todos!!!! He vuelto del campamento de verano y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo!!!
> 
> Creo que este es el primer capítulo que escribo desde el punto de vista de Scrooge para esta historia, espero que os haya gustado
> 
> English  
> Hello everybody!!!! I'm back from the summer camp and here I bring you a new chapter!!!
> 
> I think this is the first chapter I write from Scrooge POV for this story, I hope you liked it


	21. Falta muy poco

Beaks salió del coche de inmediato tras aparcar. Habían pasado cinco días desde su última visita a Huey, y sabía positivamente, gracias a la cantidad de cámaras estratégicamente ocultas, que Graves había visitado al chico constantemente disfrazado de los distintos miembros de la mansión.  
A decir verdad, el CEO de Waddle estaba esperando el momento en el que el halcón se presentaría ante el patito vestido de rojo disfrazado de Gizmoduck. Constantemente revisó las cámaras hasta que finalmente lo vio con el disfraz del superhéroe. Cabe decir, que fue extremadamente gracioso ver como el halcón trataba de moverse con ese traje sin perder el equilibrio. A decir verdad, fue bueno que practicara, ya que no sería muy creíble que cayera de bruces frente al trillizo vestido de rojo. Beaks recordó sonreir cuando vio a Graves entrar en el cuarto donde estaba el patito, con la clara intención de cumplir la orden específica que le había dado, y recordó sorprenderse después cuando al rato lo vio salir de allí y regresar con unas cadenas saliendo momentos después sin ellas ¿Qué había hecho Graves con esas cadenas? Además, tras esto, había habido alguna otra ocasión en la que Graves se había disfrazado del superhéroe para visitar a Huey, normalmente cuando le llevaba la comida al chico.  
La verdad, Mark estaba intrigado por saberlo todo, así que, entrando en el edificio, lo único en lo que se centró el CEO de Waddle fue en encontrar a su empleado. Y la verdad, no le llevó mucho tiempo hallarle. De hecho, el halcón pareció escucharlo, o tal vez le vio aparcar, la cuestión es que Graves salió a su encuentro diciéndole:  
“Sr. Beaks, si ya ha llegado, quiere eso decir que tengo que desaparecer de la vista, ¿no es así?”  
Mark sonrió ampliamente y con voz alegre, respondió:  
“Sí, así es, pero antes contéstame a esta pregunta, ¿Para qué eran las cadenas?”  
Los ojos de Graves se abrieron con sorpresa y tras aclararse la garganta torpemente, el halcón dijo:  
“Las cadenas… ¿qué? ¿Pero cómo ha-? ¿Tiene cámaras espiándome?”  
Con una sonrisa confiada, el loro gris se cruzó de brazos y con orgullo, proclamó:  
“Naturalmente, al fin y al cabo, este edificio es mi obra, tengo el derecho de saber cuánto sucede aquí”  
Graves rodó los ojos, aunque Beaks lo ignoró. Luego farfulló algo que Beaks no pudo entender, aunque al CEO de Waddle no le importó, solo le importaba una cosa, así que hablando con voz ligeramente impaciente dijo a continuación:  
“¿Y bien?”  
Graves lo miró por unos momentos, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando, hasta que finalmente su mente pareció caer en la cuenta y comenzó a explicar:  
“Ah, sí, lo de las cadenas… pensé que sería más mortificante para el chico si seguía viendo la montaña de cenizas de lo que fue su gorra, pero sin poder llegar a ellas”  
Los ojos de Mark se abrieron con sorpresa, pero era una sorpresa agradable, jovial. Aún recuperándose de lo que le acababa de decir Graves, le preguntó:  
“Es decir, ¿que le has inmovilizado completamente?”  
El halcón negó con la cabeza y al instante comenzó a explicar:  
“No exactamente, le he puesto argollas en las muñecas, con cadenas que le conectan a la pared. Le permite cierto grado de movimiento, pero no le permite llegar hasta la montaña de cenizas”  
Beaks desvió la mirada y comenzó a decir:  
“Eso es…”  
El rostro de Graves se contorsionó un poco, tal vez porqué temía haberse equivocado y a continuación, el halcón preguntó con cierta aprehensión en su voz:  
“¿Me he pasado?”  
Beaks volvió a mirar rápidamente al halcón con una sonrisa aún más amplia que antes de apresurarse a responder:  
“No, al contrario, es magnífico, es como echarle sal a la herida, puede que esto haya provocado un fuerte efecto en la mente del niño, tendré que evaluarle primero, pero… podría ser que Huey ya este… preparado para sacarlo de aquí”  
Algo que parecía ser esperanza brilló en los ojos del halcón, y con cierta emoción, comenzó a preguntar:  
“¿Querría eso decir…?”  
El CEO de Waddle asintió y respondió:  
“Sí, tu trabajo ya habría acabado, podrías irte, pero eso lo diré tras estudiar al chico y su forma de reaccionar ante mi”  
Graves asintió ante las últimas palabras del loro gris y después, concluyó la conversación diciendo:  
“Está bien, lo entiendo, haga lo que tenga que hacer entonces, yo me apartaré de la vista del chico”  
Beaks asintió una última vez diciendo:  
“Sí, me encargaré de todo a partir de ahora, pero antes… una última pregunta”  
Graves arqueó una ceja, gesto que Beaks lo tomó como una abertura para seguir hablando, y lo hizo preguntando:  
“¿Qué más le has hecho al chico disfrazado de Gizmoduck?”  
Los ojos de Graves se abrieron con sorpresa y con ligero nerviosismo, comenzó:  
“Yo… eh…”  
Beaks entrecerró los ojos y con voz moderadamente impaciente instó al halcón a seguir:  
“Vamos cuéntamelo”  
El pájaro de mayor tamaño suspiró y a continuación respondió:  
“Llevarle la comida, pero dejarla demasiado lejos de él como para que pudiera cogerla”  
Beaks se quedó en estado shock por unos momentos, Falcon parecía haberse tomado realmente en serio sus palabras. Cuando el loro gris recuperó la capacidad de hablar, simplemente dijo:  
“Oh Graves, eso ha sido duro”  
Graves suspiró nuevamente y hablando con voz tensa respondió a ese comentario diciendo:  
“Me dijo que reservara los peores tratos hacia el chico para cuando me disfrazara de Gizmoduck, y esto es lo que se me ocurrió”  
Parecía como si Graves creyera que se había pasado haciendo esto, pero en realidad, cada una de esas acciones que el Halcón había realizado contra el trillizo vestido de rojo era como música para los oídos de Beaks. Era simplemente… magnífico, y así lo manifestó el CEO de Waddle diciendo:  
“No, si me parece bien, estoy deseando ver cómo le ha afectado eso al chico”  
Esas palabras parecieron tranquilizar al halcón, quien hablando con voz mucho más calmada que antes dijo:  
“Entonces supongo que eso es quiere decir que yo me voy ya”  
Beaks respondió diciendo:  
“Sí, ya hablaremos más tarde”  
Dicho esto, Graves se fue por el pasillo, desapareciendo de la vista. Beaks por su parte inhaló y exhaló con júbilo y se encaminó hacia donde Huey estaba encerrado. Era hora de evaluar, el trabajo de Falcon en esa nueva fase del proceso.  
Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo unos instantes, pues antes de entrar, tenía que ponerse la “máscara” de preocupación por ese chico. Cuando consideró que ya estaba preparado, frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe.  
En el interior del cuartito, enseguida encontró a Huey, medio incorporado con una expresión de profundo miedo en su rostro. El niño probablemente había estado durmiendo, o intentándolo al menos, y que al escuchar la puerta abrirse, pronto se incorporó, temiendo lo que podría pasarle ahora.  
La cara asustada del niño reflejó ligera confusión cuando quien apareció fue Mark y no Graves. Beaks vio de inmediato que tal y como le había contado el halcón, el patito llevaba argollas en sus muñecas, y que estas estaban conectadas con cadenas a la pared detrás de él. Y allí, había un montón de cenizas que Beaks asumió que era lo que quedaba de la gorra del chico.  
Tal y cómo había dicho Falcon, las cadenas que limitaban los movimientos del niño no le permitían llegar hasta el montón de cenizas, permitiendo que el chico tuviese una vista clara de ellas, pero no pudiese recogerlas, apartarlas o esparcirlas. Era como un recordatorio constante de lo que había perdido. Algo verdaderamente cruel… ¡fantástico!  
Beaks se metió de lleno en su papel y tras una inhalación brusca, el loro gritó angustiado:  
“¿Huey? ¡Mi pobre chico! Pero ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!”  
El miedo que hasta ese momento había adornado el rostro de Huey desapareció y fue sustituido por alivio, eso complació al loro gris, le complació muchísimo, pues realmente parecía que el patito le veía como su salvador, alguien en quien podía confiar, alguien que le libraría del tormento… ¡perfecto!  
Beaks reprimió una sonrisa, no podía permitir que el chico viera a través de su farsa. En lugar de eso, el CEO de Waddle corrió hasta llegar al lado del patito vestido de rojo, y agachándose a su lado, sacó la llave que Graves le había dado justo antes de ‘desaparecer’, con dicha llave, le quitó las esposas al chico, y una vez libre, el patito le miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y acto seguido, se lanzó a los brazos del loro gris, entre llantos y temblores.  
Mark se sorprendió momentáneamente por esa acción. A decir verdad, eso para Beaks fue una gran noticia. El loro gris sonrió cruelmente mientras le devolvía el abrazo al chico, algo que Huey naturalmente no vio. Pensando en lo que acababa de hacer el niño, Beaks se dio cuenta de que, si el patito no tenía ningún reparo en abrazarle y buscar consuelo en él, eso podría querer decir que el chico confiaba en él o al menos le toleraba lo suficiente como para querer que él le ayudara.  
Tal vez era un poco pronto para asegurarlo, pero podría ser que Huey ya estuviese listo para volver a Duckburg… sí claro, ¿por qué no? Había una forma de comprobar si el muchacho ya estaba listo o no para irse. El loro gris se levantó del suelo cargando al niño a cuestas. Huey se abrazaba a Beaks con fuerza, parecía no querer separarse del CEO de Waddle. Algo realmente gratificante para Beaks, pues eso significaba que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería.  
El loro gris, al igual que la última vez, primero llevó al niño al cuarto de baño para que el chico se aseara. En el momento de entrar allí, Huey se mostró reticente a entrar sólo, y únicamente aceptó hacerlo cuando Beaks accedió a hablar con él a través de la puerta durante todo el tiempo que el patito estuviese aseándose.  
En el momento de la comida sucedió algo parecido. Huey comía, pero constantemente miraba a Beaks, sólo para asegurarse de que el loro seguía allí, que no le había abandonado. Beaks tomó notas mentales de todo esto con la intención de añadirlo después a su hoja de progreso.  
Cuando Huey finalmente terminó de comer, Beaks lo llevó a la habitación que el chico había ocupado la última vez que él estuvo allí. Al entrar en esa sala, Mark suavemente condujo a Huey hasta el escritorio y le indicó que se sentara en la silla. Una vez hecho esto, el CEO de Waddle se agachó para estar al nivel de ojos del patito y hablando con voz preocupada, en su modesta opinión, bastante realista, le preguntó:  
“Cuéntame Huey ¿Qué ha pasado?”  
Huey deliberadamente apartó la mirado, manteniéndose tercamente en silencio. Soltando un bufido ligeramente molesto, el loro gris lo intentó de nuevo diciendo:  
“Vamos Huey, no puedo ayudarte si no me lo cuentas”  
El niño cerró los ojos y hablando con voz temblorosa dijo:  
“Ha… ha sido Graves…”  
Mark fingió sorpresa preguntando casi al instante:  
“¿Graves?”  
El niño asintió y siguió explicando:  
“Sí, yo-yo… no sé porqué lo hizo… pero de repente apareció v-vestido del tío Donald y-y-”  
El niño dejó de hablar y comenzó a temblar nuevamente, sus ojos seguían cerrados, por lo que no podía ver la cara de satisfacción que Beaks tenía en esos momentos, aunque el CEO de Waddle sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, no podía permitir que el niño le viera alegrándose de su dolor, eso podría arruinarlo todo. Así pues, el loro gris se aclaró la garganta y fingiendo voz preocupada, le preguntó al niño:  
“¿Qué pasó Huey?”  
Huey se encogió visiblemente y tras tratar de hablar varias veces, finalmente logró responder:  
“Él me encerró de nuevo en ese-ese”  
“Ese sitio” concluyó Beaks.  
El trillizo mayor abrió los ojos y asintió. Beaks notó enseguida que había lágrimas formándose en los ojos del niño. Estaba claro que iba a llorar de un momento a otro.  
Bueno, era hora de arriesgarse, inhalando y exhalando, el loro preguntó entonces:  
“¿Y por qué te llevó allí tu tío?”  
La cabeza de Huey rápidamente se volvió para mirar a Beaks, y hablando con voz sorprendida, el niño dijo:  
“¿M-mi tío? No… no era él, era… Graves…”  
 _Vaya…_  Huey aún podía diferenciar claramente a su empleado de su familia, estaba claro que el chico necesitaba más tiempo para que su mente se confundiera lo suficiente como para que ya no viera diferencia entre Graves y sus seres queridos. Tratando de disimular su desilusión por ese hecho, el loro se apresuró a decir:  
“Sí, perdón, fallo mío, ¿por qué te encerró?”  
Huey bajó la cabeza y aún con voz temblorosa explicó entonces:  
“D-dijo que era donde merecía estar alguien c-como yo”  
“¡¿Cómo?!” exclamó Beaks fingiendo profunda sorpresa.  
El trillizo mayor mayor cerró los ojos y con voz débil dijo:  
“Eso f-fue lo que dijo y después…”  
“¿Qué más ha pasado?” preguntó Mark nuevamente con tono de alarmada.  
El niño tembló nuevamente y respondió a la pregunta explicando:  
“Él… él venía a verme… disfrazado y cada vez que venía… me… me…”  
“¿Te ha hecho daño?” preguntó el loro con fingida preocupación al ver que el chico se quedaba nuevamente en silencio e incapaz de terminar su frase.  
Ante la cuestión formulada por el CEO de Waddle, Huey negó con la cabeza y respondió:  
“Con sus palabras…”  
Mark entrecerró los ojos, sabía que el niño no lo había contado todo, pero parecía necesitar también un empujón para terminar de contar lo sucedido, así que, tras aclararse nuevamente la garganta, el loro gris preguntó a continuación:  
“¿Hay algo más?”  
El temblor de Huey empeoró y Beaks se percató de que su respiración se había acelerado. Beaks abrió el pico para preguntar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Huey hablo primero diciendo:  
“Sí… pero yo… no… no quiero-”  
Beaks suspiro y con un tono de voz preocupado le explico al chico:  
“Huey, no es bueno que te guardes esas cosas para ti, cuéntamelo”  
El trillizo mayor inhalo y exhalo varias veces probablemente para calmar sus nervios y finalmente respondió:  
“Graves se disfrazó de Gizmoduck y quemó mi gorra”  
“¿Él hizo esto?” preguntó Beaks con voz sorprendida.  
El CEO de Waddle vio al niño asentir al mismo tiempo que había lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, a pesar de sus ojos cerrados, ¡magnífico!  
Acercándose y abrazando al patito tembloroso, Beaks le habló con ternura:  
“Oh pobre chico, siento que te haya pasado esto, pero ¿estás seguro de que realmente fue Graves?”  
Los ojos de Huey se abrieron como platos y respondió casi de inmediato:  
“Sí- sí que fue él” luego apartó la mirada y sonando menos convencido añadió:  
“No puede ser nadie más…”  
Arqueando una ceja, el loro gris le preguntó de nuevo:  
“¿Estás seguro de eso?”  
El niño no respondió, su mirada se posó en el suelo, era como si internamente estuviese debatiendo con la posibilidad de que realmente no fuera Graves el responsable de todo el daño que se le había hecho. Puede… puede que realmente el chico estuviese listo para volver a Duckburg. Por ese motivo, Beaks decidió hacer la prueba definitiva:  
“Huey… creo que hay una forma de… evitar que esto vuelva a suceder” le dijo entonces al niño. El patito de inmediato alzó la vista y miró al loro con ojos esperanzados al mismo tiempo que preguntaba:  
“¿D-De verdad?”  
“Sí” respondió el CEO de Waddle.  
La sombra de una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en las facciones de Huey y a continuación preguntó:  
“¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrías evitar que esto vuelva a pasar?”  
Beaks sonrió ampliamente, si podía conseguir lo que se proponía, el chico sería suyo para siempre. Así pues, le dijo a continuación:  
“Podremos evitarlo si haces algo por mí”  
Hablando con más emoción que antes, el patito preguntó:  
“¿Qué… qué tengo que hacer?”  
Sonriendo más que antes, Beaks comenzó a decir:  
“Solo tienes que…” sacó un documento y un bolígrafo y tendiéndoselos a Huey concluyó:  
“Firmar este contrato”  
Puso el contrato sobre la mesa y el bolígrafo se lo entregó a Huey. El patito tomó el utensilio y lenta y temblorosamente lo acercó al papel, solo deteniéndose a uno o dos centímetros de este.  
“Vamos, solo una firma” le animó el CEO de Waddle con voz ansiosa.  
La punta del bolígrafo se acercó un poco más al papel, pero de repente, Beaks vio que los ojos del trillizo vestido de rojo se abrían momentáneamente antes de cerrarse mientras el chico decía:  
“No… no p-puedo-”  
“¡¿Por qué no?!” gritó de repente Mark con voz enfurecida. Huey abrió los ojos de inmediato y mirando al loro gris con una expresión de profundo miedo, trató de explicarse diciendo:  
“Y-yo, lo siento… p-pero legalmente solo el t-tío Donald podría firmarlo”  
Beaks se irguió y cerrando los ojos tomó varias respiraciones profundas para calmar su ataque momentáneo de ira. No podía mostrar enojo con el chico, todavía no, antes tenía que conseguir que el niño fuera un siervo sumiso, un esclavo que no se atreviese a desobedecerle, y estaba claro que aún no había logrado ese objetivo. Tenía que ser… paciente, aunque le costara una barbaridad serlo.  
Abriendo los ojos nuevamente, el CEO de Waddle miró al chico con tristeza y trató de calmarlo explicando:  
“Siento haberte gritado Huey, he… tenido un día estresante, y lo que me has contado que te han hecho me ha dejado… muy desconcertado, sólo quería… liberarte, sacarte de esta situación para siempre”  
Usó deliberadamente la terminología en plural para confundir aún más al chico, quería que Huey creyera que los responsables de su tortura eran los miembros de su familia y no Graves.  
Aun temblando ligeramente, pero más calmado que antes, el patito comenzó a decir:  
“Ya... pero-”  
El patito no pudo terminar porque en ese momento una fuerte alarma comenzó a sonar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Honestamente, no sabia si necesita este capítulo listo para hoy, pero afortunadamente logré terminarlo a tiempo. Dicho esto, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario.
> 
> English  
> Honestly, I didn't know if this chapter would be ready for today, but fortunately I managed to finish it on time. That said, I hope you liked the chapter, if so, do not hesitate to leave a comment.


	22. La ayuda está en camino

Fenton no sabía cómo contener su emoción, ¡por fin! ¡Al fin había llegado el momento en el que descubrirían dónde mantenía Beaks prisionero a Huey! Y cuando tuviesen la ubicación, podrían ir allí y rescatarle, pronto el chico estaría a salvo de nuevo, pronto estaría en su casa, con su familia.

Tan pronto como descubrieron que Beaks había desconectado el GPS de su móvil, Fenton había estado a punto de reactivarlo al instante, pero Gyro le impidió hacerlo, alegando que era preferible esperar unas horas, ya que cuando Beaks apagó la señal aún estaba en Duckburg, por lo que eso significaba que muy probablemente el CEO de Waddle debía haberse puesto en camino hacia donde fuera que iba.

Según el Dr. Gearloose era preferible que reactivaran la señal cuando estimaran que Beaks habría llegado a su destino, ya que, de lo contrario, el loro podría darse cuenta de que el GPS volvía a estar activo, y entonces habría descubierto que tenía el móvil hackeado.

A pesar de no gustarle ese modo de proceder, el pato hispano entendió que el Dr. Gearloose tenía razón. Si no iban con cuidado, Beaks los descubriría, y eso tal vez provocaría que perdieran la única oportunidad de encontrar a Huey y Fenton no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. No, ese chico… su amigo, ya había sufrido demasiado bajo el yugo de esa mente enferma de Beaks. Además, la última vez que Beaks tuvo su GPS apagado, lo mantuvo cinco días fuera de conexión, era de esperar que en esta ocasión haría lo mismo… probablemente.

El becario miraba el reloj, literalmente, cada cinco, deseando que el tiempo avanzara más rápido para poder reactivar la señal del móvil de Beaks. Era tal su impaciencia que sus compañeros de trabajo, en especial su superior, parecían estar poniéndose nerviosos con su actitud.

“¿Quieres estarte quieto de una vez becario?” preguntó Gyro repentinamente con tono molesto.

El pato hispano se sorprendió momentáneamente ante la llamada de su superior, y mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos, le respondió tímidamente:

“¿Qué? Oh… lo siento Dr. Gearloose, es solo que… ¿cree que podríamos ya activar el GPS?”

Gyro soltó un bufido exasperado, el… veinteavo si no se había descontado el pato de plumaje marrón. Entonces, el pollo entrecerró los ojos hacia su subordinado y con voz tensa le respondió:

“No hace ni diez minutos, he contestado a esa pregunta, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, NO, aún es demasiado pronto”

Con cierta vacilación, el pato hispano comenzó a decir:

“Pero si ya han pasado…”

Antes de que pudiera mirar el reloj para confirmar el tiempo, el científico principal del Sr. McDuck respondió a su becario diciendo:

“Tan solo una hora escasa, tenemos que esperar al menos dos o tres horas, tal vez incluso cinco, para estar completamente seguros”

A pesar de saber esa información, el escucharla, hizo que Fenton comenzara a impacientarse aún más que antes, ¿cómo iba a soportar esperar tanto tiempo? No, sin duda deberían poder activar el GPS de Beaks mucho antes, ¿no? Tratando de convencer a su superior para que lo activaran en ese momento, el pato hispano comenzó a decir:

“Pero eso es mucho tiempo-”

Fenton no llegó a terminar lo que quería decir porqué repentina e inesperadamente, Gyro se volvió hacia él y con voz furiosa bramó:

“¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Soy muy consciente de eso Crackshell, pero no voy a arriesgarme, no quiero errores, y adelantarnos sería un error”

El pato hispano retrocedió involuntariamente ante el arrebato del científico, ciertamente… no esperaba eso, además, era muy inusual que lo llamara por su apellido, pues habitualmente prefería llamarle por su título de becario o con algún mote inventado. Que lo llamara por su apellido era raro e inusual… algo nuevo. Pero Fenton no quería dejarse intimidar por lo que acababa de suceder, así que persistió en su tozudez diciendo:

“Puede que sí y puede que no, tal vez Beaks ni siquiera haya salido de Duckburg, o- o- tal vez podría estar en las afueras, no se tarda tanto en-”

“¡Basta!”

El grito repentino del Dr. Gearloose silenció a Fenton instantáneamente. La verdad, era cierto que el pollo se alteraba a menudo, pero pocas veces le había visto el pato hispano con esa expresión de furia extrema, casi parecía que iba a atacar a alguien. Daba tanto miedo que Fenton sintió que se le aceleraba la respiración temiendo que pronto sería víctima de un ataque del científico.

Afortunadamente, la ira del Dr. Gearloose pareció calmarse rápidamente y a continuación, hablando nuevamente con voz normal, aunque un poco dura, Gyro explicó:

“Mira, entiendo que estés preocupado por ese chico, de verdad, lo entiendo, pero también he dicho que lo mejor es que esperaremos y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, sin discusión, ¿entendido?”

Bajando la cabeza, el pato de plumaje marrón respondió mansamente:

“Sí, Dr. Gearloose”

Tras estas palabras, Manny se acercó a Fenton y poniéndole una mano… er pezuña sobre el hombro, le dijo:

“Clop clop clop clopclopclop clopclop (Tienes que ser paciente amigo)”

El pato hispano suspiró, realmente agradecía el gesto, pero…

“Lo sé Manny, es solo que… yo… realmente quiero encontrar y rescatar a Huey” le dijo con voz triste. El caballo sin cabeza le dio unos suaves golpes en el hombro al devastado pato mientras respondía:

“Clopclop clop (Lo sé)”

El Dr. Gearloose les llamó la atención a ambos en ese momento diciendo:

“Ah, hay otra cosa que debemos recordar y tener en cuenta, una vez que tengamos la ubicación de ese loro, apagaremos nuevamente la señal, no necesitamos que ese… pseudocientífico se dé cuenta de que le hemos hackeado el sistema”

Los ojos de Fenton se abrieron con sorpresa, su jefe tenía razón, si Beaks se diera cuenta en algún momento de que tenía el GPS encendido, eso podría ser desastroso, no podían permitir que eso pasara. Abriendo y cerrando el pico varias veces, el pato hispano finalmente logró responder:

“Sí… claro…”

Tras este breve intercambio, el científico del Sr. McDuck se quedó mirando a su becario atentamente. En serio parecía que le estuviese examinando. Ser escrutado de esa manera hizo que Fenton se pusiera nervioso, e iba a expresar su incomodidad, pero Gyro se le adelantó diciéndole:

“Oye becario, está claro que no podemos siquiera pensar en obtener resultados hasta dentro de un rato, así que… ¿por qué no vas a dar una vuelta o a… salvar a alguien?”

 _¿Cómo?_ ¿Pretendía echarle? Si fue gracias a él que fabricaron el dispositivo que les permitió hackear el sistema del CEO de Waddle, fue Fenton quien logró abrir la caja virtual en la que hallaron toda la información referente a los planes de Beaks, y ahora que estaban tan cerca de encontrar a Huey… ¿ahora quería apartarle? Pues este pato no iba a irse a ninguna parte, y así lo expresó el becario diciendo:

“¿Qué? Pero Dr. Gearloose, yo quiero quedarme aquí, quiero-”

El rostro de Gyro cambió y la expresión furiosa-aterradora regresó cuando el científico vociferó:

“¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil obedecer?!”

Esta vez Fenton sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sus piernas parecieron flaquear, y si no fuese por la mesa que había a sus espaldas, el pato probablemente habría caído al suelo, en serio, el Dr. Gearloose daba miedo.

Por su parte, el científico experimentado tomó varias respiraciones profundas y finalmente explicó:

“Lo que quiero es que aclares tu mente, estás demasiado obcecado con todo esto, y necesito que estés pensando con claridad para cuando demos el siguiente paso, es por eso que quiero que te vayas un rato, vamos, vete”

Vaya… con que ese era el motivo… Fenton quería darse una patada, había juzgado mal al Dr. Gearloose, quien solamente trató de ayudarle, queriendo que el pato hispano estuviese preparado para cuando llegara el momento del rescate. ¿cómo pudo estar tan ciego como para no ver que el científico del Sr. McDuck estaba intentando ayudarle? ¡Qué necio!

“Está bien, está bien, ya me voy” dijo con voz avergonzada, y tras estas palabras el pato de plumaje marrón se encaminó hacia el ascensor. Al llegar allí, se dio la vuelta y tras aclararse la garganta, le dijo a Gyro:

“Dr. Gearloose, siente haberme comportado como un completo imbécil, y siento todo lo que le he dicho, perdóneme por mi atrevimiento y mi estupidez, por favor”

Fenton vio como los ojos del Dr. Gearloose se abrían con sorpresa, aunque el pollo rápidamente negó con la cabeza tratando de disimularlo y apartando la mirada respondió:

“No hay nada que perdonar, es normal actuar tan irresponsablemente cuando alguien que nos importa está peligro, créeme, lo he visto antes”

El científico le miró entonces y agregó:

“De hecho, estaba pensando que será mejor que no vuelvas, quiero decir, que nos encargaremos nosotros de conseguir la ubicación, tú, cuando hayas despejado tu mente, ve a ver a la familia McDuck, vestido de Gizmoduck obviamente, diles que se preparen para la misión de rescate y espera allí a que te enviemos la ubicación, de ese modo, podréis partir enseguida”

Fenton sonrió levemente, a pesar de no exteriorizarlo, parecía que su jefe apreciaba su disculpa, aunque no acababa de entender sus palabras cuando decía que eso lo había visto antes, ¿Cuándo, cómo y con quién lo había visto exactamente? Bueno, probablemente el científico no se lo diría, aunque Fenton preguntara, pues sabía que el Dr. Gearloose era muy reservado con ciertos aspectos… como ese, por ejemplo.

Por otra parte… la propuesta que había sugerido verdaderamente podría ayudarles a ganar tiempo. Así pues, tras un breve asentimiento, el pato hispano respondió:

“Sí, Dr. Gearloose, así lo haré”

* * *

 

Fenton hacía un rato que había llegado a la mansión. Siguiendo ‘las órdenes’ de su jefe, había patrullado la ciudad, deteniendo a los Beagle Boys de robar una joyería, arrestando a un par de maleantes que pretendían robar a ancianas indefensas… vamos trabajos rutinarios de héroes.

Tras acabar su patrulla, el superhéroe robótico se había dirigido a la mansión para transmitir el mensaje del Dr. Gearloose. No hace falta decir que al escuchar eso, Scrooge de inmediato comenzó a ordenar a todo el mundo que se preparara. A Launchpad le envió a preparar el avión, a su ama de llaves a que preparara el equipo que podría estimar necesario para el rescate. A su mayordomo fantasma le pidió que vigilara a los niños, y en cuando a su sobrino… a él le pidió que se calmara, pues desde que Fenton les dio la noticia, el pato vestido de marinero no había sido capaz de quedarse quieto ni callado, exigiendo cada cinco segundos que debían partir y preguntando si ya estaba todo listo para salir en busca de su sobrino mayor.

En serio, al ver al tío de Huey en ese estado, Fenton comprendió porqué Gyro le había ‘echado’ del laboratorio. El pobre pato parecía a punto de un ataque serio de nervios… ¿oh un ataque de ansiedad? Bueno, fuera lo que fuese, el pato de habla ininteligible no parecía ser capaz de clamarse, y su exceso de movimiento llegó hasta tal punto que incluso Scrooge tuvo que intervenir diciéndole:

“Oh curse me kilts Donald, cálmate de una vez”

“Pero tío Scrooge, si ya sabemos dónde está Huey, ¿por qué no nos vamos ya a buscarle?” replicó el pato más joven de los dos.

Fenton se sintió culpable ante lo que acababa de decir ese pato, ¿tal vez no se había explicado bien, y ahora él creía que el pato vestido de superhéroe ya tenía la localización de Huey? Tenía que aclararle la situación, y así lo hizo respondiendo a la pregunta del pato vestido de marinero:

“Porqué todavía no sabemos dónde está”

Donald se volvió a mirarlo con una mezcla de sorpresa y furia en su rostro… más furia que sorpresa, y entonces hablando con voz enojada, le preguntó:

“¿Cómo?”

Fenton alzó las manos como muestra de que no quería herir al pato vestido de marinero, y entonces le explicó:

“El Dr. Gearloose nos mandará la ubicación tan pronto como la tenga, pero hasta entonces, tenemos que esperar”

“¿Quiere eso decir que en cuando tengáis la ubicación, iremos a buscar a Huey?” preguntó una voz emocionada de repente. Los adultos se volvieron hacia el origen de la voz y allí vieron a los dos trillizos restantes, a su amiga y a Duckworth con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Parecía, y solo era una suposición, que los niños habían escuchado algo respecto a todo al asunto y rápidamente habían acudido para participar en lo que fuera.

Ese pensamiento debió ser compartido con el Sr. McDuck porqué de repente el pato con sombrero de copa se acercó a los niños y tras golpear el suelo con su bastón, les dijo:

“No, los que iremos seremos Beakley, vuestro tío Donald, Gizmoduck y yo… y Launchpad naturalmente ya que él es el piloto. Vosotros niños os quedaréis aquí”

Las reacciones de los niños no tardaron en llegar:

“¡¿Qué?!”

“¡Ni hablar!”

“¡Nosotros también venimos!”

Des de su posición, Fenton vio a Scrooge entrecerrar los ojos y hablar con voz fuerte a los niños diciéndoles:

“¡Ni hablar! Vosotros no venís”

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó Dewey, y su hermano rápidamente añadió:

“¡Huey es nuestro hermano!”

El Sr. McDuck cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, luego abriendo los ojos nuevamente, miró con compasión a sus sobrino-nietos y a la chica que iba con ellos (Fenton aún no sabía cómo se llamaba ni qué relación tenía con la familia) y con voz suave pero firme les dijo:

“Precisamente por eso. No sabemos en qué condición está Huey, no queremos que le veáis hasta que no estemos seguros de que él está bien”

Dewey, quién Fenton ya había asumido que era el más impulsivo de los niños saltó casi al instante diciendo:

“¡Eso no es justo!”

El pato anciano suspiró nuevamente y mirando a los niños con tristeza, les dijo:

“Lo siento muchachos, pero es lo mejor para vosotros”

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?” preguntó repentinamente el trillizo vestido de verde. El pato con sombrero de copa miró al niño en cuestión y abrió el pico para responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera otra voz habló:

“Ya basta chicos, el tío Scrooge tiene razón, nosotros nos encargaremos de traer a Huey de vuelta, os lo prometo, ahora, id a jugar a vuestra habitación”

Los niños miraron al pato vestido de marinero, él los miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero también con preocupación evidente en sus facciones, estaba claro que no estaba feliz con lo que les estaba diciendo a los niños, pero no era como si tuviese otra opción al parecer.

Dándose cuenta de que era una batalla perdida, los niños bajaron la cabeza y salieron del salón. Casi al instante de hacer eso, el teléfono incorporado en el casco de Gizmoduck (idea de Huey y que Fenton ya había implementado en el traje) comenzó a sonar. El pato hispano de inmediato respondió a la llamada.

“¿Hola?... sí Dr. Gearloose soy yo… sí le escucho… sí… sí… recibido, gracias y adiós”

Nada más terminar la conversación, se volvió hacia los otros dos patos que allí había, quienes le miraban expectantes, a continuación, el Sr. McDuck le preguntó:

“Era Gyro ¿no? ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho?”

Enderezando su postura, el superhéroe respondió a la pregunta diciendo:

“Tenemos la ubicación”

El rostro del pato multimillonario adquirió una expresión de profunda determinación, y hablando a continuación con voz decidida, expresó:

“Perfecto muchacho, entonces no perdamos tiempo, vayamos hacia allí de inmediato”

Gizmoduck sonrió, el Sr. McDuck tenía razón, no había tiempo que perder. Saliendo rápidamente, los todos se dirigieron al avión, donde Fenton notificó a Launchpad cuál era el destino al que iban. Tras confirmar la ubicación, el pelicano encendió motores, el avión comenzó a moverse, augmentó la velocidad, proto iban a alzar el vuelo. Fenton miró por la ventana y vio algo que le sorprendió y le extrañó.

El mayordomo fantasma de la familia volaba tan rápido como podía hacia el avión, con expresión alarmada y haciéndoles señas, pero ya era tarde, el avión acababa de separarse del suelo y se elevaba rápidamente, se iba por el cielo rumbo a su destino, rumbo a Huey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, creo que ya iba siendo hora de traer nuevamente al equipo científico, espero que opinéis lo mismo. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado... no sé que más decir a parte de esto, supongo que solo me queda decir, hasta el próximo capítulo amigos.
> 
> English  
> Here is the new chapter, I think it was time to bring Team Science back, I hope you all think the same. I hope you liked this chapter... I don't know what else to say in addition to this, I guess I can only say, until the next chapter friends.


	23. Estos patos no se echan atrás

Dewey mentiría si dijera que no sentía que todo y todos en la mansión se estaban desmoronando desde la desaparición de Huey. En primer lugar, estaba el sueño que tuvieron hacía unos días Louie y él con respecto a lo que estaba experimentando Huey.

El patito vestido de azul aún podía recordar lo afectado que le dejó ese primer sueño que tuvieron Louie y él. Ver a su hermano encerrado en ese espacio, tan delgado y desesperado por salir de allí… ver como Graves le miraba, ver la escasa cantidad de comida que le daban… pero por encima de todo, que no le hablaran… Dewey no habría resistido tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie, lo sabía perfectamente, y cómo había podido su hermano resistir tanto… era un misterio.

Después estaba lo que pasó después de que los adultos vieran lo que Gyro y su equipo habían traído. Dewey, a pesar de que a los niños no se lo dejaran ver, podía imaginar lo que había entre los archivos que habían traído, pues entre Gyro, Fenton y Manny básicamente ya lo habían dicho… o eso creía Dewey, pues tras mostrarles exactamente lo que habían encontrado, Dewey vio a su tío Donald salir del despacho de Scrooge completamente blanco… más blanco de lo normal. Parecía un espectro, un… autómata que se movía sin rumbo. ¿Qué era lo que había visto su tío?

 _“¿Tío Donald?”_ recordaba haber preguntado el trillizo mediano, pero su tío no respondió, no reaccionó, ni siquiera le había mirado cuando el niño formuló la pregunta.

 _“¿Tío Donald estás bien?”_  volvió a preguntar el niño, pero nuevamente el pato adulto no respondió, seguía con la mirada perdida, contemplando algún espacio indeterminado.

¿Por qué su tío parecía tan afectado? ¿Qué era lo que les habían mostrado los científicos de Scrooge? Dewey recordó compartir una mirada de preocupación con su hermano menor y Webby. Su tío Donald parecía… un… muerto viviente…

 _“Parece un zombie”_  había dicho Louie repentinamente, y Dewey no podría haber acertado más con esa descripción, ya que realmente eso era lo que parecía su tío Donald, para gran consternación de los niños.

Y así había seguido por el resto de ese día. Los dos trillizos menores habían intentado por todos los medios hacer que su tío Donald volviera a la normalidad, que reaccionara, pero fue del todo inútil. Por otra parte, esa misma noche, Louie y él habían vuelto a soñar con Huey, y en esa ocasión incluso habían hablado con él, un gran logro si se le permitía decirlo. Naturalmente, a la mañana siguiente, los dos hermanos más jóvenes habían ido de inmediato a notificar ese nuevo hecho a Scrooge. Habían decidido contárselo a su tío-abuelo porqué supusieron que su tío Donald aun debía seguir pareciendo un zombie. No, no podían contarle ese sueño a él, sólo lo hundiría aún más.

Lo que Dewey no acabó de entender, fue que tras contarle su sueño a Scrooge, el rico pato los había echado a ambos de su habitación, especialmente después de contarle que en su sueño Huey iba vestido como Beaks ¿por qué motivo había hecho eso? ¿Tenía ese detalle algo que ver con la información que no les dejaban ver ni a Webby ni a ellos? ¿qué sabía Scrooge que ellos ignoraban? ¿Por qué no podían saberlo?

Desde que le contaron lo de ese sueño a Scrooge habían pasado al menos cinco días. Afortunadamente, su tío Donald parecía haberse recuperado de su estado de zombie. O haber superado su shock, como había dicho la Sra. Beakley.

Como todos los días, Dewey se había levantado sin ánimo de hacer nada, algo raro en él, pero así eran las cosas. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Otro síntoma más de que las cosas no marchaban en la mansión. Pero… Dewey sentía que nada mejoraría hasta que Huey no volviera a casa. No, hasta que su hermano no estuviese a salvo no podría-

“¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?”

Dewey saltó ante la repentina pregunta de su hermano, pero trató de disimularlo rápidamente y se apresuró a responder:

“Bueno pues… lo de siempre supongo, sentarme y esperar a ver si con suerte recibimos noticias de nuestro hermano”

Louie levantó el puño en alto y con cara aburrida, el trillizo vestido de verde dijo:

“Woo-hoo, parece un gran plan”

Dewey apartó la mirada, podía no ver exteriormente cómo se sentía su hermano menor, pero interiormente sí lo sabía y la verdad… el trillizo mediano no sabía como consolar o ayudar a su hermanito, en realidad, era Huey el que siempre los consolaba a ambos cuando ellos lo necesitaban, pero la verdad, Dewey no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, finalmente logró decir:

“Lo sé… ¿y tú que piensas hacer?”

Louie ni siquiera le miró, simplemente se encogió de hombros y con voz cansada respondió:

“Supongo que lo mismo que tú”

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, haciendo que los dos niños se sobresaltaran. La puerta abierta fue precedida casi al instante por el grito de la nieta del ama de llaves quien, hablando con entusiasmo, tal vez excesivo, dijo:

“¡Hola chicos!”

“Hola Webby” respondieron los niños ante el saludo de su amiga. Dewey se dio cuenta enseguida de que Webby tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Oh, oh_ , siempre que Webby sonreía era porqué estaba planeando algo y Dewey temía que pronto lo descubriría, lo cual se demostró cuando la chica con lacito en el pelo habló diciendo:

“Se me acaba de ocurrir algo que podemos hacer”

“¿El qué?” preguntaron los dos hermanos, aunque sin motivación real ante lo que fuese que Webby iba a proponerle. La joven, quien parecía no haberse percatado del tono desilusionado de sus amigos, siguió hablando emocionada mientras explicaba:

“Sabemos que Gyro y su equipo estás tratando de encontrar a Huey a través de la señal GPS del móvil de Beaks ¿no?”

Llegados a este punto, Dewey arqueó una ceja y sin saber muy bien qué decir, simplemente respondió:

“… sí…”

“¿En qué estás pensando Webby?” preguntó Louie incorporándose del lugar en el que estaba recostado. Webby sonrió aún más que antes, se aclaró la garganta y gesticulando de un modo Web-único, finalmente propuso:

“Bien ¿qué os parece si tratamos de descubrir dónde esconde Beaks a Huey por nuestra cuenta?”

Poniéndose en pie después de escuchar eso, Louie habló antes de que Dewey pudiera siquiera pensar en algo que decir, y el trillizo más joven lo hizo diciendo:

“¿En serio? ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso Webby?”

“Había pensado en ir a Waddle y colarnos en su coche” respondió la joven un poco... desconcertada por el tono empleado en Louie para hacer sus preguntas. Dewey miró a su amiga y después a su hermano, y tras suspirar, pensó que por una vez tenía que ser él la voz de la razón, aunque nunca admitiría eso ante Huey por supuesto. Así pues, acercándose a Webby, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

“Webby… no creo que eso sea posible…”

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó la chica repentinamente con voz molesta esta vez. Dewey retrocedió asustado, sinceramente no sabía que responder.

“Er…”

El trillizo vestido de azul escuchó a su hermano suspirar y a continuación habló él explicando:

“Por qué Beaks seguro… no, segurísimo que tiene cámaras en su edificio, ¿no crees que nos vería venir si intentáramos meternos en su coche?”

“No nos verá si tenemos cuidado” trató de argumentar la nieta del ama de llaves, pero esa declaración no pareció convencer a Louie, quien, cruzándose de brazos, volvió a hablar diciendo:

“Puede, pero Beaks nos conoce, nos reconocerá en el instante en el que nos vea y probablemente pensará que estamos tramando algo”

Webby soltó un bufido molesto, parecía que no esperaba encontrarse tanta resistencia por parte de Louie y suya, pero honestamente, de los tres allí presentes, probablemente la única que podía lograr lo que se estaba proponiendo, era la misma Webby.

Hablando de ella, la chica con lacito en el pelo no parecía dispuesta a rendirse, pues a continuación dijo:

“No creo que llegue a vernos si conseguimos-”

Pero no pudo terminar su propuesta porqué esta vez fue Dewey quien la interrumpió para decirle:

“Webby basta, déjalo de una vez, nosotros no podemos hacer nada”

Webby se volvió a mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos, era como si la joven no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar de su amigo. La mirada de la joven pasó de un patito al otro, y de repente, su ceño se frunció, y esta vez hablando airadamente, los sermoneó a ambos diciendo:

“¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Esperar sin más? ¡Es vuestro hermano el que está desaparecido! ¡Si estuviera en vuestro lugar haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo!”

Dewey se sorprendió por el repentino arrebato de la joven, realmente… no había esperado eso, aunque, por otra parte, Webby tenía razón, Huey estaba desaparecido, y no hacer nada era lo mismo que abandonarlo. Si podían hacer algo, por poco que fuera, para encontrarlo, no podían desaprovechar esa oportunidad, Huey no lo haría. Dewey se avergonzó de sí mismo, ¿realmente se había rendido? Si la respuesta fuese afirmativa, sería lo mismo que decir que ya no esperaba que Huey regresara algún día.

El trillizo mediano miró a su hermano menor, quien parecía tan confundido y avergonzado como él, y mirando nuevamente a su amiga, finalmente el patito vestido de azul respondió:

“Tienes razón Webby… cómo siempre”

El ceño fruncido de Webby desapareció y una sonrisa suave lo sustituyó. En ese momento, Louie se acercó a los otros dos patitos y frotándose las manos, preguntó:

“Está bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?”

* * *

 

Las siguientes… una o dos horas, Dewey ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado con eso, los tres patitos se dedicaron a planear/discutir el mejor modo de colarse en el coche de Beaks, Webby naturalmente proponía hacerlo ejecutando intrincados y complejos movimientos de espionaje que su abuela le había enseñado… algo que ni Louie ni él (aunque nunca lo admitiría) eran capaces de hacer.

Mientras discutían eso, Louie se cansó y se acercó momentáneamente a la ventana para hacer… algo y en ese momento, llamó la atención de los otros anunciándoles que Gizmoduck acababa de llegar. Que el superhéroe estuviese allí, sólo podía significar que finalmente tenían noticias de Huey ¿no? ¿para qué otra razón iba a estar él allí sino?

Las sospechas de los niños se confirmaron cuando Duckworth apareció atravesando una pared diciéndoles que le habían enviado a vigilarles. Naturalmente, los niños no habían creído eso, ni por asomos, por lo que, pasando más allá del mayordomo fantasma, se apresuraron a bajar al salón, donde descubrieron que obviamente Gizmoduck estaba allí porqué tenían novedades de Huey.

Dewey no pudo contenerse de la emoción, ¡estaban más cerca de encontrar y rescatar a su hermano! Desafortunadamente para él, sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada cuando los adultos anunciaron que ninguno de los niños participaría en la misión de rescate. ¡no era justo! Ellos también querían colaborar. A decir verdad, opusieron resistencia, tanta como pudieron hasta que fue su tío Donald el que les dijo que no podían ir con ellos.

Fue la intervención del pato vestido de marinero la que finalmente les hizo retirarse del salón, aunque llegados a este punto, Dewey no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, no, y menos después de lo que Webby les había dicho a Louie y a él, así que, tras salir del salón, el trillizo vestido de azul, llamó la atención de los otros y les dijo susurrando:

“Tenemos que subir al avión antes de que lo hagan los mayores”

Webby se volvió a mirarle y le preguntó:

“Ya ¿Y cómo esperas hacer eso si Duckworth nos va siguiendo?”

“Eso dejádmelo a mí” respondió Louie desde el otro lado de Dewey. Acto seguido se volvió hacia el mayordomo y con voz inocente y una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, le dijo:

“Escucha Duckworth, tenemos un poco de hambre, ¿podrías traernos unas galletas o algo de comer a la habitación por favor? Nosotros vamos hacia allí y te esperamos”

El mayordomo enarcó una ceja y hablando con su voz habitual, aunque con un ligero, apenas apreciable, toque sarcástico, dijo:

“Espero que esto no sea un farol para librarse de mi señorito Louie”

“Pfff, ¿qué? Ni hablar” Louie se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y cerró los ojos, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, como lo hacía siempre que iba de farol. Si no fuera porqué Huey y él ya lo sabían, Dewey probablemente habría caído más de una vez en esa trampa… en realidad… el trillizo mediano había caído más de una vez en alguno de los engaños de su hermano menor. Aunque, siendo justos, Huey solía creerse las mentiras de Louie en una proporción mucho más elevada que Dewey.

El trillizo más joven abrió entonces los ojos y sacando una de sus manos del bolsillo, la puso en la espalda de su hermano mayor inmediato al mismo tiempo que decía:

“¿Es que no oyes el estómago de Dewey? Mi pobre hermano se muere de hambre, y ya sabes lo malo que es que Dewey tenga hambre, ¿verdad?”

No cabe decir que Dewey se sorprendió cuando escuchó un ruido muy parecido al que hace un estomago hambriento venir de… de ¿él? Pero ¿cómo…? Por la cara de Duckworth él también debió haberlo escuchado, porqué con un ligero tono de nerviosismo, expresó a continuación:

“… Sí, algo de eso ha llegado a mis oídos”

La sonrisa de Louie se incrementó y con voz que anticipaba la victoria, le dijo entonces al mayordomo:

“Entonces, puedes ver que lo que digo es cierto, ve a por algo de comer por favor, nosotros te esperaremos”

Duckworth asintió y se marchó volando directamente hacia la cocina. En cuando el fantasma desapareció, Webby se volvió hacia el más joven de los trillizos y con voz alegre le dijo:

“Me pregunto si nos traerá galletas de chocolate… o de coco… tal vez nos las traiga de jengibre-”

“Webby, eso era para distraerlo, ahora podemos colarnos en el avión” dijo el trillizo más joven interrumpiendo a su amiga.

Louie le quitó la mano de la espalda a su hermano y entonces Dewey se dio cuenta. Louie tenía su móvil en su mano y lo había utilizado para reproducir los ruidos de estomago hambriento. Naturalmente lo había puesto en su espalda para fingir que era Dewey el que tenía hambre, algo… injusto, pero, ciertamente realista, ya que Dewey siempre solía ser el que tenía más hambre de los tres hermanos.

Dewey saltó ligeramente cuando la voz Webby sonó nuevamente:

“Oh, oh claro sí, para distraerlo, cualquiera lo habría notado… jeje”

Dewey negó con la cabeza, habían despistado a Duckworth, no había tiempo que perder, así pues, con voz decidida, el patito vestido de azul dijo:

“Bien, no perdamos más tiempo, tenemos que coger un avión”

* * *

 

Meterse en el avión sin que nadie los viera fue increíblemente fácil, y a decir verdad, tampoco tuvieron que esperar mucho para que llegaran el resto de pasajeros y el avión se pusiera en marcha. ¡Lo habían conseguido! ¡Iban en el avión! ¡Iban a ayudar a rescatar a Huey! Lo único que debían hacer era conseguir mantenerse ocultos hasta que-

“¿Niños? ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?”

 _Oh Phooey_ , ¿por qué tuvo que venir la Sra. Beakley también? ¿Por qué una espía? ¡No era justo! Como era de esperar, la voz de su tío Donald no tardó en escucharse cuando el ahora histérico pato gritó:

“¡¿Qué?! ¿Los chicos están aquí?”

Ya no tenía sentido que se escondieran, así que, saliendo de su escondite, los niños saludaron diciendo:

“Hola tío Donald, hola tío Scrooge”

“Hola abuelita”

Dewey vio a su tío-abuelo golpearse la frente mientras decía con voz irritada:

“Oh curse me kilts muchachos, pero ¿qué habéis hecho?”

¿Y encima tenía el descaro de preguntar? Si era obvio ¿no? Cruzándose de brazos, el patito vestido de azul respondió a la pregunta con otra pregunta:

“¿A vosotros qué os parece?”

“Estamos aquí porqué queremos ayudar a rescatar a Huey” añadió Louie cruzándose también de brazos.

Negando con la cabeza, Beakley habló en ese momento preguntando:

“¿Y Duckworth?”

Los niños se miraron entre ellos y luego Dewey comenzó a responder torpemente:

“Él se… quedó en… la… cocina”

El trillizo mediano pudo escuchar a su hermano menor suspirar y muy probablemente había cerrado los ojos también. A continuación, el trillizo más joven dijo:

“Le despistamos para poder colarnos en el avión”

“Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué ese fantasma trató de impedir que despegáramos” dijo Gizmoduck de repente. Dewey no recordaba que el superhéroe estaba allí también. Aunque no era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que hacía tiempo que sabían que, llegado el momento, él estaría allí.

Ignorando el comentario de Gizmoduck, el más joven de los trillizos, miró a sus tíos y a la Sra. Beakley y con voz seria, les dijo:

“Mirad, sabemos que no queréis que nos veamos implicados en todo esto, pero no podéis impedir que hagamos cuanto esté en nuestras manos para ayudar a rescatar a nuestro hermano. No le abandonaremos”

Dewey sonrió con orgullo y mirando a su hermano pequeño, le alabó diciendo:

“Bien dicho Louie”

Scrooge y Donald se miraron entre ellos y luego mirando a los niños, Scrooge finalmente, dijo:

“Bien, ya es tarde para regresar, no tenemos más remedio que llevaron con nosotros. Decidiremos qué hacer en cuando lleguemos allí”

Dewey miró a su hermano y a Webby con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Lo habían conseguido! ¡Formarían parte del equipo de rescate! Dewey estaba tan emocionado que ya casi podía sentir que Huey estaba de nuevo allí con ellos. Solo esperaba que esa sensación pronto fuese una realidad-

De repente el avión se tambaleó haciéndoles caer a todos y casi al instante un fuerte estruendo les indicó que fiel a su estilo, Launchpad se había estrellado.

Mientras todos trataban de levantarse, la voz del piloto se escuchó cuando él anunció con voz alegre:

“Ya hemos llegado”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Bien, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. No tengo mucho aquí, sólo que espero que os guste.   
> Público ahora porqué mañana por la mañana no sé si podré hacerlo.
> 
> English  
> Well, here I bring you the new chapter of this story. I've no much to say here, just that I hope you'll like it.  
> I'm updating now because tomorrow morning I don't know if I'll be able to do it.


	24. ¿Qué es real?

Huey había estado tratando de dormir, la verdad no sabía si había dormido mucho, poco o nada. Le dolía la cabeza terriblemente, aunque no quería decirle nada a Graves, pues sabía que el halcón no le haría ni caso, es más probablemente se burlaría de él si se lo contara.

_“Eres realmente patético”_

_“No me extraña que nadie te soporte”_

Seguro que le diría algo así. Acostado en el duro suelo, el trillizo mayor se llevó las manos a la cabeza, las cadenas conectadas en sus manos tintineando en el proceso.

_“Sí creías que alguien de la familia te amaba, entonces eres el pato más ingenuo del mundo”_

Sabía que era Graves quien decía esas cosas, pero a estas alturas no podía dejar de pensar que, de algún modo, lo que el halcón decía era lo que pensaba en realidad su familia ¿Podía ser que no le amaran? ¿Por qué? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, y sabía que pronto saldrían libres sin que pudiera detenerlas.

_“No eres más que un bebé llorón”_

Huey se apresuró a frotarse los ojos.

_“A nadie le gusta la gente que no sabe contener su llanto”_

De todas las cosas que Graves le decía, esas eran algunas que podía tratar de evitar escucharla de nuevo.

_“No le importas a nadie”_

_“No mereces que se pierda el tiempo contigo”_

Huey suspiró temblorosamente. Eso… parecía ser cierto ya que, si no, no podía entender por qué su familia no le había encontrado todavía.

_“Nadie te quiere a su lado”_

_“Todos están mejor sin ti”_

Huey apretó los ojos, ¿tan despreciable era? Sabía que muchas veces sus hermanos habían estado fingiendo cuando “mostraban” interés por algo que el trillizo mayor les contaba, sobre todo cuando explicaba algo de los Woodchuck Junior, pero de ahí a que no quisieran estar con él… ¿Por qué Graves le decía esas cosas? ¿Y por qué su dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar con claridad?

De repente el patito escuchó el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose. Oh no… era Graves otra vez, seguro, ¿de quién iba a entrar disfrazado esta vez? ¿Qué horribles palabras iba a decirle? Solo pensar en eso hizo que Huey comenzara a temblar.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, y el trillizo mayor no podía negar que se sintió confundido cuando vio a Beaks aparecer por la puerta del cuarto. En realidad se llenó de alivio al ver al CEO de Waddle, más que alivio, de gratitud hacia el loro, en especial cuando Beaks le quitó las cadenas que Graves le había puesto justo después de quemar su gorra.

Su gorra… Huey se sentía… desnudo ahora sin su gorra. No entendía por qué, ¿por qué ese halcón tuvo que hacerle algo así? ¿Qué pretendía conseguir con eso?

_“Voy a darte una lección”_

Eso era lo que le había dicho Graves, pero el chico seguía sin comprender qué tipo de lección implicaba el quemar su preciada prenda.

Todo lo que le había dicho Graves… todo lo que le había hecho, todo el dolor y la angustia que había sentido desde que Beaks desapareció la otra vez, hicieron que el chico sintiera la necesidad de lanzarse a los brazos de Mark cuando él finalmente le liberó. El pobre patito sentía que necesitaba desesperadamente consuelo, y por alguna razón creía que sólo Beaks podía proporcionárselo

* * *

 

Ya en la habitación en la que durmió la última vez que Beaks estuvo allí con él, después de que el CEO de Waddle lo dejara asearse y le diera de comer, al igual que la última vez. Beaks trató de conseguir que Huey le contara lo sucedido, pero… Huey… él no… no se consideraba lo suficientemente importante como para que Beaks se ocupara de sus problemas.

En realidad, no quería decirle nada a Beaks porque, aunque el joven trató duramente de ignorarlo, no pudo evitar… que comenzara a creer que lo que le decía Graves… era verdad. Él… era un inútil, y probablemente su familia lo sabía y por eso… no le querían, pero, por otro lado, eran su familia, ¿cómo no iban a quererle? Todo era… muy confuso para el patito, y cada visita de Graves a su ‘celda’ sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Tras un poco de insistencia por parte de Beaks, Huey finalmente accedió a contarle lo sucedido, pero al hacerlo, eso sólo le trajo más confusión, ya que, por alguna razón, casi parecía que Beaks consideraba que era su familia quien le había hecho eso al patito y no Graves. De hecho, el loro insistió tanto que hasta le hizo dudar de que en verdad fuera Graves el culpable de su sufrimiento en estos últimos días.

Huey bajó la cabeza, el pobre chico se sentía muy desconcertado… mucho más perdido que antes y su dolor de cabeza no le estaba ayudando a aclarar sus ideas. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Podía ser que fuese su familia quien en realidad le hubiese hecho daño? ¡No! ¡Eso era absurdo no podían ser ellos! ¡Beaks estaba equivocado! Había sido-

“Huey… creo que hay una forma de… evitar que esto vuelva a suceder” dijo el loro de repente. Ante esas palabras, Huey alzó la vista para mirar a Mark ¿era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar?

“¿D-De verdad?” preguntó con un toque de emoción en su voz. Beaks le miró y con una suave sonrisa respondió:

“Sí”

Huey no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Si era cierto lo que decía Beaks, eso podría significar el fin de su sufrimiento, y el patito estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera con tal de evitar que Graves le siguiera torturando, así pues, el patito vestido de rojo preguntó:

“¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podrías evitar que esto vuelva a pasar?”

“Podremos evitarlo si haces algo por mí” respondió el CEO de Waddle. A Huey le extrañó esa respuesta, pero la idea de ser al fin libre del dolor, le instaba a seguir adelante, y así lo hizo preguntándole a continuación al loro gris:

“¿Qué… qué tengo que hacer?”

Beaks sonrió aún más que antes y metiendo la mano en una bolsa que llevaba comenzó a decir:

“Solo tienes que…” luego sacó un documento y concluyó diciendo:

“Firmar este contrato”

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con temor al ver ese documento que Beaks acababa de dejar sobre la mesa. Era igual al de la otra vez, el que se negó a firmar, rompió ante los ojos de Mark y provocó que lo encerraran en ese cuarto en primer lugar.

El patito vestido de rojo pudo sentir que su ritmo cardíaco augmentaba al igual que su respiración, ¿de verdad firmar ese contrato le libraría de su sufrimiento? ¿Qué precio tendría que pagar si firmaba ese papel? Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Huey cogió el bolígrafo que Beaks le tendía y lenta y temblorosamente lo acercó al papel. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si lo firmaba el dolor se acabaría, Beaks parecía convencido de ello… el patito detuvo la punta del bolígrafo a pocos centímetros del papel, podía ver el utensilio moverse en su mano temblorosa. ¿Por qué le estaba costando tanto decidirse?

“Vamos, solo una firma” dijo el loro con un toque de ansiedad en su voz.

Ante esas palabras, Huey acercó aún más el bolígrafo, la punta casi haciendo contacto con el papel. Si firmaba eso todo se acabaría, el dolor, la tortura… de repente, una imagen del rostro preocupado de su tío Donald apareció en su mente, una imagen de su verdadero tío, del que había conocido durante todos estos años desde que rompió el cascarón.

Esa imagen le hizo darse cuenta a Huey que firmar ese papel sería una traición, estaría traicionando a su tío Donald, a alguien que se había desvivido para criarlos a sus hermanos y a él. Dándose cuenta del error que había estado a punto de cometer, Huey cerró los ojos diciendo:

“No… no p-puedo-” e iba a explicarle a Beaks el motivo por el que no podía hacerlo, pero no llegó a explicar nada porqué de repente el loro gris gritó

“¡¿Por qué no?!”

Huey abrió los ojos de golpe con miedo, recuerdos de la última vez que se negó a firmar ese documento aparecieron en su mente, la mirada enloquecida de Beaks, su voz amenazante, su expresión de puro odio… temiendo que lo que sucedió esa vez volviese a suceder, Huey trató rápidamente de explicarse diciendo:

“Y-yo, lo siento… p-pero legalmente solo el t-tío Donald podría firmarlo”

Beaks se enderezó y tras cerrar los ojos, tomó varias respiraciones profundas, lo cual para Huey fue un poco un alivio, ya que eso parecía indicar que Beaks no procedería del mismo modo que la otra vez. Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, Beaks le miró con ¿tristeza? Parecía como si el CEO de Waddle se compadeciera de él. Casi al instante, el loro habló con voz compungida explicando:

“Siento haberte gritado Huey, he… tenido un día estresante, y lo que me has contado que te han hecho me ha dejado… muy desconcertado, sólo quería… liberarte, sacarte de esta situación para siempre”

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿por qué Beaks hablaba de una forma tan confusa? ¿Por qué hablaba en plural? Si él le había contado que fue Graves y sólo él el que le hizo daño. ¿Por qué motivo el loro pretendía hacerle creer que había más de un culpable detrás de su sufrimiento?

Huey tragó saliva, no quería decir nada equivocado que hiciese enfurecer nuevamente a Beaks, así que, hablando con voz ligeramente temblorosa, Huey trató nuevamente de explicar su punto de vista y porqué había tomado la decisión que tomó:

“Ya... pero-”

Desafortunadamente la explicación nunca salió de sus labios ya que en ese momento una fuerte alarma comenzó a sonar. El ruido repentino sobresaltó al patito. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué era esa alarma?

Huey se centró en Beaks, y vio que el loro miró su móvil y al instante en el que lo hizo, su rostro palideció. ¿qué había visto el CEO de Waddle que lo había alterado de ese modo? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? El patito sintió que comenzaba a entrar en pánico, que Beaks se comportara de ese modo no podía ser bueno ¿verdad? Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Beaks le miró alarmado y le dijo:

“Tenemos que irnos enseguida Huey, estamos en peligro”

Abriendo aún más los ojos que antes si es que eso era posible, el patito vestido de rojo sintió su respiración acelerarse aún más, y hablando con ligero pánico, le preguntó al loro gris:

“¿E-en peligro?”

Beaks le puso la mano en el hombro haciendo ligera presión en él, como si quisiera transmitirle al chico la urgencia de la situación y luego con un toque de pánico en su voz, le dijo al chico:

“Sí, ¡vamos, deprisa! Voy a sacarte de aquí”

“¿Adónde vamos?” preguntó el patito. Sintió que involuntariamente su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de miedo. ¿A qué clase de peligro se enfrentaban?

El CEO de Waddle ignoró su pregunta, y en lugar de eso, corrió a coger la mano del patito instándole a ponerse de pie y seguirle cuando antes. Beaks parecía realmente angustiado por lo que fuese que les estaba ‘atacando’ ya que sin perder su tono voz alarmado, prácticamente le gritó al chico:

“¡Adónde sea, pero lejos de aquí!”

Ese tono y la urgencia en la voz de Beaks no ayudaron en absoluto a calmar la creciente ansiedad de Huey, aunque eso no le impidió dejar que Beaks se lo llevara para sacarlo de allí.

Mientras caminaban con paso acelerado para salir de la habitación, el patito reunió todo el valor que pudo, y le preguntó entonces al loro gris:

“¿Qué es lo que está pasando?”

Beaks se detuvo frente a la puerta y volviéndose se agachó para estar a nivel de ojos del chico vestido de rojo y respondió:

“¡Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo Huey! ¿confías en mí?”

El trillizo mayor miró a Beaks con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba claro que el CEO de Waddle estaba muy nervioso, fuera lo que fuese lo que les estaba persiguiendo debía ser algo muy peligroso. Solo pensar en eso, hizo que Huey no quisiera abandonar el lado de Beaks, quería que el loro gris le protegiera, así pues, con cierto temblor de voz, provocado por el miedo que Huey sentía a su atacante desconocido, el patito respondió:

“S-sí”

Beaks asintió y simplemente dijo a continuación:

“Bien, entonces, ven conmigo, deprisa”

Y así, los dos comenzaron a correr el edificio, con Beaks cogiendo fuertemente a Huey de la mano, algo que el patito agradeció, ya que temía lo que podría pasar si el loro le soltaba.

* * *

 

Los pasillos parecían ser inusualmente largos, casi parecían eternos, ¿cómo podían ser ahora más largos que hacía apenas un rato? Era el mismo pasillo por el que habían ido hacia la habitación, ¿por qué ahora parecía eterno?

Huey sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, aunque no sabía si eso se debía a su miedo, el esfuerzo físico o el hecho de que estaba ya cansado desde el principio, porqué sí, el patito era consciente de que se encontraba en un estado de agotamiento general provocado por la falta de sueño, alimentación incompleta, pánico al abuso emocional que había estado sufriendo, todo ello provocado por-

El patito interrumpió abruptamente sus pensamientos de repente se dio de bruces contra Beaks, quien se había detenido en seco sin causa aparente. El chico se frotó el rostro con su mano libre, ¿por qué se había detenido Beaks?

Huey dirigió su mirada hacia el CEO de Waddle y vio que su rostro estaba lívido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El patito decidió mirar a lo que fuese que Beaks estaba observando y le había hecho poner esa expresión y al hacerlo… los vio. Allí, a pocos metros enfrente de él estaban Gizmoduck, su tío Scrooge y Webby todos luciendo una expresión seria en sus rostros. ¿Qué hacían ellos allí? ¿Cómo habían llegado?

Nada más verlos, una tormenta de emociones estalló en el corazón de Huey. Alegría, miedo, júbilo, odio, gratitud, traición, furia, pánico… la verdad, el chico no sabía cual de esas emociones era la predominante en esos momentos, y sinceramente, tenía miedo por cuál iba a ganar. ¿Por qué si su familia estaba allí sentía emociones tan contradictorias hacia ellos?

En su cabeza, imágenes mezcladas de todo lo que había vivido antes de ser secuestrado se habían mezclado con los videos que le había mostrado Beaks; los sueños que tuvo en ocasiones de su familia viniendo a rescatarle; de todas las veces que Graves le había visitado disfrezado de alguno de ellos, solo que esta vez, ya no era a Graves a quien veía en sus recuerdos, si no a su familia, escuchaba sus voces insultándole y menospreciándole… Huey incluso vio en esa mezcla de escenas las imágenes de ese sueño que tuvo de sus hermanos hablando con él y explicándole que Beaks quería lavarle el cerebro. Todos esos recuerdos y sueños aparecían ahora distorsionados y confusos.

Tal era la mezcla de caras y situaciones que tenía Huey en su cabeza que ya no podía distinguir cuales eran reales y cuales no, y ese hecho… sólo agravó el dolor de cabeza que había estado sintiendo hasta ese momento, sintió como si se incrementara exponencialmente hasta tal punto que en una escala del uno al diez seguramente estaría cerca del número más alto.

El trillizo mayor sintió que su visión se volvía borrosa, y un terrible mareo se apoderó de su ser, a esto había que sumarle el terrible estado de agotamiento en el que se encontraba el patito. De hecho, el chico sentía como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Sólo porqué había visto a su familia? ¿Quería eso decir que ver a su familia era algo malo después de todo?

Huey parpadeó varias veces tratando de dejar de ver doble, y cuando logró estabilizar su vista, justo en ese momento, Gizmoduck avanzó un poco hacia adelante, y al hacerlo, involuntariamente el cuerpo de Huey se puso rígido, como si de algún modo no quisiera al superhéroe cerca de él. ¡Esto era absurdo! ¿Cómo no iba a querer estar con Gizmoduck? ¡Huey le admiraba! ¡Era su amigo!

_“No mereces ni que te dé de comer”_

Huey se congeló al recordar esa frase, fue algo que le dijo Graves la primera vez que le trajo comida disfrazado de Gizmo. El halcón cruelmente dejó el plato lo suficientemente lejos como para que Huey no pudiera alcanzarlo, por mucho que lo intentara. Huey cerró los ojos. La frase que acababa de recordar en su cabeza había… había sonado como Fenton. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora solo escuchaba las voces de su familia en lugar de las de Graves? El patito vestido de rojo sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, lo que provocó que Beaks le apretara la mano ligeramente, como si tratara de calmarlo haciendo ese gesto, la verdad, Huey agradeció que el loro gris hiciera eso.

“¡Suéltalo Beaks!” gritó Gizmoduck de repente provocando que Huey abriera los ojos de inmediato para mirar al superhéroe robótico.

“Disculpa ¿qué?” dijo Mark en respuesta a las palabras del superhéroe. El trillizo mayor dirigió su mirada primero a Beaks y después a Gizmoduck, pudo ver que las facciones del superhéroe se endurecían antes de que avanzara un poco más gritando:

“¡He dicho que sueltes a Huey! ¡Deja que el chico se vaya!”

Soltándole la mano, Beaks se cruzó de brazos y hablando calmadamente, le dijo entonces a Gizmoduck:

“Oh, lo siento Gizmoduck, creo que no lo entiendes, yo no estoy reteniendo al chico, él está conmigo porqué quiere”

Huey saltó ligeramente cuando quien habló a continuación no fue Gizmoduck, sino Webby, y lo hizo diciendo:

“¡Eso es mentira! ¡Huey nunca estaría estar contigo!”

A continuación, su tío Scrooge añadió:

“Lo que dice este loro es mentira, ¿no es así muchacho?”

Huey se quedó mirando a su tío abuelo, podía sentir su respiración incrementándose por momentos, ¿qué debía contestar? Honestamente no lo sabía, pues en estos momentos, si era sincero consigo mismo, estando justo a Beaks se sentía… se sentía… seguro… y el chico dudaba que pudiese decir lo mismo de su familia.

Huey retrocedió un par de pasos al ver que todos le miraban esperando una respuesta, tragando saliva trató de responder:

“Y-yo… yo…”

Pero no pudo, su respiración era anormalmente rápida, y una sensación de opresión se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande en su pecho, impidiéndole formar frases lógicas y con sentido. El patito se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ya que sentía como si tuviera un tambor allí, retumbando y retumbando sin descanso; y la otra se la llevó al pecho tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía allí también.

Su estado naturalmente no pasó inadvertido a los demás presentes, y fiel a su naturaleza despierta y extrovertida, Webby fue la primera en expresar lo que probablemente todos se preguntaban:

“Huey, ¿qué te pasa?”

El patito escuchó la voz de su amiga, pero sonaba como si estuviese sumergido bajo el agua ¿qué le estaba pasando? De repente cayó de rodillas, provocando la reacción inmediata de todos, que gritaron:

“¡HUEY!”

El trillizo mayor cayó al suelo, su cabeza quedó mirando al lado del pasillo por el que habían venido corriendo Beaks y él. Justo antes de que lo oscuridad lo consumiera, le pareció ver a su tío Donald acercándose hacia él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catellano  
> Bien este capítulo presenta en mi opinión un gran y profundo adebacle emocional por lo que respecta a Huey. Hacia tiempo que quería escribir la escena del contrato otra vez, pero además quería mostrarla desde el punto de vista de Huey, y la verdad, estoy bastante orgullosa de como quedó.  
> Si opináis lo mismo, no dudéis en dejar un comentario dándome vuestra opinión, simpre es agradable saber lo que piensan los demás.
> 
> English  
> Well this chapter presents in my opinion a great and deep emotional adebacle in regard to Huey. For some time I wanted to write the contract scene again, but I also wanted to show it from Huey's point of view, and the truth is, I'm quite proud of how it looked.  
> If you think the same, don't hesitate to leave a comment giving me your opinion, it's always nice to know what others think


	25. Reunidos al fin… ¿espera qué?

Cuando el avión se estrelló, pensó que todos iban a morir. Debería haber sabido que algo así podría suceder con Launchpad McQuack a los mandos del avión. ¡Oh qué distinto era volar cuando quien pilotaba era su hermana! Ella sí que era una piloto nata. Evitando tormentas que destrozaran el avión, hacer acrobacias aéreas con tanta maestría que no sentías riesgo alguno de perder la vida, pero, sobre todo, aterrizar con tanta suavidad que apenas se notaba que lo habías hecho.

McQuack en cambio, parecía ser todo lo contrario. Si veía alguna tormenta, en lugar de evitarla, volaba directamente hacia ella. Su pericia acrobática brillaba por su ausencia, y cada aterrizaje, si es que podía llamarse así, llevaba consigo la probabilidad casi segura de una o varias partes del cuerpo rotas.

A decir verdad, no entendía cómo el tío Scrooge permitía a los niños ir en avión con él, más que eso, no entendía como su tío Scrooge… bueno, en realidad, de su tío podía esperar cualquier cosa, incluso que tuviese al que parecía ser el peor de los pilotos como su chofer.

En fin, ese no era el momento de pensar en eso. Estaban allí para cumplir una misión, no podía dejar que un nuevo motivo de discusión con su tío le distrajera de la importante tarea que tenían entre manos.

Levantándose del lugar en el que había caído cuando el avión se estrelló, el primer pensamiento de Donald fue comprobar cómo estaban los niños y si se habían hecho daño:

“¿Estáis todos bien?”

“Sí, estamos bien tío Donald” respondió Dewey siendo el primero de los niños en incorporarse. Louie no tardó en seguir su ejemplo y se puso de pie diciendo:

“Sí, creo que este aterrizaje ha sido un aterrizaje bastante suave, teniendo en cuenta los que hemos vivido hasta ahora”

Donald abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esas palabras y sin tiempo de contenerse, exclamó:

“¡¿Cómo?!”

Su tío, que también se estaba incorporando, se apresuró a calmar a su alterado sobrino diciéndole:

“Donald, no te sulfures, ahora no es el momento”

El pato vestido de marinero miró a su tío con furia durante unos instantes, pero al poco sus facciones se suavizaron y tratando de respirar calmadamente, dijo:

“Cierto, cierto… entonces lo que tenemos que hacer-”

Dewey le cortó de repente diciendo con voz emocionada:

“Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir allí de frente y sin mostrar miedo y patear a Beaks-”

Nuevamente los ojos de Donald se abrieron con horror al escuchar el plan que proponía su sobrino. ¡No! Sí hacían eso, Beaks se daría cuenta enseguida y huiría, probablemente llevándose a Huey con él antes de que pudieran encontrarles. Lo que proponía Dewey no era una opción, y así lo expresó cortando él al niño y diciendo en su lugar:

“¡No! Sí ese loro descubre que vamos a por él podría o bien escapar o utilizar a Huey en nuestra contra, tenemos que ser más listos”

Beakley asintió y mirando a Scrooge dijo simplemente:

“Coincido con Donald, no podemos atacar sin más, debemos trazar un plan”

El superhéroe que había venido con ellos, se acercó entonces al resto del grupo e incorporándose a la conversación, dijo:

“Estoy de acuerdo con eso, por lo que vi, antes de descubrir a los niños a bordo y antes de ‘aterrizar’ hay un edificio allí muy parecido… más bien idéntico al edificio de Waddle de Duckburg, por lo que, si estoy en lo correcto, esto puede sernos muy útil”

Y dicho esto, del interior de su traje sacó un papel de dimensiones considerables. ¿cómo podía caberle eso allí? Gizmoduck desplegó ese papel y resultó ser…

“¿Esto es un mapa del edificio?” preguntó Webby adelantándosele, y Dewey a continuación añadió:

“¿De dónde lo has sacado?”

Mirando a los dos niños, Gizmoduck respondió con voz ligeramente avergonzada:

“De cuando trabajaba para Beaks, antes de… bueno, ya sabéis”

“Sí, sí lo hemos entendido, ahora centrémonos en lo importante” dijo Louie, y la verdad, Donald no estaba sorprendido de que fuese él el que hubiese dicho eso, al fin y al cabo, el más joven de los trillizos era también uno de los niños más prácticos que jamás había conocido, y no lo decía por orgullo de padre, sino porqué era una realidad.

El superhéroe robótico asintió y desplegó el mapa para que todos pudieran verlo. Tras un rato de inspección, finalmente Beakley se enderezó diciendo:

“Por lo que veo el edificio tiene dos salidas únicamente, no es un muy buen diseño, la verdad”

Webby también se levantó y mirando al ama de llaves de Scrooge, le preguntó extrañada:

“¿Por qué no abuelita?”

La mujer espía miró a su nieta y respondió a su pregunta diciendo:

“Estratégicamente hablando, si fuesen atacados, quedarían rápidamente acorralados si los atacantes lograran controlar ambas salidas. Los del interior no tendrían escapatoria, a no ser que tuviese una salida secreta que no aparece en este mapa, pero dudo que ese sea el caso”

Donald frunció el ceño y con voz decidida dijo a los demás presentes:

“Eso es precisamente lo que haremos”

“¿Cómo? ¿qué sugieres que hagamos muchacho?” le preguntó Scrooge arqueando una ceja. Donald le miró con expresión fuerte y a continuación, explicó:

“Nos dividiremos en dos grupos y atacaremos el edificio por ambos flancos, de este modo Beaks no podrá escapar y tendremos más probabilidades de rescatar a Huey”

Su tío pareció estar de acuerdo con la idea pues sonrió ligeramente al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos diciendo:

“Está bien, y cómo nos dividimos”

Antes de que Donald pudiera responder a la pregunta, Dewey habló en su lugar diciendo:

“Supongo que ahora diréis que nosotros nos quedemos aquí, ¿verdad?”

Donald miró a su sobrino, a sus dos sobrinos y a Webby y con una suave sonrisa, respondió para gran sorpresa de los otros adultos:

“No, en realidad creo que lo mejor es que vengáis también chicos. En cuando a la forma de dividirnos, creo que lo mejor será que un grupo lo formen el tío Scrooge junto con Gizmoduck y Webby y el segundo grupo lo formaremos Beakley, los niños y yo”

En esos momentos, Launchpad habló por primera vez desde el aterrizaje, y lo hizo preguntando:

“¿Y yo qué hago Sr. D.?”

Donald lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sinceramente… se había olvidado del piloto, pero, por otra parte, había una misión que sólo McQuack podía llevar a cabo, y esta era la siguiente:

“Tú Launchpad, creo que lo mejor será que te quedes revisando el avión y que estés preparado para cuando regresemos con Huey”

Por el rabillo del ojo, el pato vestido de marinero vio a Beakley sonreír y al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, dijo:

“Bien pensado Donald”

Donald se volvió hacia ella y devolviéndole la sonrisa, le respondió sinceramente:

“Gracias”

Luego miró a los demás y hablando con voz decidida, dijo:

“Ahora si todos estamos de acuerdo, ¡vayamos a por Huey!”

“¡SÍ!” respondieron todos alzando sus puños.

* * *

 

Entrar en el edificio había sido fácil, no había guardias, ni, por extraño que parezca, puertas cerradas, lo cual les facilitó mucho el trabajo. En el grupo en el que iba Donald, Beakley había decidido tomar la delantera, dada la experiencia que tenía en combate, mientras que él tomó la opción de ponerse en la retaguardia, de ese modo los niños quedarían protegidos por ambos adultos.

Beakley estaba muy decidida a evitar que fuesen descubiertos, pues constantemente les hacía señas a los demás indicándoles dónde había cámaras y por dónde tenían que ir para evitar que les cogieran. Casi parecía tener un radar de detección de cada una de esas cámaras. Era asombroso.

Mientras avanzaban, Donald constantemente iba mirando a los niños, solo para asegurarse de que estaban allí y que no habían… desaparecido también. El pato vestido de marinero sabía perfectamente que el secuestro de Huey había sido planificado y ejecutado solamente contra él, pero a pesar de saberlo, aun podía sentir en su corazón, el temor constante a perder a sus otros sobrinos, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso sucediera, ni hablar, no en su guardia.

Donald estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi saltó cuando después de volver una esquina, más o menos a mitad de pasillo, una puerta se abrió revelando a Graves que salía por ella. Ni que decir tiene que el halcón se sorprendió al ver a los intrusos allí, a pocos metros de él, pero rápidamente superó su sorpresa y se encaró a los recién llegados.

Beakley se había detenido protectoramente frente a todos, mientras que Donald corrió hacia delante de sus sobrinos para que ambos quedaran protegidos por los dos adultos, pues Donald no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el pájaro trajeado frente a ellos les hiciera daño a sus chicos.

Con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro, Graves dijo de repente:

“Vaya, menuda sorpresa, vosotros debéis ser la familia de ese chico”

Donald gruñó peligrosamente, su paciencia era en esos momentos una línea muy delgada que en cualquier momento podría romperse y la actitud petulante que mostraba ese… pájaro tan musculoso, no hacía nada para contener esa poca paciencia que le quedaba al pato adulto. Dando un paso al frente, el pato vestido de marinero dijo con voz dura:

“¡¿Dónde está mi sobrino?! ¡Sé que fuiste tú quien le secuestró!”

El halcón al principio puso cara extrañada, como si no supiera de qué le estaban hablando, o tal vez… tal vez era que no entendía lo que Donald acababa de preguntarle… seguramente era eso último. Pero pasados unos instantes, el halcón volvió a sonreír y respondió:

“¿Dónde está? La verdad, no lo sé, aunque dudo que quede mucho que podáis rescatar de él”

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” preguntó el pato adulto con una mezcla de horror y furia en su voz y no hizo falta mirar a sus otros sobrinos para saber que muy probablemente ambos estaban sintiendo lo mismo que él sentía en esos momentos ante lo que acababa de decir el halcón que estaba frente a ellos.

Ampliando su sonrisa, Graves continuó diciendo:

“Ese chico es verdaderamente patético, tratando durante días de aferrarse a la esperanza de que vendrían a rescatarle en cualquier momento”

Luego soltó una carcajada y añadió:

“Fue divertido ir destruyendo poco a poco esa esperanza, y convertirla en miedo y odio hacia su familia”

Donald entrecerró los ojos y hablando con voz peligrosa comenzó a preguntar:

“¿Cómo te atreves…?”

“Hicimos cuanto pudimos para encontrar a nuestro hermano, estábamos… estamos muy preocupados por él” dijo Dewey dando un paso al frente.

El halcón se quedó mirando a los niños a sus chicos, y tras soltar un resoplido de diversión, dijo:

“¿Me traicionan mis oídos? ¿Que estáis preocupados por él? No me hagáis reír, tuvisteis mucho tiempo para encontrarle, y ni eso supisteis hacer, o tal vez… no lo queríais hacer”

Eso era todo, ese halcón acababa de firmar su sentencia. Donald sintió su cuerpo temblar de furia, sus manos cerradas en puños estaban apretadas con fuerza, y sabía que no faltaba mucho para que hubiese una explosión. Beakley se volvió hacia él y comenzó a decirle:

“Intenta hacernos enojar Donald, tenemos que ser más listos que él, además, a simple vista parece que este halcón es un luchador experto, creo que será mejor que dejes que yo-”

_Demasiado tarde_

“¡AQWQWAUQWQHNAUHQWOOANHGAUGHUKKKAHFAU!” gritó de repente el pato vestido de marinero, y al instante adoptó su postura de lucha clásica (tal vez debería patentarla) y tras unos pequeños saltitos, Donald cargó directamente hacia el halcón, quien probablemente no esperaba que alguien de un tamaño bastante más pequeño comenzara a dar, literalmente. Vueltas a toda velocidad a su alrededor, dándole puñetazos en la cabeza, tirándole del pico, dándole patadas aquí y allá sin cesar… y no dándole ni una onza de tiempo para que contraatacara.

En medio de su lucha, pudo escuchar a Beakley comenzaba a decir:

“Vaya, supongo que Falcon…”

“No tuvo en cuenta la furia legendaria del tío Donald” finalizó su sobrino Dewey.

Aunque no pudo verlo, imaginó que Louie tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera mientras decía:

“Sí… casi siento lástima por él”

Beakley y Dewey debieron haberle mirado, porqué al poco de decir eso, Louie añadió:

“Solo casi”

Durante su pelea, Donald le dio un fuerte golpe a Graves que hizo que el halcón tropezara hacia atrás golpeando la pared y cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Todo habría ido genial si no fuese porqué al golpear la pared, Falcon chocó justo en el sitio en el que había un panel de control, dándole justamente a un botón que activó una fuerte y ruidosa alarma.

_Oh Phooey_

Su legendaria mala suerte había actuado de nuevo.

“Oh, oh, esto no es bueno” dijo Dewey tapándose los oídos, algo que los demás también habían hecho.  que esa alarma seguramente haría que Beaks se pusiera en movimiento, Donald miró a los otros y les dijo con voz alarmada:

“¡Démonos prisa! Tenemos que encontrar a Huey”

Y sin perder tiempo todos se pusieron a correr por los pasillos, sabiendo que era absurdo ya que mantuvieran perfil bajo. Donald no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado corriendo en realidad, ¿segundos? ¿minutos? Era difícil de determinar con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora ante el temor de cómo estaría su sobrino cuando finalmente lo encontraran. De repente, mientras corría, una voz que gritaba llegó de repente a sus oídos:

“¡Eso es mentira! ¡Huey nunca querría estar contigo!”

¡Esa era la voz de Webby! No sonaba lejos ¿quería eso decir que habían encontrado a Huey? La sola idea de que pudieran haber encontrado a su sobrino le instó a correr más rápido, y al parecer no fue el único pues los demás integrantes de su grupo pronto estaban corriendo tan rápido como él.

Donald tomó la delantera esta vez, la sola idea de volver a ver su sobrino desaparecido de nuevo, le hizo acelerar el paso y separarse cada vez más de Beakley y los niños. El pato vestido de marinero volvió una esquina y en la distancia pudo ver a Huey, el pobre chico tenía una mano sobre su cabeza y otra en su pecho, ambas apretadas con fuerza, como si sintiera dolor en ambos lugares.

Mirándole un poco más detenidamente, el pato adulto vio que su sobrino respiraba muy aceleradamente, parecía como… como si… ¡estuviese teniendo un ataque de pánico! ¡No! ¡Tenía que calmarle cuanto antes! De repente, el patito vestido de rojo cayó de rodillas.

_¡No, no, no, no!_

“¡HUEY!” gritó el pato vestido de marinero acelerando el paso. ¡Su sobrino le necesitaba! ¡Le necesitaba ahora!

El trillizo mayor cayó entonces al suelo, y Donald vio como sus ojos le miraron momentáneamente y pareció haber en ellos una chispa de reconocimiento, ¡Huey le había visto! Casi instantáneamente después, sus parpados se cerraron y el chico pareció quedar inconsciente. ¿qué le había pasado a su sobrino para terminar en ese estado? Donald aceleró aún más el paso si es que eso era posible, tenía que llegar hasta su sobrino, comprobar cómo estaba, ¡tenía que asegurarse que su chico estaba bien!

Todo lo demás desapareció alrededor de Donald, lo único que el pato vestido de marinero era capaz de ver, era a la figura inconsciente de su sobrino sobre el duro suelo. El pato adulto ya casi estaba, ya casi había llegado hasta su chico, solo con extender el brazo podría-

Un par de manos con plumas grises entraron en su campo de visión de repente rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de Huey. La aparición de esas extremidades inesperadas hizo que Donald se detuviera en seco, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que su sobrino estaba siendo levantado del suelo fácilmente, como si no pesara nada, y, de hecho, por su aspecto, el peso de Huey debía ser bastante inferior al que correspondería a un niño de su edad. ¿qué clase de monstruo privaba así de alimento a un chico en edad de crecimiento? El pobre patito parecía estar prácticamente en sus huesos… bueno, tal vez afirmar eso era una exageración, pero realmente Huey estaba mucho más delgado de lo que debería estar y poco le faltaba para parecer que iba a morir de inanición.

Viendo a su sobrino así, Donald tenía una cosa muy clara, Beaks iba a pagar por todo lo que le había hecho a Huey, eso era una promesa.

Donald negó con la cabeza, ese no era el momento de pensar en lo que le haría a Beaks, lo prioritario en eso momentos era conseguir que ese loro soltara a Huey. Alzando la vista para mirar al cerebro que estaba detrás del secuestro de su sobrino, detrás de todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y la desesperación que el chico había sufrido durante su encarcelamiento.

Allí, ante sus ojos estaba Mark Beaks rodeando con uno de sus brazos el abdomen de Huey mientras que, con su mano libre, sostenía un teléfono móvil cerca de la cabeza del patito inconsciente. El loro gris los miró a todos con furia evidente y de repente gritó:

“¡Ni un paso más si no queréis que el chico muera!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. La verdad, pensé que era el momento de volver a darle protagonismo a Donald, se lo merece. Quería que se viera lo que haría este pato por sus niños. Espero que eso haya quedado bien representado.  
> Como siempre, intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo para la próxima semana, espero conseguirlo.
> 
> English  
> Hello everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Actually, I thought it was timeto give prominence to Donald again, he deserves it. I wanted to show what this duck would do for his children. I hope that has been well represented.  
> As always, I will try to have the next chapter for next week, I hope to get it.


	26. La urgencia de la situación

Lo que estaba pasando era malo, no malo no, catastrófico, no podría ser peor. Huey… él estaba inconsciente, y no parecía que fuese a despertarse pronto. Y no sólo estaba inconsciente, sino que además estaba literalmente en manos de Beaks, en manos del que había ordenado que le secuestraran. ¡En manos de quien lo torturó durante días!

¿Por qué no podría haber sido la misión de rescate más sencilla? ¿Por qué tuvieron que encontrarse con semejantes tropiezos cuando ya estaban tan cerca? ¡No era justo! Especialmente para Huey. Él no merecía estar allí en esa situación, no merecía que hubiese padecido todo lo que había padecido del modo en el que lo había hecho. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que Beaks pudiese aprovecharse de él sin que el trillizo mayor se quejara o tratara de escapar?

¡Beaks era un monstruo! Un monstruo que ahora tenía al mismo que había estado atormentando durante días en sus brazos, usándolo para amenazarles a todos ellos. ¿qué se suponía que debían hacer en esa situación?

El loro gris retrocedió un poco desde donde había recogido a Huey, seguramente para apartarse de Donald que ahora le miraba con odio. Vale, había que reconocer que la intensa mirada del pato vestido de marinero asustaría al más valiente de los hombres.

“¡Ni un paso más si no queréis que el chico muera!” gritó el CEO de Waddle con un toque de pánico evidente en su voz.

Por detrás de Donald, Webby vio a los otros dos trillizos y a su abuelita acercarse corriendo. Y la joven no se sorprendió cuando al llegar las caras de Dewey y Louie adoptaron expresiones de profundo horror cuando vieron en qué condición estaba su hermano.

La chica con lacito en el pelo estaba segura de que ambos hermanos estaban consternados… no, más que eso, conmocionados al ver el estado desgastado en el que se encontraba Huey. Al menos le vieron ya inconsciente y no antes, en un estado de pánico, pareciendo tener miedo de ellos, eso probablemente habría sido más descorazonador para ambos que lo que estaban viendo actualmente, y eso que de por sí, aunque inconsciente, la condición actual de Huey era sumamente preocupante.

Beaks se volvió para mirar en la dirección en la que se encontraban Gizmoduck, el tío Scrooge y ella. A Webby no le costó ver en sus ojos que el loro era muy consciente de que no podía escapar, estaba completamente rodeado, y su único escudo, por llamarlo de algún modo, era Huey.

“¡He dicho que no deis ni un paso más!” gritó con un tinte de pánico en su voz. Ese gritó solo provocó que los músculos de Webby se tensaran.

Su abuelita se lo había dicho alguna vez, un animal salvaje atrapado era el más peligroso de los animales, pues no se podía prever cómo iba a reaccionar. Y en estos momentos, Beaks era como un animal salvaje sin posibilidad de escapar. Debían ser cuidadosos con sus movimientos, o quien pagaría las consecuencias de cualquier error sería Huey.

El tío Scrooge dio un paso al frente y apoyándose sobre su bastón con ambas manos, miró al loro gris a los ojos y le dijo con voz autoritaria:

“Estás atrapado Beaks, deja ir al muchacho”

Beaks entrecerró los ojos, mirando al rico pato y volviéndose para estar por completo cara a él, aunque vigilaba su espalda por si alguien trataba de atacarle, el CEO de Waddle le dijo entonces al mayor de los presentes:

“Creo que no Scrooge, si le suelto no tengo forma de escapar” desvió su mirada entonces hacia el trillizo mayor “con él en cambio… tengo una oportunidad, y ambos sabemos eso”

Los ojos de Webby se abrieron con horror ante esas palabras. Ese pájaro parecía muy convencido de que con Huey escaparía de allí, tal vez porqué en el estado en el que se encontraba el patito vestido de rojo, nadie se atrevería a hacer algo que agravara su situación.

Webby no fue la única en alterarse ante las palabras de Beaks, pues casi al instante de decir eso, tanto Dewey como Louie como ella saltaron hacia adelante gritando:

“¡¿No le has hecho ya bastante daño?!”

“¡Deja que se vaya!”

“Por favor… es mi hermano”

Louie fue el último en hablar, y ante su súplica a Beaks para que el loro soltara al patito vestido de rojo, este último se giró a mirarle y le dijo al trillizo más joven con un toque de humor en su voz:

“Chico, dudo que él siga creyendo eso”

Esas palabras parecieron enfurecer aún más tanto a Donald como Scrooge, ya que ambos hicieron además de avanzar hacia Beaks, lo que provocó que el loro se enderezara enseguida gritando:

“¡He dicho que no os acerquéis!”

Y presionó su teléfono aún más contra la sien del patito inconsciente. Todos ellos retrocedieron un poco, pero no le dieron a Beaks ni una brecha para que escapara. No iban a darle esa oportunidad.

A pesar de haberse apartado, el loro gris no se relajó lo más mínimo, y siguió sosteniendo su móvil contra la cabeza de Huey. Si seguía así, le dejaría marca o algo parecido.

De repente, la chica con lacito en el pelo vio a su tío abuelo honorario fruncir el ceño y tras tomar una respiración profunda, le dijo al otro pájaro:

“¿Amenazas a mi sobrino con un teléfono móvil? ¿Qué daño esperas hacerle con eso?”

Mark Beaks se giró para mirarle, y Webby pudo ver en seguida que parecía sorprendido, pero al poco sonrió y negando con la cabeza le dijo al pato con sombrero de copa:

“Oh Scrooge, ¡qué poco sabes de tecnología! Con este móvil puedo matarle aquí y ahora si me place”

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con fuerza, ¿cómo podía hacer eso Beaks con su móvil? Al parecer ella no era la única que se lo preguntaba, pues casi al instante Donald exclamó en voz alta:

“¿Qué? ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?”

Beaks se volvió a mirar al pato vestido de marinero y luego hablando con una voz alegre que puso a Webby sus plumas de punta, explicó:

“Muy sencillo, gracias a una aplicación programada por mí que emitirá un sonido a muy alta frecuencia. Esa frecuencia sale fuera de nuestro rango auditivo, es decir, que nuestros oídos no lo escuchan, pero para el cerebro receptor, esta frecuencia hará que su cerebro entre en resonancia, es decir, que literalmente lo fundirá”

Los ojos de Webby se abrieron con sorpresa y en completo estado de shock y hablando al mismo tiempo que todos los demás presentes, exclamó con voz alarmada:

“¡¿Cómo?!”

El loro sonrió, parecía estar disfrutando inmensamente de la situación, lo cual solo hacía que Webby sintiera a cada segundó más ganas de patearle la cara a ese individuo. Beaks volvió a hablar, y su voz seguía siendo tan jovial y despreocupada como antes cuando dijo:

“Lo que habéis oído, si no dejáis que me vaya, convertiré el cerebro de este chico en sopa”

Su abuelita quien probablemente era la única que no había dicho nada aún, dio en ese momento un paso al frente y le dijo al loro desquiciado:

“Pero… dado lo cerca que estás del teléfono, a ti también te afectaría esta frecuencia, ¡tú también morirías! Lo que significa que no lo harás”

Beaks se volvió para mirarla, parecía sorprendido de que alguien hubiese sido capaz de contrarrestar sus argumentos, como se notaba que no conocía a su abuelita, la mejor abuela del mundo, Webby sonrió con orgullo, su abuelita acababa de desmontar el farol que Beaks se había montado para poder escapar.

Sin embargo, el momento de alegría fue de corta duración cuando de repente el loro gris soltó una breve carcajada y explicó:

“¿Crees… crees que no he tenido eso en cuenta? Lo diseñe de forma que afectara a una distancia muy reducida con respecto al punto de origen, prácticamente se necesita estar en contacto con el móvil, tal y como la cabeza de Huey está ahora”

“¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?” preguntó Gizmoduck de repente rodando un poco más cerca del villano que mantenía cautivo a su amigo. El CEO de Waddle se volvió a mirarle y con voz arrogante respondió al superhéroe diciendo:

“Oh, créeme no miento, no me arriesgaría a hacer algo que pusiera en riesgo mi propia vida. Además, si esto fallara, tengo todavía otras funciones en este móvil que pueden servirme como gas nervioso, del cual yo naturalmente tengo un antídoto únicamente para mí. ¿os imagináis a Huey siendo víctima del gas nervioso? Creo que no queréis eso verdad”

Todos se quedaron mirando al loro gris en estado de shock, ¡este pájaro estaba loco! ¿Cómo podía amenazar a alguien con algo tan peligroso como el gas nervioso? Webby sabía por su abuela que ese gas atacaba al sistema nervioso, de ahí el nombre, paralizando el cuerpo y haciendo que este sufra espasmos y pueda llegarse a producir… ¡no! ¡Beaks no podía estar hablando en serio!

Ante las caras que pusieron todos, el CEO de Waddle sonrió con suficiencia y dijo a continuación:

“Lo imaginaba”

La chica con lacito en el pelo vio a Donald gruñir, casi se podía palpar su ira creciendo por momentos, algo que Mark parecía ignorar, pues hablando con el mismo tono alegre y amenazador que había utilizado hasta ahora, el loro gris echó la cabeza hacia atrás y siguió hablando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza o remordimiento:

“Y, además, tengo también una función de taser, si creéis que estas dos cosas son exageraciones mía, bien puedo electrocutar al chico ante vosotros hasta que muera. Eso sí, os advierto que sería largo y doloroso… para él claro, pues, aunque esté inconsciente el dolor lo siente igual”

Era oficial, ¡tenían que quitarle el móvil a Beaks! Sin él no podría seguir amenazando la vida de Huey, era imperativo que le quitaran el aparato a ese loro.

Mirando a los otros dos trillizos, ambos asintieron mirándola también, Webby sonrió, los dos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que ella. Todo lo que necesitaban, era una oportunidad, una distracción por parte de Beaks para arrebatarle el móvil

“¡Beaks eres un monstruo!” gritó Gizmoduck de repente. La fuerza del grito hizo que todos le miraran sorprendidos, pero el superhéroe solo parecía tener ojos para el villano al que acababa de gritar.

El CEO de Waddle miró a Gizmoduck con odio y gritó entonces con voz enojada:

“Puede, pero ¡el niño es mi billete de salida de aquí, y lo voy a perder! Ahora… ¿dónde está Graves?”

“Fuera de servicio” dijo Louie de repente, Webby lo miró, podría parecer que lo había dicho como si fuese una broma, pero el trillizo vestido de verde tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba al CEO de Waddle con expresión furiosa, como indicándole a Beaks que no había truco o engaño en sus palabras.

Beaks se volvió hacia él con un potente grito:

“¡¿Qué?!”

Dewey dio un paso al frente, como si quisiera proteger a su hermano y luego le explicó a Beaks:

“Ha quedado fuera de combate, y creo que estará así por un tiempo”

Los ojos de Beaks se abrieron con sorpresa y luego exclamó:

“¡¿Cómo ha pasado esto?! Da igual lo revisaré después con las cámaras de seguridad”

El loro gris cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza. ¡Este era el momento de atacar! Webby corrió y tras situarse al lado de Beaks, sin que este se diera cuenta, la joven hizo una voltereta hacia atrás con la que golpeó el aparato electrónico haciendo que este saltara por los aires.

“¿Pero qué-?” preguntó Beaks sorprendido por la repentina acción. El loro gris dirigió su mirada furiosa primero a la joven que lo había atacado e inmediatamente después al aparato que había sido su palanca de presión contra los que le estaban rodeado, obviamente parecía dispuesto a recuperarlo, pero Webby tenía otros planes en mente.

Aterrizando sobre tres de sus extremidades, la joven se volvió hacia Gizmoduck y gritó:

“¡Ahora!”

El superhéroe parecía sorprendido al principio, pero pronto comprendió lo que le estaba indicando Webby que hiciera, por lo que, tras un breve asentimiento, Gizmoduck alargó sus brazos robóticos y agarró a Huey, liberándole del cautiverio de Beaks. Los ojos del loro se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió que de repente era liberado del peso que cargaba.

“¡Maldición!” exclamó dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Webby sonrió, Huey estaba a salvo, fuera de su alcance. Ahora ya no había nada que protegiera a Beaks de la furia legendaria de dos miembros del clan McDuck.

Como si supiera lo que le esperaba, el CEO de Waddle miró a Donald con miedo pues el pato vestido de marinero había tardado medio segundo en acercarse al loro gris. Una vez frente a él, el tío iracundo de los trillizos comenzó a decir con voz peligrosa:

“Secuestraste a uno de mis chicos, lo torturaste, le hiciste creer que no le amábamos, amenazaste con matarle frente a nosotros, ¡no mereces vivir!”

La chica vestida de rosa vio como el loro gris comenzó a temblar visiblemente ante la voz y la intensa mirada de Donald. Luego con voz temblorosa, Beaks comenzó a decir:

“N-no por favor, no me matéis”

Oh, oh, ¿se había atrevido a…?

El pato vestido de marinero rugió e inmovilizando a Beaks contra una pared con su antebrazo, Donald le gritó a la cara:

“¡Voy a hacerte pagar por todo lo que le has hecho a mi sobrino!”

Webby abrió los ojos con temor, sabía que la furia de Donald era algo digno de temer, pero… ¿cómo sería esta furia aplicada en alguien que sabía perfectamente que había dañado a su familia? La joven abrió el pico para decir algo, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, Scrooge se le adelantó diciendo con potente voz:

“¡Muchacho!”

Donald ni siquiera se giró a mirarle, siguió mirando a un Beaks tembloroso con ojos llenos de furia inconmensurable. A continuación, gritó para que su tío le escuchara:

“¡No te metas en esto tío Scrooge!”

Webby vio al pato con sombrero de copa suspirar y acercándose a su sobrino, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo:

“Donald, sé cómo te sientes, créeme, pero él no es importante en estos momentos, Huey es más importante, debemos comprobar si está bien”

Los ojos del pato vestido de marinero se abrieron con sorpresa ante esas palabras y tras soltar un suspiro, cerró los ojos y dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa:

“Tienes razón tío Scrooge”

El pato con sombrero de copa asintió, lo que hizo que Webby soltara el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. En verdad, la joven había temido que el tío de sus amigos hiciera algo que después iba a lamentar.

De repente, el tío Scrooge se volvió hacia su abuelita y la llamó:

“¿Beakley?”

Ella asintió y respondió:

“Sí, Sr. McDuck, yo me encargo de este individuo, vayan con su sobrino”

Webby se volvió entonces hacia donde sabía que estaban Gizmoduck y Huey. Dewey y Louie ya habían ido hacia allí también. Corriendo para reunirse con sus amigos, la joven con lacito en el pelo vio que habían acostado al patito en el suelo boca arriba. La cabeza del trillizo mayor estaba caída hacia un lado., con una expresión de dolor adornando sus facciones, y su respiración rápida y agitada, como si estuviese teniendo problemas para llevar aire a sus pulmones. Parecía… tan débil, pequeño, herido… ¿cómo pudo Beaks hacerle algo así?

Sus tíos Donald y Scrooge no tardaron en llegar allí también, y Webby vio enseguida como los ojos del pato vestido de marinero se abrían en estado de shock al ver bien a su sobrino. Y era lógico que se sintiera así, pues solamente lo había visto cayendo al suelo y ya inconsciente. No había tenido la oportunidad de verle bien. Con voz temblorosa, Donald llamó a su sobrino:

“Huey?”

Naturalmente el niño no contestó. ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si se había desmayado? Webby sintió su pánico crecer, Huey no tenía buen aspecto, de echo su aspecto era horrible.

“Mis sensores están escaneando sus constantes” dijo Gizmoduck de repente sorprendiéndolos a todos, como para confirmar lo que acababa de decir el superhéroe, su traje comenzó a hacer una serie de ruiditos hasta que finalmente quedó momentáneamente en silencio. A los pocos segundos una voz artificial comenzó a enumerar los resultados de su escaneo:

“ _Estado: inconsciente_

_Temperatura corporal: 39.5ºC (103.1ºF)_

_Desnutrición y deshidratación severa_

_Ritmo cardíaco: 150 lpm (latidos por minuto)_

_Presión arterial: elevada_

_Abrasiones en ambas muñecas_

_Condición general: grave_

_Se recomienda atención médica inmediata o su condición podría pasar a crítica_ ”

Los ojos de Webby se abrieron hasta el máximo de su capacidad cuando escuchó todo eso, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, podía ver que Huey estaba mal, pero no había esperado en absoluto que estuviese _tan_ mal. La joven pudo sentir lágrimas en sus ojos, esto no podía ser real, ¡no podía estar pasando esto! Webby negó con la cabeza y pudo escuchar a Louie a su lado susurrando:

“No…”

Donald se levantó de golpe y sin apartar los ojos de su sobrino, les dijo a todos:

“Tenemos que llevarlo enseguida al hospital”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> No sé si la gente va a matarme por esto, pero creerme era necesario para lo que tengo pensado para el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Supongo que os extraña que actualice hoy viernes, la razón es muy sencilla, mañana tengo una boda y no sabía si podría actualizar el día que lo hago, por ese motivo decidí actualizar hoy, ya que logré acabar el capítulo.
> 
> English  
> I don't know if people are going to kill me for this, but trust me thet was necessary for what I have thought for the next chapter, I hope you liked it.
> 
> I guess you seem strange that I update today Friday, the reason is very simple, tomorrow I've a wedding and I didn't know if I could update the day I usually do, for that reason I decided to update today, since I managed to finish the chapter.


	27. ¿Cuán profundas pueden ser las heridas?

Llegaron a Duckburg en un tiempo récord, Launchpad justo había terminado de reparar el avión cuando llegaron todos con Huey inconsciente y a los responsables de su actual estado atados y preparados para ser entregados a la policía. Ambos pájaros estaban atados y asegurados espalda contra espalda bajo la atenta mirada de Beakley, en serio, esa mujer parecía sargento o algo parecido. Tal era la intensidad de su mirada que ni siquiera Beaks se atrevía a abrir su pico.

Fenton se fijó en el estado en el que estaba Graves. Según le dijeron, fue Donald quien lo dejó en ese estado, después de que el halcón se hubiese burlado ante ellos acerca de cómo había estado torturando a Huey. Ver al halcón, un pájaro mucho más grande que él y más musculoso aturdido de esa manera le hizo preguntarse al superhéroe que habría sido de Beaks si Scrooge no hubiese detenido a su sobrino. Al fin y al cabo, el loro, a diferencia de Graves, había estado amenazando a Huey directamente con matarle ante ellos si no le dejaban escapar.

Durante el trayecto le pidieron a Gizmoduck que él sostuviera a Huey, ya que su traje incorporaba funciones de refrigeración que ayudarían si no a bajar la temperatura corporal del pobre patito, al menos a impedir que subiera más. Fenton pudo ver como Donald no apartaba la vista ni un segundo de su sobrino. Casi temía que en cualquier momento podría irse para siempre. Al pato hispano le dolió en el corazón ver a Donald de esa manera, y esperaba que su madre nunca estaría en la misma situación con él.

“Estamos a punto de sobrevolar la central de policía de Duckburg, llegaremos allí en cuestión de minutos”

“¿Ah sí? Eso me da una idea” dijo Scrooge con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras agarraba un papel y un bolígrafo y escribía algo.

Acercándose después a la parte trasera del avión, agarró algo y se lo puso a ambos villanos, parecía… ¿un paracaídas? La nota escrita también la puso de forma que quedara bien visible, pero que no pudiera caerse. A continuación, se ató una cuerda a la cintura y ordenó a los demás que tomaran asiento y se abrocharan. Todos excepto a Donald, a quien le convenció para que hiciera lo mismo que él, ya que le aseguró que lo que estaban a punto de hacer le gustaría.

Lo siguiente que hizo el rico pato, fue abrir la puerta trasera del avión, mientras sujetaba a los secuestradores de su sobrino-nieto para que no salieran volando.

Su última acción fue llamar a su sobrino y decirle:

“¿Donald? ¿Quieres hacer los honores?”

El pato vestido de marinero sonrió y se acercó al dúo de villanos y agarrando a Beaks por el cuello de la camisa, le dijo:

“Esto por lo que le habéis hecho a mi sobrino”

A continuación, tiró de la anilla que abrió su paracaídas y los expulsó del avión. Ambos patos se quedaron mirando como el paracaídas descendía hasta caer justo enfrente de la puerta, lo que provocó que varios agentes salieran de inmediato y los agarraran.

Con una sonrisa, Scrooge cerró la puerta nuevamente y al volverse y ver las caras extrañadas de los demás, les explicó:

“No quería que ese par nos acompañaran al hospital y tampoco quería detenerme para que bajaran, así que apliqué la solución intermedia. Además, en la nota se explica que los detengan con los cargos de secuestro, tortura e intento de homicidio y que para más detalles contacten conmigo”

Fenton estaba asombrado, pero no se quejó, eso era lo mínimo que merecían esos dos. Sin más distracciones, llevaron entonces al trillizo mayor de inmediato al hospital, al llegar allí y nada más ver su estado, los doctores enseguida lo llevaron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos para hacer un examen exhaustivo de su condición y darle la atención que necesitaba.

La familia se había quedado fuera, obviamente no dejaron pasar a nadie mientras estuviesen atendiendo al chico. No les quedó más remedio que esperar ansiosamente que alguien les diera alguna noticia referente a Huey.

Mientras esperaban yendo de un lado al otro de la sala, Donald se volvió hacia el resto y les dijo:

“Quiero estar a su lado cuando Huey despierte”

Scrooge negó con la cabeza y mirando a su sobrino con tristeza, le dijo:

“Lo siento muchacho, no creo que sea lo más apropiado”

Antes de que el pato vestido de marinero pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para replicar, el patito vestido de azul habló antes, diciendo:

“¿Por qué no tío Scrooge? Creo que el tío Donald tiene todo el derecho de estar al lado de Huey cuando despierte. ¿Por qué no ha de poder estar allí?”

El otro patito vestido de verde, parecía tan ofuscado como su hermano, era como si ambos quisieran saltar sobre el pato mayor por decir algo así. Si tan solo supieran… Fenton se dispuso a explicarles qué había querido decir su tío abuelo con esas palabras, pero Webby se le adelantó diciendo:

“Chicos no os enfadéis con el tío Scrooge, lo que él quiere decir es que probablemente lo mejor será que ninguno de los aquí presentes estemos a su lado cuando despierte”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?” preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Donald parecía estar preguntándose exactamente lo mismo que los dos niños.

Fenton suspiró y fue él el que respondió esta vez explicando:

“Mientras buscábamos a Huey, encontramos una habitación, llena de disfraces y máscaras de cada uno de los miembros de esta familia, todos obviamente usados, había incluso un traje de Gizmoduck prácticamente idéntico al mío allí. Creo… creo que usaron todo eso para torturar a Huey, haciéndole creer que éramos nosotros quien se lo hacíamos”

Los ojos de los que fueron en el otro grupo de rescate se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras, y las reacciones, tampoco tardaron en llegar:

“¿Qué?”

“¡Eso es horrible!”

El Sr. McDuck suspiró y luego él dijo:

“Lo sabemos, pero al no saber a qué clase de torturas fue sometido el pobre muchacho, que nos vea a cualquiera de nosotros cuando despierte, podría ser… desastroso”

Donald miró a su tío con el rostro lleno de miedo y luego le dijo:

“P-pero entonces ¿qué hacemos? Lo último que quiero es que mi sobrino se despierte entre desconocidos”

El pato mayor miró a su sobrino con compasión y poniéndole la mano en el hombro, le dijo:

“Lo sé Donald, pero me temo que no hay nada más que podamos hacer”

“Oh tal vez sí” dijo Webby repentinamente. Todos se volvieron a mirarla y a continuación Beakley le preguntó:

“¿Qué quieres decir querida?”

La chica con lacito en el pelo se volvió a mirar a su abuela y respondió a su pregunta explicando:

“Entre todos los disfraces que allí había, no había ninguno del becario de Gyro, y creo que ese pato es muy amigo de Huey”

Fenton abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no había esperado que esa joven lo supiera, aunque claro, ella parecía ser realmente perceptiva, era lógico pensar que se había dado cuenta de algo así. Sonriendo con cierta emoción, le preguntó a la joven:

“¿Lo crees?”

Ella se volvió a mirarle y le dijo:

“Sé que Huey fue durante algún tiempo a visitar casi cada día a un amigo al hospital, y creo que ese amigo era ese pato”

Scrooge sonrió entonces y le dijo:

“Eso es cierto muchacha, yo mismo los presenté a ambos”

“Es cierto…” dijo Fenton con voz nostálgica. Luego se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban, se aclaró la garganta y rápidamente añadió:

“Er… se lo escuché comentar al Dr. Gearloose”

Scrooge asintió y hablando hacia todos los presentes, pero concretamente hacia él, dijo:

“Creo que ese muchacho podría sernos de mucha ayuda, Gizmoduck, ¿podrías ir al laboratorio de Gyro y traerle por favor?”

Fenton sonrió y se apresuró a responder:

“Enseguida Sr. McDuck”

Luego salió del hospital y fingió que se iba, esperó un rato y volvió a entrar en el hospital en su forma civil, alegando que había sido informado de la situación y que estaba encantado de poder ayudar en lo que fuese necesario.

* * *

 

El ruido constante de las máquinas era todo lo que podía escucharse en la habitación, Huey había sido conectado a varias de ellas para mantener sus constantes bajo control y asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Cuando los médicos lograron estabilizar al patito, informaron a la familia y lo trasladaron a una habitación. Fenton se fue inmediatamente con él y se quedó allí mientras Scrooge y Donald hablaban con el doctor, informándole que además del daño físico, había una probabilidad importante de que el niño también sufriera daño psicológico.

Al parecer esto preocupó bastante al médico, especialmente cuando supo los detalles de lo que probablemente se le había hecho al chico, el medico enseguida sugirió que sería preciso hacerle varias pruebas a Huey cuando despertara, algo a lo que el Sr. McDuck y su sobrino estuvieron completamente de acuerdo. También los animó a que, si el chico lo deseaba, que fueran de las primeras personas a quienes él viera cuando despertara. Esa parte, alegró mucho a Donald especialmente, ya que el pobre pato temía cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para poder volver a ver a su sobrino.

Fenton suspiró, el pobre chico estaba acostado, pero medio incorporado (del mismo modo en el que estuvo él cuando fue hospitalizado) probablemente para facilitarle la respiración, tenía varios electrodos repartidos por su pecho para controlar su ritmo cardíaco, algunos electrodos más en su cabeza para controlar su encefalograma. Llevaba además una máscara de oxígeno sobre su pico, garantizando así que el chico recibía todo el oxigeno necesario para respirar. Una banda en su brazo controlaba intermitentemente su presión arterial, y en su otro brazo, le habían puesto una vía intravenosa para suministrarle el líquido, alimento y medicación que el chico podía necesitar.

Huey llevaba ya tres días en esas condiciones. Durante ese tiempo, como es lógico la policía, su madre entre ellos, se puso en contacto con el Sr. McDuck para pedirle detalles sobre todo lo sucedido. El rico pato les contó todo lo que sabía, les informó del lugar en el que habían mantenido al chico cautivo, el estado en el que estaba cuando le rescataron… en fin, todo.

En esos tres días también, la fiebre de Huey había remitido, y aunque su temperatura seguía siendo quizás más elevada de lo que debería ser, ya no eran esas altas temperaturas a las que llegó cuando lo encontraron.

El pato hispano miró al niño con tristeza. Desde que lo llevaron a esa habitación, no se había separado de él ni un segundo. Sabía que su familia estaba afuera, aguardando a que Huey despertara, de vez en cuando alguno de ellos, los niños sobre todo, asomaba la cabeza para ver si había habido algún cambio, pero hasta el momento no había habido esa suerte, no, el pobre chico-

La respiración de Huey se enganchó de repente y casi al instante el niño comenzó a removerse, la máquina de la frecuencia cardíaca indicó que su pulso se había acelerado. Parecía… como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, lo cual ya había pasado varias veces durante esos días. Fenton tardó apenas un instante en ponerse a su lado tratando de calmarle. Colocando una mano sobre su mejilla, hizo algo que su mamá le había hecho a él cuando quería calmarle. Comenzó a frotar suavemente el pulgar haciendo círculos al mismo tiempo que decía:

“Huey, tranquilo, tranquilo, no es real”

Poco a poco el patito se fue relajando, lo cual para Fenton fue un alivio. El pato hispano estaba a punto de apastarse cuando de repente vio que los parpados del niño comenzaban a temblar. Eso provocó que los ojos del pato hispano se abrieran con sorpresa, ¿podría ser que…? ¿Podría ser que Huey estuviese despertando al fin?

Lenta, muy lentamente, los ojos del niño comenzaron a abrirse. Rápidamente los volvió a cerrar, probablemente por el exceso de luz, pero nuevamente se volvieron a abrir. Huey parecía confundido, como si no supiera donde estaba, y era lógico, lo único que el chico había visto en los últimos días, era el interior de ese edificio idéntico a Waddle, más que eso probablemente lo único que había visto prácticamente, fue la habitación en la que lo habían mantenido encerrado.

De repente, la mirada del chico se dirigió hacia él. El niño entrecerró los ojos por un momento y luego, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Fenton no podía asegurarlo, pero le pareció ver un brillo de alegría en su mirada. El chico trató de incorporarse un poco más, lo que tras un poco de esfuerzo consiguió, todo eso sin apartar la mirada del pato adulto.

“¿F-F-Fenton?” preguntó entonces el niño con voz ronca, probablemente como mezcla de la falta de uso, la enfermedad y el constante bombeo de aire seco en sus vías respiratorias.

El pato hispano se apresuró a ponerse a su lado y respondió:

“Sí, sí Huey, soy yo, estoy aquí, estoy contigo”

Huey miró a su alrededor, parecía desconcertado. Volviendo a mirar al pato hispano, le preguntó, o al menos trató de preguntar:

“¿D-dónde…?”

Fenton asumió que el chico quería saber dónde se encontraba, así que le explicó:

“Estás en el hospital de Duckburg, llevabas tres días inconsciente”

Huey abrió los ojos como platos, y tras tragar saliva, volvió a preguntar:

“¿Y dónde está… Mark?”

El pato de plumaje marrón arqueó una ceja, no entendía por qué el chico había llamado a ese loro por su nombre de pila, pero aún así, le respondió explicando:

“Él no podrá hacerte más daño, ni él ni Graves”

Nuevamente los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa primero, y después bajó la cabeza apartando la mirada cuando preguntó con cierta decepción en su voz:

“¿De… verdad?”

“De verdad” contestó Fenton. La verdad, le preocupaba que Huey pareciera lamentar que no volvería a ver a Beaks, era como si el chico en realidad quisiera verle, como si, como si… le… quisiera… a su lado… eso debía ser por causa del lavado de cerebro seguro.

Argggg, estaba claro que Huey necesitaría algún tiempo para recuperarse, pero para poder hacerlo, lo primero que necesitaba, era ver a su familia, así que, mirando nuevamente al chico, sonrió suavemente y le dijo:

“Escucha Huey… tu familia está aquí”

Huey le miró nuevamente, y esta vez, Fenton detectó miedo en su rostro. Esto no era bueno ¿cómo de profundo era el daño que le habían hecho al chico? El pato hispano vio el pico del patito temblar antes de que lograra preguntar:

“¿Mi… familia?”

La maquina a su lado, indicaba que su ritmo cardíaco había augmentado.

 _Oh, oh_ , eso no era una buena señal, ¡tenía que calmarle! Poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros, el pato adulto le aseguró al trillizo mayor:

“Tranquilo Huey, tranquilo, no es nadie disfrazado, son tu familia de verdad, te han echado mucho de menos durante todo este tiempo, están muy preocupados por ti y están también ansiosos por verte, ¿quieres verlos tu a ellos?”

Las palabras de Fenton parecieron calmar al alterado patito. El trillizo mayor tomó varias respiraciones profundas y finalmente, con voz… más o menos normal, finalmente dijo:

“No, quiero decir… sí… s-supongo que sí, q-quiero verlos en realidad, es solo que…”

“¿Necesitas un poco de tiempo?” adivinó el pato hispano. Huey bajó la mirada y asintió lentamente, haciéndole saber a Fenton que había acertado.

El pato mayor suspiró y entonces con voz tranquila, le dijo al niño:

“Está bien… iré a avisarles y vuelvo en seguida ¿de acuerdo?”

“De acuerdo…” respondió Huey mirándole de nuevo, luego le siguió con la mirada mientras Fenton se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al llegar allí, el pato hispano se volvió a mirarle, y le preguntó:

“¿Les digo que esperen diez minutos?”

El pato de plumaje marrón esperó mientras el chico lo consideraba unos instantes hasta que finalmente le respondió:

“Sí… creo… creo que será suficiente”

Fenton asintió y salió de la habitación, como era de esperar, pronto fue abordado por los miembros de la familia. Él les transmitió lo sucedido, cómo Huey se había despertado, sus reacciones al mencionarle a Beaks y mencionarles a ellos y cómo también había accedido a que le vieran.

Dado que el chico había pedido una espera de diez minutos, Scrooge consideró que podían aprovechar ese tiempo para avisar al médico de que su sobrino estaba consciente y explicarle lo sucedido. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Así pues, tras terminar de hablar, Fenton entró de nuevo en la habitación mientras los demás fueron a avisar al médico.

Una vez dentro el pato hispano tomó asiento en la silla al lado de la cama, no le costó mucho ver que Huey parecía estar nervioso, algo demostrable por el pulso ligeramente acelerado, su respiración un poco jadeante y el temblor apreciable en sus manos cerradas en puños. A decir verdad, el pato adulto no sabía qué hacer o decir para calmarle. Optó por decirle que todo iba a ir bien, pero cuando abrió el pico para hablar, Huey lo hizo antes:

“Fenton…”

“Dime Huey” dijo el pato hispano casi de inmediato.

El trillizo mayor le miró a los ojos, había incertidumbre y miedo en ellos, luego hablando con voz temblorosa, le preguntó al pato mayor:

“¿Podrías… podrías darme la mano cuando entren, por favor?”

Fenton se sorprendió ante esa petición. ¿Por qué le pedía algo así? ¿Tanto le asustaba volver a ver a su familia? Bueno, al menos… que aceptara verlos ya era un gran paso para él, así pues, el pato de plumaje marrón asintió y le respondió:

“Por supuesto”

El trillizo mayor soltó un suspiro de alivio, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, cuando los abrió de nuevo, miró otra vez a Fenton con ojos suplicantes y le dijo:

“Pase lo que pase, por favor, no me sueltes”

Fenton puso su mano en el antebrazo del patito tembloroso y le dijo:

“Te prometo que no lo haré”

Huey sonrió con gratitud ante la promesa de Fenton. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

El chico lo sabía.

Había llegado el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Os traigo este nuevo capítulo ahora ya que mañana no sé si podría actualizar y prefiero colgarlo antes que después (sobretodo si ya está terminado). Espero que os haya gustado leer el capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo.   
> Si es así, por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario con vuestras opiniones, siempre es agradable saber qué opina la gente.
> 
> English  
> I bring you this new chapter now since tomorrow I don't know if I could update and I prefer to hang it sooner than later (especially if it's already finished). I hope you liked reading the chapter as much as I loved write it.   
> If so, please do not hesitate to leave a comment with your opinions, it is always nice to know what people think.


	28. Un tenso reencuentro

Ver a su hermano inconsciente no era algo para lo que Louie hubiese estado preparado. ¿Qué le había hecho ese loro a Huey? ¿Por qué estaba inconsciente? Él había esperado que lo iban a encontrar en alguna celda y que sólo tendrían que sacarlo de allí y escapar. Jamás habría pensado que esta misión de rescate se convertiría en una situación con rehén.

Pero la peor parte se produjo cuando el CEO de Waddle había amenazado con matar a Huey, y que, a pesar de sus súplicas para que no lo hiciera, el loro gris parecía totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo si no cumplían con sus exigencias. Afortunadamente, gracias a Webby que actuó en el momento preciso, y también gracias a Gizmoduck, su hermano fue arrancado de las plumas de su secuestrador.

Eso hubiese sido motivo de alegría de no ser que, por el grave estado en el que se encontraba Huey, su vida peligraba. Esto llenó al trillizo vestido de verde de un nuevo temor. Pensar que podrían perder a su hermano, le hacía sentirse terriblemente enfermo. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

Su hermano había sido secuestrado, torturado, y ahora, parecía… parecía que ¡podría morir! Él nunca había visto la muerte, especialmente no en alguien a quien quería, tan de cerca. Y de todas las personas, Huey era una de las que menos merecía estar en semejante situación.

A pesar de saber que el viaje hacia Duckburg fue increíblemente rápido, a él se le hizo eterno. La idea de que Huey pudiera morir durante el viaje le aterraba. Tan grande era el temor del trillizo más joven que no se atrevía a apartar la mirada de su hermano.

Ya en el hospital, después de haberse liberado de la carga extra, la angustia siguió cuando entre Webby y Gizmoduck les contaron lo que habían encontrado y cómo eso habría la posibilidad de que Huey les temiese. ¿Es que no podían ir ya peor las cosas? Afortunadamente, había una parte positiva… al parecer, había alguien, un amigo de Huey que podía estar a su lado cuando el patito despertara. Esa noticia le dio a Louie una pequeña cantidad de alivio. Al menos Huey no estaría completamente solo.

Sabiendo lo de este amigo de su hermano, Gizmoduck fue a buscarle, y al cabo de un rato, entró el mismo pato hispano (quien se presentó como Fenton) que había ido a verlos a la mansión junto con Gyro y su equipo para informarles de sus hallazgos unos días antes. Casi como si eso fuese una señal, un médico salió pocos minutos después para informarles:

“¿Cómo… cómo está mi sobrino?” preguntó el tío Donald nada más ver al búho de plumaje marrón y con gafas en los ojos.

El ave con bata blanca suspiró y hablando con voz calmada, explicó:

“Hemos hecho todo lo posible por él. Su condición ahora mismo es estable, su ritmo cardíaco se ha normalizado, aunque su fiebre sigue siendo bastante elevada, le estamos dando antipiréticos por vía intravenosa”

“¿Antipi-qué?” preguntó Dewey, y Louie se alegró de que hubiese sido su hermano y no él el que preguntó, así no quedaba como un ignorante.

“Es un medicamente para bajar la fiebre, pequeño” respondió el búho mirándole con una suave y cálida sonrisa.

“¿Qué más puede decirnos doctor?” inquirió entonces su tío-abuelo acercándose un poco al profesional sanitario. El médico le miró y respondió con la misma voz tranquila:

“El pequeño está todavía bastante grave, su nivel de deshidratación y desnutrición eran un poco preocupantes, pero estamos tratando ese aspecto por vía intravenosa también. Su saturación de oxígeno en sangre era… algo inferior a la media, por lo que le hemos puesto oxigeno para restablecer sus niveles de oxígeno a normales otra vez. Otro tema que me preocupa, son las abrasiones en sus muñecas, parecen haber sido producidas por un prolongado contacto con metal diría yo”

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras. A decir verdad… Louie ni siquiera se acordaba de eso. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y sintió su cuerpo temblar de rabia ¿Cómo se había hecho eso Huey? ¿Qué podía significar lo de prolongado contacto con metal?

El patito pudo sentir lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, pero no quería que nadie le viera llorar, así que cerró los ojos tratando así de disimular el llanto que sabía que se aproximaba. ¿cuánto había sufrido realmente Huey bajo las garras de Beaks y Graves?

“¿D-de verdad?” preguntó el tío Scrooge de repente con voz entrecortada. El trillizo más joven abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio que el médico miró a su tío a los ojos y asintiendo lentamente, respondió:

“En efecto, ¿saben por algún casual cómo ha podido suceder eso?”

Scrooge negó con la cabeza y a continuación respondió:

“No… pero conocemos a los responsables, actualmente arrestados por la policía, que sí lo saben”

Tras esto hubo unos momentos de silencio, y Louie vio esto como una oportunidad para ser él el que hablara a continuación:

“Doctor…”

El búho se volvió a mirarlo y le preguntó:

“¿Sí?”

Louie pudo sentir sus nervios crecer, y con voz temblorosa preguntó:

“¿Se… se pondrá bien mi hermano?”

El médico puso una expresión triste al principio, lo cual puso aún más nervioso el trillizo vestido de verde, pero pronto, el rostro del búho se suavizó, y con voz gentil, le respondió:

“Es pronto para decirlo pequeño, pero algo me dice que ese patito es fuerte, creo que saldrá adelante”

Eso infundió algo de ánimo en Louie, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Dewey se le adelantó preguntando:

“¿De verdad?”

El doctor sonrió suavemente y respondió:

“Es muy probable”

“¿Dónde está ahora el chico?” preguntó entonces la Sra. Beakley, el médico se volvió a mirarla y respondió:

“En breves momentos lo trasladarán a una habitación. Supongo que no es necesario preguntarlo, pero ¿alguno de ustedes lo acompañará?”

“Sí, yo lo haré” respondió Fenton alzando la mano. El búho le miró y asintiendo dijo:

“Muy bien” se sacó un papel del bolsillo de su bata y entregándoselo al pato hispano, le dijo:

“Esta es la habitación a la que lo trasladarán, ya puede ir allí si quiere”

“En seguida” dijo Fenton con una enorme sonrisa y sin perder tiempo, salió corriendo hacia allí. Louie en verdad, tenía muchas ganas de seguirle, pero sabía que, aunque su hermano despertara, que le viese no era la mejor idea. Compartiendo una mirada con Dewey, el trillizo más joven sabía que su hermano se sentía igual que él.

Louie de repente escuchó a su tío abuelo suspirar y a continuación dijo:

“Doctor… hay… hay otro asunto que me gustaría discutir…”

Y así, entre él y su tío Donald, le contaron al médico cómo Huey había sido sometido a un estado de aislamiento total, y muy probablemente habían tratado de manipular su mente para que temiera a toda su familia. A medida que iba escuchando, los ojos del búho se fueron abriendo más y más, no dando crédito a cuanto le estaban contando. Cuando terminaron, lo único que él médico pudo decir fue:

“Creo… que será necesario hacer un examen exhaustivo de ese chico en cuando despierte”

* * *

 

Había pasado un día desde que rescataron a Huey. Como era de esperar, la policía se puso en contacto con ellos para pedir más detalles acerca de los motivos para detener a Graves y a Beaks. Su tío-abuelo se lo contó todo, cómo ambos eran responsables del secuestro de Huey, cómo lo habían torturado durante días, cómo cuando fueron a rescatarle Beaks amenazó con matarle ante ellos, se lo explicó todo, omitiendo cómo habían obtenido cierta información naturalmente.

Como era de esperar, la policía fue a registrar el lugar en el que habían mantenido cautivo a Huey tan pronto como el tío Scrooge les dio la ubicación de dicho lugar. Ese mismo día por la tarde, la oficial Gloria Cabrera se presentó en el hospital, donde estaban todos esperando a que Huey despertara, para informarles de lo que habían encontrado. Y tras escucharlo, Louie habría preferido no haber escuchado nada:

“Registramos el lugar que nos indicaron y allí encontramos… vaya es… difícil de decir… encontramos… una pequeña estancia sin ventanas, ni luces”

“Tal y como vieron los niños en su sueño” dijo Donald mirándolos a Dewey y a él. La oficial Cabrera miró extrañada a su tío y preguntó:

“¿Sueño?”

El tío Scrooge habló de repente diciendo:

“Ya se lo explicaremos”

Gloria ladeó la cabeza aún un poco confundida, pero pareció dejarlo pasar, ya que, encogiéndose de hombros, dijo después:

“De acuerdo… en ese cuarto había… rastros de que alguien estuvo encerrado en ese sitio durante mucho tiempo, un niño… a jugar por el tamaño de las marcas, y eso concuerda con su versión Sr. McDuck. Lo acabaremos de confirmar en cuando comparemos las muestras de ADN que recogimos, con muestras de su sobrino”

Scrooge asintió y le dijo a la oficial de policía:

“Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, especialmente si eso ayuda a que los responsables de lo que le ha pasado a mi sobrino reciban el castigo que merecen”

Gloria asintió y respondió:

“Lo entiendo Sr. McDuck, aunque tengo que decir que había otra cosa también…”

“¿Qué? ¿qué más había?” preguntó el tío Donald esta vez en lugar del tío Scrooge. La mujer policía le miró y luego, moviéndose incómodamente, respondió:

“Había unas… cadenas colgando de la pared, cadenas que fueron… claramente usadas”

“¿Usadas-? ¿C-cómo que usadas?” preguntó Louie antes de que cualquiera de los adultos pudiera hacerlo. Gloria suspiró, cerrando los ojos y luego, hablando con voz ligeramente temblorosa, le explicó al trillizo más joven:

“Sé que es difícil de escuchar, pero… ese chico… Huey, no solo estuvo encerrado allí, también estuvo encadenado”

¿ENCADENADO? ¿Tuvieron a su hermano encadenado? ¿Cómo si fuese un animal? Eso… ¡eso era inhumano! ¿Cómo habían podido hacerle algo así? Bastante doloroso había sido escuchar todo lo que le habían hecho para torturarle, pero esto, esto excedía en toda regla todo lo anterior.

“¿Eso es todo?” preguntó Dewey. Louie miró a su hermano y vio como estaba temblando. Sabía que la noticia le había afectado profundamente, al igual que a él. Louie miró a su hermano con compasión, entendía perfectamente por lo que el trillizo mediano estaba pasando, y sabía que debía ofrecerle consuelo, de algún modo. Por este motivo, el patito vestido de verde le puso una mano sobre el hombro a su hermano mayor, haciéndole saber que compartía su sufrimiento. Dewey pareció apreciar ese gesto, ya que se volvió y le miró con una sonrisa agradecida.

Ambos hermanos miraron después a la oficial de policía cuando ella respondió:

“Por ahora sí, eso es todo, pero hemos obtenido una orden para investigar todos los datos informáticos de Beaks, seguiremos indagando”

Su tío Scrooge asintió y respondió:

“Manténganos informados, por favor”

La mujer asintió y dijo que así lo haría y después se marchó, dejando a la familia nuevamente esperando a que Huey despertara, y esperaron, esperaron, esperaron…

* * *

 

Dos días después de la visita de la oficial de policía, mientras Dewey y él paseaban de un lado al otro del pasillo, de repente vieron que la puerta de la habitación se abría y de ella salía Fenton. Ni medio segundo después, los dos trillizos más jóvenes estaban al lado del pato adulto preguntándole sobre su hermano. El pato hispano les dio entonces la tan esperada noticia.

“Huey está despierto y me ha dicho que podéis entrar a verle… en unos diez minutos”

¿Diez minutos? ¿Por qué no podían entrar ahora mismo? Louie no entendía muy bien por qué su hermano necesitaba tiempo, pero respetó su petición, lo que fuera para poder verle de nuevo.

Su tío Scrooge decidió aprovechar ese tiempo de espera para notificar al médico que el trillizo mayor había despertado, y naturalmente, también le contó acerca de que Huey, había accedido a verlos. El médico asintió ante esa noticia, pero le dejó muy claro a su tío, a todos ellos en realidad, que si veían cualquier signo de alteración en el patito que procuraran abandonar la habitación cuanto antes.

A Louie le costó aceptar eso, pero entendía que el doctor quería evitar un posible ataque de pánico o una situación demasiado estresante para Huey, así pues, aunque le doliera en el alma, sabía que, si su hermano se sentía excesivamente incómodo con ellos haciéndole compañía, entonces tendrían que irse.

Pasado el tiempo que había pedido Huey, todos se dirigieron hacía la habitación. Louie pudo sentir sus nervios crecer. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Huey al verlos? ¿Lo haría igual que en su sueño? ¿con miedo y desconfianza? ¿O se alegraría al verlos? El trillizo más joven sintió su corazón latir con fuerza ante la incerteza de lo que iba a suceder.

Llegaron a la puerta, y tras inhalar, Scrooge llamó un par de veces. Desde el interior pudo escucharse un:

“Adelante”

El pato mayor se volvió a mirar al resto de la familia y tras un breve asentimiento, todos entraron. Una vez dentro, vieron a Huey, sentado en la cama, la mascarilla de oxígeno fuera de su pico. El trillizo mayor los miraba con los ojos abiertos. Louie no podía asegurarlo, pero le pareció ver miedo en su mirada, y no le pasó desapercibido que su hermano mayor estaba sentado completamente rígido, parecía tenso. Louie suspiró, esto era lo que temía, Huey les tenía miedo. Con una mirada más exhaustiva, Louie se alegró de que al menos su hermano mayor ya no llevara la ropa que Beaks le había dado, y en su lugar llevaba una de esas batas de hospital, no era que la bata fuera muy alentadora, pero lo prefería a ver a su hermano vestido como Beaks.

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, el trillizo más joven bajó la mirada y entonces lo vio, Huey le estaba dando la mano a Fenton, y el pobre chico estaba apretando la mano del pato hispano con fuerza, tanta fuerza que incluso temblaba. Ahora lo veía claro, Huey no estaba asustado de ellos, ¡estaba _aterrorizado_! pero estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para ocultarlo. Eso le rompió el corazón al trillizo vestido de verde.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su tío-abuelo dar un paso al frente y con voz suave, preguntó:

“¿Cómo… cómo te encuentras muchacho?”

El sonido de la maquina que controlaba el ritmo cardíaco de Huey indicó que el corazón de su hermano se había acelerado ligeramente, por nervios, probablemente, y eso quedó demostrado cuando el trillizo mayor respondió con voz temblorosa:

“E-e-estoy m-mejor tío Scrooge”

Louie pudo apreciar que Huey estaba agarrando la mano de Fenton aún más fuertemente que antes, tan fuerte que no le pasó inadvertido al trillizo más joven la mueca de dolor del pato hispano.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería decir algo? Mientras el trillizo más joven pensaba en qué decir, su tío Donald habló entonces explicando:

“Huey… ni siquiera puedo imaginar por todo lo que has pasado, pero… quiero que sepas… que todos te hemos echado mucho de menos mientras te mantuvieron cautivo”

Los ojos del trillizo mayor se abrieron con sorpresa y con lo que parecía un toque de emoción en su voz, preguntó:

“¿D-d-de verdad?”

Eso llenó a Louie de esperanza, su hermano parecía contento de saber que habían estado preocupados por él. El joven se aventuró a dar un paso hacia adelante, abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la voz emocionada de Dewey sonó antes, diciendo:

“¡Por supuesto que sí Huey! Estábamos… perdidos sin ti”

El monitor cardíaco del trillizo mayor se volvió loco, indicando que Dewey le dio un susto a su hermano, genial, tenía miedo otra vez.

_Gran trabajo Dewey._

Huey bajó la mirada y con voz… dolorida, el trillizo mayor dijo:

“Yo… lo siento…”

 _¡Oh no!_ no podía permitir que Huey se sintiera culpable cuando no había hecho nada, así pues, dando un paso al frente, el trillizo más joven puso sus manos sobre la cama en la que estaba acostado su hermano y hablando suavemente, dijo:

“No tienes porqué sentirlo Heu, nada de lo sucedido fue tu culpa”

Su hermano mayor apartó la mirada, como si no pareciera querer creer lo que Louie acababa de decirle, el hermano menor bajó la mirada también. ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Qué más podía hacer?

“Huey…” dijo de repente la voz de su tío.

Louie alzó la vista al mismo tiempo que Huey, ambos miraron a su tío y entonces, el trillizo mayor preguntó:

“¿Si tío Donald?”

El pato vestido de marinero, se frotó la nuca y con voz insegura, preguntó:

“¿Puedo… darte un abrazo?”

Nuevamente el ritmo cardíaco de Huey se aceleró, pero a pesar de eso, el chico, respondió:

“S-s-sí, supongo que sí”

Donald sonrió y se acercó a su sobrino. Louie frunció el ceño. ¿cómo era posible que nadie viera que antes de hacer cualquier cosa debían asegurarse de que Huey estuviese tranquilo? Así solo lo estaban alterando más.

Su tío Donald se puso al lado de su sobrino y le abrazó. Contrariamente a lo que todos seguramente esperaban, Huey no devolvió el abrazo, se quedó allí sentado, completamente rígido mientras su tío lo rodeaba suavemente con sus brazos.

Louie se asustó, podía escuchar el monitor cardíaco acelerándose rápidamente. Louie estaba a punto de decir algo, pero tío Scrooge también debió haberse dado cuenta, ya que el rico pato habló diciendo:

“Bien… creo que esto es más que suficiente para una primera reunión… vamos muchachos, salgamos de aquí, no queremos que te sientas incómodo Huey, pero quiero que sepas, que estaremos todos los que te queremos aquí para lo que necesites ¿Entendido?”

Donald se separó de sobrino y entonces el niño miró a su tío-abuelo y le dijo:

“S-s-sí tío Scrooge”

El pato mayor asintió y después lentamente todos fueron saliendo, dejando nuevamente a solas a Fenton y a Huey. Louie también se separó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero deteniéndose justo antes de salir, el trillizo vestido de verde se volvió para enfrentar nuevamente a su hermano, y le dijo:

“Huey… antes de que me vaya… quiero preguntarte algo…”

“¿El qué?” preguntó Huey con un toque de curiosidad en su voz. Louie tomo una respiración profunda y a continuación, preguntó:

“¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en ese sueño en el que nos reunimos Dewey, tú y yo y estuvimos hablando?”

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con sorpresa, y hablando con cierta confusión, el niño en cama dijo:

“Pensaba… pensaba que había sido solo un sueño…”

Louie sonrió con ternura, a pesar de que creía que había sido solo un sueño, su hermano lo recordaba. Eso le brindaba la oportunidad de decir lo que quería decir, y así lo hizo hablando de nuevo:

“No lo fue Hue, hablamos de verdad, y ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?”

Huey no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirando a su hermano, esperando a que él hablara. Louie sonrió aún más que antes y con voz suave le dijo a su hermano:

“Te dije: _tienes que ser fuerte, no dejes que Beaks gane, sigue luchando y recuerda que nosotros… toda nuestra familia te quiere_ ”

Huey se quedó en silencio, mirando a su hermano. Para alegría de Louie, el otro patito estaba tranquilo, calmado, parecía… contento de escuchar eso. El trillizo vestido de verde ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y a continuación añadió:

“Lo que dije en ese momento te lo repito ahora hermano, sé que estás confundido, pero todo el miedo que sientes hacia nosotros te lo inculcaron Beaks y Graves, nosotros nunca te haríamos daño”

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron momentáneamente con sorpresa, pero pronto volvieron a la normalidad. El trillizo mayor, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a su hermano a los ojos, le dijo:

“G-gracias… Lou”

Ahora fue el turno de Louie el de sorprenderse. Por primera vez… por primera vez desde que Huey despertó, al fin vio a su hermano allí. Louie sonrió y sintió que la humedad se acumulaba en sus ojos, iba a llorar, pero no le importaba, porqué sabía que eran lágrimas de alegría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> ¡Sorpresa! Hoy 12 de octubre, o mañana, dependiendo de dónde viváis, es el día de la Virgen del Pilar (además del día de la Hispanidad), es decir, mi santo. Por este motivo os traigo como regalo (Y por qué no creo que tenga tiempo después), un nuevo capítulo, ¡espero que os haya gustado!  
> Si os ha gustado el capítulo, por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario. 
> 
> English  
> Surprise! Today, October 12th, or tomorrow, depending on where you live, is the day of the Virgin of Pilar (besides the day of Spanishness), that is, my saint. For this reason I bring you as a gift (And why I don't think I have time later), a new chapter, I hope you liked it!  
> If you liked the chapter, please do not hesitate to leave a comment.


	29. Choques de emociones

 

_Cuando abrió los ojos, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor oscuro. ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro? Lentamente comenzó a levantarse de la superficie dura en la que estaba acostado…_

_Espera-_

_¿Superficie dura? ¿No había estado acostado en una cama? ¿Qué estaba pasando? El miedo de no saber le instó a incorporarse rápidamente, y al hacerlo, escuchó para su horror, el sonido de metal contra metal._

_¡No, no, no!_

_¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Sus ojos lentamente se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, y al hacerlo… reconoció el lugar, las paredes… el suelo… la puerta… estaba… ¿estaba otra vez encerrado? ¿C-cómo era posible? Si… si le habían rescatado, ¡le habían sacado de ese horrible lugar!_

_Con un profundo temor, bajó la mirada hasta sus muñecas, y vio… vio las argollas allí. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de profundo horror. ¿Por qué estaba allí?_

_Huey cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡esto no tenía sentido!_

_“No es real… esto no es real… es un sueño, ¡tiene que serlo!”_

_Acurrucándose en una bola, el chico comenzó a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás tratando de calmarse, un movimiento totalmente inútil pero al menos tenía que intentarlo, al mismo tiempo que se decía a sí mismo:_

_“Estoy soñando… me despertaré en el hospital, con Fenton a mi lado”_

_Huey podía escuchar el tintineo de las cadenas por el movimiento que hacía, no lo soportaba, le ponía enfermo escuchar los eslabones de metal chocando entre ellos. Eran un constante recordatorio de que no podía salir, no podía quitarse esas cadenas y escapar, era… un prisionero…_

_El trillizo mayor abrió los ojos y miró hacia la puerta en cuando escuchó el sonido de una llave introduciéndose en una cerradura. El patito sintió entonces su temblor empeorar. ¿Q-quién iba a aparecer al otro lado?_

_La puerta se abrió, permitiendo que la luz entrara en la estancia. Huey tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante el brillo repentino. Su corazón latía con fuerza, ¿quién estaba allí? Apartando lentamente la mano, el patito miró y su respiración se enganchó cuando vio a Graves, vestido de Gizmoduck allí en la puerta._

_No… no, por favor, los peores tratos que Huey había recibido de Graves habían sido cuando el halcón se había disfrazado de Gizmoduck. ¿Qué iba a hacerle ahora?_

_Con la respiración tremendamente agitada ahora, Huey miró a Graves con los ojos bien abiertos mientras el halcón entró en la estancia con un plato de comida. El pájaro adulto dejó el plato de comida en el suelo y enderezándose, dijo:_

_“Aquí tienes tu comida, vamos, ven a por ella”_

_Huey apretó el pico cerrado mientras miraba la comida. Graves sabía muy bien que por el lugar en el que había dejado el plato, él era incapaz de alcanzarlo. El trillizo mayor lo sabía, sabía que Graves hacía esto únicamente para burlarse de él._

_“Vamos, ¿es que acaso no tienes hambre?”_

_El trillizo mayor movió su mano hasta su estómago, la verdad era que le dolía por el hambre que sentía, pero por mucho que lo intentara, era imposible que alcanzara el plato de comida._

_“Parece que no tienes hambre, ¿eh chico? En ese caso…”_

_Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con horror ¿qué quería decir Graves con eso? El patito vio cómo el halcón se agachaba para recoger el plato y tras enderezarse de nuevo, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir. Huey se levantó de inmediato, moviéndose hacia adelante tanto como le permitían las cadenas y con voz desesperada gritó:_

_“¡No, por favor!”_

_Graves se detuvo y se volvió ligeramente para mirarle por encima hombro, y el patito encadenado pudo apreciar una sonrisa burlona en el pico del pájaro adulto. Huey ignoró tanto como pudo la sensación de nauseas enfermiza que sintió por saber que Graves estaba disfrutando con lo que hacía y tras tragar saliva pesadamente, el patito dijo con voz temblorosa:_

_“P-por favor… no me deje sin comer”_

_Graves se giró por completo, mirándole y le dijo:_

_“¿Y por qué debería darte algo que has despreciado hace unos momentos? A los que son desagradecidos como tú no hay que darles nada”_

_Huey cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza y hablando entrecortadamente dijo:_

_“Y-yo- no quería des-despreciar la comida- yo- estaba demasiado lejos… no podía-”_

_A pesar de los ojos cerrados, sintió la humedad acumulándose en ellos, Huey sorbió, odiaba que Graves le viese llorar. De repente, escuchó a Falcon soltar una risa y abriendo los ojos para mirarle, vio que el halcón le miraba con una amplia sonrisa y a continuación dijo:_

_“Vaya parece que el bebé va a llorar, creo que será mejor que me lleve esto hasta que aprendas a contener tu llanto”_

_Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con horror y enseguida gritó:_

_“¿Qué? ¡No!”_

_Casi instantáneamente el rostro de Graves cambió de burlón a preocupado y su voz también cambió a alarmada y sonaba como Fenton cuando dijo:_

_“Huey, vamos despierta, ¡estás teniendo una pesadilla! Despierta, por favor”_

* * *

 

Huey abrió los ojos con cansancio y la vista de la habitación de hospital le recibió. Mirando hacia la ventana vio que era de noche. Girando la cabeza hacia su derecha, vio a Fenton, que le miraba con un rostro preocupado, detrás de él estaba la cama para acompañantes en la que obviamente había estado durmiendo hasta ese momento el pato adulto. Huey enseguida se sintió mal, le hacía sentirse mal hacer que los otros estuviesen preocupados por él… no quería ser una molestia, especialmente si les despertaba en medio de la noche por culpa de sus pesadillas.

El trillizo mayor miró hacia otro lado, sintió que había algo húmedo en sus mejillas. ¿había llorado mientras había tenido su pesadilla? Probablemente. El patito sintió de repente una mano posándose sobre su hombro, eso le hizo volver la cabeza nuevamente para mirar a Fenton. El pato de plumaje marrón le seguía mirando con preocupación, y a continuación preguntó:

"¿Estás bien?"

“Lo… lo siento” respondió Huey apartando la mirado de nuevo. Aunque no lo vio, supuso que Fenton había ladeado la cabeza, ya que era algo que el pato hispano solía hacer antes de preguntar lo que fuera, como lo hizo a continuación:

“¿Por qué?”

El trillizo mayor se encogió, aún más avergonzado que antes y respondió:

“Por… haberte despertado”

El patito en cama sintió que Fenton le ponía su mano libre en la mejilla, seguramente en un intento de que él le mirara, pero Huey no iba a hacerlo, había… interrumpido el sueño de su amigo, no tenía el valor para mirarle. Escuchó a Fenton suspirar, y entonces el pato hispano dijo:

“Oh Huey, no tienes de qué disculparte, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, pero si te hace sentir mejor, ¿quieres contarme que viste en tu sueño? Hablarlo con alguien puede ser bueno para ti”

El trillizo mayor cerró los ojos y su pico tembló. Sabía que Fenton estaba tratando de ayudarle, de hecho, el pato hispano había estado a su lado día tras día, tres ya desde que se despertó y seis desde que fue rescatado, intentando ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara.

Es más, Fenton no le dejaba solo ni un instante, tal y como había sugerido el doctor. Sí, el patito aun recordaba que después de que su familia viniera a verle, a los pocos minutos de que ellos se fueran entró un búho con bata blanca que se presentó como el doctor Owlfang.

* * *

 

_Flashback_

_Un búho entro en la habitación habiendo llamado previamente para anunciar su llegada. El médico fue muy amable con él y con mucha suavidad, le contó que, al parecer, había sido víctima de un proceso de lavado de cerebro, y que, por lo tanto, necesitaban determinar cuan profundo era el daño que había sufrido. Los ojos de Huey se habían abierto como platos al escuchar eso. Sus hermanos le habían dicho lo mismo en ese sueño, eso quería decir… que le habían dicho la verdad, Beaks había estado jugando con su mente, eso… le hizo dudar por primera vez de las muestras de afecto que el loro había mostrado hacia él. ¿Realmente se había preocupado por él en algún momento o todo había sido una farsa?_

_El doctor Owlfang estuvo con él haciéndole varias preguntas:_

_“Huey, te pido que me contestes con sinceridad ¿cómo te sentiste al ver a tu familia?”_

_Los ojos del patito se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿por qué le preguntaba algo así? Con algo de miedo, el trillizo mayor preguntó:_

_“¿Que cómo me sentí?”_

_El búho asintió cálidamente y con voz suave le dijo:_

_“Exactamente, ¿qué emociones te embargaron cuando los viste después de tanto tiempo?”_

_Huey se removió incómodo, la verdad, no quería decirle algo así a nadie, y menos a gente que conocía, pues se sentía muy avergonzado de algunas de las emociones que había sentido._

_“Yo…” dijo el niño con incertidumbre, mientras cerraba las manos en puños agarrando las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo en el proceso. El monitor cardíaco comenzó a acelerarse nuevamente._

_El profesional sanitario suspiró cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió y con voz calmada le dijo al niño angustiado:_

_“Tranquilízate pequeño, no voy a juzgarte por nada. Pero que me cuentes lo que sentiste será el primer paso para saber cuál será la mejor forma de ayudarte”_

_Huey miró al doctor Owlfang con tristeza y luego a Fenton, se sentía incómodo por tener que contar algo así, pero sabía que le sería aún más difícil si el pato hispano estaba allí con él. El médico debió haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, porque de repente se volvió hacia Fenton y le dijo:_

_“¿Podría dejarnos a solas unos momentos?”_

_El pato de plumaje marrón parecía sorprendido por unos momentos y finalmente respondió:_

_“¿Qué? Oh sí, claro, por supuesto”_

_Fenton rio nerviosamente y salió de la habitación, dejando a Huey y al médico solos. Una vez seguros de que no había nadie más, el doctor se miró nuevamente a su pequeño paciente y con voz amable, le preguntó:_

_“¿Y bien?”_

_Huey suspiró, estaba muy nervioso, pues en realidad no quería hablar de ello, de hecho, le gustaría poder olvidar todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese edificio, como si eso nunca hubiese sucedido. El niño finalmente miró al médico y con voz débil, respondió:_

_“Me sentí… confundido, al ver… a mi familia de nuevo, sentí una mezcla de emociones muy contradictorias hacia ellos… yo… no sabría decir cuál era la más… fuerte”_

_“¿Y te hubiese gustado saberlo?” preguntó el médico un poco curioso._

_Huey negó con la cabeza y respondió:_

_“No… yo… tenía miedo de que los sentimientos de odio, desconfianza, resentimiento, temor… hacia mi familia fuesen los más fuertes”_

_“Eres un chico extraordinario” dijo de repente el médico. Huey al instante alzó la vista extrañado. El doctor le miraba con una amplia sonrisa, y al ver la confusión en su rostro, le explicó al niño:_

_“A pesar de lo que te hicieron, simulando que eran tus seres queridos quienes lo hacían, tú los amas tanto que temes odiarlos, eres muy bueno Huey”_

_El trillizo mayor parpadeó un par de veces y después con una tímida sonrisa respondió:_

_“G-gracias doctor”_

_“De nada. Huey… escucha… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero ¿querrías contarme todo lo que te pasó en ese sitio?”_

_Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con miedo, la máquina que controlaba su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró de golpe otra vez, y su respiración salió en jadeos rápido. Tratando de controlarse nuevamente, el chico en cama, con voz temblorosa, respondió:_

_“No… no me siento preparado para… afrontarlo… aún no”_

_A pesar de tener una aguja en su brazo, Huey atrajo sus patas hasta su pecho y trató de rodearlas con sus brazos, tarea algo difícil con un tuvo que iba introduciendo líquido en su sistema constantemente._

_El doctor rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y apresurándose a poner una mano sobre el hombro del chico, trató de calmarle, diciendo:_

_“Está bien, tranquilo, no quiero que te sientas presionado a contármelo, solo… estaré aquí para cuando estés listo, ¿de acuerdo?”_

_Las palabras del médico lograron calmar a Huey, quien, tras tomar varias respiraciones, se atrevió a mirarle y respondió:_

_“S-sí doctor”_

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

 

Desde la visita del doctor, el especialista sanitario había sugerido que Huey no se quedara solo ni un instante, también aconsejó que su familia le fuese visitando, para que fuera reconociendo las diferencias entre sus seres queridos reales y las ‘imitaciones’ que hicieron quienes pretendían lavarle el cerebro.

Eso sí, sugirió que las visitas fueran de uno en uno o máximo dos cada vez, para evitar… situaciones o entornos de fuerte tensión como lo fue la primera visita de toda la familia justo después de despertar. Desde entonces, y para gratitud de Huey, cada vez que le visitaban, nunca eran más de dos cada vez. Fenton siempre estaba a su lado en cada una de esas visitas. La verdad… a pesar de alegrarse de que le visitaran, porque sí, se alegraba, tenía… miedo de quedarse a solas con ellos, por eso siempre le pedía al pato hispano que se quedara con él.

También había otra gente que le visitaba, y con quienes no sentía miedo de quedarse solo, como Gyro, Manny, Lil-bulb, Quackfaster, Launchpad… hasta incluso Lena también se pasó por el hospital para hacerle una visita. La verdad, Huey no se consideraba muy amigo de la joven de pelo teñido, pero no podía negar que agradeció el gesto de que ella decidiera visitarle.

Hablando del pato de plumaje marrón, Fenton aún le estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta. El chico abrió los ojos y mirando a Fenton, le respondió:

“Prefiero… no hablar de ese sueño”

Eso era cierto, no quería hablarlo con nadie, ya que… tristemente lo que vio en ese sueño, era algo parecido a lo que Graves le hacía siempre para torturarle. Además… no quería hablar de _este_ sueño en concreto con Fenton, ya que involucraba a… Gizmoduck y Huey no quería herir a Fenton diciéndole que estaba… aterrorizado de su alter ego superheroico. Huey no quería… ni siquiera pensar en eso. Quería… borrarlo de su mente para siempre.

“¿Estás seguro de eso Huey?” preguntó el pato de plumaje marrón con voz preocupada

“Sí, lo estoy” respondió Huey cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar ligeramente, y sabía que Fenton también lo había notado. Entendía que el pato hispano estaba preocupado por él, pero… simplemente… no quería hablar de ello.

El pato adulto suspiró y finalmente, dijo:

“Está bien Huey, pero si cambias de opinión, y quieres hablar de ello, estoy aquí para escuchar, ¿de acuerdo?”

Huey miró a Fenton y asintió. Tras este breve intercambio, ambos patos se acostaron nuevamente para poder dormir.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, Huey estaba sentado en la cama leyendo tranquilamente un libro que le había traído Gyro, la verdad, Huey agradeció profundamente el gesto, pues en realidad no es que tuviese muchas distracciones en el hospital. En realidad, tenía miedo de realizar según qué acciones.

El motivo de ese miedo, era porque el patito aún recordaba la primera vez que se aventuró a salir de la habitación para caminar por el pasillo, acompañado de Fenton naturalmente, pues, considerando que ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperado, los médicos habían decidido sacarle la vía intravenosa y alimentarle únicamente con alimentos sólidos. También le habían comunicado que para recobrar fuerzas podía salir a pasear por el pasillo, algo que alegró mucho al trillizo mayor. Pero cuando salió al pasillo, a los pocos segundos, se vio rodeado por una multitud de periodistas que trataban de conseguir una declaración de Huey, pues al parecer, la noticia de la detención de Beaks y su implicación en el secuestro de uno de los sobrinos de McDuck ya había llegado a los medios de comunicación, y los periodistas, como buitres carroñeros, se peleaban por obtener la exclusiva de la noticia.

El trillizo mayor recordó haberse quedado paralizado, mirando a las cámaras que disparaban sus flashes contra sus ojos abiertos como platos. El niño se sintió abrumado por tal griterío justo enfrente de él, y de no haber sido por Fenton y por el personal del hospital, probablemente habría sufrido un ataque de pánico allí mismo. El patito fue sacado enseguida y acompañado suavemente de regreso a su habitación.

Desde ese momento, se prohibió la entrada en el hospital de cualquier medio de comunicación, aún así, Huey por su parte ya no se atrevió a salir de su habitación otra vez, eligiendo caminar de un lado a otro de ésta en lugar de ir por los pasillos del centro sanitario.

Mientras el patito leía, de repente llamaron a la puerta. Huey levantó la vista del libro, del mismo modo que Fenton también levantó la vista de lo que fuese que estuviese leyendo.

“Adelante” dijo Fenton. Ambos sabían que no podían ser periodistas, pues, a petición del tío Scrooge, nadie más que familia, amigos cercanos o personal del hospital podían entrar en esa habitación.

La puerta se abrió y aparecieron tras ella el tío Scrooge y el tío Donald, ambos con sonrisas en sus picos. Suavemente se adentraron en la habitación manteniendo cierta distancia de Huey para evitar el chico se pusiera nervioso. A decir verdad… había algo raro en sus tíos, el patito lo notó, parecían felices, jubilosos… ¿a qué podía deberse eso?

“Hola Huey ¿cómo te encuentras hoy muchacho?”

Huey aún se sentía nervioso con cualquiera de su familia estando cerca, pero estaba aprendiendo a convivir con esa sensación, y cada vez era más soportable. De hecho, aunque fuese poco a poco, cuanto más interactuaba con sus seres queridos, más detalles veía en ellos que le mostraban que se preocupaban sinceramente por él, y que eran muy distintos de las versiones distorsionadas que vio de ellos en sus sueños. Aclarándose la garganta, el chico miró a su tío-abuelo y respondió:

“Estoy… bien tío Scrooge, ¿sucede algo?”

Los dos tíos se miraron con sonrisas en sus picos y después, Donald habló a continuación diciendo:

“Lo que sucede es que te hemos traído un regalo”

“¿Un regalo?” preguntó entonces el patito con voz sorprendida.

El pato de mayor edad sonrió ampliamente y respondió explicando:

“Sí, o más bien, algo que creemos que deberías recuperar”

“¿El qué?” preguntó Huey nuevamente, la verdad, le intrigaba y… le daba cierto miedo saber qué era a lo se referían sus tíos.

Su tío Donald caminó hasta estar a su lado, y sacándose de su espalda se lo mostró al chico al mismo tiempo que decía:

“Esto”

Huey miró lo que le tendía su tío y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando lo reconoció.

“Pero si es mi…”

 _¡Mi guía!_ Pensó tomando el libro entre sus manos.

“Exacto” dijo el pato vestido de marinero sonriendo aún más que antes.

Huey sonrió, y mirando a su tío, le dijo:

“Muchas gracias tío Donald”

El pato a su lado había abierto los brazos, probablemente esperando un abrazo por parte de su sobrino, pero Huey aún no se sentía lo bastante seguro como para abrazar a nadie de su familia. Lo sintió por el tío Donald, pero simplemente aún no podía.

El tío Scrooge habló entonces distrayéndole de sus pensamientos internos:

“Pero eso no es todo, muchacho”

“¿No?” preguntó entonces Huey mirando al pato con sombrero de copa.

Scrooge negó con la cabeza y respondió:

“No, ¿cómo podríamos traerte tu Junior Woodchuck Guidebook sin traerte algo que te ayude a guardarla donde siempre lo haces?”

Y tras esto, él también sacó de su espalda y se lo tendió al patito en cama.

“¡M-mi gorra!” exclamó Huey cuando reconoció lo que era. Scrooge asintió y dijo:

“Así es muchacho… vimos- quiero decir, cuando te encontramos no la llevabas, así que pensamos en traerte una de las que tienes de repuesto en vuestra habitación, Dewey y Louie nos la dieron y nosotros te la hemos traído”

Huey sonrió, eso fue inesperado, pero le encantó. Sabía que era una tontería, pero desde que Graves le había quemado la gorra, a Huey se le había hecho mucho más difícil resistir las visitas del halcón, y ahora… sus tíos le habían traído una de sus gorras de repuesto, como si, de algún modo supieran que la echaba de menos.

Y además de la gorra, también le habían traído su guía. Oh, cuanto la había echado de menos. Sabía que habría sido muy difícil, por no decir imposible leerla mientras estaba en absoluta oscuridad, pero al menos poder sentirla entre sus manos le habría dado cierta tranquilidad… hasta que Graves la hubiese quemado junto su gorra…

¿Por qué pensaba en eso ahora?

Huey negó con la cabeza y mirando a sus tíos les dijo con voz exultante:

“Muchísimas gracias de verdad”

Ambos tíos sonrieron, pero no se movieron, sabiendo que debían respetar el espacio del chico. Huey se sintió un poco mal por eso, sabía que ambos deseaban abrazarle, y, siendo justos, le habían traído lo mejor que podían traerle, lo justo sería mostrarles su gratitud con algo más que palabras. Así pues, a pesar de sus crecientes nervios, el patito se levantó de la cama y abrazó a sus tíos. Ambos se sorprendieron al principio, pero pronto le devolvieron el abrazo.

Huey sonrió, al haber sido él el que dio el paso para abrazar a sus tíos, no se sintió tan angustiado como cuando lo abrazó su tío Donald unos días antes.

Huey sintió que tal vez muy lentamente, las cosas estaban comenzando a mejorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Como habéis podido comprobar, está escrito desde el punto de vista de Huey. La verdad, pensé que ya era hora de ver cómo estaba afrontando él esta situación, así que por eso lo escribí desde su perspectiva. Espero que os haya gustado el resultado final.  
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.
> 
> English  
> Here is the new chapter, I hope you liked it. As you've seen, it is written from Huey's point of view. Actually, I thought it was time to see how he was facing this situation, so that's why I wrote it from his perspective. I hope you liked the final result.  
> See you in the next chapter.


	30. Llegan más revelaciones

A la mañana siguiente después de que Huey despertara, la familia estaba en la mansión. Donald se sentía abatido. Cuando abrazó a su sobrino él había esperado que ayudaría a Huey, pero al parecer provocó el efecto contrario. El pato vestido de marinero sintió desde el mismo instante en el que rodeó al pequeño entre sus brazos como su sobrino se ponía completamente rígido. Pudo además escuchar como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Eso… le rompió el corazón. Todo lo que quería era ayudar a su sobrino, pero… se había equivocado de método.

Hacía ya un rato que se habían levantado cuando, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Eso les extrañó, así que pronto todos se reunieron en la entrada para ver quien había llegado, y al abrir la puerta, descubrieron que se trataba de la oficial Cabrera, que pedía hablar con ellos, al parecer había ido al hospital, y allí le habían dicho que ellos habían vuelto a su casa. Por eso había venido hasta aquí. El rostro de la mujer policía mostraba… un cierto grado de preocupación, lo cual no fue muy alentador para Donald. ¿qué era lo que la había puesto así?

“Sr. McDuck” dijo la oficial de policía mirando a su tío.

Por su parte, el tío Scrooge parecía sorprendido por la visita repentina y con cierta aprensión en la voz, preguntó:

“¿Sí oficial Cabrera? ¿Sucede algo?”

La mujer suspiró cerrando los ojos y a continuación respondió:

“En realidad sí, he… traído algo… que creo que deberían ver”

“¿De… de qué se trata?” preguntó Donald con cierto temor, en realidad, cualquier asunto relacionado con el secuestro o las torturas que hubiese podido sufrir Huey le daba miedo escucharlo.

La oficial de policía suspiró nuevamente y respondió a la pregunta del pato vestido de marinero diciendo:

“Es complicado de explicar, ¿puedo pasar?”

“Sí, sí, por supuesto, adelante” respondió su tío Scrooge haciendo espacio para que la mujer pudiera entrar en la mansión. Una vez dentro, fue Beakley la que habló entonces preguntándole a Gloria:

“¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quiere mostrarnos?”

La mujer se removió incómoda, mirando primero a los adultos y después a los pequeños y dijo:

“No… sé si es bueno que los niños vean esto”

“¡Por supuesto que sí!” dijo Dewey de repente antes de que alguno de los adultos pudiera decir nada. La mujer policía abrió los ojos con sorpresa y completamente sorprendida, preguntó:

“¿Cómo?”

Louie y Webby corrieron a ponerse al lado de Dewey y entre los tres dijeron:

“Si queremos ayudar a Huey, nosotros también tenemos que saber todo por lo que pasó”

“¡No podéis ocultarnos nada!”

“¡Merecemos saber la verdad!”

“Queremos que Huey se cure lo antes posible, y por eso necesitamos saberlo todo”

Donald no dijo nada, era cierto que les habían ocultado demasiada información a estos chicos, y también era cierto que ellos también merecían saber la verdad… pero le daba miedo como les podría afectar lo que vieran. Al parecer la oficial de policía parecía pensar de igual modo, pues entonces, les dijo a los tres:

“Está bien… pero yo preferiría que no vierais esto-”

“¡No pensamos quedarnos aparte!” saltó de repente Dewey interrumpiendo a la mujer. Ella pareció convencerse finalmente de que era imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión y accedió, diciendo:

“De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Tienen un ordenador?”

“Por supuesto” respondió Scrooge.

En lugar del ordenador decidieron conectarlo al televisor del salón para que todos pudieran verlo… cómodamente. Tras conectarlo, Gloria les mostró lo que Gyro y su equipo ya les habían mostrado, algo que conmocionó profundamente a los niños ya que ellos, a pesar de tener algún conocimiento de lo que allí había, en realidad no lo habían visto. Por su parte, la oficial de policía parecía un poco sorprendida al principio, pero no tardó en atar cabos, ya que al fin y al cabo había sido ella la que había instalado el dispositivo que les permitió obtener esa información en primer lugar, pero, había algo más, algo que tenía que mostrarles, algo que no había estado, entre los datos de Beaks, algo que encontraron en la habitación que ocupó Falcon en el edificio en el que mantuvieron encerrado a Huey. Lo que la oficial Cabrera les mostró fueron… unas imágenes desgarradoras.

* * *

 

_Todo lo que podía verse, era que estaba oscuro, aunque podía apreciarse movimiento en el fondo, como si hubiese alguien allí, contra la pared. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, aportando luz al interior de la sala. Allí, sentado abrazándose las rodillas, vestido del mismo modo que cuando lo encontraron excepto que también llevaba su gorra, estaba Huey. El pobre patito, con evidentes signos de haber estado llorando, miró a quien fuera que acababa de entrar y su rostro repentinamente adquirió una expresión de puro horror._

_Huey se puso de pie casi de inmediato, las palmas de sus manos presionando contra la pared detrás de él. De repente la figura intrusa apareció en el campo de visión, revelando quien parecía ser Gizmoduck._

En este punto, los espectadores hicieron una aspiración colectiva de asombro, sabían que no podía tratarse del verdadero superhéroe, tenía que ser Graves disfrazado, pero el parecido era verdaderamente asombroso.

_Graves se acercó aún más al patito y todo lo que Huey pudo hacer fue presionar su espalda contra la pared. No podía escapar, no había salida, estaba… acorralado. El patito vestido de rojo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, pero no apartó la vista del halcón disfrazado._

_Por su parte, el ave de plumaje marrón se acercó hasta estar frente al chico y una vez allí, alargó la mano. Huey cerró los ojos con miedo, pero todo lo que Graves hizo fue quitarle la gorra._

* * *

 

“¿Por qué le quita la gorra?” preguntó entonces Dewey.

Louie lo miró y con expresión ligeramente enojada, respondió:

“¿Cómo esperas que lo sepamos Dew? Solo mira y calla por favor”

* * *

 

_“¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemela!” gritó el chico con enojo dando un paso al frente, tratando de parecer valiente._

_El halcón por su parte respondió con voz dura y seca:_

_“No”_

_Huey enseguida retrocedió con los ojos bien abiertos. Su espalda tocó la pared otra vez, a continuación, el niño vestido de rojo preguntó con cierto tartamudeo en su voz:_

_“¿P-por qué n-no?”_

_Graves se inclinó ligeramente hacia el chico asustado y con voz profunda le respondió:_

_“Voy a darte una lección”_

_Temblando aún más que antes, la respiración de Huey se aceleró, entonces, se vio claramente que el chico trató de controlar sus entradas y salidas de aire, y cuando logró restablecerse lo suficiente, el trillizo mayor preguntó:_

_“¿Una… lección? ¿Qué… clase de lección?”_

_Graves se enderezó de nuevo y respondió simplemente:_

_“Una que te enseñará respeto”_

_Y a continuación, alzando su mano libre, reveló un encendedor en ella, el cual procedió a encender, una llama amarillenta aportó algo de luz a ese lúgubre espacio._

* * *

 

Webby hizo un pequeño chillido estrangulado y con voz ligeramente angustiada, preguntó:

“Esperad, ¿no creéis que irá a…?”

“Quemar la gorra de Huey, sí, eso es lo que me temo muchacha” respondió el tío Scrooge. Donald le miró de reojo y vio que el pato mayor miraba la pantalla con expresión rígida, obviamente enfureciéndose por momentos por lo que ese Graves le había hecho a su sobrino-nieto mayor. A decir verdad… Donald se sentía del mismo modo que el rico pato. El adulto más joven suspiró y miró nuevamente la pantalla:

* * *

 

_“¡No! ¡Espera! ¿qué vas a hacer?” gritó el chico con evidente pánico. Había adivinado lo que pensaba hacer el halcón y trató de evitarlo._

_Graves lo miró y respondió:_

_“Te lo he dicho chico, darte una lección”_

_Viendo que el halcón acercaba la llama a su amada prenda, Huey saltó y agarró el brazo de Graves con el que sostenía la gorra. Al mismo tiempo que hacía eso, el patito exclamó:_

_“¿Cómo va a ser una lección quemar mi gorra? Por favor, no hagas esto… ¡no me la quites!”_

_Graves miró al chico por unos instantes y después con una sacudida literalmente se quitó a Huey de encima, haciéndole caer al suelo. El chico se incorporó rápidamente, sólo para ser testigo de cómo Graves prendía fuego a la gorra y la dejaba caer en el suelo. Al ver esto, el patito de inmediato trató de correr hacia su prenda en llamas al mismo tiempo que gritaba:_

_“¡NO!”_

* * *

 

Un grito de asombro repentino, mezclado con horror se extendió entre todos los que miraban la pantalla. ¿cómo había sido capaz ese pájaro de hacer algo tan monstruoso?

* * *

 

_Huey trató de llegar hasta su gorra y apagar las llamas, pero no llegó muy lejos porqué Graves lo levantó del suelo y aprisionó su pequeño cuerpo por el abdomen con la falsa armadura de Gizmoduck. El niño estaba literalmente atrapado en un abrazo de hierro, pero eso no le impidió luchar por intentar liberarse al mismo tiempo que decía:_

_“Hey, no, ¡suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que apagar el fuego! tengo que-”_

_Pero el halcón disfrazado le cortó diciendo:_

_“No, lo que tienes que hacer es observar cómo eso se consume hasta que ya no quede nada”_

_Huey dejó de luchar y alzó la vista para mirar a Falcon, el rostro del niño estaba bañado de horror e incredulidad, seguramente preguntándose por qué le estaban haciendo algo así. El niño dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia su sombrero envuelto en llamas._

_Lentamente estas llamas se hicieron cada vez más y más pequeñas, hasta que finalmente ya no quedó nada. Justo cuando se apagó el fuego, Graves lo soltó, y Huey cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, con la cabeza agachada, su cuerpo temblando. No podía verse, pero estaba claro que el chico estaba llorando, un llanto amargo mezclado con hipo._

_Huey alzó la vista de nuevo. Allí, en medio había un montón de cenizas con lo que solía ser su gorra. El niño se quedó mirando esa pequeña montaña mientras que Graves desapareció de la pantalla._

* * *

 

“¿Cómo fueron capaces de hacerle algo así a Huey?” preguntó Louie con voz temblorosa, estaba claro que lo que había visto le había afectado, y aunque Donald no había dicho nada también se sintió profundamente horrorizado por lo que había visto. ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan crueles con su sobrino?

Dewey miró a su hermano y luego le dijo con voz molesta:

“Y por encima de todo ¿Cómo han podido estar tan enfermos como para grabarlo?”

Donald estaba a punto de levantarse e irse cuando escuchó un suspiro a su lado y luego la oficial Cabrera dijo:

“Chicos… el video aún no ha terminado”

* * *

 

 _¿Aún no?_  ¿Qué más podía haber? Mirando nuevamente a la pantalla, Donald vio que su sobrino seguía llorando mientras miraba su gorra destrozada.

_De repente se escuchó un tintineo que provocó que Huey alzara la vista, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. A los pocos segundos, Graves apareció nuevamente en pantalla llevando… cadenas en sus manos._

_“¿P-para qué es eso?” preguntó Huey con voz temblorosa. Graves simplemente siguió avanzando hacia el chico mientras respondía:_

_“Enseguida lo verás”_

_El halcón agarró a Huey cuando el patito trató de levantarse y escapar, el pájaro disfrazado de Gizmoduck arrastró a Huey hasta el fondo del cuarto, donde empujó al chico contra la pared, haciendo que Huey se golpeara la parte posterior de la cabeza con ella, una acción que le dejó aturdido y posteriormente le hizo caer al suelo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Graves, cogió las cadenas y las conectó a las muñecas del chico por medio de argollas._

_“¡No, por favor! ¿Por qué hace esto? No hay necesidad de hacerlo… estando aquí encerrado es suficiente, no puedo escapar” suplicó Huey mientras luchaba débilmente para quitarse las cadenas._

_El halcón le miró y respondió:_

_“Puede que no haya necesidad, pero esto lo hará más divertido”_

_Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con horror nuevamente y con voz temblorosa, preguntó:_

_“¿D-divertido?”_

_“Para mí sí” respondió el halcón con voz jovial, y luego procedió a clavar las cadenas en la pared detrás del niño. Hecho esto, se levantó y se encaminó a salir de la habitación._

_Huey de inmediato se levantó y corrió hacia adelante, llegando tan lejos como le permitían las cadenas, que ni siquiera le permitían llegar hasta donde estaba lo que hacía unos minutos había sido su gorra, y suplicó:_

_“Por favor, ¡no haga esto! ¡No me deje encadenado!”_

_Graves se giró hacia él y respondió al patito angustiado:_

_“Oh, lo voy a hacer, es lo mínimo que te mereces”_

_Y dicho esto, el halcón abandonó la estancia, mientras se cerraba la puerta y la habitación se iba quedando nuevamente a oscuras, Huey cayó de rodillas y lo único que podía escucharse al quedarse todo oscuro, fueron los llantos del niño atrapado y ahora encadenado._

* * *

 

Esto fue lo último que salió en el video. Y cuando terminó, Donald deseaba que los niños no los hubiesen visto. Ni siquiera él sabía si podría recuperarse de lo que acababan de ver. Eso… había sido extremadamente despiadado. Y si bien ahora comprendían porqué Huey no llevaba su gorra cuando lo encontraron, también era cierto que el modo en el que le fue arrebatada fue extremadamente cruel, y que justo después de eso fuese encadenado solo hacía que la situación se viese peor. Huey había sufrido un infierno, eso era una muestra clara de ello, pero por otra parte… eso le dio a Donald una idea. Algo que podían hacer para animar a su sobrino.

La oficial Cabrera les informó entonces que además de ese video, había otros de estilo similar, y que en todos, ese halcón siempre aparecía disfrazado, tratando mal de algún modo u otro a Huey. Les comentó también, que por lo que habían visto, los peores tratos que Huey recibía, siempre sucedían cuando el halcón se disfrazaba de Gizmoduck.

“Parece hecho a propósito para que el chico tema a Gizmoduck”

Scrooge suspiró entonces y respondió:

“Me temo que precisamente está hecho con esa intención”

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron todos con voz sorprendida. El viejo pato suspiró y respondió:

"Lo que quiero decir que todos sabemos cuánto admira Huey a ese superhéroe, seguro que Beaks también lo sabía, es muy probable que guardara resentimiento hacia él también, por lo que hacer que el muchacho temiera a Gizmoduck, sería una forma de..."

"Vengarse de él" dijo Donald al comprender lo que su tío trataba de decir.

Scrooge le miró y, asintiendo, respondió:

"Exactamente"

Esa nueva posibilidad, aunque solo fuera una hipótesis por el momento, no dejó indiferente a la oficial de policía, quien, levantándose rápidamente, anunció:

"Hay que investigar más a fondo este asunto, interrogaré personalmente y de inmediato a los sospechosos y en caso de que eso sea cierto, lo mejor será avisar cuanto antes a Gizmoduck"

El tío Scrooge asintió y respondió a la mujer diciendo:

"No podría estar más de acuerdo oficial Cabrera, haga lo que tenga que hacer y por favor, siga manteniéndonos informados"

"Así lo haré" concluyó ella, y tras estas palabras la mujer abandonó la mansión.

Los demás habitantes trataron de hacer vida normal, aunque era difícil después de haber visto lo que habían visto.

* * *

 

A primera hora de la tarde, de repente recibieron una llamada telefónica de Fenton, ni que decir tiene que todos se reunieron de inmediato alrededor del aparato para saber qué había sucedido y por qué llamaba el pato hispano. Cuando le dijeron que ya podía hablar, Fenton comenzó a explicar:

“Tras traerle la comida a Huey, el médico ha considerado que parecía lo bastante recuperado como para comenzar a andar, incluso dijo que ya no necesitaba la vía intravenosa. Huey se ha puesto muy contento cuando ha sabido que podría salir de la habitación y caminar por los pasillos, pero, cuando hemos salido los dos, un montón de periodistas han salido de la nada y han rodeado a Huey como si ellos fuesen una manada de lobos y él su presa, apenas le dejaban espacio”

Al saber lo sucedido, todos se miraron con preocupación, y entonces su tío preguntó:

“¿Y qué habéis hecho?”

Escucharon un suspiro y a continuación el pato que acompañaba a su sobrino, explicó:

“Lo lógico, entre el personal del hospital y yo le hemos sacado de allí y le hemos metido de nuevo en la habitación, impidiendo que nadie entre”

Donald suspiro aliviado, al menos habían reaccionado rápido, sacando a su chico del 'peligro'.

“¿Y cómo está Huey?” preguntó entonces Louie con voz obviamente preocupada. A Donald se le partía el corazón viendo cuan preocupados estaban sus otros dos sobrinos por su hermano mayor. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y entonces Fenton habló nuevamente diciendo:

“Ahora mismo está durmiendo, creo que el encuentro con la prensa ha supuesto un evento agotador para él, así que le hemos dicho que descanse”

El tío Scrooge asintió con una ligera sonrisa y a continuación dijo:

“Excelente muchacho, del resto me encargaré yo”

* * *

 

Y por supuesto que su tío se encargó, nada más colgar, el rico pato llamó al hospital pera pedir que pusieran vigilancia en la habitación de Huey, y que impidieran el paso a todo aquél que no estuviese autorizado.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue organizar un calendario de visitas para que todos fueran a verle y nunca hubiese más de dos personas por turno de visita. Además de incluir a los miembros de la familia, también habían añadido a otras personas, amigos de Huey con quien esperaban que el chico no se sentiría incómodo. Por otra parte, esperaban que eso le daría a Fenton ciertos momentos de tranquilidad y descanso, pues sabían que estar haciendo compañía constantemente a un enfermo era algo sumamente agotador.

Esta estrategia pareció funcionar en los dos días sucesivos al incidente con los periodistas, y el tener a otra gente que visitara a Huey, le daba a Fenton la oportunidad de descansar, algo que el pato hispano se había ganado merecidamente.

Donald no había vuelto a visitar a su sobrino desde que el chico despertó, y sabía que su tío Scrooge tampoco había ido, aún no. Por ese motivo, decidió que ambos podían ir a verle juntos, como una manera de mostrarla a Huey que sus dos tíos querían su pronta recuperación. Además, Donald no quería presentarse allí con las manos vacías, no, quería llevarle algo a Huey, y sabía muy bien qué era ese algo. Aunque… antes de ir allí, quería advertir a su tío Scrooge de sus planes para que no le cogieran por sorpresa una vez que estuviesen en el hospital.

Con esta idea en mente, el pato vestido de marinero se encaminó al despacho de su tío, y tras llamar a la puerta entró para hablar con él. Una vez dentro preguntó:

“¿Tío Scrooge?”

“¿Sí muchacho? ¿Qué quieres?” preguntó a su vez el pato mayor.

Donald tomó una respiración profunda y respondió:

“Yo… pensé que podríamos ir a ver a Huey mañana por la mañana, si te parece bien”

“Por supuesto que sí, estoy deseando verle” contestó su tío con un asentimiento. Donald sonrió, y después añadió:

“Ya, yo también… además…”

“¿Qué sucede Donald?” preguntó el tío Scrooge un poco intrigado al parecer:

“Yo… bien, había pensado en llevarle esto”

Y dicho esto, sacó la Junior Woodchuck Guidebook que encontraron en el parque el día que Huey fue secuestrado. El rico pato bajó la mirada hacia lo que Donald le estaba mostrando. De repente y para completa sorpresa del pato vestido de marinero, Scrooge comenzó a reírse. Esto enfureció a Donald, quien, entrecerrando los ojos, le dijo entonces a su tío con voz enojada:

“¿Lo encuentras gracioso? Lo hago porqué creo sinceramente que puede ayudarle”

Scrooge alzó una mano para silenciar a su sobrino, y luego, tratando de parar de reírse, le dijo a su sobrino:

“Tranquilízate muchacho, no es lo que piensas, lo que pasa es que yo había pensado en algo parecido”

Y dicho esto, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un objeto rojo de él, un objeto que Donald reconoció al instante:

“¡La gorra de Huey!”

“Una de las que tiene de repuesto” aclaró el tío Scrooge, y después añadió:

“Les pedí a Dewey y Louie que me trajeran una para llevársela a Huey. Después de ver como Graves quemó la suya, creo que es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él”

Donald sonrió, se había precipitado en juzgar a su tío, ahora se daba cuenta de que él había tenido la misma idea, solo que con otro objeto. Esto le levantó el ánimo, y mucho más animado, dijo entonces:

“Bien, le llevaremos ambas cosas”

Scrooge asintió y respondió:

“Me parece muy bien, mañana mismo se lo llevaremos”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano:  
> Sé que este capítulo puede parecer un poco repetitivo o de relleno, pero me parecía necesario para que la familia entendiera mejor todo por lo que pasó Huey y que así, tengan pistas de cómo ayudarlo mejor.  
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y espero ser capaz de tener el próximo para la semana que viene (aunque tengo dudas de si lo conseguiré).
> 
> English:  
> I know that this chapter may seem a bit repetitive or a filling one, but it seemed necessary to me so the family would have a better understanding about everything that Huey went through and thus they'll have clues on how to help him better.  
> I hope you liked the chapter, and I hope I'll be able to have next one on the next week (although I've doubts if I will be able to have it done).


	31. Llegando a un diagnóstico

Scrooge estaba asombrado por decirlo suavemente. Teniendo en cuenta como todos habían visto la reacción de Huey cuando Donald lo abrazó unos días atrás, el hecho de que ahora fuese el muchacho quien voluntariamente hubiese corrido a los brazos de ambos, era para Scrooge algo… inesperado, profundamente maravilloso, pero inesperado.

Una sonrisa agradecida apareció en el pico del pato mayor. Después de casi un mes desde que su sobrino-nieto fue secuestrado, por fin podía tener algún… contacto físico con él, eso era más de lo que había esperado para esa visita.

Mientras aún estaban en medio de ese abrazo, de repente alguien llamó a la puerta, interrumpiendo su breve momento de confort mutuo. Huey fue el primero en romper el abrazo, mirando hacia la puerta con una mezcla de lo que parecía ser curiosidad con algo de ligero temor. A decir verdad, a Scrooge no le sorprendió que su sobrino tuviese… miedo de lo que habría al otro lado de la puerta, pues tal y como vieron en ese video, una puerta era lo único que le separaba de su libertad, pero, siempre que esa única puerta que había se abría, era para que apareciera alguien que le haría daño. Era lógico pensar que el muchacho desconfiaba de quien pudiese haber al otro lado.

Siendo precisos, cuando entraron en la habitación poco después de que el muchacho despertara, su expresión facial, también mostraba rasgos como los actuales además del nerviosismo de verlos a todos ellos.

Sí, sin duda su sobrino ya no volvería a mirar las puertas del mismo modo que antes.

Mientras Scrooge estaba distraído analizando la conducta de Huey, Fenton había respondido a los toques en la puerta indicándole a quien estuviese al otro lado que podía entrar en la habitación. La puerta se abrió revelando al doctor Owlfang tras ella, Scrooge enseguida se percató de que Huey se tranquilizó al ver al médico. Eso alegró al pato mayor, el muchacho confiaba en el búho, eso era bueno.

El médico al ver a los dos patos adultos y a Huey de pie a su lado se quedó ligeramente sorprendido y rápidamente se apresuró a decir:

“Lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?”

Scrooge miró a su sobrino, quien con una mirada comprensiva le dijo que fuese él el que respondiera. Así pues, el pato mayor alzó los brazos y dijo:

“No, no, no interrumpe nada doctor, no se preocupe”

A continuación, el pato con sombrero de copa se aclaró la garganta y añadió:

“¿Quería decirnos algo?”

El médico que parecía haberse quedado distraído momentáneamente, centró su atención en rico pato y posteriormente dijo:

“¿Qué? Oh, bueno, yo, en realidad, venía a ver a quien se ha convertido en mi paciente favorito”

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, se escuchó una leve risita procedente de Huey, y entonces, el trillizo mayor dijo mirando al doctor:

“Seguro que eso se lo dice a todos sus pacientes”

El médico sonrió con ternura, se inclinó hacia el patito y le respondió con voz alegre:

“Puede, pero en tu caso Huey, es cierto”

Scrooge también sonrió, por el modo en el que ese búho trataba a su sobrino, no era de extrañar que el muchacho confiara en él. Estaba claro que Huey estaba en buenas manos. Scrooge notó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, y vio que era su sobrino que había dado un paso al frente hacia el doctor Owlfang. A continuación, el pato vestido de marinero, preguntó:

“¿Y para qué quiere verle doctor?”

El médico los miró a ambos y acto seguido, respondió:

“En parte para evaluar su condición física, ya que en este aspecto este chico se está recuperando asombrosamente rápido y en parte… bien, eso sería algo privado entre Huey y yo, si no les importa”

Scrooge se extrañó y al parecer Donald también puso alguna cara rara, ya que el médico se apresuró a explicarles:

“En cuando termine la evaluación espero poder exponerles un diagnóstico”

El rico pato comprendió al instante, el doctor Owlfang pretendía evaluar psicológicamente a su sobrino para saber cual era el mejor tratamiento que podía recibir el muchacho.

Al adivinar sus intenciones, el rico pato puso una mano sobre el pato vestido de marinero y suavemente comenzó a guiarlo hacia la salida de la habitación al mismo tiempo que decía:

“Oh, sí claro, lo entendemos, entonces… es mejor que salgamos de la habitación”

“Sí, por favor” dijo el profesional sanitario mientras asentía.

Scrooge también asintió y concluyó la conversación diciendo:

“Está bien, esperaremos afuera”

Los tres patos adultos salieron entonces de la habitación dejando a Huey y al doctor a solas. Una vez en el pasillo, Fenton les dijo a los otros dos patos:

“Cada día hace lo mismo, se queda a solas con él para… hacerle preguntas, espero que pronto pueda decirnos algo”

“¿Qué clase de preguntas?” preguntó una voz de repente.

Los tres patos se volvieron hacia el origen de la voz y vieron allí a una mujer pato de plumaje verde y pelo rubio. Nada más reconocerla, Scrooge frunció el ceño, la señaló con su dedo índice y gritó:

“¡AQUACK! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¡¿Cómo ha podido entrar si se prohibió la entrada de la prensa en el hospital?!”

Ignorando por completo su arrebato, la periodista con su micrófono en mano, se volvió hacia el cámara que la acompañaba y comenzó a hablar:

“Con todos ustedes, en directo, Roxanne Featherly. Estoy aquí con Scrooge McDuck y acompañantes que se encuentran en el hospital de Duckburg visitando a uno de sus sobrinos”

Luego se volvió hacia él y continuó diciendo:

“Dígame Sr. McDuck, ¿es cierto que su sobrino fue secuestrado por Mark Beaks? ¿Qué motivos tenía para hacerlo? ¿cómo lograron saber-?”

“¡¿Pero que se cree que está haciendo?!” interrumpió de repente Scrooge con expresión furiosa.

La reportera le miró extrañada y con voz desconcertada, preguntó:

“¿Disculpe?”

Scrooge gruñó ligeramente y señalando a lado y lado del pasillo, exclamó:

“¡Esto es un hospital! ¡No puede venir aquí y asaltar así a la gente!”

“Pero Sr. McDuck, nuestros espectadores merecen saber la verdad” trató de replicar Roxanne.

Este comentario solo enfureció más al rico pato quien con voz enojada señaló a la mujer con su bastón y dijo con voz extremadamente dura:

“¡¿La verdad?! ¡¿Quiere la verdad?! ¡Pues aquí la tiene! ¡La verdad es que todo lo referente a mi sobrino ahora mismo es una investigación policial en curso, así que no puede tener detalles de ningún tipo, a menos que sea la policía quien se los proporcione! Y ¿quiere otra verdad?” dio un paso hacia la cada vez más sorprendida reportera y siguió diciendo con furia evidente en su voz:

“Otra verdad es que sus compañeros de profesión y no sé si usted es uno de ellos, ¡pueden haberle provocado un trauma a mi sobrino! Y si eso es cierto, créame si le digo que pienso demandar a todos los que estuviesen aquí ese día, cuando asaltaron y presionaron a mi sobrino para que hablara ante todos ustedes, ¡nadie quedara impune a este hecho!”

Su voz reflejaba tal rabia hacia el mundo periodístico que la mujer ante él comenzó a sudar visiblemente. Era más que probable que ella también estuviera entre los que asaltaron a Huey cuando el muchacho salió al pasillo por primera vez, y ahora ella debía temer las represalias que Scrooge podría tomar en su contra por lo que le hicieron al niño.

Tras tragar saliva, la periodista comenzó a decir:

“Pero Sr. McDuck-”

Scrooge ni siquiera la dejó hablar cortándola para decir él en su lugar:

“Hemos acabado, ¡márchese de aquí!”

Tal debió ser la dureza en su mirada, que Roxanne Featherly abrió los ojos con miedo y lentamente comenzó a retroceder junto con el cámara a su lado hasta que ambos desaparecieron de la vista. Scrooge aún con el ceño fruncido se dio la vuelta para mirar a los otros dos patos que le acompañaban. Ambos le miraban a él con expresiones de completa estupefacción, probablemente sorprendidos por como el rico pato había manejado la situación. Fenton pareció ser el primero en superar su sorpresa, y lo hizo diciendo:

“Caramba Sr. McDuck, eso ha sido… muy duro”

Scrooge abrió el pico para responder, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, su sobrino habló antes diciendo:

“Puede, pero debo admitir que de no haberlo hecho el tío Scrooge, yo habría hecho lo mismo”

Scrooge suspiró, la verdad, sabía que de haber sido Donald el que hubiese saltado, eso habría sido… desastroso. Su sobrino era demasiado impetuoso.

Tras este breve encuentro con la prensa, Scrooge y Donald le dijeron a Fenton que fuese a descansar, que ellos esperarían y le avisarían cuando el doctor terminara.

Scrooge sabía que Fenton agradeció el gesto. El pato hispano se fue a tomar algo en la cafetería del hospital. Eso le permitiría tomarse un descanso y también le daba la oportunidad de tomar alimentos que no fueran solamente bocadillos. Tal vez incluso tendría la oportunidad de comer algo caliente, pues Scrooge era muy consciente de que teniendo que estar prácticamente siempre al lado de Huey, Fenton no podía… disfrutar de comidas decentes. Eso sí, el pato de plumaje marrón sabía de los otros días que tenía al menos una media hora de margen de tiempo antes de que el médico finalizara su examen a Huey, por lo que les prometió que estaría de vuelta para entonces.

* * *

 

Pasado un rato, Fenton volvió junto a los dos otros dos patos adultos, y lo hizo justo en el momento en el que el doctor finalmente salió de la habitación. Fenton aprovechó el momento para entrar otra vez con Huey mientras que los dos tíos del trillizo mayor se fueron a hablar con el médico, en un lugar privado para evitar posibles espías.

Para poder hablar con total tranquilidad, los tres adultos se fueron hacia el despacho del médico. Una vez dentro del despacho, se sentaron, Owlfang a un lado del escritorio y Scrooge y Donald al otro. Tras acomodarse, el médico juntó sus manos y comenzó a hablar diciendo:

“Antes de exponerles mis conclusiones, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta, si no les importa”

“En absoluto doctor, ¿qué es lo que quiere saber?” respondió Scrooge con voz calmada. Al menos, la furia provocada por esa… reportera, ya se había disipado.

El médico se recostó en su silla y a continuación les preguntó a los dos patos:

“Me preguntaba… ¿de dónde ha sacado Huey la gorra y la guía que ahora lleva?”

“Se lo hemos traído nosotros hoy” respondió Donald con total naturalidad.

El doctor se inclinó hacia adelante y preguntó:

“¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?”

Donald fue el que habló nuevamente explicando:

“La explicación es sencilla, cuando mi sobrino fue secuestrado, su guía fue lo único que encontramos en el sitio en el que estaban los otros niños. Eso nos dejó claro que Huey había estado allí con ellos cuando se lo llevaron, pero que, al cogerle, su guía cayó”

Scrooge decidió concluir él la explicación, narrando la otra parte:

“Y en cuando a la gorra, gracias a las investigaciones policiales, hemos sabido que su gorra fue… destruida ante sus ojos. Por eso pensamos que sería bueno para él traerle estos objetos que significan mucho para él”

“Entiendo, pensaron que eso le ayudaría, ¿verdad?” dijo el doctor Owlfang con expresión pensativa.

Los dos tíos se miraron momentáneamente y Scrooge respondió por ambos diciendo:

“Sí… ¿es que acaso hemos obrado mal?”

Rápidamente, el médico se apresuró a aclarar la situación, explicando:

“No, no, al contrario, su suposición fue muy acertada, de hecho, creo que hoy es el día en el que he visto a Huey más contento desde que despertó. Sin duda estos regalos que le han traído han sido muy buenos para él”

“Nos alegra escuchar eso” dijo Donald con expresión más relajada ahora. Dada su conocida mala suerte, probablemente, temía haber empeorado la situación, así que las palabras del médico le llenaron de júbilo.

El doctor Owlfang cambió de tono de voz, y dijo a continuación:

“Bien, zanjado este tema, me gustaría hablarles de otro asunto”

“¿De qué se trata?” preguntó entonces Scrooge. El médico los miró y dijo:

“En primer lugar, debo decir que físicamente, Huey está prácticamente recuperado, lo que significa que, en un máximo de dos días podríamos darle el alta”

“¡Eso suena maravilloso!” dijo Scrooge con voz alegre y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el médico dijo:

“Sí, pero…”

“Ya estamos, siempre hay un pero” dijo Donald ligeramente molesto.

Ignorando el ligero arrebato del pato vestido de marinero, Owlfang siguió explicando:

“Los daños psicológicos del pequeño aún me preocupan un poco”

Scrooge sintió su preocupación crecer, y acercándose un poco más, preguntó:

“¿Qué nos puede decir con respecto a eso?”

El médico juntó las manos y cerrando los ojos, comenzó a explicar:

“Bien, Huey es muy consciente de que Beaks fue quien ordenó secuestrarle, y también sabe que fue él quien lo encerró, pero, por otra parte, Beaks ha sido el único estímulo positivo que el niño ha tenido durante su cautiverio, creo que ha desarrollado… dependencia hacia él, pues constantemente me pregunta dónde y cómo está”

* * *

 

Los ojos de Scrooge se abrieron como platos, y con ligero pánico en su voz, de repente preguntó:

“¿Nos está diciendo que Huey tiene síndrome de Estocolmo?”

Owlfang suspiró y con voz triste, respondió:

“Es… pronto para afirmarlo, pero, es muy probable”

“Oh, ¡curse me kilts!” exclamó Scrooge. El rico pato tenía muy clara una cosa, ese loro iba a pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho a su sobrino, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de que la justicia le diera lo que se merecía. Sus crímenes no iban a quedar sin castigo.

Scrooge estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz del doctor que siguió explicando:

“También… Huey ha desarrollado un miedo profundo hacia la otra persona con la que interactuó en su tiempo como prisionero”

“¿Huey teme a Graves?” preguntó Donald con voz ligeramente temblorosa. El médico le miró con aire compasivo y respondió:

“En efecto, aunque me temo, que el temor hacia su familia debido a los actos de este tal Graves, también está presente. Llevará un tiempo conseguir que el pequeño recupere la confianza que sentía hacia su familia. Del mismo modo, seguramente llevará algún tiempo conseguir que Huey vea la verdad acerca de Beaks”

“Entonces, ¿qué es lo que nos aconseja?” preguntó Scrooge, la verdad, se sentía muy confundido acerca de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Miró al médico con ojos suplicantes. Él le devolvió la mirada y respondió:

“En condiciones normales, en cuando mi paciente se recuperase por completo lo enviaría a casa. Pero en este caso, no sé si su casa es el mejor lugar, al menos no con-”

“No con todos nosotros allí” dijo Donald cortando al médico.

El profesional sanitario miró al pato vestido de marinero y respondió:

“Exacto, debo decir que Huey parecía contento con la idea de volver a su casa, pero al mismo tiempo, era claramente visible que había miedo en esa idea también”

Scrooge se frotó la barbilla, con aire pensativo y luego hablando de forma reflexiva, sugirió:

“¿Y si… del mismo modo que Fenton ha estado aquí con él todos estos días, también él viene a vivir a la mansión, aunque sea temporalmente, mientras aprende a confiar en nosotros de nuevo?”

El médico el pico para hablar, pero no dijo nada, de hecho, se quedó quieto durante varios segundos, generando así un silencio incómodo. Cuando Scrooge comenzó a plantearse la idea de decir algo Owlfang de repente rompió el silencio diciendo:

“Esa… es… no es una mala idea, estaría en un entorno conocido y confortable para él y con alguien que le ayude a adaptarse nuevamente a su antigua vida, pero como he dicho antes, probablemente será un proceso largo”

Scrooge asintió y dijo con voz convencida:

“Lo entendemos, lo único que queremos es que Huey vuelva a ser el de antes”

Owlfang cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos y luego, dijo:

“Deben ser conscientes de que eso puede que nunca llegue a suceder. Mejorará, se lo aseguro, pero dudo que vuelva a ser quienes ustedes esperan”

Ambos tíos se miraron y aunque Scrooge sabía que tanto Donald como él quisieran que Huey volviese a ser el de siempre, pero si eso parecía no ser una opción…

“Con saber que se pondrá mejor creo que es suficiente por ahora” dijo Donald expresando lo que ambos patos estaban pensando. Scrooge simplemente asintió y respondió:

“Estoy de acuerdo”

El doctor asintió y sacando un papel y un bolígrafo escribió algo, cuando terminó, les entregó el papel a los dos patos al mismo tiempo que decía:

“Yo, lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es recomendarles a un especialista, un buen terapeuta que confío será capaz de ayudarle”

Cogiendo el papel entre sus manos, Scrooge miró nuevamente al médico y le preguntó:

“¿No puede hacerlo usted? Huey parece confiar mucho en usted”

Owlfang negó con la cabeza, y hablando con cierta tristeza en su voz, les explicó a continuación:

“Me temo que eso escapa a mi especialidad. Yo solo he hecho un examen preliminar, pero no soy experto en la materia, por mucho que quiera, no creo que sea el mejor candidato para ayudar a su sobrino”

Ambos tíos se miraron nuevamente y tras un breve asentimiento por parte de Donald, Scrooge volvió a mirar al médico y respondió suavemente:

“Está bien, claro, lo entendemos, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por él hasta ahora”

Owlfang sonrió con gentileza y gratitud. Posteriormente, el ave con bata blanca respondió:

“Faltaría más, me alegra haber podido ayudarle, nadie merece pasar por lo que pasó ese chico”

Scrooge sonrió con tristeza, realmente agradecía al doctor todo lo que él había hecho por el muchacho, y si bien todos querían que Huey volviese a ser el de antes, también era cierto lo que decía el doctor, Huey había sufrido un daño que bien podría ser irreparable, lo único que podían hacer, era tratar de minimizar ese daño tanto como fuese posible, ayudando y apoyando al trillizo mayor para que el muchacho, con el tiempo, volviese a confiar en ellos. Además, tener a Fenton con ellos, probablemente ayudaría. Así pues, con voz decidida, el rico pato habló nuevamente:

“Bien entonces, cuando le dé el alta a Huey, nos lo llevaremos a la mansión, si al muchacho le parece bien, y si Fenton acepta, vendrá temporalmente a vivir también en la mansión”

Donald le miró con una sonrisa en su pico y asintiendo hacia él, le dijo:

“Eso suena como un plan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Tachan! Logré terminar este capítulo algo por lo que me alegro ya que no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. Lo que no puedo prometer, es que tenga listo el de la semana que viene, lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. 
> 
> Dicho esto, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Sé que, cronológicamente, el anterior a este iría antes de que Donald y Scrooge visitaran a Huey, pero quería que hubiese un pequeño espacio entre ambos capítulos, un espacio que además diera explicación a porqué ambos tíos trajeron la gorra y la guía a Huey.
> 
> English  
> Cross out! I managed to finish this chapter something for which I'm glad since I did not know if I would be able to do it. What I cann't promise, is that I've ready next chapter for the next week, I'll try, but I promise nothing.
> 
> That said, I hope you liked the chapter. I know that, chronologically, the one before this one would go before Donald and Scrooge visited Huey, but I wanted there to be a small space between the two chapters, a space that would also explain why both uncles brought the hat and the guide to Huey.


	32. Vuelta a casa

¡Por fin había llegado el día! ¡Al fin iban a darle el alta! Volvería a… casa… Huey no se sentía del todo cómodo con la idea de volver a la mansión. Era cierto que había llegado a considerar ese lugar como su hogar, pero, tras todo lo sucedido… ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

El patito desvió la mirada hacia el otro ocupante de la habitación, su amigo y prácticamente confidente en estos últimos días, que en estos momentos hablaba y hablaba completamente ajeno a los pensamientos del trillizo mayor.

Huey sonrió suavemente, al menos tenía ese consuelo, Fenton iba a venir con ellos, ¡había aceptado quedarse en la mansión con él! Y Huey no podría haber estado más feliz por ello. Suspirando en un intento de despejar su mente, el patito comenzó a recoger cuanto tenía en la habitación, todos los regalos que los que le habían venido a visitar le habían traído. Había ropa, libros, videojuegos (estos últimos cortesía de Dewey para que no se aburriera), había incluso una lista con los mejores episodios de Ottoman Empire, hecha por Louie para que Huey los mirara cuando quisiera.

Los ojos de Huey se suavizaron cuando llegó a una caja concreta, era de Webby. Sí, el día en el que vino Webby a visitarle, ella le había traído objetos de entrenamiento simple.

 _“Para que vayas recobrando fuerzas aquí en la habitación”_ le había dicho la joven cuando se lo dio.

La verdad, Huey agradecía el gesto, y ciertamente, gracias a que había leído sobre ellos, sabía cómo usarlos… en su mayoría. Cabe decir que probó a usar alguno de esos objetos que Webby le trajo, y ciertamente le fueron de ayuda para recuperarse ligeramente antes. Incluso Fenton probó alguno de los utensilios y se sorprendió al ver que podían resultar muy útiles para entrenarse.

 _“¡Oye!”_ había dicho el pato de plumaje marrón lleno de emoción _“esto es muy práctico, con algo así, seguro que siempre estaría preparado para…”_ el pato hispano se había detenido antes de terminar la frase, probablemente porque sabía que a Huey no le sería muy agradable hablar de su alter ego.

Huey no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

Tan solo unas semanas atrás ambos habían estado en una situación parecida, uno de ellos hospitalizado y el otro haciéndole compañía, y Huey no había tenido ningún problema para hablar de Gizmoduck, pero ahora, le resultaba imposible hacerlo, cualquier mención al superhéroe, hacía que el trillizo mayor sintiera su cuerpo temblar.

El patito vestido de rojo suspiró nuevamente y siguió recogiendo cosas. Sacando lo que había en un cajón del mueble al lado de su cama, su mano de repente se encontró con algo duro. Cuando miró para ver qué era, descubrió que se trataba de un cuaderno en blanco que le había dado del Dr. Owlfang. Huey tomó el cuaderno y se lo quedó mirando.

El doctor se lo había dado y le dijo que lo hacía para que el patito escribiera en esa libreta, si él quería, sus emociones, las experiencias que vivió y cómo se sintió respecto a ellas, pues según el búho, creía que eso podría ayudar a Huey a que tuviese una mejor comprensión de lo que le estaba pasando y esperaba además que le ayudaría a recuperarse antes. El trillizo recordó haber mirado el regalo del médico con cierta reticencia, pero aun así lo aceptó, por venir de quien venía.

Huey agarró el cuaderno con fuerza, sabía que el doctor le había dado eso para ayudarle, pero, para Huey, indagar en sus emociones actuales, podía muy bien significar que tendría que afrontar cómo se sentía acerca de su familia… entre otros asuntos, y el niño no se sentía siquiera remotamente preparado para afrontar eso.

No todavía.

Rápidamente, Huey guardó el cuaderno al fondo de la bolsa que le habían traído para que lo guardara todo. No quería que nadie supiera de la existencia de dicho cuaderno, ni siquiera Fenton.

Hablando del pato de plumaje marrón, Fenton parecía verdaderamente emocionado por ir a vivir a una mansión.

“¿Sabes? Solo he estado allí de visita, y nunca ha sido por más de unas pocas horas, y ahora, voy a vivir allí… temporalmente, ¡es genial!” le dijo entonces al trillizo mayor con ojos radiantes de emoción. Huey no pudo sino soltar una risita y le respondió a su amigo:

“Lo sé, y estoy seguro de que te encantará Fenton”

El pato hispano se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada, y luego con voz que tenía un toque de vergüenza en ella, admitió:

“Seguramente, pero no es por la mansión en sí, sino por el hecho de salir al fin de este hospital”

“Supongo… que tienes razón” respondió Huey que había sido cogido por sorpresa por esa respuesta. Notando su desconcierto, Fenton se apresuró a levantar las manos y le aclaró al patito:

“Hey, no me malinterpretes, no quiero decir que te traten mal en un hospital, de hecho, no hay mejor lugar para que estés bien cuidado, es solo que…”

Huey sonrió ante la frase inacabada de Fenton, él sabía muy bien lo que el pato de plumaje marrón trataba de decir, así que terminó la frase por él:

“No es un lugar para vivir”

“¡Exacto!” exclamó Fenton con una amplia sonrisa. Huey también sonrió y añadió:

“Yo opino lo mismo”

“Sí, y yo también” dijo una voz de repente.

Los dos patos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos para ver a quien acababa de hablar, y ambos al mismo tiempo exclamaron:

“¡Dr. Owlfang!”

El médico estaba al lado de la puerta completamente abierta, dio entonces un paso al frente y tras aclararse la garganta, dijo:

“La puerta estaba entreabierta y me tomé la libertad de entrar”

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron con miedo, así que los había escuchado… ¿qué iba a pensar de él ahora? Con un ligero toque de miedo, el patito vestido de rojo, preguntó:

“No… estará enfadado por lo que estábamos diciendo ¿verdad?”

El dr. Owlfang ladeó la cabeza, parecía extrañado. A continuación, sonrió suavemente y acercándose al trillizo mayor se arrodilló frente a él y le dijo:

“¿Cómo iba a estar enfadado por algo así? En especial porqué yo comparto esa opinión, la gente debe vivir en sus propios hogares, y un hospital no es un hogar”

“Uf, ¡qué alivio!” exclamó Huey antes de que pudiera detenerse. Nada más decir eso, rápidamente se cubrió su pico y miró al médico con los ojos bien abiertos.

Por su parte, y completamente desconcertado, el búho preguntó:

“¿Alivio?”

Lentamente Huey apartó las manos de su pico y bajó la mirada, luego con voz débil, le explicó al médico:

“No quería irme sabiendo que le había hecho enfadar, sobre todo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí”

El búho puso suavemente su mano debajo de la barbilla del patito y con gentileza movió su cabeza hacia arriba con la clara intención de que Huey le mirara. Cuando finalmente el trillizo mayor hizo contacto visual con él, todo lo que vio en los ojos del médico, fue tranquilidad y comprensión. Luego, el Dr. Owlfang le dijo al chico:

“Oh Huey, nunca podría enfadarme contigo, creo que puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que siempre piensas en los demás antes que, en ti mismo, ¿cómo podría enfadarme con alguien así?”

Huey sonrió ampliamente y lanzándose a los brazos del médico, le dijo:

“Le echaré de menos Dr. Owlfang”

El búho le devolvió el abrazo y a continuación, dijo:

“Y yo a ti Huey, aunque espero no verte por aquí en mucho tiempo”

Huey no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante ese comentario, verdaderamente, él también deseaba tardar mucho, mucho tiempo en volver a pisar un hospital, al menos, como paciente. De repente, el médico pareció acordarse de algo y le dijo entonces al patito:

“¿Sabes? Antes de que tus tíos se fueran el otro día, estuvimos hablando, y sugirieron una idea de la que yo era desconocedor. Al parecer, tu tío Donald tiene un barco ¿no es así?”

“Sí, sí que lo tiene” respondió Huey un poco extrañado. Probablemente al ver su expresión, el médico prosiguió con su explicación:

“Bien, tu tío Scrooge pensó que tal vez, que vuelvas directamente a la mansión, tal vez era un poco demasiado, así que se le ocurrió que tal vez preferirías un entorno más pequeño y al mismo tiempo más conocido para ti como podría ser el barco de tu tío Donald”

Los ojos del trillizo mayor se abrieron como platos.

“¿El tío Scrooge sugirió eso?” preguntó un poco confundido. El médico asintió y respondió:

“Sí, aunque dijo que lo dejaban a tu entera elección, dijeron que escogieras lo que quisieras, yo solo te lo comunico para que vayas pensando en eso… y en lo otro que te di”

Huey miró al médico sin saber exactamente qué responder, sabía a qué se refería él con lo ‘otro’ pero no sabía si alguna vez lo utilizaría… tampoco quería mentir al doctor, así que finalmente optó por responder:

“Sí… pensaré en ello, gracias doctor, por todo”

“No hay de qué Huey, cuídate” dijo el búho despidiéndose del chico.

No mucho tiempo después, los dos patos recibieron la noticia de que habían llegado para recogerles y llevarlos a casa.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de abandonar ese lugar. Con cierto nerviosismo, Huey salió de la habitación, temiendo que, al igual que la última vez, se encontrarían un montón de periodistas que le asaltarían y le harían un montón de preguntas todos al mismo tiempo. Afortunadamente, parecía que la prensa había desaparecido del hospital, algo que el trillizo mayor agradeció profundamente. ¿Cómo podía su tío-abuelo soportar sus constantes ‘ataques’? Era admirable. Cuando Fenton y él llegaron a la puerta, encontraron allí a Launchpad esperándoles con la puerta de la limusina abierta. Era como si ya prácticamente estuviesen en la mansión.

* * *

Huey casi había olvidado el salvaje modo de conducir de Launchpad. En lo que llevaban de viaje, el chofer-piloto de su tío abuelo por el momento había chocado con una boca de incendios, dos veces, hizo girar como una peonza a una mujer colibrí que paseaba con su perro, provocó que todos los globos de un vendedor ambulante salieran volando… pocos destrozos en realidad tratándose de Launchpad McQuack. Aunque, por otra parte, aun quedaba un rato de trayecto antes de llegar a la mansión. Tambaleándose de un lado al otro del vehículo, el patito vestido de rojo (sí, al fin había podido ponerse su habitual polo rojo, y estaba verdaderamente feliz por ello) se sorprendió cuando de repente Launchpad habló diciendo:

“Me alegra que al fin estés bien Huey”

Huey se quedó congelado ante esas palabras, puede que físicamente estuviese bien, pero… era muy consciente de que mentalmente no estaba bien. Por ese motivo, le respondió torpemente a McQuack:

“Sí… a mí también me alegra estarlo”

Completamente ignorante al parecer de la incomodidad de Huey, Launchpad habló nuevamente diciendo:

“¿Sabes? Todos en la mansión estaban muy deprimidos desde que desapareciste”

“¿De… verdad?” preguntó Huey con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de la noticia. Launchpad le miró por el retrovisor y respondió:

“Oh sí, por supuesto, el Sr. McDee estaba muy malhumorado prácticamente todo el tiempo con todo el mundo, excepto con los de su familia. Tu tío Donald parecía, ¿cómo lo llamaron los niños? ¡Ah sí! Un zombi. Y mi gran amigo Dewey, Louie y también Webby estaban muy deprimidos. Creo que la única que actuaba o intentaba actuar con más normalidad esa la Sra. B, pero creo que lo hacía en un intento de animar a los otros, ya que, según mi experiencia, ella también sufría, y no nos olvidemos de mí, no era lo mismo llevar solo a al resto de un sitio a otro sin que estuvieses tú, sentía… un vacío en el corazón. En resumen, que todos te hemos echado de menos”

Huey había escuchado atentamente toda esa explicación. a decir verdad, sabía apenas nada de cómo había sobrellevado la situación su familia, por lo que la explicación, aunque muy probablemente resumida de Launchpad, fue para Huey como un faro de luz que le ayudó a comprender un podo mejor. Con voz ligeramente avergonzada, el patito dijo a continuación:

“Yo… no sabía nada de eso…”

Fenton le puso una mano en el hombro y le respondió diciendo:

“Es normal, Huey, si estabas secuestrado y retenido contra tu voluntad, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo?”

“Fenton tiene razón” añadió Launchpad. Entonces, Fenton sonrió con orgullo y señalándose a sí mismo, dijo con voz alegre:

“Por supuesto que la tengo”

Huey se rio ligeramente ante la postura actual del pato hispano, pero el momento de alegría fue cortado abruptamente por el siguiente grito de Launchpad:

“¡Atentos al frenazo!”

Sobra decir que la advertencia llegó ligeramente tarde y Huey no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para la brusca frenada de McQuack. De hecho, de no haber sido por el cinturón de seguridad, Huey habría probablemente atravesado el parabrisas.

Mientras se recuperaban del frenazo, Launchpad miró a ambos patos y dijo con voz alegre:

“Bien ya hemos llegado, bienvenido a casa Huey”

“Gracias Launchpad” respondió Huey esbozando una sonrisa. Sabía que el pato mayor no había hecho eso adrede, simplemente era su forma, poco ortodoxa, de conducir. Con la ayuda de Fenton y Launchapd, descargaron el equipaje de la limusina y mientras McQuack fue a aparcar, Fenton y Huey subieron las escaleras hacia la entrada de la mansión. Una vez frente a la puerta, se detuvieron. Huey podía sentir su corazón acelerándose, hacía… un mes que no había pisado la mansión. ¿Era posible que hubiese cambiado algo en su tiempo fuera?

“¿Nervioso?” le preguntó Fenton de repente. Huey le miró y respondió:

“Un poco” en realidad estaba aterrorizado.

El pato hispano ladeó la cabeza con mirada comprensiva y a continuación preguntó:

“¿Quieres darme la mano como ese día en el hospital?”

Huey negó con la cabeza y respondió:

“No yo… quiero hacer esto por mí mismo”

“De acuerdo, me quedaré a tu lado entonces” dijo el pato de plumaje marrón encogiéndose de hombros. El trillizo mayor le miró agradecido y dijo:

“Gracias Fenton”

El patito vestido de rojo tomó una respiración profunda y acercándose a la puerta, llamó al timbre. La respuesta fue casi instantánea, la puerta se abrió revelando a la señora Beakley tras ella, quien con una amplia sonrisa, dijo:

“Hola Huey, bienvenido, te estábamos esperando”

Luego abrió del todo la puerta y se apartó, dejando que el niño viera lo que había al otro lado. Allí, en medio del Hall estaba toda su familia y sus amigos, todos juntos, radiantes de alegría, incluso Gyro, y con una enorme pancarta que decía: “BIENVENIDO A CASA HUEY”. El patito vio además, varias mesas con comida y bebida, todo en conjunto parecía…

“¿Habéis organizado una fiesta de bienvenida?” preguntó con voz emocionada.

Dewey dio un paso adelante y respondió a su pregunta diciendo:

“Sí, al principio pensamos en escondernos y gritar: ¡Sorpresa! Cuando entraras, pero creímos que lo mejor era no asustarte, así que hemos hecho algo más simple”

Huey los miró a todos con una enorme sonrisa, podía sentir lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero a diferencia de las innumerables veces antes, esta vez esas lágrimas eran lágrimas de alegría. Con voz completamente emocionada, el trillizo mayor les dijo a todos:

“Os lo agradezco de verdad”

Tras estas palabras, la fiesta comenzó, todos comieron y bebieron juntos. Launchpad se unió a ellos después de haber aparcado la limusina. Todos disfrutaron y se divirtieron, y gracias a que había sus amigos mezclados con su familia, Huey no se sintió tan incómodo en su llegada a casa.

Así pasó toda la tarde, cuando la fiesta terminó, le dijeron a Huey que podía elegir entre volver a su habitación, con sus hermanos o que, si aún no se sentía preparado para ello, habían habilitado una habitación con dos camas para que durmiera allí con Fenton como había hecho hasta ahora en el hospital o, como ya le había dicho el doctor Owlfang, que podía ocupar temporalmente la casa flotante. Su tío Donald dijo que no le importaba en absoluto mudarse a una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Le dejaron muy claro también que se amoldarían a lo que él eligiera.

Huey se encontró en una controversia, realmente quería que todo fuese como antes, volver a dormir con sus hermanos, pero todavía no se sentía preparado para dormir con ellos, no, aún… podía ver todo lo que Graves le había hecho como si hubiesen sido ellos quienes lo hubiesen hecho. Y aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, tenía… miedo de estar a solas con Dewey y Louie. El trillizo mayor miró a sus hermanos, y con todo el pesar de su corazón, les dijo a todos que por el momento prefería dormir en compañía de Fenton en la casa flotante.

Tras esas palabras, decidieron entonces que ese momento que era un buen momento para que Huey fuese a descansar, ya que, aunque hubiese salido del hospital, aun necesitaba descanso. El trillizo mayor no puso objeción a eso, y dócilmente dejó que lo llevaran a su nueva habitación. Se preparó y se acostó. Fenton estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado. Poco a poco el trillizo se iba quedando dormido, estaba a punto de abrazar el sueño de Morfeo cuando una puerta abriéndose, una luz que le dio directamente en la cara y una voz lo llevaron de nuevo a la vigilia.

“¿Fenton? Tu madre está aquí y quiere hablarnos a todos, estamos en el salón”

Huey notó movimiento a sus espaldas y pronto la voz del pato hispano sonó cuando él respondió:

“De acuerdo, creo que Huey está ya dormido, así que bajaré enseguida”

Fenton pronto salió de la habitación y nada más salir, Huey se levantó de la cama. Si la madre de Fenton que es policía estaba allí para hablar con ellos, probablemente era para contarles algo de su investigación policial, Huey, aunque temeroso, también quería saber qué era lo que había descubierto la policía.

Con cautela, el patito entró de nuevo en la mansión y se quedó fuera del salón, esperando que nadie le viese allí, espiando la reunión. De repente, la voz de la Oficial Cabrera llegó a sus oídos:

“Tras interrogar a ambos, a Graves y a Beaks, el loro al mostrarle las pruebas enseguida habló, confesando y confirmando todas las pruebas en su contra. A decir verdad… parecía orgulloso y satisfecho con lo que había hecho”

 _¿Orgulloso?_ ¿Beaks… estaba satisfecho de lo que había hecho? No… no podía ser cierto… él se había preocupado por su bienestar ¿verdad? Huey sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar. No podía creerlo. Al parecer alguien más no debía creerlo, ya que preguntó:

“¿De verdad?” ese había sido Louie.

Huey escuchó a la madre de Fenton suspirar y a continuación, ella respondió:

“Sí, estaba orgulloso por todo lo que él había hecho, por cómo Huey había acabado en el estado en el que lo había hecho debido a su ‘plan’”

 _¿Plan?_ ¿Todo había sido un plan de Beaks? ¡No podía ser cierto! Beaks no podía haber estado actuando todo este tiempo… ¿Podía? La verdad… Huey ya no sabía qué pensar-

“Ese Beaks tiene una mente enferma” dijo el tío Scrooge con voz claramente enojada. Justo después de él, Fenton habló con voz que parecía… dolorida, y preguntó:

“¿De verdad que no mostraba nada de arrepentimiento?”

La oficial Cabrera suspiró nuevamente y a continuación, ella respondió:

“No, ni siquiera un ápice. Solo sonreía mientras hablaba y hablaba de cómo lo había planeado todo, el secuestro, el lavado de cerebro si Huey rehusaba firmar el contrato y de cómo pretendía hacer que el chico dependiera de él sin importar los extremos a los que tuviese que llegar”

 _¡¿Cómo?!_ ¿Beaks le contó todo eso a la policía? Así que… ahora ellos sabían lo del contrato también… a decir verdad, con respecto al contrato… Huey se sentía avergonzado por eso. Él… había estado a punto de rendirse y firmarlo, todo por la promesa de que así acabaría su sufrimiento.

Y ahora esto. Beaks, todo lo que le había hecho… todo lo que había sufrido… había sido parte del desquiciado plan de ese loro, y él había llegado a creer las palabras del CEO de Waddle. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

El trillizo mayor cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba salvajemente. Ahora se sentía mucho más avergonzado que antes. Se sentía despreciable por haber caído en una trampa como esa.

“No puedo creerlo, ese Beaks es un monstruo” dijo Dewey mostrando su natural actitud y forma de ser.

Los ojos de Huey se abrieron de golpe cuando escuchó a Webby de repente preguntar:

“¿Y qué hay de Graves?”

La pregunta pareció haber tomado a la oficial Cabrera, ya que le tomó unos segundos responder a la pregunta formulada por la joven Vanderquack.

“La verdad, ha sido más difícil conseguir que Graves hablara, aunque finalmente ha confesado que actuaba siguiendo las órdenes de Beaks porqué sabía que, de no hacerlo, el loro tenía los medios para conseguir que le inculparan únicamente a él”

“¿Es decir que los actos de Graves eran por coacción?” esa fue la voz de Beakley. Huey sintió su respiración acelerarse, si Graves le trató del modo en el que lo hizo… ¿fue todo por orden de Beaks? Pero el halcón realmente pareció disfrutar-

“Creo que hasta cierto punto” dijo la madre de Fenton interrumpiendo la línea de pensamiento del patito vestido de rojo. Rápidamente interesándose por lo que acababa de decir la oficial Cabrera Huey escuchó con atención lo que fuera que iba a decirse a continuación.

“¿Hasta cierto punto?” preguntó Louie con voz temblorosa. Huey no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su hermano. Sabía cuan sensible era su hermanito, a pesar de que el trillizo vestido de verde sabía disimularlo muy bien. La oficial Cabrera respondió entonces:

“Sí, por las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, parecía… disfrutar con lo que hacía”

 _¡Lo sabía!_ Graves hizo lo que hizo no solo porqué siguiera órdenes, sino porqué quería hacerlo.

Huey siguió escuchando ya que fue su tío Donald quien habló a continuación:

“Entonces, eso quiere decir que ya tiene las confesiones de ambos ¿no? ¿Quiere eso decir que pronto irán a la cárcel?”

Huey no pudo verlo, aunque supuso que la oficial Cabrera había asentido antes de responder:

“Nuestras investigaciones prácticamente han concluido, tenemos pruebas más que suficientes para condenarlos, es solo que…”

“¿Qué sucede mamá?” preguntó Fenton un poco extrañado. Huey escuchó un ligero suspiro y entonces la mujer policía respondió:

“No pido que lo haga de inmediato, en especial después de todo lo que le ha pasado, pero sería bueno que en cuando se sintiera preparado para ello, ese chico viniese a testificar y a contarnos todo lo que sucedió”

Huey retrocedió involuntariamente ¿querían que testificara? No… no podía… el chico pensó que tal vez había llegado el momento de retirarse antes de que alguien notara que había estado escuchando a escondidas. Sigilosamente salió y volvió a la casa flotante y una vez allí se acostó, le incomodaba un poco estar solo en la habitación, pero técnicamente todos creían que había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo, por lo que para seguir haciéndoselo creer, debía aguantarse hasta que Fenton regresara.

Huey se acostó de lado y miró hacia le cama vacía que ocuparía el pato hispano cuando regresara. Todo en lo que el trillizo mayor podía pensar ahora, era en lo ingenuo y estúpido que había sido por dejarse manipular como lo había hecho por Beaks y en el miedo que le daba tener que contarle a alguien todo lo que había experimentado durante su tiempo como prisionero.

El CEO de Waddle había estado jugando con su mente todo ese tiempo y el patito vestido de rojo como un completo inepto había dejado que el loro gris hiciera lo que quisiera con él, el trillizo mayor se sentía muy avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta de una realidad tan clara como esa.

Aunque aún le costaba aceptar eso, Huey trató de convencerse de una cosa, Beaks le había engañado y por mucho que quisiera saber cómo estaba él, no podía confiar en el loro gris.

Nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Lo siento quería colgar este capítulo ayer, pero no pude, y esta mañana me ha resultado imposible, por eso lo hago ahora, espero que no os importe el retraso. Dicho esto espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, si es así no dudéis en dejar un comentario. Trataré de tener el siguiente listo para la próxima semana, aunque no puedo garantizar que lo consiga.   
> Nos vemos en la próxima semana.
> 
> English  
> Sorry I wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but I couldn't, and this morning it's been impossible, that's why I do it now, I hope you don't mind the delay. Sayed that I hope you liked the chapter, if so, do not hesitate to leave a comment. I'll try to have the next one ready for next week, although I cannot guarantee that I'll get it done.  
> See you next week.


	33. Una promesa bajo las estrellas (Capítulo final)

Varios días después de que Huey saliera al fin del hospital, las cosas parecían ir mejorando poco a poco. Su amigo comenzó a ir a una terapeuta que les recomendó el Dr. Owlfang, y esa terapeuta parecía ser una persona muy amable y comprensiva, pues, desde el primer día que fue, Huey parecía estar muy a gusto con ella, lo cual era algo bueno, pues según había dicho el médico, el trillizo mayor necesitaba rodearse de gente que le apoyara y le ayudara a recobrar la confianza que Beaks y Graves habían mermado en él.

Las visitas a esa terapeuta eran dos veces por semana, y a pesar de llevar poco tiempo visitándola, los resultados ya parecían ser apreciables, al menos un poco. Huey pasaba más tiempo con todos ellos, incluso le dijo a Fenton que intentaría estar a solas con algunos de ellos, para así también permitirle a él descansar, pues según Huey, él era muy consciente de que, por estar constantemente con él, el pato hispano estaba realmente cansado. El trillizo mayor dijo además que Fenton tenía otros asuntos que había dejado de lado solo para ocuparse de él, y según el patito vestido de rojo, eso no era justo, prácticamente lo calificaba de egoísta por su parte.

La noticia de que Huey intentaría pasar más tiempo solo con ellos sin Fenton u otra persona fue algo que al principio los sorprendió a todos, pero que después los alegró, ya que demostraba que el patito vestido de rojo estaba haciendo esfuerzos para reintegrarse en la vida con su auténtica familia.

Aunque hay que decir también que la primera vez que Huey se quedó a solas con alguno de ellos fue un poco desastroso, ya que el patito parecía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. La situación llegó a tal extremo que sugirieron en llamar a Fenton para que viniera, pero Huey rehusó diciendo que ya le había quitado bastante tiempo al pato hispano en los últimos días.

Cabe decir que admirablemente y después de tan desastrosa primera ‘reunión a solas’, Huey no se echó atrás y siguió intentando estar con su familia sin la compañía de Fenton. Las únicas cosas que el patito vestido de rojo no se atrevía a hacer aún, era, en primer lugar, quedarse total y absolutamente solo, lo cual era lógico sabiendo que lo habían mantenido encerrado literalmente durante días completamente sin ningún tipo de compañía, y la otra cosa que el patito seguía sin atreverse a hacer, era volver a dormir con sus hermanos, ni siquiera se atrevía todavía a trasladarse a dormir a la mansión, alegando que aún era pronto para eso, dijo que prefería hacerlo por fases, pasar de algo pequeño como fue la habitación del hospital a algo intermedio como la casa flotante, posteriormente volver a la mansión y finalmente dormir como antaño con sus hermanos en su habitación compartida. Pero para Huey, el paso de volver a la mansión aún no había llegado, así que no quedó más remedio que esperar pacientemente a que este llegara.

La verdad, el hecho de que Huey estuviese tratando de pasar más tiempo a solas con su familia, sabiendo que se ponía aún nervioso estando cerca de ellos, fue algo que dejó admirada a Webby, quien finalmente decidió preguntarle a su amigo al respecto. Por eso, aprovechando un momento en el que se quedaron ellos dos solos, sentados en el sofá del salón, la joven con lacito en el pelo se volvió hacia el trillizo mayor y le preguntó:

“Huey, ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte a solas con nosotros si obviamente todavía tienes miedo de estando en nuestra compañía?”

El patito vestido de rojo se quedó mirando a la joven con ojos sorprendidos y luego torpemente respondió:

“Esto… bueno… lo hago… lo hago porque… verás, es cierto que todo lo que Graves me hizo provocó que irremediablemente ahora tenga miedo de todos vosotros, pero, había algo, algo que me animaba a seguir resistiendo los constantes ataques de Graves, algo que ese halcón nunca pudo quitarme”

“¿El qué?” preguntó Webby con voz emocionada, estaba verdaderamente intrigada por saber la respuesta. Huey por su parte apartó la mirada y con voz que parecía tener un toque de vergüenza en ella, respondió:

“El amor que siento por todos vosotros, ya sé que suena… un poco cursi, pero es así”

Los ojos de Webby se abrieron con sorpresa, no había esperado una respuesta como esa. Abriendo y cerrando su pico varias veces, la joven al final logró articular:

“Oh Huey eso es-”

“¿Patético?” preguntó el trillizo cortándola con voz avergonzada.

Webby negó con la cabeza y corriendo a abrazar al trillizo mayor, la joven dijo:

“No, ¡es muy bonito! Me alegra que pudieras resistir todo lo que te hicieron Beaks y Graves gracias al amor que sientes por nosotros”

Huey se puso rígido por un momento cuando Webby lo abrazó, luego, usando su brazo como palanca, se separó suavemente de Webby y con voz sorprendida, preguntó:

“¿De verdad lo crees así?”

La joven con lacito en el pelo asintió y respondió:

“Sí, ¿es que acaso tu no?”

Huey apartó la mirada y sonando pequeño y débil, el joven comenzó a decir:

“Yo…”

“¿Qué sucede Huey?” preguntó Webby ladeando la cabeza y hablando con voz ligeramente preocupada. El patito vestido de rojo miró a la joven momentáneamente y luego apartando de nuevo la mirada, respondió aún con voz débil:

“Mientras estuve prisionero, Graves se burló de mi constantemente cada vez que yo decía este tipo de cosas o si él intuía que estaba pensando algo por el estilo”

Abriendo los ojos como platos, la joven con lacito en el pelo dijo con voz dolorida:

“¿De verdad? ¡Eso es muy cruel!”

Huey miró a Webby con ojos sorprendidos, pero no supo qué decir a continuación.

“…”

El joven vestido de rojo simplemente apartó la mirada, parecía estar triste como si… de algún modo sintiera que Webby se compadecía de él, pero al mismo tiempo él no fuese merecedor de tal compasión. Eso rompió el corazón de Webby, quien rápidamente y cogiendo al trillizo mayor por sorpresa, corrió y lo abrazó nuevamente al mismo tiempo que decía:

“Huey, lo siento”

El trillizo mayor parecía sorprendido, pues con voz confundida, preguntó:

“¿Por qué lo sientes?”

Webby miró al trillizo mayor a los ojos, podía sentir como las lágrimas estaban comenzando a formarse en sus propios orbes, y a continuación, hablando con voz temblorosa, la joven explicó:

“Cuando Graves te secuestró yo… no pude hacer nada, no pude evitar que se te llevara”

Y volvió a apretar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su amigo, casi al mismo tiempo que hacía eso, la joven pudo sentir como el trillizo mayor se puso rígido de golpe, y con ligero temor en su voz, el patito preguntó entonces:

“¿Cómo?”

 Esta vez fue Webby la que apartó la mirada y hablando con voz tremendamente avergonzada, la joven respondió:

“Recuerdas que nos atacaron que algún tipo de gas que nos iba dejando inconscientes ¿verdad?”

Huey asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Webby siguió explicando:

“Cuando Graves te cogió, yo… aún estaba consciente, pero no podía moverme, no pude hacer nada, lo siento”

Webby cerró los ojos y sintió su cuerpo temblar ligeramente. Estaba segura de que Huey iba a recriminarle que no hiciera nada para evitar que fuese secuestrado. Así permanecieron, unos segundos en silencio, segundos que a Webby se le hicieron eternos mientras esperaba la respuesta del trillizo mayor.

La joven con lacito en el pelo escuchó un suspiro por parte de Huey, y eso la hizo encogerse, preparándose para lo que fuese que el chico fuese a decir, pero, Webby no estaba ni remotamente preparada para lo que Huey dijo a continuación:

“No fue culpa tuya Webby”

La joven abrió los ojos inmediatamente, mirando al patito vestido de rojo. Ahora podía sentir claramente las lágrimas en sus orbes a punto de ser derramadas, la verdad, la visión de Huey se le presentó distorsionada, algo que solo contribuyó en agravar el dolor que sentía. Y así, hablando con voz temblorosa, la joven con lacito en el pelo dijo:

“Pero si hubiese sido más fuerte…” Webby apartó la mirada, negándose a hacer contacto visual con Huey. De repente y para su sorpresa, la joven sintió una mano en su hombro, y al mirar a Huey, vio que el trillizo mayor la miraba con dulzura y comprensión, luego el chico habló diciendo:

“El resultado habría sido el mismo, Graves me habría cogido igualmente”

“Pero yo-” trató de decir Webby, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por Huey que le dijo:

“Webby no te tortures más, no fue culpa tuya”

La joven se enjuagó las lágrimas y sonriendo ligeramente miró al trillizo mayor y le dijo:

“Está bien, Huey, no lo haré si tú tampoco lo haces”

“¿Qué?” preguntó el joven vestido de rojo con una mirada completamente sorprendida.

Webby sonrió aún más que antes y explicó a continuación:

“Me he dado cuenta de que te culpas por haber desconfiado de nosotros, no quiero que sigas haciéndolo, te manipularon constante y deliberadamente para que creyeras eso, no fue culpa tuya”

Webby se quedó mirando al chico con una sonrisa radiante, y al final el trillizo mayor respondió:

“Está bien, te prometo que intentaré no seguir culpándome”

Bueno, algo era algo. Justo en ese momento, se escucharon pisadas, y casi al instante aparecieron Dewey y Louie en la puerta con sonrisas radiantes. Al verlos, Dewey dijo con voz alegre:

“Huey, Webby, estábamos pensando en salir a jugar a fuera al jardín”

“Sí, ¿queréis acompañarnos?” agregó Louie.

Webby vio como la expresión de Huey cambió al instante, se volvió… radiante, como si realmente ansiara salir afuera, algo que demostró cuando respondió a la petición de sus hermanos diciendo:

“Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Vienes Webby?”

La joven se quedó sorprendida unos breves segundos y finalmente respondió sonriendo:

“Sí, enseguida”

Los cuatro patitos salieron corriendo hacia afuera y Webby pudo darse cuenta enseguida que Huey estaba feliz, exultante por estar fuera. Eso le dio a la joven con lacito en el pelo una magnífica idea, idea que iba a proponerle a su tío Scrooge tan pronto como pudiera.

* * *

“¿Se puede saber adónde me lleváis?” preguntó el trillizo mayor que actualmente estaba con los ojos vendados y siendo arrastrado por sus hermanos y Webby por los pasillos de la mansión.

Para alegría de Webby, el tío Scrooge había aceptado totalmente encantado su idea, una idea o más bien un plan que posteriormente procedió a contarles a Dewey y Louie esa misma noche cuando Fenton y el trillizo mayor entraron en la casa flotante para dormir.

* * *

_Flashback_

_“¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece esta idea?” dijo Webby con voz alegre y mirada ansiosa, tras haberles explicado a los dos trillizos menores la idea que se le había ocurrido y que ya había consultado con el tío Scrooge._

_Los dos hermanos parecían sorprendidos, se miraron entre ellos y luego miraron a la joven y fiel a su entusiasmo natural, Dewey fue el primero en expresar lo que ambos pensaban diciendo con voz emocionada:_

_“¡Es genial Webby!”_

_La joven vio a Louie asentir y posteriormente, el trillizo más joven añadió:_

_“Sí, me encanta, y creo que a Huey le gustará también”_

_Webby juntó sus manos con emoción y alegremente, dijo:_

_“¡Qué alegría escuchar esto, bien, ¿me ayudaréis a preparar todo lo necesario?”_

_“Por supuesto, creo que Huey tiene alguna copia de su JWG aquí en la habitación, si la encontramos seguro que allí constará todo lo que necesitamos” dijo Louie levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia otra parte de la habitación, comenzando a registrar entre varios cajones, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y se lo mostró a los otros dos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro._

_Webby sonrió también al verlo, y con voz alegre, dijo:_

_“Está bien pues, manos a la obra”_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

“Tranquilo Huey, es una sorpresa que seguro que te gustará” dijo Webby que estaba sujetando a Huey por los hombros y guiándole hacia su destino. Salieron de la mansión, y se detuvieron frente al jeep. Una vez allí, le quitaron la venda de los ojos al trillizo mayor, quien, tras parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la luz, vio el vehículo, cargado con tiendas, mochilas, comida… parpadeando con sorpresa, el trillizo mayor se volvió hacia sus hermanos y Webby y con voz emocionada, preguntó:

“¿Nos vamos de acampada?”

“¡Sorpresa!” gritaron todos con amplias sonrisas.

Huey sonrió y Webby pudo apreciar que los ojos del patito brillaban con lágrimas inminentes. Luego con voz temblorosa por la emoción, el chico preguntó:

“¿Habéis hecho esto por mí?”

Dewey sonrió y señalándola a ella, le dijo a Huey:

“Fue idea de Webby”

Huey se volvió a mirarla y con una amplia sonrisa, le preguntó a la joven con lacito en el pelo:

“¿De verdad?”

Webby apartó la mirada sonriendo tímidamente y rascándose el lado de la cara con su dedo índice. Ciertamente había sido su idea, pero no habría sido posible sin la autorización de-

“Así es muchacho, ella pensó que te gustaría dormir afuera, al aire libre” dijo el tío Scrooge de repente al mismo tiempo que le ponía la mano en el hombro a la chica.

Huey que había centrado su atención en el tío Scrooge cuando él apareció, volvió a mirarla a ella nuevamente y a continuación dijo con voz sincera:

“Gracias Webby, te lo agradezco de verdad”

Webby sintió sus mejillas calentarse, realmente le encantaba sentirse útil, y saber que a Huey le había gustado la sorpresa que había ideado la llenaba de júbilo. Así pues, hablando también con extrema sinceridad, la joven respondió:

“De nada Huey”

Justo en ese momento, Donald apareció con su coche también, el cual detuvo detrás del jeep. El motivo por el que hizo eso fue porque, obviamente no cabían todos en el jeep, así que decidieron repartir el equipaje y todos los que iban a la acampada entre los dos vehículos. Fenton naturalmente también los acompañaba, para que Huey no se viese forzado a dormir solo o acompañado con quien todavía no se atrevía a dormir. Donald y su abuelita también venían, y Launchpad como chofer del tío Scrooge naturalmente también venía.

En resumen, se iban todos a excepción de Duckworth, quien se quedaba a vigilar la mansión. Tras haber cargado la última parte del equipaje, el tío Scrooge se volvió hacia los cuatro niños y con voz animada, les dijo:

“Bien, si estáis todos preparados, ya podemos irnos, vamos subid al jeep”

“¡Sí!” gritaron los cuatro patitos, Webby no pudo evitar sentirse extremadamente feliz cuando Huey gritó al mismo tiempo que los demás alzando sus brazos, lleno de emoción. Parecía… parecía como si todo fuese normal otra vez.

* * *

El viaje hasta el lugar al que iban a acampar fue entretenido, casi parecía como cuando habían ido a alguna de sus aventuras antes. Webby no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ello, todo parecía ser como antes, excepto… ella lo apreció, vio que, a pesar de sonreír y hablar alegremente con sus hermanos, Huey parecía tenso, su postura era ligeramente más rígida de lo que estaba normalmente, y Webby no podía asegurarlo, pero parecía que el chico estaba sudando un poco.

Huey aún se sentía incomodo con ellos, eso estaba claro, aunque probablemente, disimulaba para que los demás no se sintieran mal por eso.

Huey era muy buen chico.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar. Nada más bajar de los vehículos y bajo las indicaciones del trillizo mayor, lo primero que hicieron fue establecer el campamento, montando las tiendas, estableciendo la zona en la que harían la hoguera… distribuyeron las tareas que tenía que realizar cada uno y pronto todos se pusieron manos a la obra. Webby sonrió al ver que Huey parecía estar disfrutando enormemente.

Probablemente, siendo un Woodchuck junior, el patito había echado mucho de menos realizar actividades como esa, y a pesar de estar en casa, si lo único que hacía era ir de la casa flotante a la mansión, de la mansión al jardín o a una de sus citas con su terapeuta, casi parecía como si Huey fuese un prisionero nuevamente. Fue por ese motivo que a Webby se le ocurrió esta idea. Así permitían que Huey hiciera algo que le encantaba y además le sacaban de la mansión y de la sensación de que seguía siendo un prisionero.

Para ser honestos, Webby particularmente disfrutó enormemente de esta excursión, ya que, nunca había ido de acampada. Bueno, al menos, Webby no consideraba el ir a una isla deshabitada con la misión de entrenarse para sobrevivir como ir de acampada, por lo que sí, para ella, esa fue la primera vez que la joven fue de acampada.

Pasaron el día haciendo diversas actividades al aire libre, la verdad, suerte que tenían una de las copias de la JWG de Huey, y pudieron coger ideas de allí, si no… no habrían sabido qué hacer durante todo el día desde que llegaron al lugar de la acampada. Webby se puso muy contenta cuando vio lo bien que se lo estaba pasando Huey, realmente había valido la pena.

Ya por la noche, todos se acostaron repartidos en las diversas tiendas que traían. Donald se puso con Dewey y Louie. Launchpad y Scrooge durmieron en otra tienda, naturalmente, Fenton y Huey durmieron juntos en otra de las tiendas. Y, por último, Webby durmió en la última tienda junto con su abuelita.

Hubo un momento durante la noche que Webby se despertó, y tal vez debido al entrenamiento que recibió de su abuelita, se percató de que había alguien afuera, pudo distinguirla gracias a la tenue luz que aún desprendían las brasas de la hoguera. La figura misteriosa estaba allí sin moverse. Eso puso a la joven con lacito en el pelo rápidamente en alerta. ¿Quién había allí? ¿Qué quería esa persona? Rápida y sigilosamente, la joven salió de la tienda. Estaba dispuesta a encararse y luchar contra esa persona si era preciso. No permitiría que le hicieran daño a su familia y amigos.

Acercándose sigilosamente al extraño, Webby se detuvo de golpe al reconocerle:

“¿Huey?” preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

El trillizo mayor estaba sentado en uno de los troncos que habían puesto alrededor de la hoguera. Huey estaba mirando hacia el cielo cuando Webby le llamó, y tras escuchar su nombre, el patito rápidamente dirigió su mirada primero a Webby y posteriormente la apartó como si le avergonzara haber sido descubierto a esas horas haciendo lo que hacía.

Aún sin mirarla, el trillizo dijo entonces:

“Hola Webby”

Webby caminó y se sentó a su lado, y una vez sentada, le preguntó:

“¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo aquí?”

Huey se encogió ligeramente y luego respondió:

“Yo… bueno, estaba mirando las estrellas”

“Ah… ¿Y por qué?” preguntó la joven nuevamente, la verdad, le intrigaba saber por qué motivo su amigo estaba sentado él solo mirando el firmamento.

Huey suspiró cerrando los ojos, y finalmente, el chico vestido de rojo, respondió:

“Verás… cuando estuve encerrado en ese cuarto yo… muchas veces soñaba con volver a ver el cielo estrellado una vez más… a decir verdad, en las ocasiones en las que estuve fuera de esa habitación, porqué Beaks me sacó de allí, yo… en realidad nunca me atreví a preguntarle que me dejara verlas, por eso yo… lo echaba de menos”

Webby se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y después dijo:

“Entiendo, pero cuando volviste a la mansión, ¿por qué no lo hiciste entonces?”

Huey giró la cabeza, apartándose el máximo posible de Webby y con cierta vergüenza en su voz, el patito respondió:

“Me daba… reparo pedírselo a Fenton o a quien fuera”

“¿En serio?” preguntó Webby nuevamente.

Huey finalmente miró a Webby, parecía triste y ligeramente avergonzado cuando respondió:

“Fenton ha estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, y realmente se lo agradezco, pero también sé que, aunque él no lo diga, eso le ha cansado mucho, y no me parecía justo pedirle que, en su único rato de descanso, se sacrificara aún más llevándome a ver un cielo estrellado, y por lo que respecta a los demás, yo… simplemente no me atrevía a hacerlo. Además… a pesar de estar en la mansión, con todas las luces de la ciudad, no se habrían visto tantas estrellas como aquí”

“Eso es cierto…” admitió Webby.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Webby finalmente tras soltar un suspiro, dijo:

“Huey”

“¿Sí?” preguntó el patito mirando a la chica con lacito en el pelo. Webby también le miró y a continuación, preguntó:

“¿Te… te alegras de haber venido?”

Huey sonrió y tras asentir, respondió con sinceridad:

“Sí, me alegro muchísimo”

Webby también sonrió y dirigiendo su mirada hacia las brasas que aún habían sobrevivido de la hoguera que hicieron antes, la joven, dijo:

“¿Sabes? Me gusta verte tan feliz Huey”

“¿De verdad?” preguntó el patito con los ojos bien abiertos y una ligera sonrisa en su pico. Webby asintió y respondió:

“Sí, me hace pensar que ya estás bien”

Huey dejó de sonreír y apartando la mirada, dijo con voz triste:

“Ojalá fuera cierto, pero creo que aún me falta mucho para estar ‘bien’”

“Vaya…” dijo Webby con voz triste también.

Casi inmediatamente después de eso, Huey miró a Webby y tratando de sonar ligeramente alegre, el chico dijo a continuación:

“Oh, pero, no te preocupes, ya verás como con el tiempo mejoraré”

La chica miró al patito y esbozando una sonrisa, le respondió también con voz alegre:

“Eso está bien, que seas optimista”

“Gracias Webby” dijo Huey con voz realmente sincera.

La joven se quedó mirando al patito, hasta el punto que pudo sentir que tal vez Huey se estaba poniendo ligeramente nervioso. En ese punto y antes de que el trillizo mayor pudiera decir nada, ella le dijo al chico:

“Oye Huey, me gustaría que me prometieras una cosa”

“¿Qué?” preguntó a su vez el trillizo mayor abriendo nuevamente los ojos con sorpresa. Webby asintió y le dijo entonces al patito vestido de rojo:

“Quiero que me prometas que por mucho tiempo que te lleve, tú no te rendirás, y que harás todo lo posible para recuperarte, independientemente de lo mucho que te cueste”

Huey parpadeó varias veces, probablemente tratando de asimilar lo que Webby acababa de decirle. Tras unos momentos de silencio, el joven con cierto temblor en su voz, le respondió a la joven:

“Yo… sí, te lo prometo”

Webby sonrió, a continuación, la joven decidió hacer que Huey pensara en otra cosa, así pues, con eso en mente, la chica le dijo al trillizo mayor:

“¡Bien! Ahora, supongo que, si te gusta mirar las estrellas, es porque te encantan y las conoces ¿no es así?”

“Sí, la verdad es que me gustan mucho” respondió el patito animándose de nuevo.

Eso también animó a Webby, quien, con una amplia sonrisa en su pico, le preguntó entonces al patito vestido de rojo:

“Bien pues, ¿podrías explicármelas?”

“Sí y a nosotros también” dijo una voz diferente repentinamente. Los dos patitos miraron a sus espaldas y literalmente, los vieron a todos allí de pie, mirándolos con amplias sonrisas en sus picos.

Con voz sorprendida, Huey preguntó entonces:

“¿Qué hacéis todos levantados?”

“Nos despertamos cuando escuchamos a alguien hablar” respondió el tío Scrooge dando un paso al frente.

Por lo que Webby pudo ver, el hecho de saber que los habían escuchado hablar, hizo que Huey abriera los ojos con temor, y entonces el patito vestido de rojo, preguntó:

“Y… ¿Habéis escuchado lo que estábamos diciendo?”

“Sólo lo de enseñarle a Webby las estrellas” respondió Dewey.

Webby estaba segura de que probablemente habían escuchado más que eso, pero era posible afirmar que se habían dado cuenta también que su conversación con Webby era algo que probablemente Huey querría mantener en secreto, por ese motivo, seguramente fingieron no haber escuchado la ‘parte importante’ de la conversación.

Louie también se unió al ardid añadiendo:

“¡Sí! Por eso hemos preguntado si podíamos unirnos también”

“Si a ti te parece bien claro” finalizó Donald.

Huey se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, mirándolos a todos uno por uno, finalmente, sonriendo ampliamente, el patito respondió a todos con voz alegre diciendo:

“Claro, ¿por qué no?”

Y así todos los que habían ido a la acampada se acostaron sobre la hierba, mirando el cielo estrellado, Huey les fue mostrando las constelaciones y las historias que se ocultaban tras cada una de ellas. Webby miró a Huey y pudo ver que su rostro estaba radiante de alegría. Eso le dio a Webby esperanzas.

Habían superado esa oscura prueba y se habían fortalecido sus lazos familiares gracias a ellos. Era cierto que el camino a seguir aún era largo, y probablemente encontrarían algún que otro tropiezo, pero Huey ya había demostrado que era fuerte, y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cuanto estuviese en su mano para recuperarse. Y ellos habían demostrado también que jamás dejarían a alguien que les necesitara atrás. Sí, todos habían demostrado con esta ‘aventura’ que estaban dispuestos a entregarse al 100% por el bienestar de los demás.

Una cosa estaba muy clara para Webby, el trillizo mayor iba a ponerse bien, seguro.

Tenían esa esperanza.

No importaba el tiempo que llevara, por su parte, Webby sabía que ni sus hermanos, ni sus tíos, ni su abuelita, ni sus amigos, y por supuesto, ni siquiera ella misma, iban a abandonar a Huey. Estarían a su lado todo el tiempo y lograrían que el patito mejorara.

Ni Huey ni ninguno de ellos volvería a pasar por algo así, nunca. Eran una familia, y como familia siempre se protegerían.

Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castellano  
> Bien debo decir que tristemente este es el último capítulo de esta historia, realmente ha sido un largo camino y me ha encantado poder escribir esto. Me sorprende, porqué el resultado final es mucho más completo de como lo había concebido en un principio, y me siento bastante orgullosa por ello.   
> Espero que todos vosotros hayas disfrutado leyendo esta historia, y espero que estéis atentos, porque esto no acaba aquí, ¡puedo aseguraros que hay más historias por venir!
> 
> English  
> Well I must say that sadly this is the last chapter of this story, it's really been a long road and I've loved being able to write this. I'm surprised, because the final result is much more complete than I had originally conceived, and I feel quite proud of it.  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, and I hope you'll be attentive, because this doesn't end here, I can assure you that there are more stories to come!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I've just started with one Ducktales story, but this other idea was in my head for a while, and I needed to write and share it, I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter


End file.
